Trilogie du Temps, T1 : Seconde Chance
by Link9
Summary: Chap 52 en ligne !/ Alors qu'Harry ne sort pas vivant de la forêt, Voldemort et ses mangemorts anéantissent toute trace de vie à Poudlard. Avant de mourir, Hermione fait le souhait de recommencer tout à zéro. Vœu qui a été entendu...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici ma toute dernière histoire. Je pense que c'est la fic la plus aboutie que j'aie pu faire, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Pour ce qui me connaisse, je préfère prévenir, ce n'est pas une Hermione/Minerva, rassurez-vous ! Cependant, je ne vous donnerai pas le couple de suite, ce sera la surprise !

Avant de vous mettre le premier chapitre, j'aimerais juste la dédier à quelques personnes :

**Olympe Maxime**, avec qui j'aurai du l'écrire, mais qui était submergée par le boulot, de l'autre côté de l'océan ! J'ai pensé à toi à chaque ligne, ma grande !

A **SherPrune**, sans qui cette histoire ne serait qu'un ramassis de tas de merde. Tu as eu des idées sublimes, et ton exigence a fait que cette histoire est réussie ! Je te remercie vraiment pour ton aide, le temps que tu m'as consacré et ta patience !

A **Paradise Nightwish**, pour ces corrections orthographiques et grammaticales, merci pour tout, il est vrai que ma dyslexie du clavier est légendaire !

Et la dernière, mais la première dans mon cœur, **ma chérie**, qui m'a laissée des soirées entières pour écrire !

Voilà, sans plus tarder, voici le premier chapitre de Seconde Chance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**SECONDE CHANCE**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Du passé faisons table rase**

Hermione courait parmi les décombres. L'herbe humide du parc était jonchée de cadavres. La jeune femme était déboussolée, apeurée. Elle avançait, sa baguette à la main, sursautant à chaque fois qu'elle reconnaissait un de ses amis, mort. Ou un professeur.

Elle porta les mains à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Professeur McGonagall !!

Elle se pencha sur le corps, le saisit par les épaules et le secoua.

- Réveillez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ! Professeur !

Cependant, le corps ne réagit pas. Les yeux du professeur regardaient fixement au loin, mais ne voyaient pas. Hermione sanglota et reposa son mentor, puis d'un geste doux de la main lui ferma les paupières. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard de ce corps sans vie. Elle était sûre que McGonagall s'en sortirait. Qu'elle ferait le poids face à Voldemort. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pourtant, Hermione dût se rendre à l'évidence. Malgré l'envie de rester près du corps, de le garder jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors, elle se releva et partit à la recherche de survivants.

Devant elle, le château de Poudlard n'était plus qu'une ruine. Les flammes brisaient l'obscurité de la nuit, éclairant d'une lumière inquiétante, teintée de rouge sang, le parc souillé. C'était une scène d'apocalypse. Au loin, elle voyait un monticule de corps. Elle reconnut aisément des premières années. Ils avaient été offerts aux loups garou de Greyback. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Des enfants si jeunes, sans défenses... Elle retint le cri qui montait dans sa gorge et ravala la bile qui menaçait de sortir.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle en balayant le paysage morne du regard.

Elle essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et continua de chercher.

Neville, Luna, Fred, Georges, Lupin, Tonks... Tous avaient succombé, et leurs cadavres se trouvaient devant elle. Elle sentait une grosse boule monter dans sa gorge. Ne pas y penser. Au loin, le corps sans vie d'Harry était visible. Hagrid l'avait déposé alors qu'il était sorti de la forêt interdite, Voldemort et ses mangemorts à sa suite. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle était persuadée qu'Harry s'en sortirait, qu'il vaincrait. Mais non, il n'était pas sorti vivant de la forêt.

Elle reprit sa marche en direction des décombres de l'école, à la recherche d'une personne encore vivante. Cependant, après quelques pas, elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe. Ron, allongé sur des dalles froides tenait dans ses bras, dans la mort, la dépouille de sa sœur. A cette vision, Hermione hurla.

- Non ! Pas eux… Pas toi, Ron…

Il y a quelques heures, elle avait échangé un baiser fougueux avec un jeune homme plein de vie. Son amour… Maintenant, il ne restait que cette enveloppe, vide.

- Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

- Parce qu'ils se sont rebellés, répondit une voix sifflante derrière elle.

- Comment avez-vous osé ! Cria Hermione en se retournant, faisant face à Voldemort. Comment avez-vous pu vous en prendre à des innocents ?

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle voulait juste venger ses amis.

- Potter aussi en était un. Mais ils ne m'ont pas respecté.

- Comment le pourrait-on ? Mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes un assassin, un monstre ! Vous me dégoutez !

Et elle lui cracha sur la robe.

- Tu vas mourir, toi aussi, sang de bourbe. Va rejoindre tes amis.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? » se demanda Hermione en jetant le premier sortilège. « On a détruit toutes les horcruxes. On avait une relique de la mort. Mais qu'est-ce qui a raté ? Qu'est-ce qu'on n'a pas fait ? »

Voldemort lui jeta un maléfice, et l'ancienne préfète fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle retomba, sonnée, mais avait conservé sa baguette.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

- PROTEGO !!

La lueur verte fondit sur le bouclier d'Hermione, et le fit voler en éclat. Alors que le sortilège de la mort l'atteignait en pleine poitrine, une larme coula sur sa joue. Voldemort tourna les talons, et s'éloigna dans les ruines de ce qui fut autrefois la plus célèbre école de magie d'Europe.

« _C'est fini..._ » se dit-elle en sentant le froid et les ténèbres l'envahir. « _Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer, et empêcher ça... Si je pouvais tout reprendre à zéro..._

_- Accordé ! Répondit une voix familière._

_- Professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que..._ »

Elle ne put poursuivre sa pensée. L'obscurité l'engloutit. Ses sens s'engourdissaient. Elle n'entendait plus rien, si ce n'est un affreux bourdonnement dans sa tête. Elle lâcha son dernier soupir et sa tête tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle sentit son dernier battement de cœur puis rien.

Hermione Granger venait de mourir.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en criant. Elle était couverte de sueur et son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Mais quel horrible cauchemar ! Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, encore apeurée. Tout cela lui avait semblé si réel. L'odeur du sang, l'herbe sous ses mains, et la mort qui l'emportait.

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans le wagon familier d'un train en marche. Elle reconnut le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, et se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Mais que faisait-elle dans le Poudlard Express ? Rêvait-elle encore ? Alors qu'elle se levait pour atteindre la porte du compartiment, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

- Neville ?

Le garçon semblait interloqué.

- On se connait ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as dix ans.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca y est, vous me faite une blague avec Harry et Ron. Très beau sortilège de rajeunissement…

- Qui ? Mais qui es-tu ? On ne se connait pas, c'est mon premier jour à Poudlard.

Hermione se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Si tu savais de quoi j'ai rêvé...

Le garçon, affolé, se dégagea de l'étreinte et recula de deux pas.

- Mais tu es dingue !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Neville secoua la tête et Hermione vit qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Se rendant compte de son impair, elle devait réparer la situation. Mais rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourra faire oublier ce moment à son ami. Mais il y avait une possibilité. Non, elle ne pouvait faire ça. Ce serait contraire à tous ses principes. Tandis que le garçon la dévisageait, elle prit sa décision. Elle mit un mouchoir sur sa conscience et sortit sa baguette.

- Oubliette... murmura-t-elle.

Le sort atteignit de plein fouet Neville. Ce dernier semblait à présent hagard.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione tandis que le garçon reprenait conscience de son environnement.

- Oui, j'ai perdu mon crapaud... Trevor...

- Je vais t'aider à le chercher...

Elle contourna Neville et sortit dans le couloir. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit un choc. Elle reconnaissait ses camarades de classe, mais ils étaient... plus jeunes ?

Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour trouver Harry et Ron, elle croisa son reflet sur une des vitres du train. Et elle cria. Son visage, ses cheveux… Quel était donc ce maléfice ?

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent vers elle et la toisaient du regard. Elle eut fit un vague signe que tout allait bien, et s'enferma dans les premiers WC venus. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et se regarda dans la glace. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ?

Et, comme une évidence, cela lui revint en mémoire...

_« Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer, et empêcher ça... Si je pouvais tout reprendre à zéro..._

_- Accordé ! Répondit une voix familière. »_

Dumbledore... Même mort, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Ainsi, tout ce qu'elle pensait avoir été un rêve n'était rien d'autre que la réalité ? Elle se mit à sangloter dans les toilettes, se sentant impuissante. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

_« Je vous ai donné une seconde chance, ne la gâchez pas... »_

Hermione sécha ses larmes. Elle avait compris le message. Elle se ressaisit, et sortit des toilettes. Elle devait parler à Harry et Ron. Si elle avait conservé ses souvenirs, elle ne devait pas être la seule ! Elle courut dans le wagon ou elle pensait trouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Comment allait-elle les aborder ? Et s'ils avaient tout oublié, eux aussi ? Elle allait devoir la jouer fine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit une porte en grand et tomba sur des cheveux noirs incoiffables et une tignasse rousse

- Bonjour... Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

- Euh... Non. Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

La gryffondor tenta de cacher le choc provoqué par l'absence de réaction de ses amie à sa vue.

« Merde... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » pensa amèrement Hermione. « Ils ne se souviennent de rien. ».La jeune fille pâlit brusquement. La situation n'évoluait pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Un garçon de première année, Neville Londubat le cherche. Il s'appelle Trevor.

- On n'a rien vu du tout, affirma Harry.

- Tant pis. Au fait, je me présente. Hermione Granger. Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Elle serra la main des deux garçons et s'assit à leur côté.

- Je suis Ron Weasley, et lui, c'est Harry Potter. Et ça, c'est Croûtard ! Dit-il en montrant son rat.

Hermione vit rouge. Elle voulut se jeter sur Peter Pettigrow pour l'étrangler mais se retint. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

- J'essaie de lui donner une autre couleur de poil... expliqua Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Il marmonna une formule qui ne marcha pas.

- Tu veux quelle couleur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Roux... Comme ça, il serait assorti avec le reste de la famille.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, fit un mouvement de poignet et toucha le rat qui changea aussitôt de couleur. Ron bondit, et la regarda soupçonneuse.

- Comment as-tu fait ça sans prononcer un mot ?

- Sortilège informulé...

Mince, elle n'avait pas fait attention. Ses habitudes avaient repris le dessus.

- Wha ! Répliqua Ron tandis qu'Harry contemplait avec fascination le rat de Ron. Tu dois venir d'une puissante famille de sorciers.

- Non, je suis une née de moldu...Alors, pressés d'être arrivés ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détendu.

Autant changer de sujet rapidement.

- Ouais, répliqua Ron, soupçonneux.

A ce moment là, Drago Malefoy entra dans le compartiment avec Crabbes et Goyle. Il commença un petit numéro sur « Potter, fais attention à qui tu fréquentes.... blablabla ».

Alors qu'une bagarre menaçait d'éclater entre les garçons, Hermione se leva et bouscula les futurs serpentard pour atteindre la sortie. Elle voulait leur jeter un sort, mais ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Pas maintenant. Elle se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. Elle allait devoir être vraiment patiente.

- Fais attention ! S'exclama Malefoy en foudroyant du regard la fillette.

Hermione reprit son chemin en l'ignorant superbement. Elle marchait dans le couloir, ne sachant pas trop où elle allait. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle avait le vertige, et l'angoisse la tenaillait. Elle finit par trouver un compartiment vide et s'enferma dedans. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette et se mordit les lèvres. Dans quelle situation se trouvait-elle ? Et comment allait-elle pouvoir empêcher la victoire de Voldemort, et la destruction de Poudlard ?

* * *

Le suite bientôt si plein de review !

A très bientôt,

Link9


	2. RETOUR A POUDLARD

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. J'ai essayé de répondre à chacune/chacun d'entre vous. En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant.

Très bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Link9

PS : Je me rend compte que j'ai oublié le disclamer et autres contraintes pour le chap 1. Donc, comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à JKR, la petite veinarde !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : RETOUR A POUDLARD**

Pendant le reste du trajet, Hermione avait retranscrit la plupart de ses souvenirs dans divers calepins, un pour chaque année passée à Poudlard. Elle essayait d'être le plus fidèle possible, butant de temps en temps sur une date, une heure, ou un évènement. Cependant, elle se rendit compte que c'était loin d'être évident. Elle avait certes le fil conducteur, mais plusieurs données lui manquaient. Après tout, la plupart du temps Harry avait été seul face au danger, ou bien en tête à tête avec Dumbledore lors de ses leçons particulières. Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était dans ces moments-là que se trouvait l'indice, le mot clé, le point à modifier. Mais quoi ?

Le train se mit à ralentir, et Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires. Elle revêtit sa robe d'uniforme et regretta un court instant le badge de préfète qui avait orné sa cape pendant deux années.

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans 5 minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter, retrouvant les sensations de sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Et, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, c'était la même peur de ne pas être à la hauteur qui l'étreignait.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, Hermione sortit de son compartiment et suivit la foule d'élève qui se précipitait hors du train. Une fois sur le quai, elle respira l'air frais d'Ecosse.

« Plus pur que celui de ce matin… » pensa-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Les premières années, par ici, suivez-moi. Ca va Harry ?

Hermione se dirigea vers la silhouette familière d'Hagrid. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de le voir, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. Pour Hermione Granger, onze ans, c'était un inconnu à la taille démentielle.

- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Hermione suivit la file des élèves qui trébuchait et glissait sur le chemin sinueux et obscur. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention aux exclamations des nouveaux à la vue de Poudlard, illuminé de milles feux, se reflétant dans le grand lac.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en désignant une flotte d'embarcations précaires.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un boat people… » songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait place aux côté d'Harry, Ron et Neville.

- Tout le monde est casé ? Alors, en avant ! cria Hagrid.

D'un même mouvement, les barques filèrent sur l'eau. Hermione baissa la tête au moment où tous passèrent sous une paroi abrupte, des rideaux de lierre lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tiens, Neville, voilà Trevor… Dit-elle en se redressant, tenant le crapaud qu'elle avait attrapé alors qu'il sautait sous elle.

- Merci ! s'exclama le garçon, réjoui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une petite crique qui semblait se situer sous le château. Hagrid fit une rapide inspection des barques, pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.

Guidé par Hagrid qui tenait une lampe à la main, ils grimpèrent le long d'un chemin creusé dans une sorte de montagne et atteignirent enfin le parc de Poudlard. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute vitesse alors qu'elle gravissait les marches qui menaient au château.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid.

Et il frappa de son énorme poing la lourde porte du château. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond tandis que son regard se posait sur le professeur McGonagall. Elle voulut se jeter dans les bras de sa directrice de maison mais se força à rester immobile. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le professeur eut un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année…

- Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe.

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall de Poudlard et se dirigèrent vers une petite salle. Les élèves étaient anxieux, et Hermione sourit à se souvenir. Il y a presque huit ans, elle avait été dans le même état, récitant à toutes vitesses des formules magiques, de peur d'échouer à un examen qui n'existait pas.

McGonagall commença son discours de bienvenue, et Hermione pensa avec amusement qu'elle se souvenait de chaque mot. Pendant le laïus, elle tenta de capter, en vain, l'attention de son professeur.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, finit par dire le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle et aussitôt, les inquiétudes reprirent.

- Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests… répondit Ron. Fred m'a…

- On passe sous un chapeau magique qui nous répartit entre les différentes maisons, coupa Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Ron. Tu es une nouvelle comme nous et tu es d'origine moldue.

- Ne me crois pas si tu veux… soupira la future Gryffondor.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et observa l'entrée des fantômes de l'école. Elle reconnut immédiatement le moine gras, qui discutait avec Nick Quasi sans Tête. Et le sujet de conversation était toujours le même : Peeves…

- Allons-y maintenant, dit McGonagall qui était de retour. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Hermione se mit en queue de file et l'angoisse l'étreignit à nouveau. Et si le choixpeau décidait de l'envoyer à Serdaigle ? Après tout, cela avait bien failli se produire une fois. Non, elle serait à Gryffondor. Elle le supplierait s'il le faut.

Tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la grande salle, elle entendait les élèves s'extasier sur le plafond enchanté. Elle se garda de faire des commentaires sur ce dernier, car dans son souvenir, les élèves s'en fichaient complètement. Son regard balaya la salle pour se poser sur quelques visages familiers. Puis elle posa les yeux sur Dumbledore. Le sorcier regardait avec malice son adjointe qui posait le tabouret devant la table professorale, le choixpeau magique dessus.

Ce dernier sembla se déchirer, puis se mit à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin de moi._

_L'ordre des choses est perturbé,_

_Et quelqu'un doit y remédier._

_Elle a déjà été répartie une fois,_

_J'suis pas sûr de r'faire ce choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête,_

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La chanson avait changé. Et elle parlait d'elle ! Elle regarda immédiatement Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui échangeaient des regards appuyés. Ils avaient donc remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa chanson, des applaudissements retentirent. Hermione sentit le regard de Ron et Harry posé sur elle. Ils marmonnaient des choses en la regardant bizarrement. Elle soupira discrètement. Elle songea à demander à Dumbledore de lui faire revivre leur rencontre une troisième fois, voir si elle trouverait un moyen pour qu'ils deviennent ami du premier coup.

La répartition commença. Hannah Abbot alla à Poufsouffle, Susan Bones idem, tandis que Terry Boot alla s'assoir à la table des Serdaigle. D'autres nouveaux furent répartis sous les applaudissements des anciens élèves, dont Lavande Brown qui gagna la table des gryffondors. Puis vint son tour.

- Granger, Hermione ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

L'ancienne préfète quitta la file d'élèves et passa devant son professeur. Elle lui jeta un regard chargé d'émotions, qui troubla légèrement la directrice adjointe. Le genre de regard qui voulait dire : « Il faut absolument que je vous parle… »

Hermione enfonça sur sa tête le chapeau qu'on lui tendait, et se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité.

« - Te revoilà, Hermione Granger…

- Et oui ! Bon, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Il vous suffit juste de crier gryffondor…

- Tu sais, pour que Dumbledore ait exaucé ta requête, c'est qu'il a vraiment confiance en ta qualité de jugement.

- Il se souvient ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

- Non, je suis le seul… Tu ne veux pas aller à Serdaigle, tu es sure ?

- Oui, ce sera gryffondor. S'il vous plait, répondit Hermione, déçue.

- Avant de t'envoyer rejoindre tes anciens-nouveaux camarades, je vais te donner un bon conseil. Change uniquement ce qui est nécessaire, et pas ce que tu crois nécessaire…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu as une bonté d'âme extraordinaire, et tu voudras améliorer la vie des tes amis, sauver des vies. Mais ce ne sera pas forcément le bon choix. Tu devras mettre tes sentiments de côtés, et laisser se produire des évènements terribles. Prépare-toi dès maintenant à ne pas avoir de cœur…

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, angoissée. »

Le choixpeau ne répondit pas, se contentant de crier GRYFFONDOR !

La peur au ventre, Hermione se leva du tabouret, donna l'artefact magique à son professeur et gagna la table des gryffondors, livide.

La répartition se poursuivit, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était bouleversée par les paroles du Choixpeau. Faire des choix difficiles, elle s'y attendait. Mais ne pas avoir de cœur ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle devrait laisser mourir ses amis ? N'était-elle pas revenue pour empêcher l'hécatombe qu'allait faire Voldemort et ses mangemorts ? Apparemment non.

Elle n'entendit pas les exclamations qui montaient de la salle alors qu'Harry était appelé.

Qui allait-elle devoir laisser mourir ? Sur quels évènements devrait-elle détourner le regard ? Pour quelles personnes devra-elle refaire son deuil ?

McGonagall replia son parchemin, et sortit de la salle en emportant le tabouret et le choixpeau.

Dumbledore se leva, visiblement réjoui d'avoir tous les élèves réunis.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Le repas apparut et Hermione s'aperçut que, même si elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle prit quand même quelques pommes de terre. Elle sentait que la soirée à venir allait être longue et difficile. Elle mangea silencieusement quand du mouvement à la table des professeurs lui fit lever le nez de son assiette. Et elle remarqua Rogue. Sa baguette la démangeait. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle lui jetait devant tout le monde un sortilège de mort ? Un gros foin surement. Elle finirait à Azkaban, mais elle éviterait le meurtre de Dumbledore.

« Traître… » pensa-t-elle avec amertume en le dévisageant. « Je m'occuperai de toi personnellement… »

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore fit disparaître les assiettes et plats, et fit son discours habituel de rentrée, énumérant avec soin les interdictions émises par Rusard, ainsi que celle concernant le deuxième étage.

« Etage condamné pour cause de pierre philosophale. » ajouta Hermione pour elle-même.

- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !

Dumbledore fit apparaître les paroles, et tous les élèves se mirent à chanter sur leur musique préférée. Seule Hermione, les bras croisés, restait silencieuse, son regard vissé dans celui du directeur de Poudlard.

- Ah, la musique, finit par dire Dumbledore. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit !

Alors que Percy rameutait les première année, Hermione échappa à sa surveillance et se dirigea vers la table professorale. Elle se planta devant Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui interrompirent leur conversation.

- Miss Granger ? demanda la directrice de Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Vous devez aller au lit. M. Weasley vous conduira à la salle commune.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler, Professeur. En privé…

Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

- C'est nécessaire, en effet. Veuillez-me suivre, Miss Granger.

Il se leva et sortit de la grande salle par la petite porte de derrière. Après un dernier regard à McGonagall, Hermione lui emboita le pas et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable et s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Prenez place, je vous prie.

Hermione, la peur au ventre, s'installa confortablement. Le directeur mit un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche et sonda sa nouvelle élève.

- Alors Miss Granger… Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ses pensées, aussi elle décida d'être la plus directe possible.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai bientôt dix neuf ans, et ce matin, j'ai été assassinée par Lord Voldemort…

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre deux ! LA suite très bientôt ! ALors, n'oubliez pas, un review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisous,

Link9


	3. LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE

BONNE ANNEE !!! BONNE SANTE !!! PLEIN DE BONNE CHOSE POUR 2009 !

Désolée pour l'upload tardive, mais je n'ai aps eu une minute à moi la semaine dernière avant le réveillon du nouvel an ! Bref, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur !

Sans plus tarder, le chapitre 3 !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE**

Dumbledore regardait la jeune fille devant lui, visiblement intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas comment je peux vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, puisque j'ai du mal à le comprendre moi-même... balbutia Hermione.

- Essayez ! Proposa gentiment le directeur de Poudlard.

- Ce matin, très tôt, les mangemorts ont donné l'assaut sur Poudlard. Harry Potter mort, Voldemort avait le champ libre. Les élèves et les professeurs résistèrent, mais se firent massacrer, un par un. Après m'être débarrassée des Carrow, je suis partie à la recherche de survivants mais Voldemort m'a tuée. Au moment de mourir, j'ai exprimé le souhait de recommencer tout à zéro, et j'ai entendu votre voix, professeur Dumbledore, disant que j'étais exaucée. Je me suis sentie mourir. Et comme si c'était quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis réveillée dans le Poudlard Express...

Le directeur l'observait malicieusement, et reprit un bonbon au citron.

- Vous en voulez un ? demanda-t-il en tendant une petite coupe pleine de friandise.

- Non merci, monsieur le Directeur.

- Je sais que j'ai la réputation de croire les gens, mais il me faudrait, pardonnez-moi d'être aussi matérialiste, des preuves. Pouvez-vous m'en apporter ? dit gentiment le vieux sorcier.

Hermione soupira. Comment pouvait-elle prouver qu'elle venait du futur ? Elle réfléchit quelques instants et sortit sa baguette.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a apportée ma lettre il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Vous savez que je suis une née de moldu. Aussi, pensez-vous qu'une élève de première année, même en révisant tout l'été, serait capable de maîtriser un sortilège de protéïforme informulé ?

Elle sortit un galion et une noise de sa poche, posa les deux pièces sur le bureau de Dumbledore et la tapa légèrement avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, la noise se transforma en galion sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

- Impressionnant... murmura le directeur en prenant les deux pièces dans la main.

Il les observa minutieusement, puis annula le sort et rendit les pièces à son élève.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort sous polynectar ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore.

Hermione le regardait, désabusée.

- Je peux rester une heure dans votre bureau sans rien boire et vous verrez que je ne me transforme pas en meurtrier sous masque...

Elle s'installa profondément dans son fauteuil, les mains sur les accoudoirs.

- J'ai tout mon temps... dit-elle en baillant légèrement.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire...

- Vous me croyez, professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda l'ancienne préfète.

- Oui. J'ai la chance d'être un excellent legilimens, et je sens que vous dite la vérité. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi, précisément ?

- Je comptais sur vous pour m'aiguiller...

- Bien, reprenons depuis le début... dit le vieux sorcier, les mains sous le menton.

- Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, a constitué sept horcruses...

- Sept ? Un chiffre intéressant...

- Il y en a un à Poudlard, dans la salle sur Demande. C'est le diadème ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle

Elle s'interrompit un instant, essayant d'ordonner ses idées pour livrer les informations les plus importants.

- Ce que vous me racontez est intéressant, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ma présence est nécessaire. Vous avez l'air d'être une jeune femme -jeune fille ?- apte à vous débrouiller. De plus, si je vous ai renvoyé dans le passé par je ne sais quel tour de magie, je m'étonnerai toujours, c'est que j'ai confiance en votre jugement.

- J'ai besoin de vous, de votre expérience, de votre sagesse pour m'aider à trouver l'évènement que je dois modifier pour empêcher que Voldemort tue Harry Potter et mette le monde des sorciers à feux et à sang...

- Mais pour cela, vous ne pouvez me livrer tous les renseignements nécessaires... Après tout, vous n'avez pas le droit de me révéler l'avenir sans crainte de trop de changement. Je dois donc, pour résumer, vous aider à faire un puzzle dont vous seule aurez le dessin, mais en ne changeant qu'une seule pièce de place, et nous ne savons pas laquelle... Amusant !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Dumbledore se leva et rangea la baguette dans sa poche.

- Allons-nous occuper de cet horcrux ! A moins que cela ne change trop l'avenir ?

La gryffondor réfléchit rapidement, plongeant dans ses souvenirs de la veille. La salle sur demande était en feu suite à un sort de Crabbes. Elle ferma les yeux et les images de la nuit écoulée lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« - Tu aimes la chaleur, crapule ? Rugit Crabbes dans cesser de courir._

_Mais il semblait incapable de maîtriser ce qu'il avait déclenché. Des flammes d'une taille anormale les poursuivaient et léchaient au passage les amas d'objets qui s'effritaient en se couvrant de suie à leur contact... » _

Harry, Ron et elle avaient échappé de peu à la mort, sauvant in extremis Malefoy et Goyle. Crabbes, quant à lui, n'était jamais sorti de la salle. Et là, une chose lui sauta à l'esprit. Evidente, dérangeante, mais tellement séduisante.

- Professeur, admettons que je n'ai pas aimé le dessin du premier puzzle. Pourrais-je le redessiner ?

- Vous savez ce à quoi vous vous exposer si vous choisissez cette option ? murmura gravement Dumbledore.

Oui, pensa Hermione. Des gens mourront. Mais si je peux sauver des vies, accélérer le cours des choses. Si on pouvait détruire les horcruses non pas en sept ans, mais en six ? Voldemort périrait plus tôt, et des êtres humains seraient épargnés. Elle se trouvait face à un dilemme cruel.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire un choix ce soir, dit doucement Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Et puis, vous avez près de sept années pour vous décider.

- Non, j'ai choisi. On va y aller, et détruire cet horcrux. D'autant plus que Voldemort est à Poudlard en ce moment même.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Comment cela ?

- Il est incrusté dans la tête du professeur Quirrell. Ils vont tenter de voler la pierre philosophale. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien à faire, Harry réglera le problème à la fin de l'année, comme toujours... soupira la gryffondor.

- Vous en dite beaucoup, miss Granger.

- Je sais. Mais pas d'autres révélations prévues avant l'année prochaine. Et puis, c'est la moindre des choses de vous prévenir qu'un de vos professeur sert d'hôte à un mage noir.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire malicieux, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

- Après vous Miss... Allons dans cette salle sur demande !

* * *

Hermione marchait en rond devant la porte de la salle sur demande, psalmodiant sans fin « J'ai besoin de cacher un objet » sous l'oeil amusé d'Albus. Après cinq bonnes minutes de litanie, elle ouvrit la porte et reconnut immédiatement la pièce où était cachée la couronne de Serdaigle.

- Et vous savez où c'est ? Précisément, je veux dire... sourit le directeur en voyant les armoires surchargés.

- Une petite prière à Saint Antoine de Padou et le tour est joué, répondit Hermione en s'avançant dans les allées.

Elle repéra rapidement l'endroit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la couronne sur la tête de mannequin.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, proposa gentiment Dumbledore qui faisait bien quatre têtes de plus que la jeune fille.

Il se saisit de la relique de Serdaigle et le donna à son élève.

- Et maintenant ?

- On donne un coup d'épée de Gryffondor là dessus et plus d'horcrux... expliqua Hermione.

- Bien, retournons à mon bureau. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ?

- Euh...

- Ou un esquimau au citron ?

- Une tasse de thé, merci professeur...

De retour dans l'antre de Dumbledore, le sorcier prit l'épée de Gryffondor dans une armoire vitrée et la tendit à Hermione.

- Je vous en prie...

La gryffondor leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit violemment sur la couronne de Serdaigle. A sa grande surprise, l'objet n'avait aucun dommage.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Le poison de basilique ! C'est pour ça !

Dumbledore regarda son élève, amusé.

- Deux solutions pour détruire cette chose, expliqua Hermione. Soit on attend la fin de l'année prochaine, soit vous conjurez le sort feudeymon...

- Rien que ça, miss Granger ?

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la couronne de serdaigle. Rapidement, l'objet fut parcouru de flamme bleu violet et il se détériora. Un gémissement se fit entendre, puis le silence revint dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Merlin, quelle soirée ! S'exclama le directeur en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Et dans la même phrase, vous avez associé les mots « basilique » et « année prochaine ». Dois-je comprendre qu'un monstre va se promener dans les couloirs de mon collège ?

Hermione soupira tristement. D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et en mit une dans les mains de son élève.

- Je vous sens soucieuse, Miss Granger... reprit Albus en dévisageant son élève.

Hermione but une gorgée de thé.

- Oui... Je pensais que j'allais franchement m'ennuyer ces prochaines années.

- Changer le cours de l'histoire n'est pas assez divertissant pour vous ? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Se reprit Hermione. Je pensais aux cours...

- J'avais compris, je vous taquinais. Vous avez autant de sens de l'humour que le professeur McGonagall !

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

- Professeur, commença-t-elle. Je voulais savoir si...

- Si je pourrai vous donner quelques cours particuliers, histoire d'égayer les mornes journées, semaines et années que vous allez revivre ?

- Oui... murmura Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Et je suis sure que le professeur McGonagall ne verra pas d'inconvénient à m'aider dans cette tâche.

- Dois-je lui dire que...

- Non, elle devinera toute seule.

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment. Elle venait de détruire le premier horcrux. Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il sur l'avenir ?

- Professeur, dès que je veux changer quelque chose, je me force à prévoir ce que ça va modifier, ce qui va rester en place... J'essaie d'anticiper chaque coup et...

Elle se tut un instant.

- Vous pensez que le professeur McGonagall pourrait m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs ?

* * *

Et on n'oublie pas la petite review qui fait plaisir ! mdr

A très bientôt,

Link9


	4. Et tout recommence

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, cela me fait très plaisir ! J'essaie de faire le plus possible des uploads régulières, mais maintenant que j'ai repris le boulot à temps plein, c'est bien plus délicat ! BRef, sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre de seconde chance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Et tout recommence...**

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit peuplée de mauvais songes, Hermione sortit de son dortoir pour gagner la grande salle. Devant elle, elle remarqua Ron et Harry. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise car tous les élèves se tournaient vers lui, en murmurant. Elle haussa les épaules, ayant autre chose à penser, et s'éloigna prestement.

La gryffondor déjeuna rapidement et se rendit à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à ses parents. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de leur écrire, ayant passé toute une année loin d'eux. En se dirigeant vers son premier cour avec le professeur Binns, Hermione songea que durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle s'était progressivement éloignée de sa famille. C'était de sa faute, inconsciemment, elle avait dressé des barrières, les excluant d'un monde qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas gâcher la deuxième chance qu'elle avait avec eux. Et avec un peu de chance, son plan allait marcher et elle n'aurait pas besoin d'effacer leur mémoire avant des les exiler en Australie.

Elle profita des deux heures de cours d'histoire de la magie pour mettre au point ce qu'elle devrait dire à McGonagall pour qu'elle accepte de lui donner des cours d'échecs. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine, vu que son professeur était d'une intelligence et d'une finesse d'esprit remarquables.

Arriva l'heure de son cours de métamorphose. Hermione s'assit au fond de la salle, et croisa les bras. Elle voulait se faire remarquer par le professeur, pour déclencher une entrevue à la fin des deux heures.

- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, dit la directrice adjointe en toisant les élèves. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Les nouveaux élèves étaient impressionnés. Hermione, quant à elle, souriait. Elle avait déjà entendu le refrain, et il était moins effrayant la seconde fois. Le professeur fit ses métamorphoses habituelles et expliqua aux première année la marche à suivre pour métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille.

- Ne vous attendez pas à réussir la métamorphose du premier coup, jeunes gens. Entraînez-vous pendant que je passe dans les rangs.

Hermione regardait ses camarades tenter d'obtenir des résultats, en vain. Le professeur s'approcha d'elle et la regardait sévèrement.

- Et bien Granger... Vous vous croyez dispenser d'exercice ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

La gryffondor ne répondit pas. Voilà l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Elle prit sa baguette et tapa l'allumette en prononçant la formule. L'objet se transforma en aiguille sous le regard incrédule du professeur.

- Je veux vous voir à la fin du cours... murmura McGonagall tandis que les élèves poussaient des exclamations surprises. 10 points pour gryffondor.

Hermione hocha la tête, posa sa baguette sur son pupitre et recroisa les bras. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, et s'éloigna pour observer les métamorphoses d'Harry et Ron. Ce dernier la dévisageait, l'air préoccupé. Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main, et le rouquin grogna.

La cloche retentit enfin. McGonagall donna des exercices à faire pour le cours suivant. Alors que les élèves rangeaient rapidement leurs affaires, le professeur appela Hermione.

- Granger, venez à mon bureau !

Hermione mit son sac sur les épaules, rangea sa baguette dans la poche et s'approcha de la directrice adjointe.

- Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- J'ai bien travaillé cet été... répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non, professeur, je vous assure !

- Très peu de personnes seraient capables de réussir cette métamorphose du premier coup à votre âge.

- Et bien, j'en fais parti !

« Ou je suis plus âgée... » pensa Hermione en souriant.

- Dumbledore m'a dit ce matin que vous vouliez des... cours particuliers ?

La gryffondor acquiesça.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs...

- Aux échecs ? J'avais plus pensé à vous donner des cours de métamorphose, mais si vous voulez jouer aux échecs... Puis-je en connaître la raison ? Dumbledore a refusé de me la donner.

« Vieux renard... C'est à moi de trouver une excuse valable. Ca va être dur... » pensa Hermione.

- Je pense que l'apprentissage et l'exercice de ce jeu m'aideront à développer ma concentration et ma réflexion...

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu satisfaite de la réponse.

- Mais je veux bien progresser aussi en métamorphose ! Répliqua Hermione.

- J'ai le sentiment désagréable que vous me cacher quelque chose, Granger... murmura McGonagall en approchant son visage de celui de l'élève.

- Non, absolument pas, professeur !

Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis Minerva se recula pour attraper son agenda.

- Venez me voir demain soir, 19 heures, dans mon bureau. Avant de vous apprendre à jouer, je testerai votre niveau de métamorphose. Et si celui-ci n'est pas satisfaisant...

- Je retourne le nez dans les livres, coupa Hermione. Je comprends.

- A demain soir Granger, et ne soyez pas en retard.

La gryffondor hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de classe. Finalement, ça s'était mieux passé que prévu, pensa-t-elle en gagnant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle prit place à côté de Neville Londubat et prit des notes tandis que le professeur parlait. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, le film de son entrevue avec la directrice de Gryffondor repassant sans cesse dans son esprit. Le professeur avait abandonné trop facilement, ça cachait quelque chose. Et finalement, elle se dit que le cours du lendemain serait surement un piège.

Arriva bien vite le moment qu'Hermione redoutait tant : le cours de potion. Tandis que les élèves prenaient place sous le regard mauvais du professeur Rogue, la gryffondor s'installa au fond de la salle à côté de Lavande Brown.

Rogue fit son petit discours méprisant, insistant bien sur « Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques » et sur « ... si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours... ». Hermione se retint de lui jeter un maléfice. Il y a sept ans, elle était prête à démontrer qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon. Elle avait cru en lui, malgré sa mauvaise foi, sa méchanceté, son favoritisme. Elle l'avait défendu contre Harry et Ron. Si elle avait su...

Rogue commença l'appel. A son nom, elle se contenta de faire un signe de la main, et Rogue put s'acharner sur Potter.

- Mais c'est injuste... murmura Lavande alors que le maître des potions retirait un point à Gryffondor.

- A mon avis, il peut faire pire... répondit Hermione.

Rogue écrivit les ingrédients de la potion du jour, potion anti furoncle, et les deux gryffondors commencèrent à la préparer. En fait, c'était plutôt Hermione, Lavande étant en admiration devant le savoir faire de sa camarade.

- Mais... Comment fais-tu ? Demanda Brown.

- Il suffit simplement de lire la recette...

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

- Deux points de moins pour gryffondor. Pas de bavardage pendant mes cours... dit doucereusement Rogue. La potion n'est pas assez difficile pour vous ? Vous vous ajoutez une complication en ne vous concentrant pas ?

Lavande Brown baissa les yeux et fit semblant de relire son manuel de cours. Hermione, quant à elle, regarda froidement le professeur.

- Cette potion est parfaite, murmura-t-elle. Je vous mets au défi de trouver une seule erreur dans sa composition.

Rogue eut un sursaut d'humeur et observa le chaudron dont le contenu frémissait. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Même sa mauvaise foi légendaire ne pourrait tirer Rogue de ce mauvais pas. Sa potion était vraiment parfaite. Furieux, le maître des potions regarda la gryffondor. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il la détailla et eut un moment de surprise.

- Vous... Vous resterez à la fin du cours ! Et vous viendrez me voir samedi à 18 heures, pour vous apprendre le goût du travail bien fait...

Hermione hocha la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Une simple retenue, pas même une remarque acerbe, ou si peu. A quoi jouait-il ? Le professeur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au chaudron, puis regagna son bureau, en faisant virevolter sa cape noir.

- Prenez tous un échantillon de votre chaudron, et posez-le sur mon bureau. Le cours est fini !

Les élèves s'activèrent et firent ce que le professeur leur dit. Et tous quittèrent presque en courant la salle de classe, terrifiés par Rogue. Hermione rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Quand elle leva la tête, elle se trouva avec une baguette pointée sur elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda froidement Rogue.

- Une de vos élèves que vous menacez... Je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore accepte un comportement pareil de la part d'un de ses enseignants...

- Je ne répéterai pas ma question... siffla le serpentard.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor, née de moldu. Vous voulez ma carte d'identité en plus, ou ces renseignements vous suffiront ?

- Je ne vous crois pas... Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas votre vraie apparence...

Hermione sentit une angoisse lui broyer l'estomac, mais elle garda un visage impassible.

- Vous délirez, professeur !

La gryffondor mit son sac sur les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Cependant, une main comme un étau lui serra le bras.

- Vous me faite mal ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Je veux savoir qui vous êtes...

- Ne me touchez pas, mangemort !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Rogue desserra sa poigne et Hermione se dégagea. Elle partit en courant de la salle. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta. Rogue ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle s'affaissa contre un mur. Rogue avait des soupçons. Mais comment avait-il fait ?

Elle reprit sa route pour gagner la tour gryffondor. Après le repas, elle irait voir Dumbledore. Ce dernier pourrait surement faire en sorte que le directeur de Serpentard lui fiche la paix. Après tout, elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un enseignant trop curieux. Un ? Ce serait trop beau ! En se remémorant son entretien avec McGonagall, le chiffre deux serait plus proches de la réalité !

En entrant dans sa salle commune, des hurlements retentirent et les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent sur elle.

- Oser défier Rogue comme ça dès le premier jour, c'est du grand art ! Dit Fred en lui serrant la main.

- Je dirai même, brillant ! Rétorqua George en poussant son frère pour baiser la main de la jeune gryffondor. Et sans nous faire perdre un seul point !

- Quel est ton secret ? Demandèrent-ils en choeur.

- J'ai quand même eu une retenue... répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Plusieurs gryffondor se pressèrent autour d'Hermione pour la féliciter. Cette dernière sourit, amusée d'être aussi populaire. Soudain, son regard tomba sur le visage d'Harry, souriant. A ses côtés, Ron semblait être un peu grincheux.

- Merci Hermione... dit le survivant. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, mais... c'est une belle vengeance.

- De rien Harry. Je pense être sa nouvelle tête de turc, tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu, répondit la gryffondor. Ami ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ami ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione fut soulagée. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se faire attaquer par un troll pour former le trio. Elle partit dîner le cœur léger, discutant de tout et de rien. Cependant, en s'asseyant à la table des gryffondor, elle remarqua que le professeur Rogue la fusillait du regard. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

La journée du lendemain se passant trop rapidement pour la gryffondor. Elle avait vu rapidement Dumbledore entre deux heures de cours. Ce dernier l'avait assuré d'essayer de tenir le professeur Rogue loin d'elle, et cela, sans demander de raison particulière, ce qu'Hermione apprécia. De plus, le directeur avait réussi à faire annuler sa retenue. Il était décidément plein de ressources.

A présent, elle était devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il était 18h58, elle avait deux minutes d'avance, et elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour en courant. Attitude pas très gryffondor mais tellement séduisante. Cependant, sa soif de connaissance l'emporta et elle frappa trois coups légers. Une voix sèche lui intima d'entrer. Hermione ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Pile à l'heure Granger... Installez-vous ! Intima la directrice adjointe en finissant d'annoter une copie.

L'élève posa son sac et s'installa sur la chaise, intimidée.

- Bien... Pouvez-vous métamorphoser cette souris en tabatière ? Demanda le professeur en sortant l'animal d'un tiroir.

Hermione acquiesça, tapa la souris tout en prononçant la bonne formule et le rongeur devint objet.

- La bonne nouvelle est que vous venez de réussir votre examen de fin d'année, dit McGonagall. Maintenant, un dernier test. Pouvez-vous me refaire cette métamorphose, mais en informulée ?

La gryffondor eut un mouvement de surprise et plongea son regard dans celui du professeur. McGonagall avait un léger sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Soit elle obéissait au professeur, et cette dernière aurait la preuve que quelque chose cloche, soit elle ne le faisait pas, et elle n'aurait pas de cours supplémentaire. Cruel dilemme ! Allait-elle passer pour une élève douée, sans plus, ou laisser sa vanité l'emporter ?

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas la reviex sui fait plaisir !

A bientôt,

Link9


	5. VANITAS VANITATUM

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Merci d'être fidèle à cette fic. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : VANITAS VANITATUM**

Tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait à ses options, elle sentait le regard du professeur McGonagall sur elle. Et le fait qu'elle hésite autant ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Après tout, si Hermione ne savait pas faire un sortilège informulé, elle l'avouerait sans rechigner. Son silence était une preuve embarrassante. Aussi la gryffondor prit sa décision. Elle toucha de sa baguette la souris qui courrait sur le bureau et cette dernière se retransforma en tabatière.

- Première leçon Granger, commença McGonagall. Il faut toujours faire croire à l'adversaire que vous êtes moins intelligente que lui. Vous aurez ainsi une longueur d'avance.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle était tombée dans le panneau.

- Maintenant, pouvez-vous m'expliquer par quel miracle savez-vous faire un informulé à votre âge ?

La gryffondor secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux vous le dire, professeur. Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup...

Le professeur haussa les épaules et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un échiquier.

- Les blancs ou les noirs ? Finit-elle par dire.

Hermione sourit et approcha sa chaise de l'échiquier.

* * *

La gryffondor marchait en direction de la tour de gryffondor, tout en se massant les tempes. Elle était épuisée. Sa leçon avec McGonagall avait duré deux heures, et elle s'était fait battre trois fois. Littéralement. Elle n'avait eu aucune chance. Hermione avait pourtant une bonne stratégie, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à deviner celle de son professeur. Elle ne savait pas comment anticiper les coups, percer la tactique de son enseignante. Et pourtant, elle avait été sûre de réussir...

Cela la ramenait à d'autres pensées, toutes aussi pessimistes. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle allait mourir, avait-elle demandé de tout reprendre à zéro ? Pensée désespérée à l'approche de la mort ? Non. Simple vanité. Elle avait pensé, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'elle seule pourrait empêcher les évènements de se reproduire.

Elle s'assit un instant dans le couloir sombre, sentant le froid des dalles de pierre pénétrer sa peau, à travers sa robe de sorcière. Oui, elle était vaniteuse. Elle venait d'en prendre pleinement conscience. Et il avait fallu trois défaites face à McGonagall pour le réaliser. Elle avait toujours été sure d'elle, sure de son savoir et de ses compétences. Sauf à l'approche d'examens, bien sûr. Mais en général, elle savait ce qu'elle valait. Cependant, elle avait été loin de se douter d'être aussi... imbue de sa personne.

Et si sa vanité l'avait aveuglé ? Etait-elle vraiment la personne qui fallait pour empêcher la victoire de Voldemort ?

Hermione eut tout loisir d'y penser, alors que les jours défilaient et qu'elle revivait des cours qu'elle connaissait déjà par coeur. Elle semblait s'enfoncer dans une sorte de déprime, et même les blagues de jumeaux Weasley ne la faisaient pas sourire. Le trio avait rendu visite à Hagrid, et Harry et Ron avaient appris que Gringotts avait été cambriolé. Tandis que les garçons s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'Hagrid avait récupéré dans le coffre fort avant qu'il soit vandalisé, Hermione se demandait comment faire pour pénétrer dans le coffre des Lestranges pour détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle. Elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore, mais plus tard. Après tout, c'était le vol de cette coupe qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort. Elle devait donc attendre qu'Harry soit prêt pour cette périlleuse expédition.

Arriva le premier cours de balai. Malgré l'entraînement qu'elle avait bénéficié pendant sept années, elle appréhendait autant le fait de monter sur un balai.

« Bon, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, mais faisons en sorte que ce cours se passe bien. Aussi, quand je ferai le geste, tu sauteras dans ma main gentiment, sans faire d'histoire... » pensa Hermione en regardant le balai posé devant elle.

Quand Bibine donna le feu vert, Hermione dit fortement « Debout ».

Le balai ne se fit pas prier, et vint dans la main de la jeune sorcière. Elle soupira de soulagement. Harry, qui avait aussi réussi, lui fit un grand sourire.

L'histoire reprit son cours normale. Neville tomba de son balai, Malefoy vola le rapeltou et Harry fut sélectionné pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Le soir même, pendant le dîner, Malefoy, fou furieux de son humiliation, provoqua Harry en duel. Hermione ne s'y opposa pas, contrairement à la première fois. Après tout, le trio devait être dans les couloirs pour découvrir la trappe gardée par Touffu. Et effectivement, Hermione vécut une deuxième fois les évènements. Sans pour autant se fâcher avec Ron et Harry, ce qui était un progrès indéniable. Maintenant, les deux garçons étaient acharnés à découvrir ce qui se cachait sous les pattes du chien gigantesque, laissant à Hermione du temps pour penser à ses propres problèmes.

Le lendemain, tandis qu'Harry recevait par hibou son nimbus 2000, Hermione vit une chouette déposer un parchemin dans son assiette. Elle le déplia précautionneusement et haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture fine de Dumbledore.

« Dans mon bureau, ce soir, 19h. J'adore les esquimaux au citron ».

La gryffondor plia le parchemin pour le ranger dans sa poche et fit un signe de tête au directeur qui la regardait avec attention. Hermione sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours. Ces cours particuliers allaient enfin commencer.

Toute la journée, elle eut du mal à se concentrer. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce que Dumbledore allait lui enseigner. Sortilège de défense ? D'attaque ? Occlumancie ? Les capacités de Dumbledore étaient telles que le choix était large. Aussi, quand après le dîner Harry partit avec son balai sous le bras pour son premier entraînement de Quidditch, c'est le coeur battant que la gryffondor se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de l'école.

Quand elle pénétra dans l'antre de Dumbledore, elle fut surprise de trouver le vieux sorcier debout derrière son bureau, des cotillons à la main. Il les lança sur son élève en riant.

- Bon anniversaire miss Granger ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur son bureau et un gros gâteau à la crème apparu, sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs bougies.

- Je ne savais pas si je devais mettre 12 ou 19 bougies, alors j'ai coupé la poire en deux ! Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Merci professeur ! s'exclama Hermione, émue.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, elle avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Le directeur l'invita à s'asseoir et sortit une bouteille d'hydromel et deux verres.

- Je sais que normalement, vous ne devriez pas boire, mais 19 ans, ça s'arrose !

Il remplit généreusement les deux verres, en tendit un à son élève pour trinquer.

- Prenez une part de gâteau, vous allez avoir besoin de force...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la gryffondor, étonnée.

- On va faire un peu de magie... répliqua malicieusement le directeur. Mais avant, on fait la fête !

Il alluma un vieux poste de radio, et le régla sur une station qui diffusait une chanson entraînante des Bizzarsister. Tout en enfournant des grosses cuillères de gâteau à la crème, Dumbledore tapait la mesure de sa main libre, fredonnant par moment les paroles de la chanson.

Hermione souriait et dégustait avec plaisir sa part, ravie que le directeur ait eu une si délicate attention. Une fois les assiettes et verres vides, le directeur fit disparaître la vaisselle sale.

- Bien, suivez-moi, on va se promener pour digérer ! Dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Hermione, intriguée, se leva à son tour, et suivit le vieux sorcier. Tout en déambulant dans les couloirs, Dumbledore fredonnait la chanson qu'ils avaient entendue plus tôt. La gryffondor, quelques pas derrière lui, se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle n'osait pas poser de questions au directeur, ce dernier n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir discuter.

Elle se remémora les paroles que Percy Weasley avait prononcé le jour de la rentrée : « C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai... il est un peu fou ! »

Hermione se rendit compte que, malgré ses six années d'études à Poudlard, elle connaissait peu Dumbledore. Et ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle l'avait appris par Harry. En y réfléchissant, autant elle avait eu des moments privilégiés avec le professeur McGonagall, autant elle n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore en dehors de la grande salle.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, Hermione s'interrogeait sur l'énigme Dumbledore. Elle repensa au livre de Rita Skeeter et se demandait quelle était la part de vérité dans cet étalage de ragots. Dumbledore avait-il été réellement l'ami de Grindelwald ? Certes, il ne pouvait pas être tout blanc, personne ne l'était. Mais quelle était la part d'ombre du directeur ?

Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés près de la forêt interdite, et Dumbledore s'était retourné vivement, sa baguette à la main. Il lui jeta un sort, qu'Hermione évita de justesse.

« Un experliarmus informulé... » pensa-t-elle en sortant rapidement sa baguette.

- Vous avez de bons réflexes, miss Granger. Il faudra les améliorer. Face à Voldemort, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Mais vous l'avez appris à vos dépends... dit froidement Dumbledore.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra. A quoi jouait le directeur ? Oui, elle avait été assassinée par Voldemort. Le souvenir était encore présent dans sa chair, ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler.

- Allez, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire... reprit Dumbledore.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle lança un petrificus totalus, et se prépara à contrer la riposte de Dumbledore. Ce dernier dévia le sortilège et, d'un coup de baguette, envoya toute les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient l'herbe du parc sur sa jeune élève.

La gryffondor se demanda un instant ce qu'elle allait faire. Le professeur utilisait des sorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Elle allait devoir improviser. Elle lança le sort protego le temps que les feuilles passent derrière elle et contrattaqua avec un « impedimenta » bien senti.

- Utilisez les informulés Granger ! Rétorqua Dumbledore en évitant son sort.

Et rapidement, il lança un sort que la gryffondor ne put contrer. Un éclair bleu toucha sa poitrine, et elle fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol en grimaçant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore lui souriait et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est pas mal... dit-il en époussetant la robe de son élève. Vous maîtrisez parfaitement les sorts que vous avez appris pendant vos études. Mais, vu ce qui vous attend, il va falloir plus. Bien plus. Remontons dans mon bureau, j'ai des livres à vous prêter.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit son directeur, en direction du château. Une fois sur place, le vieux sorcier confia à la gryffondor deux ouvrages sur les sortilèges d'attaques.

- Si vous pouviez les avoir mémorisés pour la fin du mois, ce serait très bien, expliqua Dumbledore.

La gryffondor acquiesça.

- Bon, ce fut une soirée bien remplie...

- Une dernière chose, professeur... commença Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous chercher la maison des Gaunt ? Il faudra que je m'y rende...

- Un horcruxe ? Demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Je viendrai avec vous. Dès que je l'ai localisée, je vous préviens.

- Merci, professeur. Merci pour tout ! Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi miss Granger. A demain.

Hermione quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée, son corps était douloureux, mais elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le repos de si tôt.

Avant de regagner son dortoir, elle remarqua que Neville avait encore oublié Trevor. Elle prit le crapaud dans sa main et le mit discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons. Tout en se couchant, elle se demanda avec effarement si elle n'était pas à l'origine des troubles de la mémoire de son ami. Après tout, l'oubliette qu'elle lui avait jeté dans le Poudlard Express a pu faire des dégâts qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

Elle soupira et se mit en position fœtale. Décidément, sa vie était bien trop compliquée. Et c'était loin d'être terminé...

* * *

La suite bientôt ! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait très plaisir à l'auteur !

Excellente soirée, et à très vite,

Link9


	6. HALLOWEEN

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Sans plus tarder, la suite de seconde chance. Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous suivez cette fic avec interêt !

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Link9

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : HALLOWEEN **

Les jours passaient, et Hermione avait l'impression de se renfermer sur elle même. Sa vie avait pris une tournure qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée alors qu'elle recommençait son année. Ron semblait la haïr au plus haut point. A chaque fois qu'elle gagnait des points pour gryffondor, le garçon lui jetait un regard furieux. Dès qu'Harry venait la voir, elle était sure que Ron les observait du coin de l'oeil, l'air mauvais, d'une jalousie presque maladive. Elle devait absolument souder le trio, sinon l'avenir risquait d'être compromis. Mais comment ? Elle songea alors que le destin était bien capricieux de fonder l'avenir du monde sur l'amitié entre trois enfants...

Et comme pour ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur, les cours de potions étaient une véritable torture. Rogue était toujours sur son dos, à l'affut de la moindre erreur qui pourrait la trahir. Il observait et détaillait ses moindres faits et geste, analysait tout ce qu'elle disait, comme pour trouver une preuve qu'elle n'était pas la simple fille de 12 ans qu'elle paraissait. Aussi, quand elle s'adressait au maître des potions, la gryffondor s'efforçait d'adopter un vocabulaire d'une enfant, mais ce n'était pas évident.

Elle avait cru que les cours de métamorphose seraient reposants après les affres de Rogue. Mais elle s'était trompée. La directrice de gryffondor était tout aussi soupçonneuse que son homologue serpentard. Leurs parties d'échec hebdomadaires ressemblaient à un interrogatoire de police, Minerva lui posant des questions pièges qu'Hermione s'évertuait à déjouer.

Et pour finir, à part quelques moments avec Harry, elle était seule. Pas d'ami, tous ses camarades la prenant pour une affreuse Miss Je sais tout.

« Au moins une chose qui ne change pas ! » pensa Hermione en écoutant le professeur Flitwick qui expliquait un sortilège. «Si seulement Ginny était là... J'aurai quelqu'un à qui me confier. Mais il va falloir que j'attende encore quelques mois ».

Elle se retint de bailler en observant ses camarades échouer à lancer le Wingardium Leviosa sur une simple plume.

- Ron, tu t'y prends mal. Je vais t'aider... proposa-t-elle gentiment au roux. C'est juste un problème de prononciation...

- T'as qu'à le faire, si tu es si intelligente... rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré.

Hermione soupira et donna un coup de baguette à sa plume en prononçant l'incantation. Aussitôt, la plume s'éleva dans les airs sous le regard ébahi de Ron.

- Bravo ! Très bien ! S'exclama Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Ce qui énerva encore plus Ron.

A la fin du cours, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe. Cependant, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard au coeur en entendant Ron et Harry discuter.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, s'exclama le roux. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !

Hermione s'était attendu à cette remarque, mais elle lui fit encore plus mal que la première fois. Oui, elle n'avait pas d'ami. Ce n'était pas évident pour quelqu'un de sa maturité, elle avait 19 ans après tout !, de se lier d'amitié avec des personnes de 11 ans. Et comme si elle était redevenue une petite fille, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle dépassa rapidement Ron et Harry, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

- Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami !

La voix de Ron résonna longtemps dans l'esprit de la gryffondor. Alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer à son aise, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle faisait en valait la chandelle. N'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de mourir, tout simplement ?

Elle sentit une profonde détresse l'envahir. Elle se sentait découragée. Elle tentait de se sermonner, de se dire que ce n'était qu'une passade, provoqué par les paroles malheureuses de Ron. D'ailleurs, elle savait que ce dernier devait déjà les regretter, mais ces sentiments étaient profondément encrés en elle.

L'après midi se passa. Hermione ne quittait pas les toilettes, ne voulant voir personne. Elle réfléchissait à ses options, à court et moyens termes. Et quand la soirée arriva, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à propos du...

« Fichu troll ! » ragea-t-elle intérieurement. « Dois-je laisser Ron me sauver la vie, ou est-ce que je m'en débarrasse toute seule ? »

Elle tapa du poing sur le sol carrelé des toilettes.

- Tant pis pour son moment de gloire, je vais m'en occuper ! S'exclama-t-elle. Après tout, un petit peu d'action ne pourra me faire que du bien.

Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait encore une petite demi-heure à attendre. Elle se leva, fit quelques étirements pour se dégourdir les jambes. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de Ron ? Elle secoua la tête, pleine de rancoeur. Elle l'aimait encore. Mais au vue de ses sept années et des poussières passées avec lui, elle s'interrogea sur les causes de cet amour. Ron était buté, pataud, et pouvait vraiment être méchant, la scène de toute à l'heure pouvant en témoigner. Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle une décharge d'électricité en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors de la bataille finale?

« Le Ron dont je suis tombée amoureuse n'existe pas... » Pensa-t-elle amèrement. « Enfin, pas encore. Mais vu la tournure que prennent les évènements, existera-t-il un jour ? »

Soudain, elle sentit une odeur nauséabonde.

« Pile à l'heure... » Songea-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

Un grognement sourd précéda l'ouverture de la porte des toilettes des filles. Les yeux de la gryffondor se posèrent sur une créature immense, près de 4 mètres de hauteur, la peau grisâtre et le corps couvert de verrues. Seul un pagne délavé cachait une partie de son anatomie qu'Hermione ne voudrait jamais voir. Le troll cligna ses petits yeux en regardant la jeune fille et grogna. Il traînait derrière lui une immense massue qui abimait les dalles.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps de la lever... marmonna Hermione.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le monstre et jeta un sort de sommeil informulé, sort particulièrement efficace.

« Merci professeur Dumbledore ! » pensa-t-elle alors que le monstre s'écroula, endormi.

Elle sourit de sa victoire facile, mais ce fut de courte durée. Soudain, une idée s'imposa à son esprit, et elle eut un hoquet.

« Mince... Rogue va arriver avec McGonagall... S'ils me retrouvent seule face à un troll endormi, je suis cuite... »

Elle lança un finite incantatem sur la créature. Mais cette dernière ne se réveilla pas.

- Allez.... Debout gros tas ! Gromela-t-elle en lui donnant des coups de pieds. A L'AIDE ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait désespérée.

Elle n'avait que trente seconde pour réveiller le monstre avant qu'Harry et Ron ne viennent la « sauver ».

- Mais lève-toi saleté ! Endoloris...

Le troll fut secoué de spasme et se leva d'un bond, plus furieux que jamais. Hermione se recula de trois pas, son dos touchant le mur des toilettes. La massue se leva et retomba près d'elle, réduisant à néant des lavabos.

« Il faut que je le rende plus inoffensif, sinon il va tuer Ron et Harry... »

Et juste avant l'arrivée de ses deux amis, elle jeta un impédimenta informulé. La créature fut quelque peu désorientée, ralentie, et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

* * *

- Il... il est mort ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Il doit simplement être assommé...

Hermione fit mine de se trouver mal, et Ron vint la soutenir.

- Très joli sort, Ron... sourit Hermione.

- Euh... Merci ! balbutia le rouquin en rougissant.

Harry récupéra sa baguette dans le nez du troll et essuya la morve qui en coulait. Et c'est à ce moment que les professeur Rogue, Quirrell et McGonagall choisirent d'entrer. Le regard du maître des potions alla du troll à Hermione tandis que McGonagall s'approchait à pas furieux. Quirrell, dans son coin, gémissait.

- Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête ? Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor, la voix pleine d'une colère froide.

Elle regardait fixement Hermione. Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard embarrassé.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? Poursuivit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux, s'il vous plaît, répondit Hermione d'une voix timide. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

« Mais quelle comédienne ! Je mérite un oscar... » pensa-t-elle en prenant une mine contrite.

- Miss Granger ! S'exclama McGonagall.

- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll car je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi même... J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les trolls...

Ron et Harry étaient stupéfaits. Mais pas autant que Rogue et McGonagall. Cette dernière fronçait les sourcils.

« Apparemment, elle n'est pas convaincue par mon mensonge... » songea Hermione en souriant piteusement. « Allez, continuons dans le pathos, chargeons la mule ! »

- S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez et Ron l'a assommé avec sa propre massue. Le professeur Flitwick aurait apprécié sa maitrise du sortilège Wingardium Leviosa.

Les sourcils du professeur McGonagall formaient une ligne noire inquiétante.

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher un professeur. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés... conclut Hermione.

« J'écrase une larme ou ça fait trop ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle frissonna en sentant le regard glacial du professeur Rogue posé sur elle.

- Dans ce cas... dit McGonagall en toisant les trois gryffondor. Vous avez été stupide, Granger, de croire que vous pourriez vaincre un troll adulte toute seule. Votre conduite coutera 5 points à Gryffondor.

Hermione baissa la tête, et se retint de rire. Elle cachait son sourire derrière ses cheveux et tentait de contrôler les secousses de ses épaules. McGonagall soupira, croyant que la jeune fille pleurait. Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas. Leur camarade venait de mentir pour leur sauver la mise.

- Quant à vous, poursuivit McGonagall en regardant les deux garçons. Vous avez eu énormément de chance, mais il est vrai que peu d'élèves de première année auraient été capable de battre un troll des montagnes. Vous faites gagner chacun 5 points à gryffondor. Et je vous assure que le directeur sera informé de cela. Professeur Rogue, Quirrell, pouvez-vous les ramener dans leur dortoir, s'il vous plait ? Pas vous, Miss Granger, j'ai encore deux mots à vous dire... ajouta-t-elle alors que la jeune fille suivait ses camarades en direction de la sortie.

Hermione sursauta, et se mordit les lèvres alors que ses deux amis partaient avec les professeurs.

- Alors miss Granger... Vous n'êtes pas capable de battre un troll ?

- Tout à fait professeur. Heureusement que Ron et Harry...

- Vous n'espérez pas me faire avaler ça ? Coupa McGonagall, en souriant légèrement. Mais je vois que ma première leçon a porté ses fruits. Cependant, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire sous-estimer par vos professeurs. Pourquoi êtes-vous méfiante à ce point avec moi ?

- Mais... Je... Je ne me méfie pas de vous, professeur ! Bien au contraire ! C'est juste que...

La gryffondor s'interrompit. Elle ne pouvait rien dire au professeur, et cela l'embêtait profondément.

- C'est juste que quoi ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Désolée, je ne peux rien vous dire...

Hermione récupéra rapidement son sac et sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle entendit son professeur s'exclamer :

- Vous passerez me voir demain soir pour votre prochaine leçon ! 20 heures !

« Et mince... » songea Hermione, « Me voilà dans de beaux draps ! »

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est un homme drapé de noir se détacha de l'obscurité. Le professeur Rogue, tapi dans l'ombre, regarda l'élève s'éloigner. Il passa sa main sur son menton, songeur. Hermione Granger cachait effectivement quelque chose, et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour le découvrir.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Link9


	7. Quidditch et vacances bien méritées

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Désolée de ne pas avoir uploader la semaine dernière, mais j'étais loin de toute connexion internet (j'ai du partir pour Perpignan en urgence suite au décès de mon grand père). Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Quidditch et vacances bien méritées**

Novembre arriva bien vite, avec sa neige et ses vents glaciaux. Tous les matins, les élèves voyaient Hagrid qui déblayait le terrain de Quidditch. L'herbe du parc était givrée et il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves tombaient.

Hermione se sentait mieux. Ses relations s'étaient améliorées avec Harry et Ron, depuis le combat contre le troll. Elle commençait à s'épanouir dans sa nouvelle vie, tant bien que mal. Elle n'avait plus à subir la pression des études, n'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup travailler. Elle prenait quelques heures par semaine pour rédiger ses devoirs, mais n'avait pas à perdre de temps à s'exercer sur des sortilèges. Et elle mettait ces heurers à profit pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ou apprendre des nouveaux sorts, trouvés dans les livres que lui prêtait Dumbledore.

Elle voyait très peu le directeur, souvent occupé. Cependant, ce dernier avait toujours une pile de nouveaux ouvrages qu'il confiait à sa jeune élève. La gryffondor s'efforçait de les mémoriser le plus rapidement possible. Sorts d'attaque, de défense, tout était bon. Hermione ne comprenait pas cette urgence. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore des années devant elle, avant que Voldemort ne retrouve un corps, mais son intuition lui disait de gagner rapidement en puissance et en savoir.

« On ne sait jamais... » lui murmurait une petite voix.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le samedi suivant, Harry allait jouer son premier match. Hermione voulait l'encourager, lui dire que tout allait bien se passait, mais elle avait d'autres préoccupation. Ses leçons avec McGonagall tournaient à l'affrontement, comme si les non dits se réglaient sur l'échiquier. Le professeur distillait des petites phrases lourdes de sens entre deux prises de pièces, comme si elle se doutait de ce qui se tramait, mais sans oser y croire.

La dernière fois, un de ses commentaires troubla Hermione.

- Vous devez apprendre à sacrifier des pièces, Miss Granger. Personne n'est indispensable. Vous ne pouvez sauver tout le monde...

La gryffondor eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. D'abord le choixpeau, puis McGonagall... La jeune fille avait jeté un regard noir à son professeur, puis lui avait rageusement pris sa tour. Certes, elle ne pouvait sauver tous ses amis, mais elle essaierait d'en protéger le plus grand nombre.

La vieille du premier match de Quidditch, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans la cours pendant la récréation. Il faisait un froid glacial, mais Hermione avait enfermé dans un bocal un feu vif qui répandait une douce chaleur. Tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans la lecture du Quidditch à travers les âges, Ron et Hermione discutaient du dernier cours de métamorphose, et la gryffondor donnait quelques conseils à son ami pour réussir la métamorphose vue en cours. Cependant, un indésirable vint troubler cette quiétude.

Rogue boita en leur direction, l'air mauvais. Hermione planqua rapidement son bocal et attendit que s'abatte sur eux la colère du maître des potions. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais qu'il allait se défouler sur Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ?

Harry lui montra le livre.

- Il est interdit d'emporter des livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, remarqua Rogue. Donnez-moi ça et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

- N'importe quoi... grogna Ron tandis que Rogue s'éloignait en boitant.

- C'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, ajouta Harry en serrant les poings. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe.

- J'espère que ça lui fait très mal... répondit Ron.

Hermione ne répliqua pas. Elle devait laisser ses amis découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le soir même, alors que la gryffondor réfléchissait aux évènements de sa septième année, et en particulier au soir de sa mort, Harry sortit récupérer son livre.

- Bon courage ! Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il sortait par le trou que laissait le portrait de la grosse dame en pivotant.

Elle se saisit d'un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

« Il y a trois reliques : la cape, la baguette de sureau et la pierre de résurrection. Il y a 7 horcruxes : le médaillon de serpentard, la bague des Gaunt, Nagini, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le journal de Jedusor, la couronne de Serdaigle, et Voldemort lui même. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? Pourquoi Harry a-t-il succombé dans la forêt ? »

Elle n'eut le temps de chercher une réponse à cette question. Potter arriva en trombe dans la salle commune.

- Alors, tu l'as eu, ton livre ? Demanda Ron en levant les yeux de son ouvrage de métamorphose.

* * *

Hermione resserra son manteau contre elle. Elle se trouvait sur les tribunes de Gryffondor, et les équipes de Quidditch allaient faire leur entrée. Ron, assis à côté d'elle, n'arrêtait pas de lui parler des évènements de la veille. Oui, Rogue s'était fait mordre à la jambe. Oui, sûrement par le gros chien qui gardait la trappe. Non, bien que cela lui fasse mal de le reconnaître, Hermione ne pensait pas que Rogue voulait voler ce que cachait Dumbledore.

Alors que les joueurs s'envolaient suite au coup de sifflet de Bibine, la gryffondor ne quittait pas Rogue des yeux. Et près de lui, Quirrell. Ce dernier commençait à réciter le sort qui devait faire chuter Harry de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. La jeune fille attendait le bon moment pour intervenir. Il fallait être patiente. Juste attendre les premières vibrations du balai de son ami.

Elle regardait en soupirant le bocal de flamme entre Ron et elle. Allait-elle refaire comme la dernière fois ? Mettre le feu à la cape de Rogue, ce qui allait toucher accidentellement l'hôte de Voldemort ?

Non, trop simpliste. Elle était plus expérimentée que ça, maintenant. Un sort de confusion sur les deux professeurs ? Cela ne manquerait pas de charme, pensa-t-elle amusée.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Reste humble... » se réprimanda-t-elle.

En voyant le balai d'Harry faire des bonds, elle sut que c'était le feu vert.

- Ron, regarde, c'est Rogue ! Il jette un sort au balai d'Harry !

- Quel affreux sal...

- Je m'en occupe... coupa Hermione.

Et elle se glissa derrière les gradins, en direction des deux professeurs.

* * *

Alors que des élèves courraient dans tous les sens, Hermione ferma sa lourde valise. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, de revoir ses parents. Elle s'assit un moment sur son lit, en soupirant. Un an qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Et la dernière fois, c'était pour leur effacer la mémoire et les envoyer en Australie.

« Serai-je capable de le refaire ? » pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. « Même si je savais qu'il y avait un grand risque que je meurs, j'étais persuadée qu'on allait s'en sortir... Fichue vanité ! »

Elle donna un coup de poing dans son matelas.

« Tu n'es pas immortelle, Hermione. Personne ne l'est, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

Elle se leva, se saisit de sa lourde valise et la traîna derrière elle, sortant de son dortoir. Dans la salle commune, elle trouva Harry et Ron, penchés sur plusieurs livres ouverts.

- N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un hibou si vous trouvez quelque chose sur ce Nicolas Flamel ! Dit-elle en faisant une bise à ses deux amis.

En sortant de la salle commune, direction les calèches qui la ramèneraient à Pré au Lard, elle eut mauvaise conscience de laisser Harry et Ron chercher un renseignement qu'elle avait.

« Bah, ça les occupera pendant un moment ! »pensa-t-elle.

En sortant du château, elle eut un sursaut. Elle les voyait. Elle ne s'en réjouissait pas, loin de là. Les sombrals secouaient leur tête, ébouriffant leur crinière sombre. La gryffondor frissonna, et monta rapidement dans la première calèche. Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre froide, et regarda le paysage défiler jusqu'à Pré au Lard.

Dans le Poudlard Express, elle s'était endormie, malgré l'excitation qu'elle éprouvait à revoir enfin ses parents. La fatigue de ces dernières semaines se faisait cruellement ressentir. Aussi, elle n'avait pas entendu la fin de la question du pauvre Neville sur le dernier cours de potion.

« Tout était noir autour d'elle. L'herbe gelée craquait sous ses pieds. Elle courait à vive allure, tentant d'échapper à l'ombre qui la suivait. Un rire froid et cruel lui glaçait le sang.

- Je te tuerai une seconde fois, sang de bourbe, et tu ne pourras rien y faire…

Hermione se retourna, et lança un doloris qui rata sa cible.

- Avada Kedavra… siffla une voix.

La lueur verte toucha de plein fouet la gryffondor qui s'écroula, la tête dans la boue, les yeux ouverts.

- Tu n'y changeras rien, je gagnerai toujours à la fin…

Lord Voldemort détourna le regard du corps dans vie de la préfète de Gryffondor, et s'éloigna en direction de Poudlard en ruine. »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant. Elle essuya du revers de la main quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

- Ca va Hermione ? demanda Neville en observant son ami.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Un mauvais rêve, rien de grave… murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Le garçon acquiesça.

- On arrive. Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre ta valise ?

- Non merci Neville, c'est gentil… répondit la gryffondor.

Elle grimpa sur la banquette et se saisit de sa valise. Elle la posa à terre, mit son manteau et ses gants, puis sortit dans le couloir. Alors que le Poudlard Express s'arrêtait à quai, Hermione fut la première à sortir.

- Bonne vacances Neville ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant en direction de la barrière magique.

Dès qu'elle l'eut franchi, le vacarme ambiant de la gare King Cross arriva à ses tympans. Elle chercha du regard ses parents. Ces derniers s'avançaient vers elle souriant. Aussi, Hermione oublia qu'elle était une jeune femme de 19 ans, revenue d'entre les morts pour contrecarrer le destin funeste du monde. Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, pleurant de joie de les retrouver après tant de mois de séparation.

- Ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? demanda sa mère, inquiète de voir sa fille pleurer.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir… Vous m'avez manqué !

- Nous aussi, tu nous as manqué, répondit son père. Alors, c'est comment ton école ?

- Très bien… répondit Hermione en séchant ses larmes. Je vous raconterai à la maison…

M. Granger prit la valise de sa fille.

- Alors… Prête pour partir dans les Alpes ? demanda Mme Granger.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Prête pour avoir ma troisième étoile ! répliqua la gryffondor avec un sourire.

Entourée de ses deux parents, Hermione quitta la gare pour rejoindre son domicile. Cette année, pas de devoirs de vacances, pas de révision. Elle voulait se couper deux semaines du monde magique, et profiter de son enfance, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait la première fois. Après tout, le monde avait une seconde chance, et elle décida qu'elle aussi avait le droit à un deuxième essai pour être pleinement heureuse.

* * *

La suite la très bientôt ! Avec un chapitre du feu de dieu qui va en étonner plus d'un !

Bises,

Link9


	8. LA BAGUE DES GAUNT

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Une petite upload rapide, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir uploader pendant deux semaine.**

**Très bonne lecture et à bientôt**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : LA BAGUE DES GAUNT**

Quand Hermione regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur elle.

- Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances ! s'exclama Ron.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel ? demanda la gryffondor, sachant pertinemment que la réponse sera négative.

- Non, mais j'ai reçu ça… murmura Harry en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

Il tendit l'étoffe soyeuse à son amie et Hermione la regarda avec intérêt.

- Une cape d'invisibilité… Magnifique !

- Elle a appartenu à mon père, ajouta le survivant.

- Et il y a autre chose. Harry a trouvé un miroir particulier. Il nous montre ce qu'on souhaite, continua Ron.

- Bien, mais quid de Flamel ? interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien… On a fait chou blanc, marmonna Ron en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches.

- Dès demain, on retourne à la bibliothèque ! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Ce qu'ils firent les jours suivant. Cependant, Harry devait souvent s'absenter pour ses entraînements de quidditch, le match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor arrivant vite.

La veille du match, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune des gryffondor, le trio apprit deux nouvelles étonnantes : la première était que Rogue allait arbitrer le match de Quidditch. Harry devint blanc comme un linge, et se promit de s'entraîner durement le soir même. Ensuite, Hermione avait reçu un hibou, la conviant de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur après le dîner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? demanda Ron, alors qu'Hermione tentait de cacher en vain la missive de Dumbledore.

- Je lui ai emprunté son édition complète de L'Histoire de Poudlard. Il veut sûrement que je la lui rende… mentit la jeune fille.

Harry sortit un chocogrenouille qu'il avala goulument, et jeta un regard à la carte.

- C'est encore Dumbledore, dit-il. Je suis tombé sur lui la première… C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Nicolas Flamel ! C'est un alchimiste.

Ron se pencha sur son ami et eut à son tour un cri de surprise.

- Je reviens… dit Hermione en faisant un aller retour dans son dortoir.

Elle revint avec un livre énorme. Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Et dire que je n'avais pas pensé à regarder là dedans ! Encore quelques secondes… dit la jeune fille en parcourant rapidement les pages. Voilà ! Nicolas Flamel, alchimiste, a crée la pierre philosophale !

Devant l'air étonné de ses amis, Hermione se lança dans une courte explication des propriétés de cette pierre.

- Donc, le chien garde la pierre ! Nicolas Flamel a dû demander à Dumbledore de la mettre en sûreté à Poudlard… conclut la gryffondor.

- Une pierre qui fabrique de l'or et te rend immortel ! Pas étonnant que Rogue la veuille ! dit Harry. N'importe qui la voudrait…

Le soir même, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier l'attendait, un manteau chaud sur les épaules.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger ! Je tenais à vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle : Nous allons faire une petite virée à la campagne. Vous n'aviez pas d'autres projets, j'espère ?

La gryffondor secoua la tête.

- Vous avez votre baguette ?

- Oui, professeur…

- Et bien, nous partons ! Après vous… Direction la maison des Gaunt !

Les deux sorciers quittèrent le bureau du directeur et se rendirent rapidement dans le parc. Ils gagnèrent les grilles de Poudlard. Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et les fit disparaître tous deux dans un craquement sonore. Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur un petit chemin sinueux.

- C'est au bout… murmura Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit le directeur en direction de la masure dont elle percevait les formes au loin. La nuit était noire, et le vent soufflait fort. Tout en marchant, la jeune fille frémissait. De froid, mais de peur aussi. Elle savait par Harry que Dumbledore avait succombé à la tentation de passer l'anneau à son doigt. Et c'est ce qui avait nécrosé sa main. A elle de l'empêcher de commettre la même erreur ce soir.

Une fois devant les ruines qui étaient autrefois la maison des Gaunt, Dumbledore agita sa baguette en marmonnant des phrases étranges. Des lueurs vertes et noires apparaissaient de temps à autres, et d'étranges bruits, assez inquiétant, se faisaient entendre.

- Nous pouvons entrer… finit par dire le vieux sorcier au bout de longues minutes.

Hermione serra nerveusement sa baguette et pénétra dans la vieille maison. Elle se boucha le nez après avoir inspiré une bouffée d'air. Il flottait une odeur de moisi, une odeur rance insupportable. Les murs étaient couverts de mousse, le sol était poussiéreux et les cafards grouillaient le long des plaintes défraîchies. Des débris de meubles occupaient le reste de l'espace de la pièce principale. Au fond on pouvait distinguer ce qui devait ressembler à une cuisine.

- Que recherche-t-on ? demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Devait-elle mentir au professeur ? Non, il était legilimens, il le sentirait forcément. Et puis, il finirait bien par voir l'objet.

- Une vieille bague avec un pierre noir incrustée… répondit la gryffondor.

- Une idée de l'endroit où elle est cachée ? murmura le directeur, visiblement intrigué.

- Aucune, professeur.

- Le premier qui trouve prévient l'autre…

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione s'occupa de fouiller la cuisine. Elle ouvrit les placards, certaines portes lui restant dans les mains, poussant les assiettes, secouant les chaudrons pour voir si l'objet ne serait pas caché dedans. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant un rat qui lui frôlait la main et recula vivement. Elle percuta le mur derrière elle et une étagère s'effondra sur elle. Elle grogna de douleur en se massant le crâne, une bosse apparaissant suite au choc du bois moisi sur sa tête.

- Tout va bien miss Granger ?

- Oui professeur… marmonna la jeune femme en fouillant les débris.

Elle reprit ses recherches, mais pour peu de temps. Soudain, une exclamation lui fit comprendre que Dumbledore avait trouvé. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le vieux sorcier avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Hermione devint blanche en contemplant le directeur, qui caressait la bague des Gaunt de ses doigts fins.

- La troisième relique… murmura-t-il. Le signe des Peverell… Sur la pierre…

- Donnez-la-moi, professeur. Il faut la détruire… dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

- Non.

- C'est un horcruxe ! Il faut s'en débarrasser !

- La pierre de résurrection… Enfin, je la trouve…

Dumbledore tourna son visage vers la gryffondor et Hermione pâlit. Il y avait une lueur d'envie dans les yeux du directeur.

- Professeur… Je vous en prie… supplia la jeune fille.

- Vous saviez que c'était une relique.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est la pierre de résurrection ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de contenir les tremblements de sa voix.

- Oui, je la cherche depuis tant d'années… murmura-t-il sans quitter la bague du regard.

- D'accord. Vous avez la relique. Mais c'est aussi une partie de l'âme corrompue de Voldemort. Il faut absolument s'en débarrasser.

- Oui…évidemment… chuchota le vieux sorcier. Mais avant, il faut que je…

Dumbledore ne finit pas sa phrase. Il prit la bague et voulut la passer à son doigt. Hermione sut qu'elle devait agir maintenant.

- Accio bague des Gaunt ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le vieux sorcier.

Ce dernier, fasciné par l'objet, n'eut le temps de réagir. La bague quitta sa main pour atterrir dans celle d'Hermione. Dumbledore se tourna vers son élève, sa baguette levée.

- Granger ! Donnez-moi…

- STUPEFIX !

Dumbledore para le sort, et Hermione en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Elle sortit de la maison des Gaunt et détala. Elle ne se retourna pas, entendant le directeur qui la poursuivait. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Elle avait la troisième relique. Harry avait la première. Restait à trouver la baguette de Sureau. Elle eut une montée d'adrénaline. Tout s'annonçait mieux que prévu. D'abord détruire l'horcruxe, puis cacher la pierre jusqu'à l'affrontement final. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Alors qu'elle réapparaissait près de Poudlard, elle se jeta presque sur les grilles du château qu'elle ouvrit à la hâte. Elle fit ses premiers pas dans le parc, mais un jet de lumière lui barra la route. Elle pivota sur ses talons et eut un sursaut. Devant elle se trouvait Dumbledore, le visage pâle et le regard noir.

- Donnez-moi la bague… siffla le directeur.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux…

- Ne la touchez pas ! Vous risquerez de l'endommager… Rendez-moi la bague.

- L'horcruxe corrompt le pouvoir de la pierre… expliqua Hermione. Si nous le détruisons…

Elle n'eut le temps de finir son explication, Dumbledore venait de lui jeter un maléfice. Hermione se jeta à terre. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le directeur et lança un experliarmus informulé. Dumbledore l'évita souplement et réattaqua.

- DONNEZ-MOI CETTE BAGUE ! J'EN AI BESOIN !

Hermione se prit un sortilège en pleine poitrine et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle voyait le parc danser sous ses yeux.

- Cette bague ne fera pas revenir votre sœur… dit la gryffondor d'une voix rauque.

Dumbledore rugit de rage et envoya un autre sort. La jeune fille, qui venait de se lever, retomba dans l'herbe gelée. Sa main lâcha la bague, qui roula au sol. Dumbledore l'aperçut, et eut un sourire victorieux. Mais Hermione la récupéra rapidement, évita un nouveau sort jeté par le vieux sorcier, se releva et glissa la bague dans sa poche. Elle fit face au directeur, prête à combattre.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda le sorcier, étonné de tant d'audace.

- Je vous sauve la vie… répondit Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et déglutit. Ce dernier était comme fou. La gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Le sol tremblait. La gryffondor tentait de garder l'équilibre, sa baguette à la main. Dumbledore avançait vers elle, impressionnant de force. Hermione sentait la puissance qui se dégageait de lui et prenait pleinement conscience de la peur que le vieil homme inspirait à Voldemort.

- Donnez moi cette bague… dit-il froidement.

Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette vers elle, Hermione sut qu'elle allait subir la rage du directeur. Hermione lança un bouclier informulé alors que son adversaire lançait son premier sort. Le jet de lumière rebondit contre la protection de la jeune fille. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et toutes les branches mortes du parc quittèrent le sol. Elles se changèrent en poignard et toutes fondirent sur l'élève. Hermione marmonna rapidement un sort et les dagues tombèrent dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Vous avez bien appris, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant…

Le directeur fit apparaître un serpent de feu qui se jeta sur la gryffondor. Cette dernière fit deux mouvements de poignet, et des vagues d'eau surgirent de nulle part et s'abattirent sur le reptile qui s'éteignit. Hermione partit en courant se réfugier dans le château. Dumbledore n'oserait jamais la combattre là-bas.

Elle passa rapidement devant la grande salle et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au premier étage. Soudain, les marches disparurent et Hermione commença à glisser. Elle jeta un sort qui la propulsa en haut des escaliers. Elle tomba lourdement sur les dalles froides. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle se releva, elle vit que le directeur marchait lentement vers elle.

Hermione lança un sort d'entrave et courut le plus vite possible. Si bagarre il devait y avoir, autant que ce soit dans un endroit discret. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte menant au couloir interdit et monta les marches. Une fois arrivé au deuxième étage, elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Elle voyait à peine le bout de ses pieds.

« Mince ! » pensa-t-elle en avançant prudemment.

Elle calcula ses options. Le couloir était assez large, des amures se trouvaient près des rares portes. Au bout se trouvait la porte conduisant à Touffu. Donc, elle ne pouvait s'enfuir par là. Elle se colla à un mur et tenta de se calmer. Soudain, elle entendit des mots latins et toutes les vitres explosèrent. D'un coup rapide de baguette, Hermione dressa un sort de protection, mais quelques bouts de verre lui entaillèrent le visage.

- Choix intéressant Granger… Nous ne serons pas dérangés… murmura une voix froide.

Hermione paniqua. Elle avait beau regardé autour d'elle, elle ne voyait pas le directeur. Elle percevait juste une respiration calme, alors que la sienne, haletante, résonnait.

- Ca vous fait quoi, d'être la souris ?

Hermione ne répondait pas aux provocations de Dumbledore. Il essayait juste de la déconcentrer.

Elle évita de peu un maléfice en se jetant sur le côté, mais elle n'avait pas vu d'où il était parti.

- Je comprends pourquoi Voldemort vous a tué… Vous êtes vraiment agaçante. Une épine dans un pied, une tique sur le dos d'un chien…

La gryffondor déglutit.

- Je ne vous tuerai pas, je ne suis pas un monstre… Mais je peux ôter toute magie de votre corps et vous renvoyer demain à la première heure chez les moldus. Ce serait une belle leçon pour vous, qu'en dites-vous ?

- LUMOS ! cria Hermione.

Le couloir s'éclaira vivement et la gryffondor vit le directeur. Elle interrompit son sort et dirigea sa baguette vers les statues. Ces dernières se mirent devant elle, au bon moment pour parer un sort que Dumbledore lui jeter.

- JE VEUX CETTE BAGUE !

Un deuxième éclair vint frapper les armures, qui se disloquèrent instantanément dans un vacarme épouvantable.

- DUMBLEDORE ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? Lumos !

La lumière revint et Hermione constata que Dumbledore s'était rapprochée d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se recula, sa baguette prête à servir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis un cri. La jeune fille ne quittait pas le directeur des yeux. Elle devait rester concentrée, ne pas se laisser distraire par la personne qui arrivait.

- MON DIEU ! Miss Granger !

Hermione reconnut la voix de McGonagall et soupira.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Minerva, retournez dans votre bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- ALBUS ! NON !

Une lumière bleue toucha Hermione. Cette dernière se sentit faiblir, vascilla puis se retrouva sur le sol, à nouveau. Un tintement métallique se fit entendre. La bague venait de sortir de sa poche.

- Si vous retouchez à cette élève, c'est contre moi que vous vous battrez !

- Vous n'oseriez pas, McGonagall !

- Essayez pour voir, Dumbledore !

« La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps… » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Sa vision se troubla, elle se sentait partir dans l'obscurité. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit, c'était deux mains puissantes qui la soulevaient de terre. Et puis, plus rien. Le néant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'aimerai bien connaître vos impressions quand à ce passage de l'histoire, voir ce que vous en pensez.

A très bientôt,

Link9


	9. Tout est une histoire de confiance

Bonsoir !

Voici la suite de seconde chance. Merci pour toutes les reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre apportera les réponses que vous attendez, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Tout est une histoire de confiance**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie. Le plafond blanc immaculé était reconnaissable entre mille. Cependant, deux yeux bleus la dévisageaient, et elle chercha d'instinct sa baguette.

- Calmez-vous miss Granger… murmura Dumbledore d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

La gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter dans son lit. Aussi, quand le directeur sortit sa baguette, l'élève fut affolée.

- Insonorus… marmonna le directeur. Je ne vais pas vous attaquer, j'ai juste insonorisé la pièce pour que l'on puisse discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Peu rassurée, la gryffondor s'assit dans son lit. Dumbledore rapprocha sa chaise de la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Hermione eut un sursaut d'horreur en voyant que la bague ornait la main droite de Dumbledore. L'index était noir, nécrosé, et on voyait que le majeur commençait à être touché.

- Professeur… Vous avez…

- J'aurai dû vous écouter… dit-t-il lassivement.

- Il faut appeler le professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Hermione, voulant se lever de son lit.

De sa main valide, Albus la força à rester coucher.

- C'est fait… Il cherche un remède actuellement pour…

- Il va vous guérir ? le coupa Hermione.

- Non. Aussi va-t-il tenter de contenir le maléfice dans ma main… Comment avez-vous deviné pour la bague ?

- Vous l'aviez dit à Harry. Elle contenait un terrible maléfice, et sans vos « prodigieux pouvoirs et sans l'action inopportune du professeur Rogue », vous n'auriez pas été là pour le lui raconter…

Hermione regarda le directeur froidement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac. Sa tête lui pesait et l'infirmerie semblait tourner sous ses yeux. Le directeur allait mourir. Elle fut prise d'un vertige, ferma les yeux quelques instants et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Comment Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde, pouvait être aussi stupide ? Elle était en colère, elle aurait voulu le gifler mais… C'était aussi de sa faute. Hermione sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'était à cause d'elle en partie que Dumbledore allait mourir. Si elle n'avait pas précipité la chasse aux horcruses, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Pas si tôt. Comment allait faire Harry si Dumbledore mourrait l'année prochaine ? Ou même dans deux ans ?

- Comment saviez-vous, pour ma sœur ? demanda doucement le directeur, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire… murmura Hermione, méfiante.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Vous pensez que ce n'est pas la réponse que je voulais entendre…

- C'est pourtant ce que vous allez répondre à Harry chaque fois qu'il vous posera une question sur ses parents, sur la prophétie, sur son rôle d'élu… rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

Le directeur resta interdit quelques instants, puis se mit à rire joyeusement.

- J'ai l'impression que vous me connaissez mieux que je ne vous connais, miss Granger.

- Les rôles s'inversent, professeur, répondit froidement la gryffondor.

- Je suis… vraiment désolé pour ce soir, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'aurai jamais dû… Cette pierre, je l'ai cherchée pendant des années et le fait que vous…

Il se tût et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève. Hermione voyait bien qu'il regrettait. Il était sincère. Mais comment un homme tel que lui avait-il pu perdre le sens de la réalité à ce point ? Elle voulut répondre que ce n'était pas grave. Mais si, ça l'était. Il aurait pu la tuer. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce soir que j'aurai votre absolution, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que… commença la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas à vous d'être désolée. Mais puisque vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, vous devez surement comprendre les raisons de mon geste.

- Je les comprends professeur, mais je ne les approuve pas !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Etait-elle allée trop loin ?

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi de vous faire revenir d'entre les morts…

- Vous avez pu parler à votre sœur ?

- Je l'ai vu… Mais elle ne m'a rien dit. Tenez, je vous rends la bague. J'ai détruit l'horcrux avant de venir vous voir…

Hermione prit l'objet que lui tendait le directeur et le glissa dans sa poche. Ils se turent un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- Votre entraînement va s'intensifier, miss Granger. Dès que vous serez rétablie, je vous donnerai un programme dur et contraignant à respecter.

- Vous allez entraîner une épine dans votre pied, la tique sur le dos de votre chien ? demanda Hermione, amère.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air navré.

- Oui, vous êtes agaçante. Parce que vous avez raison. Vous aurez du mal à le croire, mais on me fait très souvent ce reproche…

La gryffondor ne répondit pas. En temps normal, elle aurait été plus que flattée d'avoir des points communs avec l'illustre directeur de Poudlard. Mais cette nuit avait changée bien des choses.

- Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Il semblerait que mon adjointe vient vers nous. Je suppose qu'elle a des idées sur ce qui se trame à Poudlard, finit par dire le directeur en posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Depuis qu'elle vous a amené à l'infirmerie elle…

- C'est elle que j'ai senti me tenir avant de m'évanouir ?

- Oui. Malgré son âge, elle a encore une sacrée poigne !

- Que dois-je lui dire ? demanda la gryffondor.

- A vous de juger, Miss Granger. Il semblerait que ce soir, vous soyez plus sage que moi. Très bon rétablissement, et à bientôt.

Dumbledore se leva, jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille et quitta l'infirmerie. Hermione n'eut le temps de souffler que la directrice adjointe se précipita vers sa meilleure élève.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ? demanda McGonagall en examinant la gryffondor.

Cette dernière pensa avec amusement que c'était la première fois que la directrice utilisait son prénom, et non l'habituel « Miss Granger ».

- Bien, merci professeur.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Pour quelles raisons vous battiez-vous avec le directeur ?

- Je… c'est-à-dire que…

- Et surtout, comment une élève de première année a pu tenir aussi longtemps face à Albus Dumbledore ? ajouta McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Après son expérience avec le directeur, elle ne voulait commettre d'autres impairs. Elle accepta cependant de donner les grandes lignes du contexte. Ce qui fut révélé surprit McGonagall. Mais le professeur laissa son élève parler, sans l'interrompre. Quand la gryffondor eut fini son histoire, McGonagall lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Ce geste fit sourire la jeune fille, qui se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le fait qu'elle se rapproche enfin de son mentor lui procurait une joie indescriptible.

- En tout cas, je suis rassurée ! finit par dire McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune gryffondor.

- Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un élève s'ennuie pendant mes cours. Mais puisque vous les avez déjà eus une fois, je peux tolérer quelques moments d'inattention de votre part…

Hermione se mit à rire franchement.

- Reposez-vous Hermione. Et passez me voir quand vous serez rétablie. Je n'oublie pas vos leçons d'échecs…

Le professeur se leva, mais la jeune fille avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Hermione ?

- Comment avez-vous su, pour ce soir ?

- Oh, c'est fort simple ! Peeves est venu m'avertir qu'il y avait une élève qui tenait tête à Dumbledore dans le couloir interdit… Et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de vous…

Le lendemain, Hermione ne put assister au match de quidditch. Pomfresh avait insisté pour que l'élève reste jusqu'au dîner à l'infirmerie. Une fois sûre que sa patiente ne risquait rien, Pompom l'autorisa à quitter son antre pour rejoindre la grande salle. A peine eut-elle franchi les portes qu'Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur elle.

- ON A GAGNE ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu les commentaires. Félicitation Harry !

- Et Neville et moi, on s'est battu contre les serpentards ! répliqua Ron tout excité. J'ai collé un œil au beurre noir à Malefoy !

- En revanche, on a un problème… murmura Harry. Mangeons, mais faudra trouver un endroit tranquille pour discuter

Hermione acquiesça et se rendit à la table des gryffondors accompagnés de ses deux amis.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu avais ? demanda Ron. Tu es partie voir le directeur hier soir, et tu sors seulement maintenant de l'infirmerie…

- Et Peeves raconte partout que tu t'es battu contre Dumbledore ! ajouta Harry.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'une élève de première année est de taille à se battre contre le directeur ? Non, c'est plus bête que ça… Je sortais de son bureau et j'ai glissé dans les escaliers en colimaçon que Rusard venait de nettoyer. Et je me suis cassée la jambe. Pompom me l'a réparée, mais vous la connaissez… Un vrai dragon !

Les deux garçons approuvèrent vigoureusement, et engloutirent leur repas. La dernière bouchée avalée, le trio se rendit dans une salle de classe vide. Harry leur expliqua qu'il avait entendu Rogue menacer Quirrell, et que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la pierre philosophale si la sécurité de cette dernière reposait sur les épaules de frêle et bégayant professeur.

Cependant, les semaines qui suivirent furent calmes, sans évènement majeur. Harry et Ron se félicitaient du courage du professeur de DCFM, tandis qu'Hermione suivait à la lettre les indications du planning de Dumbledore. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas menti. Elle devait s'entraîner à l'occlumencie, faire tous ses sortilèges en informulé (sauf en cours), et le pire : s'entraîner à lancer un sortilège informulé en prononçant le nom d'un autre. C'était ce qui posait le plus de problème à la gryffondor. Elle comprenait l'utilité de ce savoir, surtout en combat, pour tromper son adversaire, mais c'était un cauchemar à mettre en pratique. Plusieurs fois, sa baguette avait lancé des étincelles bizarres alors qu'elle lançait un colla porta sur la porte des toilettes des filles tout en s'exclamant lumos.

McGonagall mettait aussi du sien. Les leçons d'échecs devenaient plus dures, comme si la directrice avait joué comme une débutante au cours de ses longs mois. A la fin de ces cours, Hermione avait l'impression que de la fumée sortait de son cerveau.

Heureusement, Hagrid et son dragon Norbert arrivèrent pour lui changer les idées…

* * *

VOilà ! La suite très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires sur le déroulement de l'histoire !

Bises,

Link9


	10. L’histoire suit son cours

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour l'absence d'Upload, mais j'ai vraiment eu des soucis d'ordre familiaux. Aussi, pour me faire pardonner, je ferai trois update cette semaine.

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : L'histoire suit son cours**

Bien évidemment, le fait qu'Hagrid ait un dragon ne pouvait rester secret bien longtemps, sachant qu'on était à Poudlard et que le garde chasse n'était pas la discrétion incarnée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient découvert l'encombrant secret en essayant de faire parler Hagrid sur les protections qui entouraient la pierre philosophale. Comme à son habitude, le demi géant ne sut tenir sa langue, et le trio avait maintenant les informations désirées. Mais avec un problème sur les bras qui allait vite devenir très embarrassant.

En effet, l'œuf avait éclos, et Malefoy, par un trou de fenêtre, avait assisté à la naissance du reptile cracheur de feu. Il fallait donc s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Cependant, convaincre Hagrid de laisser partir son « petit Norbert » n'était pas chose aisée. Même l'argument du « Malefoy va prévenir Dumbledore » ne marchait pas avec Hagrid. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui trouva l'idée qui fit mouche. Norbert allait partir avec Charlie Weasley, le frère éleveur de dragon. Les garçons s'occupèrent de contacter le dresseur et de tout organiser pour le samedi suivant. Hermione, quant à elle, essayait désespérément d'avoir des nouvelles du directeur de Poudlard.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, depuis ce fameux soir à l'infirmerie. Elle n'osait pas demander des nouvelles à McGonagall, et se refusait de prendre contact avec Rogue. Elle n'osait songer à l'avenir. Allait-il mourir ? Le maître des potions avait-il réussi à trouver un remède ?

« Mais il l'aurait fait la première fois… » pensa Hermione. « Quoique… Après tout, il était du côté de Voldemort. Alors que maintenant, ce n'est qu'un être sans consistance dans la tête de Quirrell. Aussi, il y a peut-être un espoir ! »

Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que le maître des potions avait pu contrôler la maladie de Dumbledore, et que le vieux sorcier resterait encore très longtemps à Poudlard, offrant ses bonbons au citron aux élèves qu'il croisait, comme il le faisait souvent. La gryffondor secoua la tête. Non, elle rêvait éveillée. En partie par sa faute, Dumbledore allait mourir plus tôt que prévu. Ce qui faisait qu'inévitablement, elle devait accélérer le rythme des évènements. Le directeur devait impérativement commencer la collecte des souvenirs ayant trait au passé de Jedusor, et Harry se mettre à l'occlumencie.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au survivant qui jouait aux échecs contre Ron.

« Il est si jeune… Quand lui annoncer qu'il est l'élu ? Pas maintenant… Mais quand ? Est-on prêt un jour à ce genre de nouvelle ? Quand sera-t-il assez mature pour comprendre l'importance de ce que va lui enseigner Dumbledore ? »

Hermione lâcha un soupir, désespérée. Elle se souvenait des crises de colère d'Harry, pendant leur cinquième année. Quand Dumbledore l'avait tenu écarter à cause de Voldemort tapis dans son esprit. Elle ressentait encore la rage du jeune homme après ses cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Et surtout, ce qui l'avait miné pendant des mois, la prophétie. A l'époque, elle comprenait Harry, qui avait l'impression d'être traité en enfant. Mais maintenant, avec son vécu, elle se mettait à la place de Dumbledore. Elle voyait la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait le directeur. Comment dire à un enfant qu'il risquait de mourir en affrontant un mage noir craint de tous les sorciers ?

Les jours s'écoulèrent jusqu'au rendez-vous avec Charlie. Et comme la première fois, Ron s'était fait mordre la main par Norbert et se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Harry et Hermione, le soir venu, durent s'occuper d'emmener Norbert sur la haute tour, tout en évitant Malefoy et Rusard. Ensuite, tout se passa aussi mal que prévu. En quittant la tour, Rusard les attendait, impatient de les conduire chez leur directrice de maison. Cette dernière arriva dans son bureau, traînant derrière elle un Neville confus, ils perdirent les cent cinquante points, chose qu'Hermione trouva toujours aussi exagérée, et ils se prirent la retenue qui allait les conduire dans la forêt interdite.

Hermione avait pensé un moment à prendre la cape d'invisibilité au retour, pour éviter tout ce cirque. Mais Harry devait aller dans la forêt Interdite, rencontrer Firenze et découvrir que Voldemort voulait la pierre. Aussi, sans broncher, elle essuya la fureur de McGonagall, les railleries des élèves toutes maisons confondues, la mauvaise humeur de ses camarades de Gryffondor et la honte d'être en retenue.

Au final, après tous ces tumultes, les examens arrivèrent, et Harry devenait obsédé par la trappe et Voldemort. Hermione, quant à elle, se demandait comment elle avait pu passer ses examens, la peur au ventre. Elle n'avait pas croisé une seule fois Dumbledore, en dehors des heures de repas, et à chaque fois, elle n'avait réussi à lui parler, le vieux sorcier s'éclipsant avec une dextérité qui rendait la gryffondor admirative.

Cependant, elle avait autre chose à penser. Alors qu'elle venait de poser sa plume après avoir écrit son dernier parchemin pour l'examen d'histoire de la magie, elle prit une grande inspiration. C'était ce soir que Quirrell allait voler la pierre philosophale. La cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait mal, et le trio rendit visite à Hagrid pour apprendre qu'il avait révélé à un étranger le moyen de passer devant Touffu.

Harry chercha à rencontrer Dumbledore, sans succès. Il était parti pour la journée au ministère. Et pour couronner le tout, McGonagall ne crut pas un instant à l'histoire d'Harry.

- Potter, personne ne va voler cette pierre ! Elle est trop bien protégée, personne ne peut la dérober !

- Mais, professeur… commença Ron.

- Weasley, Potter ! Ca suffit. Retournez dehors profiter du soleil. Pas vous Granger, j'ai à vous parler !

Harry et Ron firent signe à leur amie de tenter de convaincre McGonagall. Hermione fit un petit sourire contrit, qui semblait dire : « A l'impossible nul n'est tenu… »

McGonagall fit entrer la jeune fille dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le professeur abruptement. Quelqu'un va essayer de dérober la pierre ?

- Je… professeur, c'est…

- Ne me mentez pas Granger, je le saurai tout de suite !

- Oui, quelqu'un va essayer de voler la pierre, mais rassurez-vous, tout va bien se passer, répondit Hermione.

- Mais… Je dois prévenir Albus !

- Il est au courant, croyez-moi. Il laisse juste Harry régler un vieux compte…

McGonagall réfléchit quelques instants, puis poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Ne me dîtes pas que Vous Savez Qui… balbutia-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Professeur, Harry va s'occuper de ça ce soir, et le professeur Dumbledore arrivera en temps et en heure pour le sauver. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Tout se passera bien…

Et en effet, tout se déroula selon le schéma établit. Hermione se débarrassa sans problème du filet du diable, Harry attrapa la clé dorée grâce à son talent d'attrapeur, et Ron battit avec brio l'échiquier géant de McGonagall. Puis l'énigme de Rogue fut résolue et Harry se battit brillamment face à Quirrell et son hôte crânien.

Alors que le survivant et Ron étaient rapatriés à l'infirmerie par le directeur de Poudlard, Hermione se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de prononcer « quidditch » qu'elle se retrouva avec une tasse de thé bien chaud et des tritons au gingembre dans les mains.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète.

- Bien… Simplement fatiguée.

- Vous avez été… brillante ce soir. Dumbledore m'a raconté.

- L'omniscience du directeur m'étonnera toujours, sourit Hermione.

McGonagall but une gorgée de thé.

- Ca m'ennuie pour Potter. Le pauvre va rater le match de Quidditch. Il sera furieux à son réveil…

- Et Gryffondor n'aura pas la coupe, continua Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à créer une équipe de remplaçant ? suggéra doucement Hermione.

« Comme ça, Ron pourra s'entraîner à être gardien, et le poste lui reviendra de droit après le départ de Dubois, il sera moins impressionné avec deux ans de pratique en plus. Et Ginny pourra postuler au poste de poursuiveuse… J'arriverai sûrement à convaincre McGonagall de lui fournir un balai dès l'année prochaine ! »

- Pourquoi ? Intéressée Hermione ? demanda McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione s'étouffa avec une gorgée de thé.

- Moi ? Sur un balai ? Hors de question. Je me suis fait violence ce soir, et je ne recommencerai plus jamais. J'ai horreur de ça…

- C'est dommage, vous avez un tempérament de batteuse… répondit le professeur en souriant.

- Non, oubliez ça ! Jamais de la vie !

Trois jours après, Hermione -qui allait rendre visite à Harry- tomba devant l'infirmerie sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier venait sûrement de quitter le survivant.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione en s'approchant du vieux sorcier.

Le regard de la gryffondor glissa vers la main du directeur et frissonna en constatant que deux de ses doigts étaient noirs.

- Miss Granger… salua le vieux sorcier.

- Puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda l'élève.

Dumbledore acquiesça, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau en haut de la gargouille.

- Le professeur Rogue a pu faire quelque chose pour vous ? murmura la préfète alors que des élèves surexcités passer devant eux en courant.

- On va dire ça… répliqua joyeusement le directeur en saluant les jeunes qu'ils croisaient.

Hermione arrêta sa marche, et Dumbledore se tourna vers son élève.

- Il vous reste combien de temps ? demanda la gryffondor en tremblant.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose plongea son regard dans celui de la future préfète. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus.

- Trois ans… répondit-il en un souffle.

- Nous devons parler…

- Je sais miss Granger. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire une fois arrivés dans mon bureau. Je pense que, vue la situation, vous allez être obligée de me faire quelques révélations.

Hermione acquiesça et tous deux reprirent leur route vers de la gargouille.

- Je dois donc accélérer l'apprentissage d'Harry, résuma Dumbledore après qu'Hermione lui ai confié la chronologie de ses sept années à Poudlard dont une dans la nature.

- Il est impératif qu'il apprenne au plus vite l'occlumencie…

- Je confierai cela au professeur Rogue l'année prochaine.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Vous avez déjà essayé, et ça a raté.

- Bien, je m'en occuperai personnellement. Et vous dites que je dois me mettre à la chasse aux souvenirs ? Ca tombe bien, j'avais déjà commencé.

- Ah bon ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- Oui, ça fait des décennies que je cherche à comprendre qui est Voldemort. Aussi, il ne me manque qu'un souvenir, et je pense qu'il est important…

- Celui de Slughorn, quand il était le professeur de Jedusor en DCFM ?

- Tout à fait. Mais comment…

- Il ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa Hermione. Il vous suffira juste de dire à Harry que Voldemort a constitué des horcruxes… 6 précisément.

- Sur le papier, cela paraît simple, mais quand voulez-vous que je lui parle de ça ? Il est…

- Trop jeune, je sais.

Hermione se tut un instant, histoire de formuler correctement l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Professeur, je sais que vous rechignez à mettre vos œufs dans le même panier. Mais vu la gravité de la situation, et comme le temps nous manque, pourriez-vous faire une exception et confiez ce que vous savez à la personne qui vous remplacera à la tête de Poudlard et de l'ordre du Phénix quand vous…

La gryffondor ne pouvait finir sa phrase.

- Quand je mourrai de mort violente suite à ma bêtise, termina pour elle Dumbledore. Vous voulez donc que je mette McGonagall dans la confidence ?

- A vous de voir… dit Hermione en se levant.

- J'y réfléchirai… Je vous tiens au courant, Miss Granger.

La gryffondor allait quitter le bureau quand Dumbledore la retint.

- Quelle année mouvementée ! s'exclama amusé le directeur.

- Attendez de voir les prochaines… répliqua Hermione sombrement. Celle là vous paraîtra douce et tranquille.

- J'en suis sûr, miss. Et cela est valable pour vous. Je vais vous entraîner sans relâche. Car si je meure avant Voldemort, ce sera à vous de protéger Harry.

Hermione regarda Dumbledore avec stupéfaction. Non, le directeur ne plaisantait pas. Elle allait vraiment en baver l'année prochaine. Elle quitta le bureau et dévala rapidement les marches. Elle n'avait qu'une demi-heure avant le repas de fin d'année, et elle voulait absolument voir Harry avant. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour le début des vacances. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer en un an, et ce qui allait se produire l'année prochaine, elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant sera le début de la deuxième année d'Hermione !

A très bientôt,

Cordialement,

Link9


	11. Des vacances ? Quelles vacances ?

Bonsoir toute le monde !

Chose promise, chose due, une uploade rapide pour compenser les deux semaines sans parution !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : Des vacances ? Quelles vacances ?**

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée. Elle regarda le ciel bleu par la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira. Une brise légère se faisait sentir, et la gryffondor ferma les yeux. C'était la veille de la rentrée, et elle fit un point rapide sur ses vacances, tout en poussant du pied des livres qui jonchaient sa couette.

Son été avait bien commencé : farniente à la plage avec ses parents, barbecue le soir, la belle vie. Mais bien vite, alors qu'Hermione avait souhaité l'oublier le temps d'un repos bien mérité, Poudlard la rattrapa. Par le biais de son inusable et imprévisible directeur.

Un beau matin de fin juillet, trois hiboux étaient arrivés, portant un énorme paquet. Hermione eut une pensée pour les volatiles, elle-même ayant risqué un tour de reins en soulevant le volumineux envoi. C'était un colis du professeur Dumbledore, comportant plusieurs livres et une lettre, que la jeune fille ouvrit en premier.

_« Miss Granger,_

_J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre mois de juillet pour vous reposer, car vous allez vous mettre au travail ! J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que, après une vérification dans les registres du ministère, une nuit ou étrangement je fus seul dans les bureaux de la section de régulation de la magie, j'ai découvert que vous n'aviez plus la Trace sur vous. Aussi, j'espère que vous aurez à cœur de suivre le planning d'entraînement ci-joint. J'aimerai vraiment que vous ayez mémorisé tous ces ouvrages pour le jour de la rentrée. _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau après le banquet du 1__er__ septembre._

_Passez un bon mois d'août,_

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore »_

Parmi les nombreux livres qui s'étalaient sur son bureau, deux l'avaient intéressé au plus haut point : « Utiliser son environnement dans un combat » de Gifford Ollerdon, et « Mes premiers sorts sans baguettes » d'Alberta Toohill.

Hermione avait décidé de commencer son apprentissage par ses deux volumes. Elle n'avait pas vu le mois d'août passer, le nez dans les livres, la baguette toujours en main. Cependant, ses parents durent la sortir de sa chambre pour ses achats scolaires. Et la virée sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de ses amis s'était déroulée comme prévu : Harry lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Dobby, Arthur Weasley s'était battu avec Lucius Malefoy, qui avait glissé discrètement le journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny. Tout était en place pour l'intrigue de la chambre des secrets.

La jeune fille avait mémorisé les livres que Dumbledore lui avait prêtés, et avait hâte de commencer sa huitième, non deuxième année à Poudlard. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne sera pas de tout repos mais, étrangement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle s'imaginait déjà, aux côtés d'Harry, combattant un gigantesque basilic…

Allongée sur son lit, ses valises prêtes pour le lendemain, Hermione se demandait si elle devait précipiter Harry dans la chambre des secrets plus tôt. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Voldemort possède Ginny. La pauvre n'avait rien fait, et ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était la fille d'Arthur, dont Malefoy père cherchait à se venger. Mais ce qui s'était passé avec la bague des Gaunt la fit réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas changer la chronologie des évènements. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. La mort dans l'âme, elle décida donc de ne rien faire et d'attendre.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne me ferais pas pétrifié une deuxième fois par le basilique ! » pensa-t-elle, avant de s'endormir profondément.

Le lendemain, sa mère la réveilla. Hermione engloutit rapidement son petit déjeuner, et ses parents la conduisirent à la gare King Cross. Avant de franchir la barrière, elle les embrassa et promit de leur envoyer un hibou une fois arrivée à Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle accédait à la voie 9 ¾, elle ne fut pas surprise de constater l'absence d'Harry et des Weasley. Elle monta ses valises dans le train, trouva un compartiment inoccupé et s'installa confortablement. Elle profita de son moment de solitude pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux livres du directeur. Elle les connaissait certes par cœur, mais une dernière relecture ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Elle relut les passages les plus importants de « Mes premiers sorts sans baguette » et rangea le livre au moment ou Fred, George, Ginny et Neville entraient dans le compartiment.

- Bonjour Hermione ! dit Neville, ravi de retrouver son amie. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Prête à embêter Rogue plus que jamais ? demandèrent les jumeaux en souriant.

- Oh non, cette année, je me tiens tranquille ! répondit cette dernière en faisant une place à côté d'elle pour Ginny.

La plus jeune des Weasley hésita, timide, mais s'assit près de la gryffondor.

- Alors… Première rentrée à Poudlard… Pas trop intimidée ? demanda-t-elle à la rouquine.

- Si… J'ai peur pour le combat contre le troll… murmura Ginny.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Il ne faut pas croire toute les bêtises que racontent tes frères…

La gryffondor expliqua à son amie comment se passait la répartition, et la plus jeune fut rassurée. Elle jeta un regard furieux à ses frères et demanda à Hermione de lui raconter la vie à Poudlard. Neville se joignit à la conversation, et tous passèrent un voyage agréable. Les jumeaux partirent rejoindre Lee Jordan, et des explosions de pétards retentirent à l'autre bout du train. Hermione soupira. Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient pas, même si elle devait revivre dix fois sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie se finit sans évènement majeur. Ginny s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Ron et Harry mais Hermione tentait de la rassurer.

- Ils doivent être quelque part avec Fred et Georges, occupés à fomenter des mauvais coups pour l'année prochaine.

Connaissant ses frères, Ginny acquiesça, soulagée. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Commencer une amitié sur un mensonge n'était pas de bon augure. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que son frère et Harry étaient dans une voiture volante. Elle aurait eu l'air de quoi ?

« Non mais franchement ! » pesta-t-elle intérieurement en pensant à la bêtise des deux garçons.

En arrivant à Poudlard, elle se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors et salua ses camarades avant de prendre place. Plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent où se trouvait Harry, à quoi elle répondait qu'elle n'en savait rien. La répartition eut lieu, et Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, rayonnante. Percy félicita sa sœur d'être dans la noble maison de Gryffondor, et le banquet commença.

- Mais où est Ron ? demanda Percy en se servant de salade.

- Il paraît qu'il est venu à Poudlard avec Harry Potter en voiture volante, murmura Lee Jordan.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Fred et George, estomaqués. Et ils ne nous ont pas prévenu ??

Hermione assistait amusée à l'agitation qui secouait la table de Gryffondor. Son regard se posa sur la table des professeurs. Rogue paraissait furieux, tandis que Dumbledore et McGonagall discutaient sérieusement. Soudain, le directeur tourna la tête vers la gryffondor et lui sourit.

« Rendez-vous après le banquet » articula-t-il silencieusement, et Hermione acquiesça.

Cependant, elle avait une chose à faire avant de le rejoindre. Donner le mot de passe de la salle commune à Harry et Ron, par exemple.

Le directeur se leva, et prononça son discours de bienvenue. Hermione écouta distraitement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir avec le vieux sorcier. Alors que Percy se levait et rassemblait les première année, la gryffondor enroula une part de tarte dans une serviette et quitta la table.

- Tu vas où, Granger ? demanda Percy, méfiant.

- Je vais juste faire un saut à la bibliothèque. Je reviens vite…

- D'accord. Le mot de passe pour la salle commune est Anthochère, lui murmura à l'oreille le préfet.

Hermione acquiesça, puis s'éclipsa de la grande salle. Elle courut en direction du bureau de Rogue, et après s'être assuré que le maître des potions n'était pas dans le coin, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Harry et Ron qui se goinfraient de sandwich.

- Je ne vous félicite pas ! s'exclama Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

Ron la foudroya du regard tandis qu'Harry regardait ses chaussures.

- Venir en voiture volante ! Non mais franchement !

- On a déjà eu un sermon par McGonagall, tu ne vas pas en rajouter ! grogna Ron, furieux.

- Tu as de la chance, j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir… Et puis, je suis sure que ta mère t'en parlera, de toute façon… répliqua Hermione.

Le rouquin déglutit, pensant au savon que sa mère allait lui passer.

- Bon, le mot de passe est « Anthochère ». A demain les garçons !

Et Hermione s'en alla sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tout en vérifiant que Rogue ne traînait pas dans les parages, elle quitta les cachots et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle se trouva bête. Elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Elle s'apprêtait à maudire le directeur quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec McGonagall.

- Je vous cherchais, dit sèchement la directrice adjointe. Vous étiez censée venir ici tout de suite après le banquet.

- Désolée professeur, je devais…

- Ca suffit, coupa McGonagall. Chocogrenouille !

La gargouille se déplaça, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon.

McGonagall passa la première et Hermione, après un haussement d'épaule, la suivit. Dumbledore les attendait en haut des marches, souriant.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger. Désolé de vous avoir fait monter ces marches pour rien, mais demi-tour !

- Pardon ? demanda McGonagall, outrée d'avoir monter toutes les marches pour rien.

- Je vais vous montrer un endroit amusant Minerva… Allez, on descend ! dit gaiement le directeur.

Hermione tourna les talons et descendit rapidement les marches, McGonagall et Dumbledore sur ses talons. Ensuite, les deux sorcières suivirent Dumbledore dans les couloirs jusqu'à…

- La salle sur demande ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, passant trois fois devant la porte de la salle, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il ouvrit la porte, sourit, et invita son élève et son adjointe à entrer. Hermione se trouva dans une pièce complètement blanche, et vide. Il faisait lourd et chaud dans la salle.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardèrent, puis sortirent leur baguette. Hermione recula de deux pas, inquiète. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette.

- On commence votre entraînement ce soir, Miss Granger, expliqua le directeur. Montrez-nous ce que vous avez appris pendant vos vacances.

- Quoi ?

- Vous allez nous affronter tous les deux. En garde Hermione ! répliqua McGonagall.

Et elle lança la première attaque. La dernière pensée cohérente d'Hermione, en voyant diverses attaques se déchainer sur elle, fut : "Et merde..."

* * *

Une dernière uploade se fera vendredi ou samedi, avant la reprise du rythme habituel du lundi !

A bientôt,

Link9


	12. Quidditch et Lokhart

Bonsoir everybody !

Un petit chapitre pour bien finir la semaine, qui a superbement commencé pour moi (Extraordinaire concert de Pink à Bercy... Le rêve!)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, un excellent week-end !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Quidditch et Lokhart**

Hermione se réveilla difficilement en cette première journée de cours. Pomfresh était au dessus d'elle, agitant sa baguette magique et marmonnant des commentaires acerbes.

- Une élève dès le premier soir à l'infirmerie… N'importe quoi… Vais donner ma démission…

Hermione plissa les yeux et se rappela sa soirée. Elle avait tenu dix minutes face aux deux professeurs, ce dont elle était très fière, puis ce fut la catastrophe. Elle se souvint de s'être évanouie, et la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue était que McGonagall faisait remarquer à Dumbledore qu'ils y avaient été un peu fort. Et en constatant son mal de crâne, Hermione ne pouvait être que d'accord.

Après avoir promis à l'infirmière de ne pas revenir de si tôt, Hermione put quitter l'infirmerie et se rendre dans la grande salle. Elle retrouva un Ron défait, tenant le reste d'une beuglante dans la main.

- Pas de commentaire, dit-il en voyant la gryffondor s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'y attendais pas, fit remarqué Hermione en attrapant le chocolat chaud. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à Noël, elle aura oublié…

- Arrête, miss Parfaite. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus, continua le rouquin.

- Ron… Elle essaie juste d'être gentille… murmura Ginny à son frère.

Ce dernier grogna, et Hermione fit signe à la plus jeune des Weasley de ne pas en prendre ombrage, et commença son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall vint distribuer les emplois du temps. Hermione ne regarda pas le sien, se souvenant qu'elle commençait l'année par un cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle.

- Vous allez mieux, Hermione ? murmura McGonagall.

La jeune fille acquiesça, ne voulant que sa directrice de maison s'inquiète. Le professeur finit la distribution, puis réclama l'attention de ses élèves.

- Je voulais vous annoncer la création d'une équipe de Quidditch bis…

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie et McGonagall demanda le silence, qu'elle obtient sans grande difficultés.

- Les sélectionnés feront partie de l'équipe de réserve, reprit-elle. Ils s'entraîneront avec l'équipe titulaire. Et exceptionnellement, avec l'accord du directeur, les première année peuvent se présenter aux sélections qui auront lieu ce week-end. Les intéressées peuvent s'inscrire auprès de Monsieur Dubois.

Les gryffondors applaudirent bruyamment. Ron, que cette nouvelle mettait de meilleure humeur, gonfla sa maigre poitrine et commença à engager la discussion avec Harry.

- Tu penses que je ferai un bon gardien ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Ginny.

- J'ai appris par tes frères que tu aimais jouer au Quidditch. Ca te tente de passer les sélections ?

Ginny bégaya un non peu convaincu.

- Attend, j'ai entendu dire que Charlie était un attrapeur très doué, et j'ai vu Ron sur un balai. Il s'en sort bien. Sans parler de Fred et George. Quelque chose me dit que c'est de famille… Tu dois essayer ! Ca ne te coûte rien !

La jeune gryffondor finit par acquiescer, et Hermione sourit. Elle finit son petit déjeuner et allait se rendre dans les serres quand McGonagall la retint par le bras.

- Miss Granger… J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ferez les sélections…

Hermione devint blanche comme un linge.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle, pétrifiée.

- Non. Nous avons remarqué, avec le professeur Dumbledore, que vous manquiez de réflexe. Aussi, nous pensons que la pratique du Quidditch pourrait améliorer votre comportement en duel. Profitez de la semaine qu'il vous reste pour vous entraîner ! Bonne journée, Granger…

Et elle s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à son élève de répliquer. Hermione, furieuse, jeta son sac sur les épaules et se dirigea vers les serres. Rapidement, elle fut rejointe par Harry et Ron, qui n'osèrent pas lui poser des questions sur sa mauvaise humeur subite.

En arrivant aux serres, le trio trouva le professeur Chourave en discussion avec Lokhart. Ce dernier faisait des grands mouvements des mains et la directrice de Poufsouffle avait l'air passablement ennuyé.

- Oh non, pas lui… grommela Hermione, ce qui surprit ses deux amis, peu habitués à entendre Miss Je sais tout râler sur un professeur.

- Un problème, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Non, aucun…

Le cours de botanique se passa bien. Malgré la mauvaise humeur du professeur et le retard d'Harry, qui avait profité des merveilleux conseils de Lokhart pour bien gérer une popularité naissante, la gryffondor rempota avec soin ses mandragores, sachant qu'elles serviraient en fin d'année.

Puis vint le cours de métamorphose, pendant lequel elle réussit sans problème à changer son scarabée en bouton de manteau. Ron, en revanche, avec sa baguette cassée, eut d'énormes difficultés, ce qui avait déplut à leur directrice de maison. Et elel donna à Ron des devoirs supplémentaires.

Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione se replongeait dans la lecture des œuvres de Lockhart, tandis que Ron et Harry échangeaient une fois de plus sur les sélections de Quidditch ?

« Mon dieu, comment ais-je pu gober tout ça ? » pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. « Mais quel charlatan ! »

Elle avala rapidement son repas, et sortit de la grande salle en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Toujours le nez dans son livre, Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'altercation entre ses deux amis et Malefoy, sur le fait que Colin Crivey voulait une photo du survivant. Le professeur de DCFM arriva sur ces faits, et fit son petit manège de « Je suis le plus célèbre des sorciers », ne remarquant pas l'exaspération des la plupart des élèves. Puis tous se rendirent en cours de DCFM.

Lockhart se présenta pompeusement pendant de longues minutes, puis distribua son questionnaire. Hermione, ravie, plongea sa plume dans l'encre avec un sourire sadique.

« Maintenant, on va bien s'amuser… »

_1) _Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lokhart_ ? Le lilas, bien que je sois convaincue que l'orange mordoré avec des pois vert lui aille à ravir._

_2) _Quel est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart_ ? Son ambition secrète est de débarrasser le monde des forces du mal, comme tous les bons sorciers qui se respectent._

_3) _A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé à ce jour par Gilderoy Lokhart_ ? C'est d'avoir sauver un village entier d'une meute de loup garou, quoi que… avoir réussi à se faire engager comme professeur par Dumbledore peut être considéré comme exceptionnel !_

Hermione continua à s'amuser pendant la demi-heure qui suit, et répondit à la dernière question quand le professeur annonça qu'il ramassait les copies. Aussi, elle souriait alors que Lochkart la félicitait pour ses réponses exactes et ses excellentes suggestions. Elle récolta dix points pour gryffondor.

« Pas fichu de trouver l'ironie même quand on lui met le nez dessus… » songea la gryffondor alors que le professeur tentait de terroriser les élèves avec de simples lutins de Cornouaille.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la gryffondor ne fit pas attention à l'agitation qui l'entourait. Le professeur avait libéré les lutins. Ces derniers avaient accroché le pauvre Neville à un lustre, jeté la baguette du professeur par la fenêtre, et commençaient à mettre dans dessus dessous la salle de classe.

« Ginny a-t-elle déjà écrit dans le journal de Jedusor ? Après tout, elle l'a depuis quelques semaines maintenant… Son attitude n'a pas changé, Jedusor doit juste chercher à gagner sa confiance pour le moment… Mais je sens qu'il va bientôt passer à la possession de son esprit. Il faut que je sois vigilante à ses changements de comportement… »

La gryffondor chassa négligemment de la main un lutin qui venait de monter sur son bureau. La créature lui tira la langue et alla embêter Lavande Brown qui se mit à glapir. La cloche finit par retentir et tous les élèves prirent la fuite.

- Bon… je vous laisse les remettre dans leur cage ! s'exclama Lockhart à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Et il déguerpit le plus rapidement possible.

- Je vais m'en occuper… soupira Hermione en direction de ses deux amis.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, allez-y…Exercez-vous en métamorphose. Je vous rejoins dans la salle commune, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes…

Soulagé, Ron partit le premier en courant, suivi de près par Harry, qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Hermione se retrouva seule face aux lutins, qui s'approchaient d'elle lentement. Elle leva sa baguette, fit deux mouvements de poignet et un « bang » sonore retentit. Tous les lutins se trouvaient à terre, assommés. La gryffondor secoua une dernière fois sa baguette et les créatures se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans leur cage fermée à double tour.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle rangea tranquillement ses affaires, et partit pour le bureau de Dumbledore pour chercher de nouveaux livres. Après tout, à la prochaine leçon avec le directeur et son adjointe, elle s'était fixé l'objectif de tenir un quart d'heure. Et surtout, de ne pas s'évanouir…

* * *

A lundi !

Bises,

Link9


	13. SANG DE BOURBE SUR BALAI

Hello everybody !

Une petite upload rapide, car je retourne voir la soirée spéciale Guignols "Putain 20 ans!"

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur !

Bises et bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : SANG DE BOURBE SUR BALAI**

Malheureusement pour Hermione, le week-end arriva vite, et les sélections pour l'équipe bis de Quidditch aussi. Elle avait eu l'intention de se terrer tout le samedi après-midi, en vain, car McGonagall était venu la chercher, l'arrachant à la pile de livres derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée.

Alors que sur le chemin la menant au terrain de quidditch la gryffondor essayait de négocier, le professeur fit la sourde oreille, la traînant par l'avant bras, et finit par lui coller un balai dans les mains.

- Et interdiction d'échouer de votre plein gré pour ne pas intégrer l'équipe ! dit sèchement McGonagall en faisant les gros yeux.

Hermione acquiesça mollement, et rejoignit la longue file des prétendants. Devant elle, elle remarqua Ginny, intimidée, qui tenait dans la main le balai de George. Ron, quant à lui, serrait nerveusement celui de Fred, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer… lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille.

Ron déglutit et lui lança un regard désespéré. Sur ce, Dubois arriva avec le reste de l'équipe titulaire et regarda les nouveaux avec une expression presque navrée.

- Merci à tous d'être venu aussi nombreux. Je vous préviens de suite que seuls les meilleurs seront pris, et qu'ils travailleront aussi durement que les autres. Aussi, si quelqu'un veut se retirer des sélections, qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Ron eut un mouvement mais Hermione le retint par l'épaule. Dubois jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves, puis hocha la tête.

- Ok, commençons. Les prétendants pour le poste de gardien, avancez-vous !

Hermione poussa délicatement Ron qui fut obligé de se rapprocher d'Olivier. Près de lui, se trouvait un garçon de troisième année, l'air arrogant, sûr de lui et le regard méprisant, que la gryffondor reconnut immédiatement :

- McLaggen… murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui jeter un sort de confusion à cet arrogant, à ce fat, à ce rat… » pensa-t-elle en sortant discrètement sa baguette, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur les gradins sur ordre de Dubois.

- Bon, vous deux, envolez-vous ! ordonna Dubois. Chacun votre tour, vous essuierez cinq tirs. Celui qui en bloque le plus aura le job… Que le meilleur gagne !

- Ca sera moi, répondit simplement McLaggen en tapant du pied sur le sol pour prendre son envol.

Ron devint rouge de fureur, et décolla rapidement. Cormac se mit devant les buts, et arrêta les tirs d'Alicia et Kathy. Au moment au Angelina allait tirer, Hermione agita discrètement sa baguette, et comme la première fois, McLaggen partit en sens inverse, sous la risée des spectateurs. Ayant perdu pied, il fut incapable d'arrêter les autres tirs.

- Ouais, deux arrêtés… C'est pas mal pour un début… dit Dubois, pas franchement convaincu. Weasley, à ton tour !

Ron se mit en position et Hermione croisa les doigts. La gryffondor entendit Harry encouragé son meilleur ami, et elle se joignit aux acclamations. Et ce jour là, Ron fit un miracle : il arrêta trois tirs.

- Weasley, tu as le poste ! Les postulants poursuiveurs, veuillez décoller !

Ginny enfourcha le balai de George et s'envola dans les airs. Elle fit quelques passes avec les titulaires et s'approcha de la cage de Dubois. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer, et Hermione murmura une rapide prière pour Merlin. La jeune Weasley arma son tir, visant la droite du gardien. Puis, au dernier moment, elle décida de le feinter, et visa de toutes ses forces l'anneau gauche. Dubois n'eut le temps de corriger sa trajectoire et encaissa le but.

- C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu ! sourit le gardien. Et un Weasley de plus dans l'équipe. Tu peux descendre, miss ! Pour les autres, on continue, il m'en faut encore deux !

Ginny atterrit, rayonnante et se précipita vers ses frères. Hermione se leva et les rejoignit.

- Bravo Ginny, tu as été extraordinaire ! s'exclama la gryffondor.

- Ouais, génial ! répliqua une voix.

Ginny se retourna et rougit. Harry venait de s'approcher et la félicitait.

- Bon, faut que j'y aille, il choisisse un attrapeur remplaçant, dit le survivant. En plus Lee Jordan est en lisse. Encore bravo, Gin !

Hermione remarqua avec amusement que la plus jeune des Weasley voulait disparaître de gêne.

- Harry t'aime bien, tu sais… fit remarquer la gryffondor à la première année.

- Ah bon ? demanda cette dernière en rougissant.

- Oui, vraiment… sourit Hermione.

La sélection pour l'attrapeur remplaçant ne dura pas longtemps. Lee Jordan fut choisi à l'unanimité de l'équipe.

- Les batteurs ! Venez me rejoindre en haut ! appela Dubois.

Hermione devint blanche, et se demanda si elle avait le temps de partir en courant.

- Bon courage Hermione, tu vas y arriver… dit Ginny de sa petite voix.

- J'espère surtout que je ne vais pas me tuer en tombant de mon balai, répondit sombrement la gryffondor avant de décoller.

Elle gagna lentement de l'altitude, et n'osait regarder en bas. Elle s'approcha d'Olivier qui lui tendit une batte.

- Bon, Granger, tu connais le principe ? Tu vois un cognard, tu tapes dessus pour le renvoyer vers les poursuiveurs.

Blanche comme un linge, Hermione acquiesça et prit la batte.

- Fred ! Libère les cognards ! hurla Dubois en direction d'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Et rapidement, les balles se dirigèrent vers les joueurs. Hermione voleta en direction d'un deux, arma son bras et tapa mollement dans la balle qui dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire.

- Amusant ! Une Miss Je sais tout sur un balai ! J'espère qu'elle va tomber de haut !

Hermione serra les dents en reconnaissant la voix de Drago Malefoy. Elle vola rapidement vers le deuxième cognard, repéra dans les tribunes le serpentard, et tapa de toutes ses forces dans la balle enchantée pour lui envoyer. Et effectivement, le cognard partit en direction de la tribune nord sous les exclamations du public. Des hurlements lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait réussi son coup.

Tout en tapant régulièrement dans ce qui volait près d'elle, la gryffondor se dit qu'effectivement, c'était un jeu amusant. Bon, elle avait toujours peur d'être sur un balai à des dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol, mais dès qu'elle arrivait à faire abstraction de ce détail, elle se divertissait beaucoup.

Et quand Dubois appela les postulants batteurs, elle se dirigea vers lui en espérant être choisie.

« Mon dieu, je m'amuse au Quidditch, la fin du monde va arriver… » pensa Hermione en souriant.

- Granger, t'es prise ! Le cognard envoyé à Malefoy était de toute beauté. Kirke, je te prends aussi. Tu te débrouilles bien. Tout le monde redescend maintenant…

Une fois à terre, Dubois récapitula la liste des joueurs choisis et fit les gros yeux pour faire taire les protestataires, McLaggen en tête. Colin Crivey faisait des photos des équipes titulaires et remplaçantes.

- Bon, on va commencer l'entraînement. Pour les nouveaux qui n'ont pas de balai, allez en chercher un dans la réserve, cria Dubois.

Cependant, il y eut un imprévu. Marcus Flint arriva avec toute l'équipe de serpentard en montrant un mot signé de Rogue lui donnant l'autorisation d'utiliser le terrain, pour former son nouvel attrapeur, Drago Malefoy. Le père de ce dernier avait offert des balais neufs à l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Vos vieux balais intéresseraient sûrement un musée… renifla Malefoy d'un air méprisant.

- Ouais, et ton cerveau l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, répondit Hermione. C'est épatant d'arriver à marcher et parler avec si peu de neurones…

L'ensemble des joueurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'approchèrent des deux adolescents.

- Pardon ? demanda sèchement Drago.

- Oui, tu peux railler l'équipe de gryffondor, mais aucun de ses membres n'a payé pour en faire partie, répliqua Hermione.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, sang de bourbe… éructa-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Fred et George voulurent se jeter sur lui, tandis qu'Alicia criait son indignation. Cependant Hermione, voyant que Malefoy s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort, sortit sa baguette et le prit de vitesse.

- EXPERLIARMUS ! s'exclama-t-elle en la pointant vers le serpentard.

Malefoy fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière et tomba le dos dans les gradins.

- Le premier qui bouge subira le même sort… dit froidement Hermione en agitant sa baguette en direction des Serpentard.

- Rogue sera au courant… siffla Marcus Flint tandis que des joueurs allaient relever Malefoy, étourdi.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! répliqua Hermione.

- McGonagall sera prévenu du vocabulaire déplacé de votre camarade, dirent en chœur Fred et George.

- Et je doute que ce soit au goût de la directrice adjointe, continua Alicia. Oui, directrice adjointe, et pas simple directeur de maison…

Les serpentards crièrent quelques insultes, mais quittèrent le terrain, traînant un Malefoy groggy. Dubois se retourna vers Hermione et lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Comment sais-tu lancer un experliarmus à ton âge ? demanda-t-il impressionné.

- C'est un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu… ajouta Angelina.

- J'ai lu pas mal, pendant les vacances… répondit Hermione de manière évasive.

- N'empêche, tu es mal barrée, répliqua Fred.

- Rogue va tout faire pour t'exclure de l'équipe, poursuivit George.

La gryffondor haussa les épaules. L'équipe était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Quand elle avait vu Malefoy sortir sa baguette, ce fut un réflexe pavlovien.

- On a assez perdu de temps, conclut Olivier. Commençons l'entraînement. Je vais mélanger les équipes titulaires et remplaçantes, et on fera un match…

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Hermione était frigorifiée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver la sensation du sol sous ses pieds, puis courir vers la grande salle pour avaler un dîner consistant et enfin se jeter dans son lit pour dormir du sommeil du juste. Cependant, ses projets furent contrecarrés par l'arrivée d'une McGonagall furieuse, dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- GRANGER ! DANS MON BUREAU ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Tous les joueurs de gryffondors se précipitèrent vers leur professeur et tentèrent, tous en même temps, de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

- Silence ! Pas tous à la fois, s'il vous plait ! Dubois, je vous écoute…

- Malefoy a insulté Hermione…

- Et alors ? Cela ne justifie pas une telle agression, répliqua sèchement le professeur.

- Le terme de sang de bourbe méritait bien un experliarmus, coupa Angelina.

- Il a dit quoi ? demanda McGonagall, outrée.

- Sang de bourbe… répondit Fred en maugréant.

- Je vois… Granger, suivez-moi ! finit par dire le professeur.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château. Hermione demanda à Harry de ranger son balai dans la remise et suivit son professeur.

- Bonne chance ! dirent plusieurs de ses camarades.

Hermione leur fit un sourire, et s'éloigna en direction des grandes portes de Poudlard.

« Au moins, Ron n'a pas à cracher des limaces… C'est le point positif » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Le professeur posa son chapeau et prit une grande inspiration. L'engueulade allait commencer…

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui encourage l'auteur !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt,

Link9


	14. Drôle de voix et anniversaire de mort

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Quoi de mieux pour finir ce superbe week-end ensoleillé qu'une petit update ?

Je profite de la publication de mon nouveau chapitre pour, une fois n'est pas coutume, taper un petit coup de gueule.

J'ai lu dans la semaine le nouveau chapitre d'un auteur qui fut bon il y a quelques années, mais qui n'a pas su progressé (m'en a convaincu ma lecture). Et là, je vois la review d'un lecteur/lectrice qui était mécontent, ce que je peux comprendre. La review était juste, bien argumentée, mais surement déplaisante pour l'auteur qui s'est empressé de la supprimer. Et je grogne. En tant qu'autrice, j'ai déjà reçu ce qu'on appelle communément des flames. Quand c'était injurieux et gratuit, je les ai supprimé. Mais quand c'était argumenté, et bien, je les laisse à la visibilité de tous et j'ai tenté de tenir compte des reproches constructifs qu'on me faisait pour progresser.

Cette autrice, dont je tairai le nom, s'est vexé alors que la critique était bonne et justifiée. Ce qui confirme ce que je pensais d'elle… Et ce n'est pas du bien.

Après cette diarrhée verbale qui vous a surement ennuyer, place au nouveau chapitre de Seconde Chance.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : Drôle de voix et anniversaire de mort**

Hermione se prit la plus belle remontrance de sa vie. McGonagall était furieuse, à raison. Lucius Malefoy, prévenu on ne sait comment de l'agression dont avait été victime son cher fils, avait débarqué à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait réussi à calmer le jeu, arguant que l'héritier de la famille au sang pur ne devait s'adresser de la sorte à ses camarades. Drago avait une retenue le soir même avec son directeur de maison, autant dire qu'il passa une soirée tranquille. Harry et Ron, eux, n'eurent pas cette chance : Suite à leur arrivée spectaculaire en voiture, Ron avait du nettoyer à la main tous les trophées sous l'œil attentif de Rusard, tandis qu'Harry avait passé la soirée à répondre aux admiratrices de Lockhart. Hermione, quant à elle, eut le droit à un cours particulier dans la salle sur demande. Et ce soir là, McGonagall ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau.

En regagnant sa salle commune, Hermione se frottait l'épaule. Elle était tombée dessus et cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle aurait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie, mais il était hors de question de revoir Pomfresh avant au moins un bon mois. Deux fois à l'infirmerie en une semaine aurait éveillé les soupçons.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, et s'engouffra dans le tour que laissa le tableau. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un Harry surexcité.

- Hermione ! Il y a un problème !

- Lequel ? demanda la gryffondor, priant que son ami abrège.

Elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver son lit douillet.

- On va attendre Ron, il ne devrait pas tarder… murmura le survivant.

« J'espère ! » pensa Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil confortable.

En effet, le rouquin arriva dans les cinq minutes, répandant derrière lui une odeur intenable de produits ménagers. Il avait l'air exténué et de mauvaise humeur. Harry leur raconta comment s'était passé sa retenue avec Lockhart, qu'il avait entendu une voix qui voulait tuer quelqu'un. Une voix froide, meurtrière.

- Lockhart ne l'a pas entendu ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.

- Non… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, répondit Harry.

- On y réfléchit cette nuit, et on en reparle demain, proposa Hermione. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis incapable de penser… ajouta-t-elle en baillant.

- C'est bien la première fois… susurra Ron, qui fit rire Harry.

Hermione sourit et regagna son lit. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et, à peine allongée, s'endormit aussitôt.

Le mois d'octobre arriva, avec son froid humide. Il pleuvait des jours entiers, mais Dubois n'en avait cure. Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient maintenus. Ginny, particulièrement fatiguée, fut conduite de force par Percy à l'infirmerie pour prendre le fameux remontant de Pomfresh, dont l'inconvénient le plus fâcheux était qu'il faisait sortir de la vapeur par les oreilles.

Hermione, quant à elle, voyait régulièrement Dumbledore et McGonagall dans la salle sur demande. Son objectif de tenir un quart d'heure face aux deux professeurs était presque atteint, et les deux professeurs semblaient satisfaits des progrès que faisait leur élève. Cela la soulageait car elle se sentait partir dans une espèce de mélancolie entachée d'un profond ressentiment. Même si elle adorait l'école, les cors, les devoirs, elle devait avouer que reprendre sa scolarité une deuxième fois était un vrai calvaire. Elle s'ennuyait profondément, la redondance des leçons et des évènements n'aidant pas à son épanouissement. Souvent, elle s'isolait et tapait du poing dans un mur en maudissant un nom, celui de Voldemort.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient reparlé de la voix qu'avait entendue le Survivant le soir de la retenue. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de piste pour identifier à qui elle appartenait, mais la bonne nouvelle était qu'Harry ne l'avait pas entendue de nouveau.

Un soir qu'ils rentraient d'entraînement, le trio, trempé et boueux, tomba sur Nick Quasi sans tête qui grommelait tout seul. Il avait été refusé du club des chasseurs sans tête. Hermione tenta de le réconforter, mais c'était peine perdu. Rusard vint troubler leur discussion, et le concierge tapa une crise d'hystérie en voyant que les gryffondors avaient mis de la boue dans le couloir. S'en suivit un tour dans son bureau. Rusard n'eut cependant le temps de leur mettre une retenue, Nick Quasi sans tête ayant fait diversion en faisant intervenir Peeves. Et quand Rusard revint, le trio avait découvert le prospectus pour les cours Vitmagic…

- Vous avez lu ? demanda Rusard, blanc comme un linge.

Alors qu'Harry voulut répondre par la négative, Hermione le prit de cours.

- Désolée, on ne savait pas que c'était pour vous. Mais je suis admirative de voir que vous voulez reprendre vos études. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un se replonger dans les livres ! Je suis heureuse pour vous, Monsieur Rusard !

Le concierge, désorienté, ne savait que répondre.

- Ecoutez, je vais venir avec vous, et nettoyer les salissures que nous avons faites. Et pour vos cours, ça restera notre petit secret, qu'en dîtes-vous ? proposa la gryffondor.

Rusard acquiesça, et suivit Hermione dans les couloirs. Harry et Ron, étonnés que leur amie ait réussi à leur éviter une retenue, partirent en courant dans la direction opposé. Ils croisèrent Nick quasi sans tête au détour d'un couloir, et le fantôme leur apprit que c'était lui qui avait fait intervenir Peeves. Pour le remercier, Harry proposa que le trio assiste à l'anniversaire de sa mort. Le fantôme paraissait aux anges, voyant là l'occasion de se faire mousser auprès de Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, le président du club des chasseurs sans tête.

Cependant, le soir d'Halloween venu, Harry et Ron regrettèrent leur promesse. Le banquet servi dans la grande salle avait l'air somptueux, mais Hermione leur fit bien comprendre que, une promesse étant une promesse, ils devaient se rendre à l'anniversaire de Nick Quasi sans tête, et au pas de course s'il vous plait.

La soirée fut lugubre. Des fantômes à perte de vue, qui regardaient d'un air contrit les apéritifs moisis exposés dans des assiettes. Nick avait l'air heureux, jusqu'à l'arrivée du club des chasseurs sans tête, qui créa un peu d'animation. Le trio voulut s'éclipser mais tomba sur un individu non désirable.

- Ah, Hermione Granger… dit une voix aigue qu'Hermione reconnut entre mille.

La gryffondor se retourna et prit l'air étonné.

- Bonsoir. On se connait ?

- Oui, je suis…

- Mimi Geignarde ! dit Peeves en s'approchant. Alors, on est de sorti ? On a abandonné ses chères toilettes du deuxième étage ?

L'ancienne Serdaigle plongea son regard dans celui de la gryffondor qui frissonna.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait un fantôme dans les toilettes ? chuchota Ron à son amie.

- Oui, ceux des filles… C'est pour cela que je n'y suis jamais allée… murmura Hermione tandis que Peeves et Mimi s'engueulaient.

- Il faudra que tu passes me voir un de ces jours Hermione. J'entends partout que tu es l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. Ca doit être intéressant de discuter avec toi, répliqua Mimi avant que Peeves ne lui jette des cacahouètes pourries à travers le corps.

Les trois étudiants regardèrent les deux fantômes s'éloigner en poussant des hurlements et haussèrent les épaules. Le ventre de Ron gargouilla et le trio chercha un moyen pour s'échapper de cette fête morbide.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla des heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent s'éclipser. Ron voulait jeter un œil dans la grande salle, voir s'il restait quelque chose à manger, quand Harry devint blanc.

- La voix… Je l'entends…

Le survivant se mit à courir, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Harry paniquait, criant qu'il y allait avoir un meurtre, et le trio se précipita au deuxième étage.

- Là ! Sur le mur ! s'exclama Hermione. Une inscription !

Les gryffondors s'approchèrent et lurent ce qui était écrit.

« La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. »

« C'est parti… » pensa Hermione tandis qu'Harry glissait sur une flaque d'eau.

- Mon Dieu ! souffla Ron en se baissant. Miss Teigne !

Le chat était raide comme une planche, ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Il faut filer ! s'exclama Ron.

- On ne devrait pas… commença Harry, terrorisé.

- Non, partons ! coupa le rouquin.

- Trop tard… murmura Hermione en entendant les élèves remonter de la grande salle.

Le trio fut bientôt entouré des élèves de Poudlard, qui arrêtèrent leur conversation. Ils se pressaient pour regarder le spectacle. Un élève se détache du lot, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sangs de Bourbe !

Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy et s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Apparemment, une correction ne t'a pas suffit… Tu en veux une deuxième ? murmura-t-elle en le regardant haineusement.

Le blond recula d'un pas, Crabbes et Goyle s'avançant en gonflant leurs muscles.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Rusard qui arrivait en courant. OH NON ! Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! hurla-t-il en voyant le corps inanimé de Miss Teigne.

Son regard se porta sur le trio, et il éructa de rage.

- Vous ! C'est vous ! Je vais vous tuer !

- Argus !

Les élèves se retournèrent pour voir Dumbledore accompagné de plusieurs professeurs s'avancer vers la foule.

- Venez avec moi Argus. Potter, Weasley, Granger, vous aussi…

Lockhart s'approcha, et minauda, ce qui exaspéra Hermione. « Vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau, monsieur le directeur ! Il est juste à côté, monsieur le directeur… »

« Je peux vous cirer les chaussures, monsieur le directeur ? » pensa Hermione pendant que Dumbledore les emmenait dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM.

Une fois la porte fermée, il examina le corps de Miss Teigne sous le regard de McGonagall et Rogue. Lockhart, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, et ponctuait l'examen de Dumbledore de remarque qui faisait pleurer Rusard.

Finalement, Dumbledore annonça que miss Teigne était pétrifiée. Rusard accusa immédiatement le trio, mais McGonagall répliqua que des élèves de deuxième année seraient incapables de faire ça. Il fallait maîtriser la magie noire de haut niveau pour exécuter un tel sort. Rogue essaya tout de même de leur donner une punition, mais fut rembarré sèchement par la directrice adjointe. Finalement, le directeur calma la discussion qui tournait au pugilat en renvoyant tout le monde se coucher.

- Sauf vous, miss Granger… dit-il froidement.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis, resta sur place. Harry et Ron quittèrent la salle, en suivant McGonagall, Rogue et Lockhart. Ce dernier semblait agacé que Dumbledore l'ait congédié de son propre bureau.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! finit par dire sèchement Dumbledore à son élève, dès qu'ils furent seuls.

- Je vous ai dit qu'un basilic se promènerait cette année ! répliqua vertement Hermione.

- Et pour la chambre des secrets ? C'est ça qui était important ! Un basilic… Une rigolade pour un sorcier comme moi ! Mais encore faut-il le trouver ! Où est-il ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire…

- Miss Granger ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! cria Dumbledore en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Trois de ses doigts étaient noirs. En voyant ça, le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

- Ca n'en a jamais été un, monsieur le directeur, répondit Hermione, tentant de rester calme.

- Vous savez où est la chambre…

- Oui, murmura Hermione.

- On y va ! Maintenant ! cria le directeur.

- Ce n'est pas possible, professeur.

Dumbledore semblait fou furieux. Hermione recula d'un pas. Son expérience de l'année précédente lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux rester éloigné d'un Dumbledore furieux.

- Et pourquoi ? rugit ce dernier

- Il n'y a qu'Harry qui puisse l'ouvrir. Lui, et l'héritier, bien sûr…

- Qui est-il ? aboya le vieux sorcier.

- Harry doit le découvrir. Je vous demande d'être patient…

- Patient ? Alors que la chambre de Serpentard a été réouverte ? Je vous préviens Granger, je vous rendrai responsable si quelqu'un meurt ! tonna Dumbledore.

Hermione acquiesça, et sortit du bureau. Elle en avait assez entendu pour ce soir, et n'avait qu'une hâte : voler un peu de nourriture aux cuisines, et se coucher.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil de suite. Et si quelqu'un mourrait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort pendant sa deuxième année. Hermione se retourna dans son lit et soupira, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant les entrailles. Après tout, elle avait déjà changé le cours de l'Histoire…

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !

Bonne fin de week-end,

Link9


	15. VERS SON DESTIN

Bonjour tout le monde,

Quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre pour commencer un week-end qui sera j'espère radieux !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : VERS SON DESTIN**

Les jours suivants, toute l'école ne parlait que de l'agression de Miss Teigne. Harry fuyait ses camarades comme la peste, car tous l'avaient affublé du surnom « d'héritier de serpentard ». Hermione voyait que son ami était préoccupé, et entre deux cours, elle réussit à lui parler en privé. Au début, le jeune homme ne voulait se confier, mais finit par lâcher que le choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serpentard. La gryffondor avait réussi à la rassurer.

- Si tu étais vraiment l'hériter, Harry, tu aurais été envoyé à Serpentard. Et tes protestations n'auraient rien changé, avait répondu Hermione.

Le survivant avait acquiescé, et paraissait rasséréné. Cependant, une autre personne semblait troublée. Ginny Weasley paraissait encore plus pâle et plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Elle était visiblement anxieuse suite à l'agression de la chatte de Rusard, et Ron tenait de la réconforter en lui expliquant que Poudlard était bien mieux sans cette sale bête. Cependant, cela n'eut aucun effet sur la première année, et Hermione regardait son amie s'enfoncer dans une dépression dont elle ne pouvait l'en sortir sans bouleverser les évènements.

Un jour, la gryffondor convoqua les garçons à la bibliothèque et sortit plusieurs livres.

- Tous les exemplaires de l'histoire de Poudlard ont été empruntés, mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de réfléchir. Il y a quelque chose de pas humain qui sort de la chambre des secrets et pétrifie…

- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas humain ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Parce que sinon, Dumbledore aurait rendu sa santé à Miss Teigne, répondit Hermione.

- Mais c'est quoi, la chambre des secrets ? demanda Harry.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'en sais rien ! répondit la gryffondor, faussement exaspérée.

- Je crois que Bill m'en a parlé une fois, mais j'ai oublié… marmonna Ron.

La cloche sonna, et le trio se rendit en histoire de la magie. Hermione réussit à faire en sorte que le professeur Binns leur parle de la chambre, à contre cœur.

- Tu penses que la Chambre existe ? demanda Harry à Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de cours.

- J'en suis sure ! répondit la gryffondor. Binns se trompe. Elle existe bien, et quelqu'un a fait sortir le monstre qui était enfermé dedans…

- On fait quoi ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- On va enquêter sur les lieux du crime… murmura Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage, et fouillèrent les lieux, profitant d'une absence de Rusard, qui montait la garde depuis l'accident de son cher félin. Puis, cherchant l'origine de la flaque sur laquelle Harry avait glissé, ils avaient rendu une courte visite à Mimi Geignarde. De retour à la salle commune, Hermione prit un parchemin vierge.

- Alors, on recherche une créature qui pétrifie et qui fait fuir les araignées… Ron, remets-toi ! Elles étaient minuscules, et on n'a jamais vu la petite bête manger la grosse !

Le rouquin se raidit.

- Désolé, j'ai peur de ces bestioles… grogna-t-il.

- On l'aura compris ! soupira Hermione. Bon, nous avons trois choses à découvrir. Où est la Chambre ? Quel est le monstre qui s'y cache ? Et qui veut voir les enfants de moldus quitter Poudlard ?

- Pour la dernière question, je sais… grogna Harry.

- Oui, c'est Malefoy ! C'est évident…Il n'arrête pas de t'appeler Sang de Bourbe, et toute sa famille a été à Serpentard ! Ca ne peut être que lui !

- C'est une possibilité, répondit prudemment Hermione.

- Mais il faut le prouver ! rétorqua Harry, et je ne vois pas comment.

- SI, il y a un moyen, mais ce sera long et dangereux… murmura la gryffondor.

Et elle expliqua à ses amis le principe du polynectar. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'une autorisation pour retirer le livre qui contenait la recette, ce dernier se trouvant dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Et heureusement, tous trois connaissaient un professeur assez imbécile pour la leur donner…

Au cours suivant de DCFM, Hermione minauda auprès de Lockhart, et après lui avoir fait quelques compliments sur la qualité de son enseignement, elle repartit victorieuse, l'autorisation dans la main. Malgré l'air soupçonneux de Pince, le trio repartit de la bibliothèque avec le livre. En examinant la recette, le trio mis au point un plan. Il fallait faire créer une diversion lors du prochain cours de potion, pour voler les ingrédients nécessaire à la confection de la potion, puis ensuite voler des cheveux des personnes à qui ils allaient emprunter l'apparence.

L'occasion se présenta lors du premier match de Quidditch. Harry se rendit aux vestiaires, Ron dans les gradins, et Hermione attendit que tous les élèves soient partis pour se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue. Etant donné que c'était une rencontre Serpentard-Gryffondor, elle était sure que le maître des potions assistait au match. Quelques sorts plus tard, elle pénétra dans l'antre de Rogue et se dirigea vers l'armoire convoitée. Elle tapa de sa baguette les portes de l'armoire, sure que le maître des potions l'avait protégée à l'aide de plusieurs maléfices.

- Relativement prudent… marmonna Hermione en souriant.

Les sorts n'étaient pas difficiles à briser. Rogue n'avait pas dû penser qu'un élève de Poudlard serait assez fort pour briser ses enchantements. Grossière erreur… La gryffondor ouvrit son sac et fourra dedans les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Puis elle remit en place les enchantements et quitta rapidement le bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

Elle se rendit en courant dans les gradins de Quidditch et prit place près de Ron pour assister à la fin du match.

- Tu as réussi ? murmura le roux.

- Tu en doutes ? demanda Hermione.

Ron secoua la tête, amusé.

- Alors, ca se présente comment ?

- Tu en doutes ? sourit Ron.

Et les deux gryffondors se concentrèrent sur le match. Un cognard semblait prendre pour cible Harry, et Fred et George avaient toutes les difficultés du monde pour s'en débarrasser. Serpentard prenait l'avantage au score, et l'ambiance dans les gradins était électrique. Finalement, Harry vola le vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy. Le survivant atterrit sous les acclamations de la foule, un de ses bras cassé. Lockhart voulut lui réparer, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Et c'est sans os qu'Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Leur ami entre de bonnes mains, c'est-à-dire toutes sauf celle de Lockhart, Hermione entraîna Ron dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pour commencer la confection du polynectar. Hermione alluma un feu sous son chaudron et commença à couper et à jeter des ingrédients. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment, les deux amis se rendirent dans la grande salle pour dîner. Rogue, assis à la table des professeurs, paraissait fou de rage. Etait-ce à cause du match ou du vol qu'il avait découvert ? Hermione ne sut le dire…

Les gryffondors regagnèrent leur salle commune pour fêter la victoire de leur équipe. Chose rare, Percy se mêla à la bonne humeur générale, et se joignit à la fête. Colin Crivey prenait des photos, puis sortit pour les faire développer. Cependant, une personne manquait à l'appel : Ginny Weasley.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il lui restait une demi heure avant le couvre feu. Elle décida de s'éclipser discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa potion. Alors qu'elle était à mi chemin, du bruit vint du côté opposé. Elle se cacha dans la première salle de classe venue, laissant la porte légèrement entrebâillée. Elle vit Dumbledore et McGonagall passer près d'elle, portant le corps pétrifié de Crivey, son appareil photo toujours entre ses mains. La gryffondor attendit que les professeurs aient disparu de son champ de vision, et elle regagna rapidement la salle commune de Gyffondor. La fête semblait se finir, et Ginny était là, assise sur un fauteuil, devant le feu de cheminée. Elle avait l'air déboussolée.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la jeune fille sursauta.

- Ca va Ginny ?

- Euh… oui !

- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir…

- Non, tout va bien, merci.

Hermione acquiesça et s'apprêtait à monter se coucher quand McGonagall déboula dans la salle.

- Allez tous vous coucher ! La fête est finie ! Miss Granger, venez ici, je vous prie…

La gryffondor s'approcha de son professeur alors que ses camarades gagnaient leur dortoir.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est furieux… murmura le professeur inquiet.

- Une nouvelle victime ? demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Oui, Crivey. Si vous savez quelque chose…

- Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, désolée professeur, coupa Hermione.

- Granger ! Un élève a été touché ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

- Et vous croyez que je m'en moque ? répliqua sèchement Hermione. Vous pensez que c'est facile pour moi ? J'aimerai arrêter tout ça, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut attendre…

McGonagall regarda son élève, puis acquiesça.

- Allez-vous coucher. Nous en reparlerons demain. Nous trouverons peut-être une solution.

- J'ai déjà cherché. Il n'y aucune alternative, répondit sombrement Hermione.

Cette nuit là, la gryffondor eut du mal à dormir. Elle s'en voulait. Elle savait que les évènements devaient se produire, qu'Harry devait affronter Jedusor, connaître le lien entre Tom et Voldemort. Mais savoir que Ginny pensait devenir folle était douloureux pour Hermione. Elle savait que son amie se sentirait coupable pendant longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Hermione tapa du poing dans l'oreiller. Si seulement, l'espace d'un moment, elle pouvait tout oublier et dormir sereinement…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'en menait pas large au petit déjeuner. Dumbledore la regardait froidement, et McGonagall semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La gryffondor avala rapidement quelques tartines, et donna rendez-vous à Ron dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle quitta rapidement la grande salle, soulagée de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit en passant à l'étape suivante de la potion. Cependant, elle fut alpaguée dans le couloir par Rogue, qui avait surgit elle ne savait comment derrière elle.

- Granger… Où allez-vous de si bon matin ? murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione compta mentalement jusqu'à trois pour ne pas insulter son professeur et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Je vais aux toilettes, professeur. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? Après tout, je risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre…

Rogue eut une moue qui laissait envisager qu'il serait ravi que la jeune fille se retrouve nez à nez avec un monstre particulièrement hargneux et sanguinaire.

- Des ingrédients ont disparu de mon armoire…

- C'est fort regrettable, professeur. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

- Je suis sure que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de chiper dans votre réserve. D'ailleurs, j'en serai incapable. Prudent comme vous l'êtes, vous avez dû protéger vos ingrédients de divers maléfices, et je ne suis qu'une gryffondor de deuxième année…

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement.

- Je vous ai à l'œil, Granger…

- Je suis flattée d'une telle attention. Bonne journée, professeur.

Avant que le directeur de serpentard n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'était éloignée en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Ron, et Harry qui avait fini par sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione s'excusa auprès du survivant de ne pas être allée le voir à l'infirmerie, mais la confection de la potion étant délicate, elle n'avait pu s'absenter. Harry ne s'offusqua pas, et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu pendant la nuit, à savoir la visite de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, et que la chambre des secrets avait déjà été ouverte. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, seul le crépitement du chaudron troublant le calme du lieu.

Le lundi matin, tous les élèves étaient au courant de l'agression de Colin Crivey, et une psychose générale s'installa. Ginny était encore plus bouleversée, et Neville était apeuré. Même s'il était de sang pur, le garçon se considérait comme cracmol. Les jumeaux Weasley profitèrent de cette ambiance pour commencer leur petit commerce de talisman de protection et autres attrapes pigeons.

Pendant la deuxième semaine de décembre, McGonagall passa dans les classes pour prendre les noms des élèves qui restaient pour les vacances de Noël. Hermione hésitait. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas besoin d 'elle pour aller dans la salle commune de Serpentard, mais elle ne voulait les abandonner. Remarquant le dilemme de leur ami, Harry et Ron lui assurèrent qu'elle pouvait partir en vacances tranquillement, qu'ils seraient assez grand pour se débrouiller. Soulagée, la gryffondor envoya un hibou à ses parents pour leur donner sa date d'arrivée à Londres, et retrouva la salle commune pour mettre au point le plan qui servirait à Harry et Ron pour infiltrer l'antre des serpentard.

Une semaine plus tard, le polynectar était quasiment prêt. Hermione ajouta les derniers ingrédients à la potion, et expliqua à Ron qu'elle devait encore mijotée dix jours. Ensuite, il devait mettre un peu de potion dans deux verres, et y jeter les cheveux de Crabbe dans l'un, et ceux de Goyle dans l'autre.

En quittant les toilettes de Mimi pour rejoindre la grande salle afin d'y déjeuner, le trio tomba sur l'affiche annonçant l'ouverture d'un club du duel. Les trois gryffondors s'y inscrivirent, ainsi que de nombreux autres élèves.

Avant le show prévu entre Rogue et Lockhart, prévu à huit heures du soir, Hermione rendit visite à McGonagall. Cette dernière lui donna une pile de livre que la gryffondor devait apprendre pendant les vacances et les deux sorcières discutèrent pendant une demi-heure, en buvant un thé. Et inévitablement, la conversation porta sur la chambre des secrets. Cependant, aucune des deux ne trouva de solution convenable au problème et c'est passablement déprimée qu'Hermione gagna la grande salle.

Rogue et Lockhart ne réussirent pas à s'entretuer pendant la séance, Harry découvrit qu'il parlait fourchelang, renforçant la réputation qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, et Hermione infligea une bonne correction à Milicent Bulstrode, ce qui la détendit un peu.

Malheureusement, il y eut deux nouvelles agressions : Justin Finch-Flintchey et Nick Quasi sans tête. Harry avait été trouvé près des corps pétrifiés, et les rumeurs étaient reparties de plus belle. Le survivant avait été convoqué chez Dumbledore, et il en était ressorti plus désespéré que jamais.

Quand Hermione quitta Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, elle fut soulagée. L'ambiance était vraiment morose à l'école, tous les élèves fuyant le trio comme la peste. Aussi, quand elle vit ses parents l'attendre de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, elle eut son premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines.

A son retour de vacances, Hermione était reposée. Elle avait fait du ski avec ses parents dans les Alpes, comme l'année précédente, et avait passé ses soirées à apprendre les livres que Dumbledore lui avait prêtés par le biais de McGonagall. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait combien d'ouvrages possédait encore le directeur, la jeune fille en ayant lu un bon paquet.

Dès qu'elle eut mis le pied dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron vinrent lui raconter leurs vacances. Le polynectar avait fonctionné, mais Malefoy n'était pas l'héritier. Ils avaient chou blanc sur toute la ligne, et devaient repartir de zéro. Les garçons lui parlèrent du journal d'un certain T.E. Jedusor, trouvé dans els toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'inscrit dedans, et cela ne les aiderait pas pour la découverte de l'emplacement de la chambre des secrets.

Les semaines passèrent, toutes semblables à elles-mêmes. Il n'y eut pas d'autres agressions à déplorer dans l'enceinte de l'école, et l'ambiance s'en ressentait. Pour la Saint-Valentin, Lockhart organisa des festivités d'un goût douteux, et Hermione soupira en pensant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Heureusement, aucun professeur n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de répéter cette malheureuse expérience les années suivantes.

Harry avait « discuté » avec Jedusor via son journal, et ce dernier l'avait mis comme prévu sur la piste d'Hagrid. Hermione eut vite fait de dissiper les soupçons de ses amis. Non, Hagrid ne pouvait pas être responsable de cette histoire de chambre des secrets.

Entre les entraînements de quidditch, les cours particuliers avec McGonagall, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passé. Cependant, le directeur semblait éviter la gryffondor. Hermione voulait s'en moquer, mais cela lui faisait mal. Dumbledore la rendait indirectement responsable des agressions, et elle commençait à se ranger de cet avis. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas descendre avec Harry dans la chambre et tuer le basilic. C'était au Survivant de faire ses propres expériences, de raisonner et de trouver la solution.

Pâques arriva bien vite, ainsi que le temps de choisir les options pour la troisième année. Comme la dernière fois, Hermione prit toutes les options, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait le faire pour mettre la main sur le retourneur de temps, qui serait essentiel à la libération de Buck et Sirius l'année suivante. Puis la saison de Quidditch recommença, Ginny vola le journal intime à Harry, et la voix se fit à nouveau entendre, juste avant le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Hermione allait partir avec Ron et Harry pour le terrain, mais une chape de plomb lui tomba dans l'estomac. Si elle n'allait pas à la bibliothèque, Pénélope Deauclair se ferait tuer par le basilic, et non pas pétrifier avec elle.

- Je… je dois aller à la bibliothèque… murmura-t-elle à ses amis d'une voix blanche. Faites attention à vous les garçons…

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas lourd et résigné vers son destin.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu, le chapitre suivant ouvrira une nouvelle année pour notre trio préféré !

A très bientôt,

Link9


	16. La baguette de Sureau

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Un petit chapitre pour bien finir la semaine !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : La baguette de Sureau**

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, mais elle ne le remarquait pas, pas plus que le bruit de la discussion entre Harry, Ron et Ginny. Sa main caressait machinalement Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. La jeune femme contempla un court instant son reflet dans la vitre et sourit. Elle avait profité de ses vacances pour rétrécir ses dents, et le résultat était plus que convenable. Et… Dieu ce qu'elle avait grandi ! Mais elle n'était pas la seule, pensait-elle en regardant ses amis.

Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Elle se remémora la fin de sa deuxième année. Elle avait empêché la mort de Pénélope Deauclair en se faisant pétrifier. Elle avait pourtant cherché toutes les possibilités pour échapper à cela en vain. Si elle ne se faisait pas pétrifier, Pénélope et elle risquaient de mourir. Et ce serait la fin de l'histoire, l'avortement de la chance que lui avait offerte Dumbledore deux ans plus tôt.

Harry, comme prévu, avait libéré Ginny de la chambre et cette dernière lui vouait une reconnaissance éternelle et une admiration sans borne. Ron, quant à lui, avait accidentellement envoyé Lockhart à Sainte Mangouste.

« Bon débarras ! » pensa la gryffondor tandis que Pattenrond s'étirait mollement.

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, à l'exception de la coupe de Quidditch remporté par Gryffondor, au grand soulagement de McGonagall. Hermione sourit à ce souvenir et gratouilla le ventre de Pattenrond qui s'était affalé sur le dos, les pattes en l'air.

Sa troisième année s'était déroulée sans incident notoires. Elle avait réussi à convaincre McGonagall de lui fournir un retourneur de temps. Le professeur s'était montré réticente au début, ne voulant attirer l'attention sur sa jeune élève. Mais Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle en aurait vraiment besoin en fin d'année, sans trop donner de détails. Et à son grand soulagement, la directrice adjointe lui avait fait confiance. Grâce à ça, elle avait réussi à libérer Sirius et Buck. Cependant, elle eut un pincement au cœur à laisser s'enfuir Pettigrow. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il était une pièce essentielle dans la partie qui se jouait entre Harry et Voldemort.

Cette année avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Hermione. Elle avait dû faire preuve de patience, ne pouvant bouleverser les évènements. Elle s'était donc disputer avec Harry et Ron, les garçons la boudant pendant des mois. « Tout ça pour un stupide balai ! ».

Elle avait mit à profit ce « temps libre » pour s'exercer au Quidditch avec Ginny et ses deux frères jumeaux. Et elle s'était grandement améliorée à ce sport, ce qui n'était pas du luxe.

Certes, elle ne serait jamais aussi douée que Fred et George, mais elle se débrouillait. De plus, elle s'était rapprochée de Ginny grâce à ça, et était devenue sa confidente. Hermione l'avait beaucoup aidé à surmonter son mal être dû à la possession que Jedusor avait exercée sur elle. Harry, quant à lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, ignorant complètement les regards que lui jetait la plus jeune des Weasley.

Mais le domaine où elle était devenue excellente, c'était en duel. Ses deux mentors l'avaient entraînée sans relâche. Et à la fin de l'année, ses progrès étaient tels qu'elle avait failli battre Dumbledore. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Après avoir désarmé McGonagall, elle s'était battue comme une diablesse contre le directeur, et il ne dut son salut qu'à un léger moment d'inattention quand McGonagall lui avait jeté un sort sans baguette par derrière. Mais la prochaine fois, elle gagnerait. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu et appris pendant les vacances, le vieux sorcier ne ferait pas le poids.

Pattenrond quitta ses genoux et commença à vadrouiller dans le compartiment. Hermione attrapa un livre de sortilège et tournait machinalement les pages alors que les rires de Ginny, Ron et Harry, qui jouaient aux cartes, se faisaient entendre. Elle allait commencer sa quatrième année à Poudlard, et pour elle, c'était l'année qu'elle ne devait pas rater. Voldemort allait retrouver son corps, et Harry serait dans une situation délicate : le tournois des trois sorciers. Elle devait être près de lui, le soutenir comme jamais.

Exténuée d'avance, Hermione fit le point de la situation. Elle avait deux reliques sur trois, et trois horcruses, la bague, la couronne et le journal, étaient détruits. Tout était bien parti pour la défaite de Voldemort.

- Alors Hermione ? Qu'as-tu pensé de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? lui demanda Neville. J'aurai bien voulu y être…

La jeune femme se retourna vers son ami et sourit.

- C'était magique… Si tu avais vu Viktor Krum !

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place à la table des gryffondors pour le banquet de début d'année. La répartition se déroula rapidement, et Dumbledore fit apparaître le dîner en agitant sa baguette. En voyant la main du directeur, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Elle était complètement noire. Elle fut prise d'un vertige et sa main serra fortement la table. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue en sixième année. Elle ferma un court instant les yeux, et le regretta aussitôt. Les images de cette funeste soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Les blessés, le sang, le cadavre de Dumbledore… Et sa stupidité. Elle avait veillé sur Flitwick, laissant le champ libre à Rogue pour tuer le directeur. Elle leva la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et jeta un regard haineux au maître des potions qui la dévisageait. Ce dernier eut un rictus de dégoût et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Un problème ? demanda une petite voix.

La gryffondor tourna la tête et fit un sourire à Ginny.

- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que je regrette que Dumbledore n'ait pas donné le poste que cette gargouille graisseuse convoite. On aurait pu en être débarrassé à la fin de l'année.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, et commencèrent à attaquer le dessert.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore commença son discours, qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Croupton Junior, sous les traits de Maugrey Fol-Œil. L'arrivée du nouveau professeur fit taire les huées provoquées par l'annonce de l'absence de coupe de Quidditch pour l'année. Mais bien vite, Dumbledore annonça qu'à Poudlard aurait lieu le tournois des trois sorciers, et l'excitation gagna la grande salle. Excitation qui retomba quand le directeur expliqua qu'il fallait être majeur pour poser sa candidature au tournoi. Les huées repartirent de plus belle, les jumeaux Weasley y étant pour beaucoup. Hermione essaya de tempérer ses amis. Le tournoi était dangereux –il y avait eu des morts tout de même !- et il était normal que les organisateurs prennent des précautions. Elle se fit rabrouer par la quasi-totalité des gryffondors et haussa les épaules.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la grande salle, McGonagall la retint.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît… murmura la directrice adjointe.

Hermione acquiesça et sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était le moment, elle le savait. Elle savait que McGonagall l'emmenait dans la salle sur demande. Elle savait que Dumbledore les y attendait, et elle savait qu'elle allait les affronter. Mais ce que les deux professeurs ignoraient, c'est qu'elle allait gagner. Elle en était sure.

Une fois la porte de la salle sur demande fermée, Hermione se mit en position de défense sa baguette levée. Dumbledore sourit à la jeune femme. Il avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux semblaient fiévreux et sa main entièrement noire ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons : le directeur mourrait lentement. Elle déglutit mais ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration. Elle sortit de son esprit l'image récurrente du cadavre de Dumbledore et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux deux professeurs face à elle.

- Prête miss Granger ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillant de malice.

La gryffondor acquiesça et serra les dents. Le directeur et son adjointe se regardèrent, puis jetèrent de concert deux experliarmus. Hermione pivota pour se mettre de profil, les jets rouges passant de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle agita sa baguette et un stupefix se divisa en deux et chaque rayon se dirigea vers un professeur. Sans attendre de voir si son coup avait porté, elle fit un mouvement gracieux de poignet un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette, provoquant une bourrasque de vent. Le rayon de lumière frôla McGonagall qui dût se jeter à terre pour l'éviter. La directrice lança un sortilège d'entrave sur les jambes de la jeune femme, mais ricocha sur un bouclier argenté. Hermione profita du rebond de l'impedimenta pour le diriger vers Dumbledore.

Ce dernier fit apparaître une gerbe de flamme qui absorba le sortilège pour se précipiter sur la gryffondor, tandis que McGonagall fit apparaître une tornade qui se dirigeait rapidement vers la jeune femme. Hermione contrattaqua par un mur de glace sur lequel se brisa le sort de la directrice, mais qui fondit sous l'effet du feu. D'un coup de baguette, elle récupéra l'eau pour en faire une boule qu'elle jeta sur McGonagall, puis enchaîna sur un oiseau de feu qu'elle dirigea sur le Dumbledore. Tandis que le directeur se dépêchait de faire disparaitre la créature de feu, son adjointe fut prisonnière et se débattait pour échapper à sa prison liquide. Dès qu'elle eut réussi, Hermione profita d'un dixième de seconde d'inattention pour la désarmer. Elle récupéra la baguette de son professeur de sa main gauche et stupéfixa McGonagall avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de jeter un sort sans baguette.

La gryffondor faisait face maintenant à Dumbledore. Elle avait deux baguettes, et n'avait aucun problème à jeter deux sorts en même temps. Le professeur et l'élève se sourirent.

- Le moment de vérité, Miss Granger… dit Albus, amusé.

- En effet, répliqua doucement Hermione.

- Et bien, que le meilleur gagne… En garde !

Hermione croisa devant elle les deux baguettes qu'elle avait à la main et fit apparaître une boule incandescente qu'elle jeta de toutes ses forces sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier leva sa baguette, l'agita majestueusement et attendit que l'attaque de la gryffondor porte. Hermione leva sa main gauche, paume vers le ciel. Des éclairs tombèrent du ciel pour former une boule dans sa main.

- Un cadeau pour vous, murmura Hermione en jetant la boule vers Dumbledore.

Ce dernier eut un sifflement admiratif et leva sa baguette, prêt à contrecarrer le sort.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione n'y croyait pas. Elle tenait dans sa main la baguette de Dumbledore. Elle avait gagné. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'objet, émue. Cependant, un signal s'alluma dans son esprit et elle leva la tête. Un stupefix se dirigeait vers elle. Hermione leva la baguette nouvellement acquise, dévia la lumière rouge et...

- CHAUVE-FURIE ! s'exclama la gryffondor en brandissant sa baguette vers le directeur.

Une chauve souris apparut et de dirigea vers le vieux sorcier, et lui frappa le visage de ses ailes. Il la fit disparaître et Hermione en profita pour le désarmer.

- Excellent réflexe, Miss Granger… Je vois que le quidditch fait effet, sourit Dumbledore en ramassant une baguette sur le sol.

- Vous en aviez deux ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

Le directeur acquiesça. La gryffondor lança un finite incantatem sur McGonagall qui, après avoir épousseté sa robe, les rejoignit.

- Celle que vous tenez est la baguette de Sureau. L'autre est celle que j'ai achetée chez Ollivander pour ma première rentrée à Poudlard…

- La baguette de Sureau ?

- Oui, Hermione. La relique qui vous manque… Vous êtes la propriétaire de la baguette la plus puissante au monde. Mais je sais que vous en ferez bon usage.

La gryffondor acquiesça, et rangea ses deux baguettes dans sa poche.

- S'il vous arrive de croiser la baguette avec Voldemort, il va avoir des surprises ! s'exclama McGonagall, fière de son élève. Vous avez la même technique de duel qu'Albus. Il ne va pas en revenir.

- Et si nous allions boire un verre dans mon bureau pour fêter ça ? dit le directeur en s'approchant de la sortie.

- Très bonne idée, répondit McGonagall. Je prendrai bien un thé…

- Un thé ? demanda Dumbledore, outré. Vous voulez rire, Minerva… Je viens de recevoir une bouteille d'Hydromel de Mme Rosemerta. Allez, c'est moi qui invite !

Quand elle retourna dans la salle commune, une heure après, elle était légèrement éméchée. Elle passa devant Harry, Ron Fred et George qui complotaient pour pouvoir se présenter au tournoi des trois sorciers. La gryffondor n'avait pas la force de les contredire. Elle regagna son lit, se changea rapidement et s'endormit heureuse, sa nouvelle baguette sous son oreiller.

Avec la baguette de Sureau en sa possession, elle était intouchable. Voldemort ne gagnerait pas cette fois. C'était impossible…

Les jours passèrent, et Hermione sentait un malaise grandir en elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette impression était renforcée quand elle croisait le Faux Maugrey. Le professeur l'avait conviée à boire un thé dans son bureau, après qu'elle eut brillamment résisté à l'imperium –Merci professeur Dumbledore- et le mangemort s'était raidi en voyant le reflet de la gryffondor dans un miroir posé près de son bureau. Hermione s'en inquiétait, elle avait l'impression que le mangemort avait lu en elle. Depuis cette entrevue, elle sentait constamment le regard du professeur sur elle. « Vigilance constante », pensait-elle dès qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir.

Les jours, les cours se succédaient, identiques les uns aux autres, les élèves plonger dans leur routine. Puis fin octobre arriva, et les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons par la même occasion. Alors qu'Hermione assistait à l'arrivée des étudiants de Durmstrang en compagnie de ses camarades, son cœur se serra. Viktor Krum était comme dans son souvenir. En regardant Ron qui dévisageait l'attrapeur bulgare, elle se demanda si elle allait tenter à nouveau sa chance auprès de Viktor. Il faut dire que les disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Ron l'année précédente l'avaient minée. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune Weasley avaient diminué, atomisés par des échanges verbaux violents, par des mois d'ignorance, de bouderie. Son amour pour Ron Weasley était amoindri, et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et qui mieux que Viktor pourrait l'aider à le faire ?

Hermione, Harry et Ron prenaient place à la table des gryffondors. L'ambiance était électrique dans la grande salle. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient surexcités, les élèves de Durmstrang observaient avec intérêt le plafond magique, et ceux de Beauxbatons semblaient mourir de froid. Ron n'arrêtait pas de regarder Viktor Krum, se demandant quel serait le bon moment pour lui demander un autographe. Hermione soupirait, exaspérée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un joueur de Quidditch, pas le premier ministre ! Le repas se déroula parfaitement, les plats étaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Hermione promenait son regard sur les tables et elle posa les yeux sur Cédric Diggory. Il discutait joyeusement avec ses camarades, n'ayant pas conscience que cette année à Poudlard serait la dernière pour lui. Elle porta son attention sur Fleur Delacour, qui discutait avec ses camarades de Beauxbatons, sans accorder un regard aux élèves de Serdaigle. Hermione haussa les épaules. Avec le temps, Fleur deviendrait moins pimbêche… Il fallait être patient ! pensa-t-elle en repensant à la future femme de Bill Weasley.

A la fin du repas, les lumières s'éteignirent et Rusard apporta la coupe de Feu. Dumbledore fit un court discours et lança l'ouverture du Tournois des Trois sorciers. L'excitation était à son comble alors que la coupe était placée dans le hall de l'entrée. Plusieurs élèves non majeurs se demandaient comment franchir la limite d'âge installée par Dumbledore, dont les jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers parlaient avec Lee Jordan d'une potion de vieillissement, et Hermione n'arriva pas à les en dissuader. Tant pis pour eux, ils auraient une belle barbe blanche le lendemain.

Alors qu'elle se mettait en pyjama, Hermione se demandait si elle pouvait empêcher d'une quelconque manière la mort de Diggory.

« Tu vas encore changer l'ordre des choses, et une catastrophe va arriver… » lui dit une petite voix.

Elle secoua la tête, agacée. En se mettant au lit, elle se remémora sa première quatrième année à Poudlard. Cédric avait été assassiné par Voldemort, mais le ministère ne l'avait pas cru. Sa mort avait été inutile. Alors… pourquoi ne pas l'en empêcher ? Mais comment ? Elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre le Poufsouffle de ne pas participer à la compétition, elle en était sure, donc elle devait s'arranger pour que la coupe de feu ne le choisisse pas. D'un autre côté, n'importe quel élève serait en danger. Croupton s'arrangerait pour qu'il ou elle ait un incident, ou Harry ferait encore preuve de générosité en partageant la coupe avec son adversaire… Et il y aurait quand même un mort.

Soudain, l'idée se présenta à son esprit. Elle n'avait plus la trace, elle était l'élève la plus puissante de l'école, aussi la coupe de feu la choisirait sans hésiter si elle déposait son nom. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants à cette idée, essayant de prévoir les ennuis que ça engendrerait. Elle se souvint que Dumbledore avait eu des problèmes suite à la désignation de Harry : non seulement il y avait deux champions à Poudlard, mais un était mineur. Alors Mme Maxime et Karkaroff allaient vraiment être furieux si les deux champions de Poudlard avaient moins de dix-sept ans !

« A lui de s'arranger avec ses collègues ! » songea Hermione. « La diplomatie, c'est son fort, pas le mien… Ma décision est prise, je vais participer à cette fichue compétition ! »

Et sur les coups d'une heure du matin, Hermione descendit dans la salle commune, écrivit son nom sur un bout de parchemin et se rendit sans bruit dans le hall. Après s'être assurée que personne n'allait la déranger, elle franchit la limite d'âge du directeur de Poudlard et déposa son nom dans la coupe de feu.

Le parchemin devint écarlate, puis une gerbe d'étincelle s'en échappa. La gryffondor tourna les talons, franchit à nouveau la limite d'âge et regagna silencieusement son dortoir. En se couchant, ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. Demain, elle devra être très convaincante devant les directeurs des écoles et surtout, devant Croupton Jr. Et pour cela, elle remercia muettement Dumbledore de lui avoir enseigné l'occlumencie l'année précédente.

Le lendemain, la journée passa trop vite. Les jumeaux Weasley et bien d'autres élèves atterrirent à l'infirmerie suite à un « accident » de potion de vieillissement, ce qui faisait bien rire Dumbledore, tandis que les élèves des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons se portaient candidat. Pour Poudlard, Diggory, Angelina Johnson et Warrington avaient déposé leur nom dans la coupe. Il y en avait surement d'autres, mais Hermione n'en avait pas connaissance.

Le festin d'Halloween se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, mais chacun ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la coupe de feu. Alors que Dumbledore faisait disparaitre les plats et assiettes vides, les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

- On va enfin savoir… chuchota Ron. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Warrington.

- Il faut qu'Angelina soit choisie… répondit Hermione.

Harry, Fred et George acquiescèrent.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu participer… dit piteusement Fred.

- C'est très dangereux ! rétorqua Hermione. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise !

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu participer ? demanda Ginny.

- Grands Dieux non ! Je préfère rester vivante… répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le directeur leva les mains pour réclamer le silence, qu'il obtint aussitôt.

Dans quelques minutes, la Coupe de Feu va prendre sa décision. Lorsque le nom des champions sera prononcé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Dumbledore éteignit d'un coup de baguette toutes les lumières de la salle, laissant les flammes qui sortaient de la Coupe de Feu briller de tout leur éclat.

- Maintenant… murmura Lee Jordan en regardant sa montre.

Et en effet, une langue de feu jaillit de la coupe projetant en l'air un morceau de parchemin.

- Le champion de Durmstrang est Viktor Krum ! annonça fortement Dumbledore après lecture du parchemin.

- Sans surprise ! hurla Ron en applaudissant, comme tous les élèves de Grande salle.

Les acclamations se turent, et un deuxième nom fut expulsé de la coupe.

- Le champion… pardon, la championne de Beauxbatons est Fleur Delacour !

Hermione participa aux applaudissements qui suivirent cette annonce, mais commença à se concentrer. C'est là que tout se jouait. En espérant que la coupe la choisirait.

- Angelina, Angelina… murmurèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Pour la troisième fois, mais pas la dernière de la soirée, la langue de feu expulsa un nom. Dumbledore se saisit gracieusement du parchemin.

- Le champion de Poudlard est… Hermione Granger ?

« Et c'est parti… » pensa la gryffondor en ouvrant des yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, faussement stupéfaite.

Elle sentait le regard inquisiteur du directeur de Poudlard sur elle. Il y avait des murmures dans la grande salle. Pas d'applaudissements, ni de cris d'encouragement. C'est comme si les élèves avaient reçu un coup de massue.

- Hermione Granger, par ici je vous prie… appela Dumbledore, l'air choqué.

- Mais… Je… commença Hermione pour ses camarades. Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Vas-y… murmura Ginny, encourageante.

Elle se leva difficilement, et regarda Harry. Ce dernier était étonné, et se pinçait le bras.

« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, mon pauvre… » pensa Hermione.

Ron, quant à lui, semblait furieux. La gryffondor se dit que le jeune Weasley, en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis participer au tournoi sans lui, allait taper une crise. Elle gérerait ça ce soir. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Tout en faisant semblant de trembler de peur, elle passa devant la table des professeurs et gagna la salle ou se trouvaient déjà Fleur et Viktor. Ce dernier se retourna et la dévisagea.

- Tu es la championne de Poudlarrrd ? grogna-t-il.

Hermione déglutit et hocha la tête.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Fleur. Tu es trop jeune !

- On est d'accord sur ce point… murmura la gryffondor d'une voix blanche.

Ils se turent quelques instants, et Harry pénétra dans la salle, livide.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione, jouant la surprise.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ludo Verpey, Barty Croupton, Mme Maxime et Karkaroff entrèrent dans la salle. Les directeurs des autres écoles étaient sous le choc. Puis Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore vinrent à leur tour. Le directeur avait l'air furieux.

- Quelle est cette plaisanterie ? hurla presque Mme Maxime.

- J'aimerai également le savoir, Dumbledore ! siffla Karkaroff.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait Hermione, et avait l'air fort mécontent. La gryffondor déglutit une nouvelle fois. Elle ferma son esprit et attendit que la tempête s'abatte.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

A bientôt,

Link9


	17. LES CHAMPIONS DE POUDLARD

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Avant ce long week-end, un petit chapitre en speed car je pars au resto avec ma femme, ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensembles aujourd'hui. Voilà, rien d'intéressant, mais je tenais à vous faire partager ma joie !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : LES CHAMPIONS DE POUDLARD**

Une violente dispute éclata dans la petite salle. Igor Karkaroff éructait, Olympe Maxime pestait, Dumbledore tentait de tempérer, McGonagall ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu –« Dumbledore, vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez commis aucune erreur ! »- Rogue sifflait contre le manque de sincérité des deux gryffondors, Krum grognait, Fleur s'indignait et Maugrey promenait son œil magique d'un protagoniste à l'autre. Hermione et Harry, quant à eux, étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et ne pipaient mot, n'en menant pas large. Le survivant semblait perdu, apeuré par la situation et Hermione ressentit de la peine pour son ami.

L'ancien auror finit par calmer tout le monde en prophétisant un complot visant à tuer Harry et Hermione, le premier étant l'ennemi juré de Vous Savez Qui, la deuxième sa meilleure amie, et c'est maussade, furieux que les directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons ramenèrent leur champion à bord de leur vaisseaux distincts. McGonagall les regardait s'éloigner en grommelant des paroles inintelligibles tandis que Rogue foudroyait Hermione et Harry du regard. Le faux Maugrey, quant à lui, buvait dans sa flasque et Dumbledore se caressait négligemment la barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent fort longues au deux Gryffondor, le directeur renvoya les gryffondors avec un sourire dans leur salle commune, afin de profiter de leur nomination pour faire le plus de bruit dans leur salle commune. Les deux élèves marchaient à présent dans les couloirs en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione étaient silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis finalement Harry brisa le silence.

- Comment va-t-on faire ? demanda-t-il, angoissé.

- On fera de notre mieux, comme d'habitude, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais paniquer ne sert à rien. Et puis, on s'aidera…

- On est adversaire… murmura Harry.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, la coupe, je m'en fiche. Je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de trophée supplémentaire. Mes bulletins scolaires me suffisent. En revanche toi, le Survivant, ça ferait taire pas mal de mauvaises langues si tu le serrais entre tes mains à la fin de l'année. Aussi, je ferai tout pour que tu l'emportes.

- Je ne sais pas qui a mis notre nom dans la coupe, répliqua Harry.

- Moi non plus, mais il va avoir une sacrée surprise. Je te fais la promesse qu'on en sortira vivant tous les deux ! Et avec les honneurs.

- T'as pas une petite idée de l'identité de…

- Pas vraiment. Mais en repensant au « cauchemar » que tu as fait pendant l'été, il est fort probable que Voldemort soit derrière tout ça. Comment s'y ait-il pris, je n'en sais rien. Mais on trouvera… D'ailleurs, ce serait une bonne idée que tu en parles à Sirius.

Quand le tableau de la grosse dame pivota, un vacarme du tonner leur parvint aux oreilles. Harry et Hermione se trouvèrent aussitôt attraper par ce qui semblait être des milliers de mains, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, les deux gryffondor se trouvèrent drapés des couleurs de leur maison.

- Comment vous avez fait ? demandèrent Fred et George en chœur.

Harry tenta de leur expliquer la situation, mais peu de personne l'écoutait.

Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle monta sur une des tables de la salle commune et réclama l'attention.

- Harry ! Hermione ! scandaient les élèves, surexcités.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! cria Hermione, et le silence se fit. Nous vous remercions de votre chaleureux accueil. Harry et moi sommes très touchés. Quant à la question qui vous brûle les lèvres, à savoir le comment de notre participation, je crois qu'un plaisantin nous a fait une blague.

Des exclamations se firent entendre et Hermione fit un geste de la main.

- Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le constater, il était impossible pour des mineurs de franchir la barrière d'âge de Dumbledore… N'est-ce pas, Fred et George ?

Les deux jumeaux rirent au souvenir de leur belle barbe blanche.

- Mais qui aurait mis votre nom dans la coupe ? demanda Lee Jordan, suspicieux.

- Très bonne question ! répondit Hermione alors que des murmures s'élevaient. Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien. Cependant, grâce à lui, Gryffondor a deux chance sur quatre de remporter la coupe, alors faisons la fête !

Elle descendit de la table alors que les gryffondors laissaient éclater leur joie. La jeune femme rejoint Harry qui avait l'air déboussolé.

- Tu as vu Ron ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Pas encore… murmura la gryffondor.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stock de bière au beurre, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Ron. Ce dernier avait l'air furieux.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de franchir la limite d'âge… siffla-t-il, les oreilles aussi rouge que son visage.

- On ne l'a pas fait ! rétorqua Harry, outré. Tu as écouté le discours d'Hermione ?

- Oui… mais maintenant, vous pourriez dire la vérité à votre meilleur ami, éructa Ron.

- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait ! Et comme d'habitude, tu n'écoutes rien, coupa Hermione.

- C'est ça… Entre Harry qui dit que s'il voulait le faire, il irait en pleine nuit pour ne pas être vu et toi qui clame partout que c'est trop dangereux pour endormir la méfiance et mettre ton nom dans la coupe, permettez que je…

- Quelqu'un a mis notre nom dans la coupe ! cria Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron, buté.

- D'après toi ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

Ron se tut un moment, puis secoua la tête.

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot, j'en ai assez ! Bonne nuit et toutes mes félicitations !

Il tourna les talons et se rendit dans son dortoir. Alors qu'Hermione et Harry se regardaient, ébahis, Ginny vint les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Un problème avec Ron… répliqua Harry.

- Je ne parlai pas de ça, répliqua la plus jeune des Weasley. C'était prévisible. Il est jaloux, c'est tout. Ca lui passera. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui a mis votre nom dans la coupe ?

- Tu nous crois ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas assez doués pour contrer un sort de Dumbledore…

Hermione se retint de rire. Contrer un sort de Dumbledore ? Elle en était à présent parfaitement capable. Les trois adolescents s'assirent près de la cheminée et Harry fit part de ses soupçons à Ginny quant à Voldemort.

- Mais vous savez ce qui m'ennuie le plus ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, répondit la troisième année.

- C'est que je ne passerai pas mes examens… répondit la jeune femme d'un ton désolé.

Le lendemain, Ron évita Harry et Hermione toute la journée. Hermione poussa Harry à écrire une lettre à Sirius, pour lui narrer les évènements de la veille, ce qu'il finit par faire, de mauvaise grâce.

L'absence de Ron ne se fit pas trop sentir, grâce à la présence de Ginny. Cette dernière, visiblement inquiète pour ses deux amis, avait décidé de remplacer le Weasley manquant dans le Trio. Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle semaine de cours commença.

Les relations avec les autres maisons étaient bizarres. Les serdaigles étaient contents que les champions soient des gryffondors, les poufsouffles essayaient de surmonter la déception de l'échec de Cédric Diggory, et les serpentards… aussi sarcastiques et odieux qu'en temps normal. Malefoy et sa clique faisaient des pronostiques quant à l'espérance de vie des deux gryffondors lors de la première épreuve. Les paris n'excédaient pas une minute et dix secondes, ce qui déprimait Harry. Hermione, quant à elle, souriait et ignorait les répliques des mauvaises langues.

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques fut épouvantable. Les serpentards ricanaient devant Harry et Hermione, Ron leur faisait la tête, et passait tout son cours avec Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati. Harry avait du mal à conserver son calme et Hermione tentait de le tempérer. Les deux gryffondors pensaient que la situation ne pouvait être pire. Ils se trompaient, et en eurent la preuve pendant le cours de potion. Rogue s'acharnait sur eux avec une hargne qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. De plus, les serpentards avaient crée des badges sur lesquels étaient inscrits : « Poudlard se cherche un champion, aidez-nous à en trouver un ! ».

Heureusement, avant que le cours ne dégénère en un affrontement Gryffondor/Serpentard, l'aîné des Crivey, Colin, vint chercher les deux champions pour les emmener chez le directeur. Rogue tenta bien de retenir ses deux élèves, pour pouvoir les empoisonner avec leur concoction du jour, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors qu'Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers le bureau Dumbledore, ils se demandaient ce qui les attendait. Et lorsqu'il les vit entrer, Ludo Verpey se dirigea vers eux, très souriant. Près de lui, avançant tel un charognard sur sa proie, Rita Skeeter tenait dans sa main un calepin et un plume. Hermione serra les dents, sa baguette la démangeant dans sa poche.

- Voici les deux héros ! s'exclama la journaliste.

- Harry ! Hermione ! dit Verpey, réjouis. Vous voilà pour l'examen des baguettes. Nous allons bientôt commencer. Dumbledore est parti chercher M. Ollivander…

Hermione eut une montée de panique. L'examen des baguettes… Ollivander se souvenait exactement de chaque baguette qu'il vendait, et elle tenait entre les mains la baguette de sureau. Il ne fallait pas que le fabricant la trahisse. Tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, Harry fut entraîné dans un placard à balai par Rita Skeeter.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'airrr pâle ? demanda une voix grave derrière la gryffondor.

Hermione se retourna et sourit à Krum.

- Oui, très bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

- Ca va… grogna-t-il.

- Tu… euh, tu te plais à Poudlard ?

- Oui, beaucoup ! Il fait plus chaud que chez nous et le château est magnifique. Tu t'appelles Herrrmione, c'est ça ?

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme en entendant son prénom prononcé à la manière bulgare.

- Il parrraît que tu passes beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Je pourrrais venirrr avec toi ? Pas pourrr trricher, je sais que nous sommes concurrrents…

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Viktor ! Assura Hermione.

Le visage du bulgare s'illumina et il hocha la tête.

- J'ai vraiment apprécié ta performance lors de la finale de la coupe du monde. C'était très impressionnant ! dit Hermione, pour relancer la conversation.

- Merrrci, c'est trrrès gentil. Tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Dans l'équipe de remplacement, en tant que batteuse…

Les deux champions continuèrent de parler quidditch jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il allait récupérer Harry dans son placard et l'examen des baguettes put commencer.

Ollivander observa les baguettes de Krum et Delacour en faisant quelques remarques, dues au fait que les jeunes sorciers ne les avaient pas achetés chez lui. Vint l'examen de celle d'Harry. Le fabriquant ne dit rien, se contentant d'en faire jaillir des étincelles. Pui ce fut au tour d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'avança vers le vieux sorcier et lui tendit sa baguette avec un regard appuyé. Ollivander la saisit, y jeta un coup d'œil et eut l'air surprit. Il caressa la baguette du bout des doigts, presque religieusement. Cependant, il s'abstint de tout commentaire, et fit sortit de la baguette un bouquet de fleur qu'il donna à la gryffondor.

- Très belle baguette, mademoiselle…

La gryffondor hocha la tête, et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Soulagée, elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de Dumbledore, cependant, Rita Skeeter ne l'entendait pas de la sorte. Il y eut une longue séance photo, Hermione essayant de sa cacher derrière Miss Maxime, qui occupait les trois quarts du champ. Cependant, la journaliste voulait qu'elle soit prêt d'Harry, ce dernier essayant lui aussi de disparaître. Une fois la journaliste satisfaite, les participants quittèrent la salle. Hermione allait rejoindre Harry et Krum, quand Dumbledore la retint.

- Puis-je vous parler un instant, miss ? demanda le directeur.

Harry jeta un regard à son amie, tandis que Krum semblait vouloir l'attendre.

- Je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque, dit-elle aux garçons.

Le survivant et l'attrapeur de Bulgarie disparurent dans les escaliers en colimaçons et Dumbledore ferma la porte.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il une fois assis derrière son bureau, Hermione confortablement installée sur un fauteuil.

- Alors quoi ? interrogea la gryffondor, sachant pertinemment où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu la brillante idée de fixer ma limite d'âge en ne prenant en compte -par des manipulations fort complexes- que l'âge magique, vous permettant ainsi de participer au Tournois des Trois sorciers ?

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Vous vous doutiez de tout ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- En fait, c'était un test. Soit vous étiez simple spectatrice, et je passais une année presque tranquille, soit vous étiez candidate, et je m'attendais au pire. D'où ma question : alors ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir précisément ?

Dumbledore posa ses mains sur son bureau. Sa main droite était complètement noire, et le poignet commençait à se nécroser.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'à votre premier tournoi, vous étiez dans les tribunes à acclamer Harry, comme le reste de vos camarades. Le premier champion de Poudlard était quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement Cédric Diggory…

Hermione acquiesça.

- Cependant, il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que vous changiez le cours de l'histoire. Serait-ce dû à la présence de Voldemort en Albanie ? demanda le directeur.

- Vous avez raison. Cedric Diggory est mort cette année là, pendant la dernière épreuve.

- Vous savez ce que vous risquez à avoir changé l'histoire ? interrogea sérieusement Dumbledore.

- J'y ai réfléchi, répondit sèchement Hermione. Sa mort était… inutile. Pettigrow l'a tué, Voldemort est revenu, et Fudge ne l'a pas cru. Aussi, la mort de Diggory n'apportait rien.

Dumbledore se tut quelques instants, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Vous réfléchissez en mort utile ou inutile… C'est bien, les leçons de Minerva ont porté leur fruit. Ma mort a-t-elle eu une quelconque utilité, pendant votre sixième année ?

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le directeur venait de soulever un point important. Quelles ont été les conséquences de la mort du directeur de Poudlard ? Rogue avait repris le poste, les enfants de moldus avaient été chassées de l'école. Le trio étaient partis sur les routes pour détruire les horcruxes. Le testament les avait mis sur la piste des reliques. Donc oui, sa mort avait été utile, mais maintenant ? En avait-elle une ?

Puis la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Oui, elle en avait encore une. La baguette de Sureau… Voldemort l'avait volé dans le tombeau du directeur de Poudlard, et en était le propriétaire. Elle se souvenait de la mort de Rogue. Voldemort l'avait tué pour être le véritable maître de la baguette.

- Miss Granger ? appela doucement Dumbledore.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Son esprit fonctionnait rapidement. Elle était entrain de mettre en place un plan pour qu'Harry soit le véritable propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau, sans que Voldemort le sache.

- Vous êtes encore là ? demanda le directeur.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Votre mort a eu et a encore une utilité.

- Bien, merci de me le dire, répondit Dumbledore joyeusement. Allez, vous avez deux chevaliers servants qui vous attendent à la bibliothèque, ne les faites pas patienter plus longtemps… Mais je dois dire que vous êtes une excellente comédienne, miss Granger ! ajouta-t-il en repensant au visage surpris et angoissé qu'Hermione leur avait servi quelques jours plus tôt.

- Pas autant que vous, professeur, répondit Hermione amusée.

Elle salua le directeur et quitta le bureau. Qu'avait-il sous entendu par « Deux chevaliers servants ? ». La gyffondor secoua la tête. Définitivement, Dumbledore était fou.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bises,

Link9


	18. LA PREMIERE TACHE

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Un petit chapitre avant le week-end, un peu en avance car je suis de bonne humeur !

Très bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : LA PREMIERE TACHE **

Les quinze jours suivant furent les plus horribles qu'Harry et Hermione avaient passés à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas l'approche de la première tâche qui angoissait la gryffondor, au contraire d'Harry qui devenait de plus en plus vert alors que les jours passaient, mais plutôt l'article de Rita Skeeter qui avait mis le feu aux poudres dans la salle commune.

« _De l'adversité naît l'amour… Par Rita Skeeter_

_Le tournoi des Trois sorciers à Poudlard est déjà un évènement, une grande surprise en soi. Cependant, en organisant cet évènement international, on ne pouvait rêver d'un casting pareil ! Le grand attrapeur Bulgare Viktor Krum, finaliste à la dernière coupe du monde représente Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbatons, et les deux révélations de Poudlard : Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, le Survivant, tous deux élèves de quatrième année dans la célèbre institution de magie et sorcellerie écossaise. Ces deux élèves ont une multitude de point commun : même année scolaire, même maison. Embarqués dans cette compétition, ils se sont rapprochés pour le meilleur, d'après un jeune élève de Gryffondor, M. Colin Crivey._

_Oui, ils sont plus qu'amis, cela ne fait aucun doute…_ »

Hermione déchira le journal et se retint de le brûler d'un coup de baguette bien placé. Elle s'y était attendu, bien sûr, mais les relations -déjà tendues- avec Ron avaient empiré, et la jeune gryffondor n'avait pas pensé cela possible.

Heureusement, il y avait Ginny. La jeune fille avait cru Hermione quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Harry, et la plus jeune des Weasley avait l'air soulagé.

- De toute façon, pour le moment, il a les yeux rivés sur Cho… Vie ta vie, fais tes propres expériences… Accomplie toi en tant que personne, et il finira par se rendre compte de qui tu es vraiment. Et il te regardera différemment ! avait dit la championne de Poudlard entre deux cours à son amie.

La gryffondor, quant à elle, subissait une cours subtile et agréable de Viktor. Ils passaient pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler, ou se promenaient dans le parc et discutaient de Quidditch, de Durmstrang, de Poudlard… Hermione avait l'impression de retrouver des sentiments pour son premier flirt, et elle trouvait cela très agréable.

Harry avait reçu une réponse de Sirius, qui lui donnait rendez-vous devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, le jour de sortie à Pré au lard, soit trois jours avant la première tâche. Ce samedi, Hermione avait prévu de se rendre au village sorcier avec Harry, Ginny et Krum, puisque Ron n'était toujours pas décidé à leur parler. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait de la chance que les deux champions s'entendent aussi bien. Alors qu'ils dégustaient une bonne bièraubeurre, la conversation était inévitablement portée sur le quidditch.

- Tu sais fairrre la feinte de Wrrronski ? demanda Krum à Harry, étonné.

Le survivant hocha la tête.

- Ca vous dirrait une parrtie tous ensemble aprrès la prrremièrre tache pourrr décomprresser ?

Hermione acquiesça avec plaisir, tandis que Ginny sautillait de joie.

- Je vais jouer avec le plus grand des attrapeurs ! répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, réjouie.

- Merci pour moi… grogna Harry, amusé.

A ce moment là, Hagrid entra dans le bar avec le professeur Maugrey. Les deux enseignants se dirigèrent vers eux et les saluèrent. Tandis que le faux Fol Œil engageait la conversation avec Ginny et Krum, Hagrid invita à voix basse les deux gryffondors à le rejoindre à minuit devant sa cabane. Harry allait protester quand Hermione lui fit signe de se taire. Le demi géant fit un clin d'œil à ses élèves préférés, puis s'éloigna en direction d'une table vide avec Maugrey.

- Mais Hermione… Tu sais que ce soir… commença Harry en murmurant.

- Je sais, mais tu seras à l'heure, fais-moi confiance, coupa la gryffondor.

Le survivant acquiesça, et tous sortirent des Trois balais. Ils avaient voulu payer leur consommation, mais Krum avait insisté pour les inviter. Hermione avait tenté de négocier, mais l'attrapeur avait été ferme. Pour une fois que les personnes s'intéressaient à ce qu'il était, et non à sa célébrité, cela lui faisait plaisir. Harry avait répondu au bulgare qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

A minuit pile, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, les deux gryffondors accompagnèrent Hagrid et Madame Maxime à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Et là, Hermione sentait qu'Harry paniquait. Si elle n'avait pas reçu une formation poussée par Dumbledore et McGonagall ces trois dernières années, Hermione aurait été dans le même état. Devant eux, des dizaines de sorciers, dont Charlie Weasley, tentaient de maîtriser quatre dragons, plutôt féroces. Harry jeta un regard terrorisé à son amie, puis montra sa montre. Les deux champions filèrent aussitôt pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous avec Sirius. Sur le trajet du retard, Hermione remarqua la nervosité de son ami.

- Ne panique pas Harry. Tout se passera bien.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu sais comment neutraliser un dragon ?

- A mon avis, on n'aura pas à le neutraliser. Juste à lui passer devant, ou quelque chose comme ça… On y réfléchira demain, d'accord ? On ira à la…

- Bibliothèque, coupa Harry avec un petit sourire.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione laissa Harry en tête à tête avec son parrain, et monta se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, une question la tarauda : comment allait-elle voler son œuf au dragon ?

La journée du dimanche passa rapidement. Harry raconta à Hermione sa conversation avec Sirius, écourtée par l'arrivée de Ron. Les deux gryffondors passèrent la journée à la bibliothèque à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à rendre inoffensif un dragon, mais c'était peine perdue. Même Ginny, qui avait décidé de les aider dans leur recherche, laissa tomber.

Les deux jours de cours qui restèrent avant la première tâche ne furent pas de tout repos. Harry était décidé, sur les conseils de Maugrey, d'apprendre à se servir correctement du sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à lui son balai pendant la première tâche. Et bien sûr, il comptait sur Hermione pour l'aider. Cette dernière céda devant l'insistance de son ami. Après tout, elle improviserait quand elle se retrouverait devant le gros reptile. Sa priorité était qu'Harry retrouve confiance en lui. Et à la fin de la journée, le survivant savait manier à la perfection le sortilège.

Après avoir légèrement dîné, Hermione ne rêvait que d'une chose : se coucher. Cependant le destin, par le biais de la directrice adjointe, en décida autrement.

- Je peux vous voir un instant, miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall qui avait quitté la table professorale pour attraper la gryffondor à la sortie de la grande salle.

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit son professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois installée, McGonagall fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et sortit de son tiroir sa boite de tritons au gingembre. Hermione prit un biscuit qu'elle trempa dans son thé.

- Prête pour demain ? demanda le professeur.

- Pas vraiment… J'ai surtout aidé Harry, et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire…

- Vous n'avez pas de stratégie ? interrogea le professeur, étonné.

- J'ai encore la nuit pour y réfléchir…

La directrice adjointe but une gorgée de thé.

- Qui a mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je ne peux pas vous le révéler… répondit Hermione. Il faut que l'histoire se poursuive jusqu'au bout…

- La finalité étant que Voldemort retrouve son corps, rétorqua McGonagall.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous en a parlé ? demanda la championne, en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Albus m'a toujours dit que Voldemort n'était pas mort. Aussi, si vous participez au tournoi, c'est qu'un évènement terrible doit se produire, et que vous êtes là pour vous assurer que ça se produira. Et la chose la plus terrible à mes yeux est que Voldemort reprenne… forme humaine, à défaut de meilleure expression.

Hermione sourit.

- Allez au lit, jeune fille. Une rude journée vous attend demain. Et si vous n'êtes pas première au classement à la fin de l'épreuve, je vous mets en retenue pour un mois avec Rogue, est-ce bien clair ?

La gryffondor rit de bon cœur. Elle remercia son professeur et gagna sa salle commune. Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude et passé son pyjama, Hermione se glissa sous les draps, Pattenrond à ses côtés. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment prendre son œuf au dragon, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de dormir. Après tout, elle avait vaincu Dumbledore, elle avait la baguette de Sureau, alors ce n'était pas un petit dragon qui allait lui faire peur. Elle regarda son chat qui dormait paisiblement.

- D'après toi, comment je dois m'y prendre ? Avec le dragon ? demanda-t-elle à Pattenrond.

Un ronflement sonore lui répondit et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Définitivement, elle trouverait seule la réponse.

Le lendemain matin Hermione n'écouta pas les cours, chose rare. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, étudiant plusieurs scénarios possibles. Et aucun ne la convainquait vraiment. Une pile de parchemins froissés s'empilait sur son bureau sans qu'elle n'ait l'idée de génie. Arriva midi, et le déjeuner. A côté d'elle, Harry était incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. La gryffondor avalait sans y penser ses haricots verts. Et avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa part de tarte à la mélasse, McGonagall vint chercher les deux champions. A contre cœur, Harry suivit sa directrice de maison, Hermione deux pas derrière, concentrée.

- Faite de votre mieux Potter. Gardez la tête froide, et tout se passera bien… l'encourageait-elle. Bonne chance à tous les deux.

- Pourquoi elle m'encourage et pas toi ? chuchota nerveusement Harry.

- Parce que c'est moins grave si c'est moi qui me fait dévorer… murmura Hermione.

Arrivés devant la tente, McGonagall les laissa entre les mains de Ludo Verpey. Ce dernier était aussi enjoué que d'habitude, et cela agaça Hermione. Les gryffondors entrèrent dans la tente. Fleur était sur un tabouret, assise dans un coin, tandis que Krum semblait plus maussade que jamais. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui sourit. L'ancien batteur d'Angleterre leur expliqua la procédure à suivre, et les champions attendirent que le public s'installe pour piocher la figurine de dragon réduite dans le sac que tenait Verpey. Fleur tira le vert gallois, Hermione tomba sur le magyar à pointe et grimaça. Krum se trouva avec un mini boutefeu chinois et Harry avait le Suédois à museau court. Le survivant pâlit, il passait le premier.

- Veinard, ca sera vite finit… chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de son ami. Fais le sortilège d'attraction, et ensuite, tout roulera. J'ai confiance en toi.

Harry déglutit, puis acquiesça. A l'annonce de son nom, le survivant sortit de la tente, et Hermione s'assit à même le sol, faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses doigts. Elle entendait les cris, les acclamations qui montaient de la foule, et les commentaires de Ludo Verpey.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle voler ! Vas-y mon garçon ! s'exclamait le commentateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des applaudissements et des hurlements de joie se firent entendre. Fleur se leva, fit quelques pas, et sortit de la tente à l'appel de son nom. Hermione resta seule avec Krum, et le garçon était tendu.

- Ca va Herrrmione ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est plutôt à toi qui faut le demander, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu es tout pâle...

Le bulgare s'assit à côté de la gryffondor et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Des drrragons… Pourrr commencer, c'est un peu…

- Trop ? proposa Hermione.

- Ouais…

En entendant son nom, Viktor déglutit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bonne chance ! lança Hermione.

- A toi aussi…

La gryffondor était enfin seule. Elle se leva fit quelques étirements et s'échauffa les poignets. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Viktor s'était vite débarrassé de la tâche. A elle d'en faire autant.

- HERMIONE GRANGER !

La jeune femme sauta deux fois sur place, comme un boxeur avant de monter sur le ring. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait user de sortilège qu'elle n'était pas sensé connaitre, mais s'en moquait. Le but était de réussir l'épreuve et surtout, d'en sortir vivante.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la tente, sa baguette à la main.

Elle franchit l'ouverture d'une palissade en bois, en entra dans un enclos. Face à elle, le magyar à pointe. Il semblait furieux de se trouver là. Et partout autour d'elle, des centaines et centaines de visages. La foule s'époumonait, mais Hermione n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle était concentrée, et mettait au point son plan d'attaque. Elle repéra au loin une pierre sur le sol. Elle dirigea sa baguette dessus et la pierre grossit petit à petit, prenant forme humaine, la forme d'une élève de gryffondor de 4ème année, championne de Poudlard. La foule poussa des cris tandis que la forme humaine, après un autre coup de baguette, commençait à se mouvoir. Hermione dirigea son double vers le dragon. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle lança un sortilège qui atteignit les yeux du reptile cracheur de feu.

- Que c'est audacieux ! s'exclama Verpey. Une très belle métamorphose, suivit d'un sortilège de contrôle d'objet et… attendez, je crois que le magyar… Il hallucine ! Granger a jeté un sort… de contrôle d'esprit, ou quelque chose dans ce goût ! Le dragon pense que le double l'attaque ! C'est magnifique !

Hermione avait réussi son coup. Le dragon devenait presque fou. Elle s'approcha doucement des œufs que couvait toujours le magyar.

« Allez, soulève tes fesses… » pensa la gryffondor.

Elle donna un coup de baguette, et son double parti en courant. Le dragon eut la réaction escomptée. Il se leva et tenta de poursuivre le double de la jeune femme. Hermione en profita pour se précipiter et prendre l'œuf d'or.

- Extraordinaire ! Granger a été la plus rapide pour prendre l'œuf ! Mais… Que se passe-t-il ?

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Le dragon venait de casser sa chaîne et se dirigeait vers Hermione, qui venait de faire disparaître son double. La magyar lâcha une gerbe de flamme en direction de la gryffondor. Automatiquement, elle roula sur le côté, tenant fermement l'œuf sous son bras gauche. Elle sentit les flammes la frôler et elle envoya un sort de conjonctivite dans les yeux du dragon, qui hurla de douleur. Il balançait sa tête de droite à gauche, et donna des coups de pattes dans le vide. Hermione, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le dragon, se releva rapidement et commença à reculer, sans perdre de vue son adversaire. Cependant, le magyar donna un coup de queue qui faucha les jambes de la champione qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Suite à sa chute, un nuage de poussière s'éleva. Des grains se posèrent sur la cornée de la championne. A chaque battement de paupière, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui frottait l'œil avec du papier de verre. Aussi, elle ne vit pas les griffes du dragon qui s'approchaient dangereusement de sa jambe. Pas plus qu'elle ne vit des dizaines de sorciers envahir l'enclos, baguette à la main, criant des sorts. Une douleur aigüe se fit ressentir alors que deux mains l'attrapèrent pour la tirer en arrière.

- Toujours vivante, Granger ? demanda une voix froide et sèche.

- Je vais bien. Merci de votre sollicitude, professeur Rogue… marmonna la gryffondor.

Elle entendit un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit le dragon chanceler, puis s'écraser à même le sol. La foule hurlait, mais Dumbledore amplifia le son de sa voix et demanda le silence, ce qu'il obtint très facilement.

Pomfresh et McGonagall se précipitèrent sur la gryffondor allongée sur le sol, serrant son œuf contre elle.

- Venez avec moi, Granger ! ordonna l'infirmière en aidant la gryffondor à se relever.

La championne retint un cri en posant sa jambe droite à terre.

- Vous allez bien, Hermione ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète.

- Ca va, je n'ai rien… répliqua mollement la jeune femme.

- Vous plaisantez ! répliqua Pomfresh en conduisant l'élève sous une tente. Vous avez la jambe en charpie.

Elle y retrouva Harry, une couverture sous les épaules. Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion, donna quelques coups de baguette sur sa jambe et l'entoura d'un bandage.

- Bon, ca devrait aller jusqu'à ce soir. Mais venez me voir après le dîner pour que je soigne ça correctement.

La gryffondor acquiesça et remercia l'infirmière.

- Tu as été formidable Hermione ! s'exclama le survivant. Mais où as-tu appris tout ces sortilèges ?

La championne n'eut le temps de répondre que Ron arriva, livide.

- Je ne sais pas qui a mis votre nom dans la coupe, mais il vous en veut… balbutia Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai entendu dire que la chaîne de ton dragon a été intentionnellement cassée, ajouta-t-il pour Hermione.

- Tu as fini par comprendre ! s'exclama froidement Harry, tandis qu'une tornade rousse se précipitait sur Hermione.

- Ginny ! Tu m'étouffes ! rit Hermione devant l'angoisse de son amie.

- Tu as été géniale ! s'exclama la plus jeune des Weasley. Viens, ils vont donner tes notes !

Hermione, après accord de Pomfresh, sortit de la tente, soutenue par Ginny. Sans surprise, elle eut d'excellents résultats : 10 de Verpey, 10 de Dumbledore, 9 de Maxime et 8 de Karkaroff.

- Tu es en tête du classement ! s'exclama Ginny. Bravo Hermione !

- Félicitations ! dit Ron, un peu gêné pour Harry.

- Toi première et moi deuxième ex aequo avec Krum… Poudlard est en tête ! rétorqua Harry de bonne humeur.

Hermione et Harry allèrent rejoindre Fleur et Krum, et tous soupirèrent de soulagement en apprenant que la seconde tache aurait lieu le 24 février. Ca leur laissait le temps de souffler, comme avait dit Verpey.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prirent la direction du château, envoyant paître sèchement Rita Skeeter. Tout en dînant dans la grande salle, entourée de ses amis, Hermione était confiante. Tout allait bien se passer cette année. Enfin, elle l'espérait !

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9


	19. LE BAL

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Une petite upload rapide pour bien finir la semaine. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca me fait très plaisir à chaque fois !

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : LE BAL**

Après avoir envoyé un hibou à Sirius pour lui narrer les évènements de la journée, le trio devenu quatuor se rendit à la salle commune, où une fête se déroulait en l'honneur des deux champions de Poudlard. La salle était décorée de banderoles représentants les deux gryffondors de battant face à leur dragon, banderoles dessinées par Dean Thomas, très doué en la matière. La soirée se déroula bien, jusqu'au moment où, cédant à la pression, Harry ouvrit son œuf doré. Un hurlement strident s'en échappa, et le jeune homme se demandait bien en quoi consistait la seconde tâche. Il interrogea Hermione du regard, et cette dernière haussa les épaules. Ils verraient cela plus tard, ils avaient du temps devant eux. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry, elle connaissait la solution à cette énigme qui n'en était pas une.

Le mois de décembre apporta son lot de neige, de vents glaciaux et de bataille de boules de neige. Cependant, le temps n'empêcha pas Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Krum de faire la partie de Quidditch prévue. Ron se greffa à l'équipe, heureux de montrer à Krum que lui aussi savait jouer au Quidditch. Et pendant une après midi, le survivant oublia ce que Sirius lui avait raconté sur Karkaroff, l'ancien mangemort, et le fait que sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus.

- Potter ! Granger ! Un peu d'attention, je vous prie. J'ai une importante annonce à faire, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall à la fin de son cours.

Hermione et Harry arrêtèrent net leur conversation, qui portait sur l'arrivée de Dobby et Winky à Poudlard.

- A chaque Tournoi des Trois sorciers, un bal de Noël est organisé.

Toutes les filles présentes dans la pièce se mirent à glousser. McGonagall les fit taire d'un regard sévère.

- Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais rien ne vous empêche d'inviter vos camarades plus jeunes. Je sais que le bal de Noël a toujours un côté un peu… échevelé, mais je ne tolérerai aucun débordement de votre part. Maintenant que le message est passé, vous pouvez partir. N'oubliez pas de réviser pour le prochain cours la métamorphose de la journée. Potter, Granger, je voudrais vous voir un instant.

Alors que la classe se vidait, les deux gryffondors s'approchaient de leur professeur, se demandant s'ils allaient se faire réprimander pour leur bavardage.

- Oui professeur ? demanda Harry tandis qu'Hermione rangeait un livre dans son sac.

- Potter, Granger, les champions et leur cavalière ouvrent le bal et…

- Leur quoi ? demanda Harry, éberlué.

- Leur cavalière ! Leur partenaire ! répondit sèchement le professeur.

- Mais, je ne sais pas danser… balbutia Harry, rougissant.

- Vous apprendrez ! Je consens à vous donner quelques cours avant le bal. Je serais très désappointée que vous ne fassiez pas honneur à la maison Gryffondor, Potter. Vous savez danser, Granger ?

- Oui, ça va, je me débrouille ! répondit rapidement Hermione, pour échapper à des heures de danse.

- C'est parfait, vous viendrez avec Harry pour lui servir de partenaire. Je vous attends demain soir, vingt heures.

« Et mince… » pensa Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle de classe et tombèrent sur Ron, qui les avait attendus.

- Tu comptes inviter Cho ? demanda-t-elle à Harry en arpentant le couloir en direction de la grande salle.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… balbutia le survivant.

- Dépêche-toi, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui propose, répliqua Hermione. Et toi Ron ? Une cavalière en vue ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Mais vous deux, vous n'aurez aucune problème pour trouver quelqu'un ! Après tout, vous allez crouler sous les demandes, avec votre statue de champion…

Hermione remarqua la pointe d'envie dans la voix de son ami et ne répondit pas. Quand arrêterait-il d'être d'une jalousie maladive ?

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois retrouver Viktor à la bibliothèque… finit par dire la gryffondor en s'éloignant.

- C'est ça, va rejoindre ton Vicktor… grogna Ron.

- Mon Viktor ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! s'exclama le rouquin en colère. Tu ne vois pas qu'il se rapproche de vous uniquement pour que vous l'aidiez pour le tournoi ?

- Mais ça va pas Ron ! répliqua Harry.

- Ouais, c'est ça… En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui me laisse berner par le champion du Durmstrang ! répondit Ron avec rage.

- Ah ouais… Et qui voulait lui demander un autographe à son arrivée à Poudlard ? demanda vicieusement Hermione. Et qui faisait le paon pendant notre partie de quidditch ?

Elle tourna les talons et partit tandis que Ron et Harry commençaient à se disputer. Elle pénétra avec soulagement dans l'antre de Mme Pince. Quand elle vit l'attrapeur bulgare, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais manuel de sortilège. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa sac sur la table et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ca va ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui, trrrès bien. Et toi ?

- Ca va…

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, on peut aller discuter dehorrrs ?

La gryffondor acquiesça, reprit son sac et sortit de la pièce avec Krum, sous l'œil mauvais de Mme Pince, qui considérait que sa bibliothèque n'était pas un moulin. La gryffondor sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Viktor allait lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. Elle se sentait revenir des années en arrière, revivant avec émotion les frissons d'un premier rendez-vous.

- Je voulais savoirrr… En fait, j'aimerrrai…

- Oui ! s'exclama la championne avec un sourire.

- Parrrdon ? demanda Viktor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, rien, excuse-moi, vas-y, je t'écoute, reprit calmement la gryffondor.

- J'aimerrrai inviter Ginny au bal, commença Viktor en se dirigeant vers le parc. Tu sais, on s'entend bien, et ca me ferrrait plaisirrr qu'elle parrticipe au bal. Si perrsonne ne l'invite, elle ne pourrra pas s'amuser avec nous…

Hermione s'arrêta net, éberluée.

- Ginny ? Tu veux inviter Ginny au bal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Elle ne voudra pas ?

- Si ! Se reprit la gryffondor. Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie. Elle finit ses cours dans une demi-heure. Classe de sortilège, première étage, couloir de droite…

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna rapidement, et gagna sa salle commune. En jetant son sac sur son lit, elle se sentait… vexée, humiliée. Après tout, elle avait adoré que Viktor lui demande d'être sa cavalière, la première fois. Elle s'était sentie flattée, que le jeune homme remarque son charme, au-delà des quinze kilos de livres qu'elle portait partout où elle allait. Mais maintenant, elle n'était que la bonne copine qui donnait des conseils pour draguer les filles. Il faut dire que Ginny avait tout pour elle. Elle était belle, intelligente, amusante, féminine…

« Je ne peux pas sauver le monde et avoir du temps pour me pomponner… » pensa-t-elle, de mauvaise foi.

Elle s'assit sur son matelas et soupira. Tout avait changé à présent. Elle était une des deux championnes de Poudlard, et avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes que le bal du Tournoi. Elle essuya d'un revers de manche l'unique larme qui avait dévalé sa joue et se composa un sourire. Au pire, elle irait demander à Rusard de l'accompagner… Non, tout sauf ça ! Elle se leva de son lit et se rendit dans la salle commune. Elle était décidée à se trouver un cavalier, et un beau de préférence. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la situation de Ron, à devoir se jeter sur le dernier Troll libre la veille du bal.

Les jours passèrent, et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin. Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalier –tous ceux qui lui avait proposé s'étaient vu refuser- Ginny était aux anges de pouvoir y aller avec Viktor, Ron –toujours fâché avec ses deux amis- désespérait de trouver une fille et Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot en présence de Cho. Le survivant avait pris sa première leçon de danse avec McGonagall, et Hermione espérait que ce serait la dernière. Ses pieds se souvenaient encore de la douleur des jours après. Définitivement, le jeune Potter était un piètre danseur…

Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait un traité de métamorphose avancé prêté par le professeur McGonagall, Harry arriva dans la salle commune complètement déprimé. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de son ami et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Un souci ? demanda Hermione en fermant son livre.

- Cho va au bal avec Diggory… gémit le survivant.

- Je t'avais dit de t'y prendre à l'avance, répliqua doucement la gryffondor.

- Tu as un cavalier, Hermione ?

- Non, pas encore… répondit sombrement la jeune femme.

- Tu veux y aller avec moi ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Harry avait beau être un piètre danseur, il était de charmante compagnie. Et puis, cela ferait peut-être réagir Ginny…

- D'accord ! Avec plaisir !

Harry soupira, rassuré.

- Merci, tu m'ôtes une épine du pied !

Le soir du bal arriva enfin. Hermione avait passé une partie de l'après midi à se préparer avec Ginny. La plus jeune des Weasley l'avait aidé à se coiffer, et se maquiller. Quand elles descendirent dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Harry, elles tombèrent sur Ron, l'air complètement ridicule dans sa robe de vieille fille. Le frère de Ginny avait ôté la dentelle, mais des fils pendouillaient des coutures, et cela donnait l'impression que des araignées avaient tissé leur toile. Hermione eut pitié de son ami, et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Elle prononça une formule que la plus jeune des Weasley ne connaissait pas, et la vieille robe moche se transforma en une belle robe vert émeraude, qui allait parfaitement augardien.

- Comme ça, tu ne feras pas fuir ta partenaire ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'Harry lui prenait le bras.

- Euh… Merci Hermione, répliqua Ron, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Harry, Viktor, Ginny et Hermione s'amusèrent, et le fait que Ron les observe de loin avec mauvaise humeur n'entacha pas la soirée. Percy essayait de lier la conversation avec le petit groupe, mais il fallait dire que le bon calibre des chaudrons n'était pas un sujet passionnant. Harry se mit à penser qu'il aurait préféré que Croupton ne soit pas remplacé par l'ancien préfet. Au moins, le responsable du ministère ne serait pas venu pourrir l'ambiance. Cependant, Harry profita de l'occasion pour parler de la disparition de Bertha Jorkins, question qu'éluda avec brio l'ancien préfet.

Hermione comprit pourquoi Krum avait invité Ginny. La soirée aurait été vraiment moins drôle si elle n'avait pas été là. Il était clair que le bulgare la considérait comme une amie. Mais ce qui chagrina Hermione, c'est qu'il éprouvait la même chose envers elle. Le soir, quand elle se coucha, elle pensa avec tristesse qu'elle n'aurait pas de petit copain cette année. Mais à toute chose malheur est bon : Ron et Rita Skeeter ne la traiteraient pas de gourgandine.

Les jours passèrent, et le retour en classe arriva. Cependant, une personne manquait à l'appel : Hagrid. Ce dernier s'était fait piéger par Rita Skeeter, et restait cloitré dans sa cabane. Le professeur Gobeplanche avait repris les cours pour la semaine. Pendant ce temps, Harry se penchait toujours sur l'énigme de l'œuf, et Hermione lui souffla de le mettre sous l'eau pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Fallait y penser ! s'était exclamé Harry. C'est super vicieux ! Comment as-tu trouvé ?

- Ma maladresse est légendaire Harry… avait rétorqué Hermione en souriant de manière énigmatique.

Les deux champions se trouvaient vite avec une nouvelle problématique : comment rester une heure sous l'eau sans se noyer ? Et la question qui hantait Hermione était : qui allait être capturé par les sirènes pour elle ? Pour Harry, c'était évident : Cho était toute désigné, puisque Cédric ne participait pas. Pour Fleur, cela resterait bien évidemment sa sœur Gabriel. Pour Krum, cela serait Ginny. Et pour elle ? Ron, assurément… Cela ne pouvait être que lui. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

Le jour de la seconde tâche approchait, et les deux gryffondors n'avaient rien trouvé. Pour se changer les idées, Hermione s'était pris le bec avec Rita Skeeter, puis fit sortir Hagrid de son silence. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser intimider par cette parodie d'être humain et de toute façon, elle se chargerait de la journaleuse. Cette distraction ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps, Harry lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il ne voulait pas finir noyer dans le lac, à servir de déjeuner au calamar géant. Aussi, ils passaient tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, accompagnés de Ginny qui les aidait dans leur recherche.

Le matin de la tâche, Hermione avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Et quand elle vit Harry descendre en trombe dans la salle commune, serrant dans son poing un peu de branchiflore, elle sourit.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama la jeune femme, les mais sur les hanches. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

- J'ai de la branchiflore… C'est Dobby. On partage ? murmura Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de la tour gryffondor.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me débrouiller. Si on a la même solution, on va être accusé de tricherie.

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur, et les deux champions se rendirent au bord du lac pour accomplir la seconde tâche.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt,

Bisous,

Link9


	20. LE TOURNOIS CONTINUE

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews, mais ma grand mère est décédée et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire ce que je voulais. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos messages, c'est super gentil !

En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre de Seconde Chance.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : LE TOURNOIS CONTINUE**

Quand ils arrivèrent, les autres champions étaient déjà présents et le public installé, impatient de voir commencer l'épreuve. Percy remplaçait Barty Croupton, absent pour l'occasion, ce qui intrigua Harry. Dumbledore fit un sourire d'encouragement à ses élèves, alors que Mme Maxime et Karkaroff semblaient furieux de l'arrivée des deux gryffondors. Hermione leur fit un sourire éblouissant et se laissa placer par Verpey près de la rive. Chaque champion était séparé d'une distance de trois mètres, face au lac. Verpey amplifia sa voix, et donna le top départ. Krum et Fleur se jetèrent à l'eau, et disparurent dans les profondeurs du lac. Harry rentra progressivement dans l'onde, avala sa branchiflore et plongea à son tour.

« A moi de jouer maintenant… » pensa Hermione alors que le public commençait à la siffler.

Elle s'approcha du lac et tapa de sa baguette la surface de l'eau en marmonnant une formule. Elle suivit la rive par la droite du lac, marche une cinquantaine de mètre, et recommença son sort. Les vagues qui se formaient au fur et à mesure sur la surface lui indiquait de continuer sa route. Elle progressa vers le milieu du lac, suivant les indications que lui fournissaient les remous de l'eau.

Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux injures, aux sifflets que lui adressait une partie du public, tandis que Verpey s'étonnait à haute voix de son manège.

« Ce que je fais ? Je sonde le lac… » pensa Hermione, concentrée. « Hors de question que je traverse tout à la nage, dans cette flotte glacée et peu hygiénique, alors que je peux rester tranquillement au chaud et au sec… Tiens, ils sont là-bas… »

En effet, le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé lui indiquait que quatre personnes se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètre de profondeur, au centre du lac. Donc, après un rapide calcul mental, environ 10 minutes de nage en descendant sur une ligne droite de 50 mètres. Hermione coinça sa baguette entre ses dents le temps de retirer sa cape et ses chaussures, puis plongea la tête la première et nagea rapidement, toujours à la surface de l'eau. Arrivée au centre du lac, elle jeta un sort de têtenbulle, puis un sort de gravité qui la fit descendre dans les profondeurs de l'eau à une vitesse correcte et sans effort. A mi course, elle interrompit le sort et se mit à nager en direction des quatre formes inanimées qu'elle apercevait plus bas. Cependant, trois sirènes se précipitèrent sur elle. Hermione agita sa baguette et deux jets de lumières frôlèrent les trois femmes poissons. Ces dernières s'écartèrent, de mauvaise humeur, et laissèrent passer la gryffondor.

« Bon, j'y suis… Cho pour Harry, c'est normal… Gabrielle pour Fleur, tout est ok pour le moment, Ginny pour Krum, ça va… Mais qui est cette personne ? » se demanda Hermione alors qu'elle voyait une femme de quarante ans endormie.

Cette personne lui rappela quelqu'un. Ce nez… Ces sourcils…Krum avait ses traits. Hermione resta sans bouger quelques secondes. Pourquoi Ginny était-elle là alors ? Etait-ce la personne qui lui était réservée ?

« Il semblerait que je me sois trompée de Weasley… Je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Je la détache, on remonte rapidement, et y'a un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche qui m'entendra quand je serai sèche… »

D'un coup de baguette, Ginny fut délivrée de ses liens. Hermione attrapa le corps de son amie qui flottait et jeta un sort qui les fit remonter en quatrième vitesse. Arrivée à la surface du lac, Elle coinça la tête de son amie sous son bras et nagea sur le dos en direction de la rive. Une fois rendue, elle hissa Ginny sur la rive. Au moment où elle allait sortir de l'eau, elle sentit comme plusieurs petites mains l'attraper par les pieds et la tirer vers le fond. Elle vit la berge disparaitre et n'eut le temps que de prendre une courte inspiration avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Alors qu'elle était entraînée vers le fond du lac, elle regarda sous elle. Personne. Elle pensait qu'une sirène l'avait attrapée, mais elle s'était trompée. Que se passait-il ?

D'autres mains l'agrippèrent par les bras, le torse. Combien étaient-ils ? Cinq ? Six ? Dix ? L'air commençait à se faire rare, ses pensées s'embrouillaient alors que la surface s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle tentait de ses débattre, mais ses mouvements étaient lents, inefficaces, inutiles. Hermione paniqua un court instant. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le bas et fit un mouvement de poignet.

« Revelatum » pensa-t-elle.

7 strangulots apparurent et Hermione en visa deux de sa baguette. Elle lança à plusieurs reprises le sort que Lupin leur avait enseigné l'année précédente, et trois créatures partirent en nageant. Cependant, les derniers ne lâchaient pas prise. Ils plantèrent leurs dents aiguisés dans la peau de la gryffondor qui laissa échapper, sous la douleur, le peu d'air qui lui restait. L'eau commençait à se teinter légèrement de rouge. Son sang…

Elle pointa sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et jeta un dernier sort. Elle fut propulsée rapidement vers la rive, sembla flotter un instant au dessus du lac, et tomba lourdement sur la berge, à côté de Ginny, les strangulots toujours accrochés à elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et l'air sembla lui brûler les poumons. Les créatures la lâchèrent pour retourner en poussant d'affreux cris dans l'eau glacée du lac. Après avoir repris ses esprits, la gryffondor tapota de sa baguette les morsures des strangulots et le sang s'arrêta de couler. Elle regarda avec satisfaction les plaies se refermer puis jeta un mobilis corpus à la plus jeune des Weasley, pour ensuite regagner les tribunes. Des hurlements se firent entendre alors qu'Hermione s'approchait du public et Pomfresh se précipita sur les deux jeunes filles. La championne de Poudlard reposa délicatement Ginny sur le sol et cette dernière se réveilla.

- Ca va Ginny ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Oui… répondit cette dernière d'une voix endormie.

- Venez avec moi vous deux… Vous avez besoin de vous réchauffer ! ordonna l'infirmière.

- Les autres sont remontées ? demanda Hermione en claquant des dents.

- Non, vous êtes les premières !

Pomfresh enroula les deux amies dans d'épaisses couvertures et leur donna à chacune un tasse de thé bien chaud.

« Que s'est-il passé la dessous ? Pourquoi les Strangulots étaient-ils invisibles ? Et si agressifs ? D'abord la chaîne du dragon, puis ça… Quelqu'un cherche à me tuer. Croupton ? Non, il ne se doute de rien… Mais qui ? Rogue peut-être. Il a senti que son maître allait revenir et lui prépare le terrain. Cela fait longtemps qu'il me surveille. Et comme Dumbledore est au plus mal…»

- Merci Hermione… murmura Ginny, sortant son amie de ses pensées.

- De rien… Je suis désolée que tu ais été entraînée là dedans. J'en connais un qui va m'entendre quand j'aurai arrêté de claquer des dents, répondit la gryffondor en grelotant.

Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle n'avait mis qu'une demi-heure. Alors qu'elle attendait que les autres remontent, une question se posait sans cesse à son esprit : Pourquoi Ginny ? Oui, elle tenait beaucoup à la jeune femme, mais de là à la considérer comme étant ce qu'elle avait de plus cher…

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. C'était sa meilleure amie, après tout. Et puis, dans la première version du tournoi, Harry était allé récupérer Ron ! Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser, comme la troisième tâche qui se rapprochait, et donc le retour de Voldemort.

Le jury délibéra quelques instants et les notes furent annoncées. Hermione eut 55 points, Harry 45 points, sa volonté de sauver Gabriel avec Cho étant récompensé à sa juste valeur. Krum fut crédité de 40 points et Fleur de 25 points pour avoir accompli un magnifique sortilège de têtenbulle. Hermione était donc première, suivi de Harry, Krum et enfin Fleur. Le public applaudissait à tout rompre, et Ginny sautilla de joie.

- Poudlard est devant ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Hermione et Harry sourirent. Ils étaient tranquilles jusqu'au 24 juin, soir de la dernière épreuve. En regagnant le château, ils tombèrent sur Ron. Ce dernier avait la mine contrite.

- Bravo… Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé ! balbutia Ron.

- Et ? demanda sèchement Harry.

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile…

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'Harry fit comprendre à Ron qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

En retournant dans son dortoir, le survivant fit un léger détour pour envoyer une lettre à Sirius, le tenant au courant des évènements. Avant de se coucher, Hermione se glissa hors de la salle commune, et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Apparemment, le directeur s'attendait à cette visite, puisqu'il avait préparé à l'avance deux tasses de thé et un plateau de biscuit.

- Miss Granger, je vous attendais ! s'exclama amusé Dumbledore en désignant un siège à son élève.

- Pourquoi Ginny ? demanda Hermione, embarrassée.

Dumbledore regarda son élève avec malice et posa son menton sur ses mains.

- Je dois dire que vous nous avez posé un sacré problème… Krum et vous aviez la même personne, mais pour des raisons… différentes. Cependant, je donne toujours la priorité à mes élèves, aussi nous sommes allés chercher Madame Krum en Bulgarie…

Hermione, estomaquée, ne sut quoi répondre.

- N'attendez pas de moi que je vous donne la réponse aux questions que vous devez résoudre seule, Miss Granger. Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas un petit gâteau ?

La gryffondor déclina l'offre.

- J'ai eu quelques soucis sous l'eau…

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler par les sirènes. Il semblerait que quelqu'un veuille se débarrasser de vous Miss Granger… Une idée ?

- Oui, mais elle ne vous plairait sûrement pas… répondit Hermione. Et puis, n'attendez pas de moi que je vous donne la réponse aux questions que vous devez résoudre seul, professeur.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, amusé, mais Hermione ne contenta d'un sourire énigmatique avant de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore. Cette conversation l'avait gênée, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle décida de mettre cela dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard à tête reposée.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes, si on exceptait les cours de potion qui devenait une séance de torture pour les gryffondors. Les serpentards étaient plus hargneux que jamais, et faisaient tout leur possible pour compliquer la vie des deux champions de Poudlard, et Rogue accusait Harry d'avoir volé la branchiflore dans son armoire, menaçant de le mettre sous veritaserum. Cependant, ce qui interpella le survivant, c'est que Karkaroff montra à la fin d'un cours quelque chose sur son bras gauche qui fit peur à Rogue.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione, suite à un courrier envoyé par Sirius, partirent le rencontrer dans une grotte cachée au fond du village de Pré au Lard. Le fugitif leur raconta la période noire où Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, puis la vague d'arrestations et de procès qui avait suivi la chute du Lord Noir. Harry et Ron furent effarés de l'attitude de M. Croupton, qui n'avait pas hésité à faire enfermer son propre fils. Puis les gryffondors firent part de leurs soupçons sur Rogue et Karkaroff à Sirius, qui ne savait quoi en penser. Tout comme la disparition de Bertha Jorkins et la maladie de Croupton. La seule consigne qu'il laissa était : « Vigilance constante » et il fit promettre au trio de faire attention et de ne pas quitter le château en douce.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione devenait nerveuse. La renaissance de Voldemort approchait et la gryffondor passait ses soirées à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle espérait que tout allait se dérouler normalement, et qu'Harry allait sortir de cimetière vivant.

Tout lui indiquait que l'histoire avait repris son cours normal. Harry et Krum étaient partis discuter à la lisière de la forêt –le survivant avait éludé le sujet de la conversation- et étaient tombés sur Croupton sénior. Le temps qu'Harry aille chercher Dumbledore, Viktor avait été stupéfixé, et le haut responsable du ministère avait disparu, assassiné par son propre fils. Ron avait envoyé un hibou à Percy pour en savoir plus sur Croupton, et l'ancien préfet lui avait répondu très sèchement que son responsable était malade, mais rien d'inquiétant. Rita Skeeter, quant à elle, continuait d'écrire d'horribles articles dans la gazette du sorcier, alimentant ainsi les sarcasmes des serpentards.

« La routine… » pensa Hermione en se rendant dans le parc avec Harry pour que Verpey leur présente la troisième tâche.

L'ancien joueur de l'équipe d'Angleterre leur expliqua, tout excité, le labyrinthe dont les haies commençaient à pousser. Le but était de récupérer le trophée placé au centre du labyrinthe. Harry se retourna vers Hermione, inquiet. La gryffondor le rassura du regard. Une fois la salle commune regagnée, elle promit à son ami de l'entraîner sans relâche.

- Je vais te faire une liste de sortilège que tu devras maîtriser la veille de l'épreuve ! Prépare-toi à travailler plus durement que jamais ! dit Hermione avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Ainsi, les jours suivant, Hermione, Ron et Ginny aidaient Harry dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre. Le survivant s'acharnait à mémoriser le plus de sort possible, et Hermione était fier de lui. Il progressait rapidement, et y prenait apparemment du plaisir. Puis Harry eut sa vision en cours de divination, se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore et vit ce que la pensine du directeur contenait. Quand il raconta son entrevu avec le directeur à ses deux amis, Ron résuma la situation en une phrase.

- Vodemort reprend des forces, c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça sombrement. Et cette nuit là, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. Quelque chose allait se passer, mais elle ne savait quoi.

Le jour de la dernière tâche arriva enfin. Alors que tous leurs camarades passaient leurs examens, McGonagall était allée chercher les deux gryffondors pour une surprise, qui n'en était pas une pour Hermione. Cependant, la jeune femme fut ravie de voir ses parents, ainsi que les Weasley à Poudlard.

- Comment vous avez fait pour venir ? s'exclama la championne en se jetant dans les bras de ses parents.

- J'ai du jeter quelques sorts pour que vos parents puissent entrer dans l'école, expliqua McGonagall. Normalement, les non sorciers ne peuvent pénétrer dans l'établissement.

La gryffondor remercia son professeur, puis partit faire visiter l'école à ses parents. Ils passèrent une excellente journée en compagnie des Weasley et d'Harry, M. Et Mme Granger visiblement impressionnés par le lieu magique.

Cependant, au dîner, Hermione et Harry furent incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Malgré les encouragements des adultes présents, c'est le ventre vide qu'ils quittèrent la table des gryffondors pour se rendre dans le parc.

Les tribunes se remplissaient à vu d'œil, et l'excitation gagnait le public qui trépignait d'impatience. Hermione sentait une boule se formait dans sa gorge alors que Ludo Verpey amplifiait sa voix.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenu à la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers ! Chaque champion va rentrer dans le labyrinthe, par ordre de classement ! Miss Granger, si vous êtes prête…

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se concentra.

- Vous pouvez y aller !

Un coup de sifflet retentit et elle partit en courant.

- A tout à l'heure Harry ! dit-elle avant de franchir l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Elle avançait rapidement droit devant elle et se retrouva rapidement à un croisement.

« C'est le moment de choisir la bonne route… » pensa-t-elle.

Et en s'engageant sur le passage de droite, Hermione savait pertinemment que cette réflexion ne concernait pas uniquement son chemin dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

Voilà, on arrive dans la partie cruciale de l'histoire !

J'essaierai de mettre le chapitre pour vendredi !

A bientôt,

Link9


	21. LA TROISIEME TACHE

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Seconde Chance, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : LA TROISIEME TACHE**

Hermione venait de se débarrasser de son troisième scroutt à pétard quand elle entendit le quatrième coup de sifflet.

- Tous les champions sont lancés maintenant… A moi de jouer… murmura-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle tournait intentionnellement autour de la coupe. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Krum devait -après avoir attaqué Fleur- soumettre Cédric au doloris. Cependant, le Poufsouffle n'étant pas présent dans ce tournoi, elle s'attendait donc à une attaque du Bulgare. Aussi, elle devait le neutraliser avant qu'il ne commette des actes qu'il pourrait regretter, même s'il était sous imperium.

Elle agita sa baguette, et loutre argentée apparut.

- Trouve Viktor… murmura Hermione.

L'animal se mit à voler à toute vitesse vers l'autre extrémité du labyrinthe, et la jeune femme le suivit prudemment, éliminant au passage quelques maléfices qui étaient posés sur son chemin. Soudain, Fleur poussa un hurlement déchirant, qui glaça le sang d'Hermione. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Elle déglutit et reprit sa marche rapide, en direction du cri. Elle suivit la loutre qui emprunta la route de gauche au croisement suivant, puis la fit disparaître en entendant le pas lourd du bulgare. Hermione se tapit dans l'ombre d'un buisson, accroupie, baguette à la main, regardant autour d'elle. Les pas se raprochaient, mais elle ne voyait pas Viktor.

Soudain, un éclair rouge la frôla. Elle se jeta sur le côté et se protégea d'un bouclier. Elle se retourna et fit face à Krum. Ce dernier avait le regard vide d'une personne soumise au sortilège interdit.

- Comment se fait-il que tu es aussi puissante, sang de bourrrbe ? demanda Viktor.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son ami qui parlait, mais le mangemort. Aussi, elle n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de lui confier ce qu'elle était. Elle agita sa baguette et des liens apparurent pour ligoter l'élève de Durmstrang. Cependant, ce dernier fit un mouvement de poignet et les liens se transformèrent en serpent, qu'Hermione fit exploser.

- EXPERLIARMUS ! cria-t-elle.

Cependant, elle lança un stupefix. Krum fut surpris de la manœuvre, et se trouva allongé sur le sol, immobile. Hermione se saisit de la baguette de son ami, et lança des étincelles.

« McGonagall ou Flitwick iront le récupérer… » pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Maintenant, elle devait s'assurer qu'Harry prenne bien le trophée du champion. Elle retourna au centre du labyrinthe, se défaisant facilement d'un épouvantard qui eut le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Elle arriva en même temps qu'Harry à une dizaine de mètres du trophée.

- Nous revoilà ex aequo ! sourit le survivant.

- On fait la course ? proposa Hermione. Le premier arrivé gagne ?

Harry acquiesça et les deux champions se mirent à courir en direction du piédestal sur lequel était posée la coupe. Cependant, une ombre sur sa gauche alerta Hermione.

- Attention Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussant son ami.

Le gryffondor évita un coup de patte velue, mais pas Hermione qui chuta lourdement sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux et poussa un juron. Une énorme araignée se trouvait devant elle.

- Une acromentula ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Mais à quoi pense Hagrid ? Par moment, je me le demande. Non mais franchement !

Harry lança un stupefix qui sembla rebondir sur le corps de l'araignée et eut comme effet d'énerver la créature gigantesque.

- Je m'en occupe Harry ! Prend la coupe !

Le jeune homme hésita, tandis que la gryffondor jetait un sortilège d'entrave à l'araignée.

- Vas-y Harry ! Ca fera taire les mauvaises langues qui pensent que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Montre ce que tu vaux !

- Mais… Hermione…

- Je me fous de cette coupe ! Prend-la !

Harry acquiesça et se rapprocha lentement du trophée. Hermione l'observait tout en évitant les attaques ralenties de l'acromentula.

« Dans quelques secondes, il sera dans le cimetière… Dois-je vraiment laisser faire ? » se demanda la gryffondor en envoyant négligemment un maléfice à la créature.

Le survivant tendit une main tremblante, ses doigts prêts à effleurer le métal froid.

« Maintenant ou jamais. Est-il vraiment nécessaire que Voldemort retrouve son corps ? »

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre à cette question. Harry l'avait regardé avec un sourire éblouissant et s'était saisi de la coupe à deux mains. Et la dernière chose que son amie vit, c'était son regard étonné, apeuré, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il tenait un portoloin.

- Bon courage… murmura la gryffondor.

Et d'un jet de lumière, elle immobilisa l'acromentula. Elle s'assit un moment, pour souffler. Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle était épuisée, une migraine lui vrillait les temps, sa nuque était raide.

« Je vais me reposer quelques minutes avant de repartir… » pensa-t-elle en se massant une épaule contracturée.

Cependant, elle sentit une présence et se releva aussitôt, sa baguette à la main. Des murmures lui parvinrent, portés par le vent. Des murmures graves, rauques. La gryffondor les entendait tout autour d'elle. Puis soudain, elle les vit. Les cadavres avançaient lentement, dégageant une aura de terreur, une odeur de mort.

Hermione recula d'un pas, instinctivement, mais des bruits derrière elle la firent sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. D'autres corps sans vie approchaient d'elle, inexorablement.

- Des inferi… murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Automatiquement, elle leva sa baguette et fit jaillir des étincelles rouges.

- A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon, alors que les inferi avançaient lentement.

Elle était encerclée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, qui attaquer en premier.

« Le feu… Le feu, la chaleur repoussent les inferis. Mais ça ne les tue pas… »

Elle tournait sur elle-même, ne voulant quitter des yeux trop longtemps un groupe de créatures.

« Mais quel est le sort bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tuer un cadavre ? »

Alors qu'une main putride lui effleurait l'épaule, un cercle de feu entoura la gryffondor, puis une explosion se fit entendre et le premier cercle d'inferis fut propulsé deux mètres en arrière.

- Ne faite rien Miss Granger… dit une voix grave. Ne quittez le cercle sous aucune prétexte.

Hermione tourna la tête et soupira en reconnaissant Dumbledore.

- Quel est le sort que je vous aide ? demanda la championne, prête à en découdre.

Dumbledore se mit entre l'élève et les créatures.

- Ne faite pas de magie… Restez dans le cercle… murmura froidement le directeur en lançant un nouveau sortilège.

- Professeur ! On ne sera pas trop de deux…

- FAITE CE QUE JE VOUS DIS, GRANGER !

Hermione déglutit, et n'ajouta rien. Elle regardait le vieux sorcier jeter sort sur sort, éliminant des dizaines d'inferi à chaque coup. Mais ces derniers revenaient toujours, et semblaient plus nombreux à chaque fois. Mais Dumbledore tint bon. Il combattait sans relâche, et Hermione se maudit de ne pouvoir agir. Elle sentait que le directeur faiblissait. Ses attaques étaient moins rapides, moins précises, plus faibles. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, le dernier inferi disparut.

- Vous avez gagné professeur ! s'exclama Hermione, soulagée.

Dumbledore était toujours debout, dos à la gryffondor. Mais il ne répondait pas. Le cercle de fau qui entourait la gryffondor disparut.

- Professeur ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

Le vieux sorcier se retourna lentement, son visage sans expression. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et il tomba lentement, gracieusement sur le sol.

- PROFESSEUR ! cria Hermione en se mettant à genoux près de son mentor.

Il était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais prévenir quelqu'un…

Elle allait agiter sa baguette quand Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Il respirait difficilement, le visage tordu par une douleur terrible. Hermione souleva avec précaution une manche de la robe du sorcier et déglutit. La malédiction de l'horcrux s'était libéré de la main droite de Dumbledore et gagnait progressivement tout son corps.

- C'est la fin… murmura le vieux sorcier. La fin d'une longue agonie…

Hermione acquiesça et prit délicatement la main de son professeur dans la sienne.

- Vous resterez avec moi jusqu'au bout ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui… bien sûr… murmura d'une voix rauque la championne.

Elle ne pouvait parler à haute voix, de peur de se mettre à pleurer. Sa gorge la brûlait, elle sentait que les larmes menaçaient de couler.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Hermione… J'ai laissé dans mon bureau… pour vous et Minerva… Des documents… des consignes… L'heure est grave…

- Bien… Je lui dirais.

- Harry… sa cicatrice… Son lien avec Voldemort est important… Etudiez ça.

- Oui professeur. Je le ferai.

- J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à vous apprendre tout ce que je savais. Vous êtes… une bonne personne Hermione. Ne gâchez jamais ça. Ne succombez pas à l'envie, comme a pu le faire le vieux fou que je suis…

- Ne dîtes pas ça ! s'exclama rageusement Hermione.

Elle sentit une larme dévaler sa joue

Dumbledore se tut un moment, essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

- Comment c'est, mourir ? finit-il par demander. Vous êtes la seule personne… morte que je connais… Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Souffre-t-on ? Où s'endort-on paisiblement ?

- Je…

- Mentez-moi, Hermione.

La gryffondor retint une nouvelle vague de larmes et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le torse du directeur.

- Vous ne sentirez rien, dit-elle en déglutissant. J'ai fait un sort qui…

- Merci. Vous êtes croyante ?

- Non.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose après la mort ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment. En effet, y avait-il un paradis ? Un enfer ? Elle ne le savait pas, n'ayant eu le temps de le découvrir. Mais elle savait ce que Dumbledore voulait et devait entendre.

- Oui, il y a quelque chose après la mort. La preuve, c'est que mort, vous m'avez renvoyé dans le passé. La mort n'est qu'une étape. Votre enveloppe physique n'est plus, mais votre… âme ? continue de vivre. Au-delà de la mort, dans un lieu que je ne connais pas, mais aussi en chacun d' entre nous.

Dumbledore paraissait apaisé.

- Pouvez-vous… commença le directeur.

Hermione comprit ce que voulait Dumbledore.

- Je vais vous endormir. Tout se passera bien.

- Merci. Je savais… que je pouvais compter sur vous…

Il la regarda une dernière fois. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas, il ne souriait pas. Il était résigné, mais calme.

- Je vous confie Poudlard et Harry… Bonne chance Hermione…

- Merci professeur. Bonne chance à vous…

Hermione agita sa baguette au dessus du vieux sorcier, et les paupières de ce dernier se fermèrent doucement. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus lentement, puis rien. Hermione regardait en pleurant le directeur rendre son dernier soupir. Puis, elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le cou du vieux sorcier et aucun pouls ne se fit sentir. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Hermione déglutit. Dumbledore venait de mourir. Le plus grand sorcier au monde venait de s'éteindre, alors que Voldemort renaissait, retrouvant pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Voilà, pauvre Hermione, elle est dans la mouise ! J'aimerai bien avoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

La suite très bientôt, promis !

Allez, gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Link9


	22. LE RETOUR DE VOLDEMORT

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Comme je suis entre deux jobs et que je compte profiter à fond de mes 10 jours de vacances, update aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : LE RETOUR DE VOLDEMORT**

- NON ! NON ! POURQUOI ?

Hermione cria le plus fort possible. Elle voulait laisser sortir d'elle son chagrin, sa rage, sa frustration. Pourquoi Dumbledore était-il mort ?

- CA N'AURAIT JAMAIS DU SE PASSER COMME CA ! hurla-t-elle, désespérée. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?

Elle resta quelques instants, hagarde, ne pouvant bouger. Elle désirait rester près de Dumbledore. Elle voulait tout abandonner, reprendre une vie tranquille, laisser tomber cette guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû être la sienne, une guerre qui venait de faire son premier mort.

« _Relevez-vous, et accomplissez ce pour quoi vous êtes revenue… Sinon, je serai mort pour rien._ » Dit une voix grave, tapis dans son esprit.

- Professeur ? appela Hermione en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« _Vous aviez raison. La mort n'est qu'une étape. Maintenant, retournez au château. Je vous ai confié Harry et Poudlard, ne me décevez pas… »_

Hermione acquiesça et se releva doucement. Elle prit le corps de Dumbledore dans ses bras et entreprit de sortir du labyrinthe. Le poids du corps l'empêchait d'avancer rapidement, mais elle refusait d'utiliser la magie pour ramener Dumbledore à Poudlard. Elle pensait que ce serait un manque de respect pour le directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait du labyrinthe, des cris se firent entendre. Hermione avançait vers les tribunes, ne remarquant pas la foule qui se mouvait. Elle marchait péniblement vers McGonagall, qui courrait vers la gryffondor. Hermione ne vit pas qui accompagnait sa directrice de maison. Elle ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. Son esprit se focalisait sur sa mission. Elle devait avertir McGonagall, et lui donner le corps de Dumbledore.

- Hermione ? s'exclama McGonagall, apeurée. Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Hermione posa délicatement à terre le corps du directeur et leva les yeux vers McGonagall. Elles se comprirent en un regard et une larme s'échappa des yeux bleus de la directrice.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Fudge en arrivant. Mais… Ne me dite pas que…

- Le professeur Dumbledore est mort… dit doucement Hermione.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria le ministre d'une voix étranglée.

De nouveau, la foule se mit à hurler. Hermione sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer.

- Ma chérie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hermione leva des yeux tristes vers son père.

- Papa, retourne avec les Weasley. Il y a un problème… Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure…

- Non, je reste avec toi.

- PAPA ! Va avec les Weasley ! cria Hermione.

M. Granger recula, choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans cet état.

- Je reste avec elle, rassurez-vous… murmura McGonagall.

M. Granger acquiesça, puis partit en direction des tribunes, non sans jeter à chaque pas un regard inquiet à sa fille.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Fudge, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai été attaqué par des inferi dans le labyrinthe… répondit Hermione.

- Des inferi ? rugit le ministre. C'est impossible !

- Si elle vous le dit, Cornelius ! répliqua sèchement Minerva.

Soudain, la foule hurla de nouveau, et la directrice tourna la tête en direction des gradins. Harry venait d'apparaître devant eux, couvert de sang, complètement terrorisé. Le survivant s'écroula sur la pelouse, et McGonagall se précipita vers lui, le ministre sur ses talons.

- Il est revenu… Voldemort est revenu… entendit la gryffondor.

Hermione s'assit sur l'herbe. Sa tête la tournait, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Rogue.

- Vous allez bien Granger ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

La gryffondor haussa les épaules, reportant son regard sur le corps de Dumbledore. Elle entendit Rogue parler à quelqu'un, et le corps du directeur quitta le sol. Hermione leva la tête et vit Hagrid, effondré, porter le cadavre du directeur et l'emmener plus loin. McGonagall revint vers eux, déboussolée.

- Venez avec moi, Hermione, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

La gryffondor acquiesça, se leva mais trébucha. Rogue l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Où est Harry ? demanda la championne, en regardant autour d'elle.

McGonagall regarda autour d'elle, blême. Harry n'était pas en vue.

- J'ai vu Maugrey l'emmener vers le château, Minerva, répondit Rogue.

- Non ! C'est lui le mangemort ! répliqua Hermione en hurlant.

- Un mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda sèchement le directeur de serpentard en tenant le bras de son élève.

Hermione se dégagea d'un coup sec et se mit à courir en direction du château. Alors qu'elle gravissait rapidement les marches menant au grand Hall, elle entendait Rogue et McGonagall qui la suivaient.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au premier étage, puis courut dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Maugrey. Une fois devant la porte, elle agita sa baguette et lança son stupefix le plus puissant. La porte fut arrachée de ses gonds, et projetée des dizaines de mètres en arrière, cassant une vitre de la salle pour disparaître par la fenêtre. Maugrey fut expulsé de sa chaise et tomba inconscient sur la malle au fond de la pièce. Harry leva les yeux et vit son amie entourée de Rogue et McGonagall, qui avaient eux aussi sortit leur baguette.

- Maugrey a essayé de me… commença Harry.

- Ce n'est pas Maugrey, répondit Minerva en s'approchant du sorcier inanimé. Le véritable Maugrey serait resté avec nous, en voyant le corps de Dumbledore.

Elle retourna le corps de son pied et observa avec dégoût le visage de Fol Œil. Elle agita sa baguette et deux chats fantomatiques en sortirent.

- Allez me chercher Hagrid et Flitwick, je vous prie.

Les formes quittèrent la salle et s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs.

- Severus, j'aurai besoin de votre plus puissant veritaserum.

Rogue quitta la pièce, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une fiole d'un liquide transparent dans les mains.

- Harry, dit doucement McGonagall. Je vous promets de vous conduire bientôt à l'infirmerie. Mais je suis sure que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Le survivant acquiesça et Hermione s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main. Harry remercia muettement son amie pour le réconfort que ce geste lui apportait. L'interrogatoire de Barty Croupton Junior fit vite fait. Il avait bien mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe de feu, mais pas celui d'Hermione. Depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune fille dans sa glace à ennemi, il voulait sa mort. Aussi, il avait cassé la chaine du dragon pendant la première tâche, ensorcelé les strangulots dans le lac, assassiné son père et envoyé les inferis plus tôt dans la soirée. Pour confirmer la version du mangemort, Minerva fit appeler Winky qui passa à son tour aux aveux. Oui, elle était bien l'elfe de maison du mangemort. Pendant ce temps, les effets du polynectar se dissipèrent et le visage de Croupton Junior apparut. Rogue eut un rictus de dégoût. La directrice adjointe tourna les talons pour ouvrir la malle et trouva le vrai Maugrey endormi, dans un piètre état. Elle agita sa baguette et des cordes apparurent et ligotèrent Croupton à son siège. Puis Flitwick et Hagrid arrivèrent.

- Filius ? Pouvez-vous surveiller cet individu le temps que je revienne avec le ministre ? demanda McGonagall.

Le professeur de sortilège acquiesça et pointa le mangemort de sa baguette. Sa main ne tremblait pas.

- Hagrid. Pouvez-vous amener le chien noir qui se trouve près de votre cabane dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui Minerva… répondit Hagrid en reniflant.

Il quitta la pièce de son pas lourd.

- Severus, vous seriez gentil d'aller chercher le ministre pour qu'il interroge le prisonnier. S'il a besoin de moi, il me trouvera à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure. Et demandez à Pomfresh de venir s'occuper de Maugrey.

- Bien sûr Minerva.

- Je vous remercie.

Rogue quitta à son tour la pièce et les deux gryffondors se trouvèrent seuls avec leur directrice de maison.

- C'est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore est mort ? demanda Harry, blanc comme un linge.

McGonagall acquiesça.

- Venez avec moi… dit-elle simplement. A tout à l'heure, Filius.

Les deux élèves suivirent McGonagall jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Harry remarqua immédiatement que Flumesck était parti. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le gros chien noir qui attendait près du bureau. Après un instant d'hésitation, McGonagall s'assit dans le fauteuil de l'ancien directeur et une voix derrière elle se fit entendre.

- Comment Fudge prend-t-il la nouvelle ?

McGonagall se retourna et sourit au tableau de Dumbledore.

- Je vous dirais ça tout à l'heure, Albus… M. Black, vous pouvez reprendre forme humaine, s'il vous plait ?

Sirius apparut et se précipita sur Harry.

- Comment vas-tu ? Bon Dieu, je savais bien que tout ça finirait mal.

- Harry, coupa McGonagall. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

Le survivant s'assit près d'Hermione et se lança dans le récit du retour de Voldemort.

- Vous avez très bien agi, Potter. Peu de sorcier auraient montré un tel courage, le félicita McGonagall. Maintenant, je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Votre parrain restera avec vous pour la nuit, si vous le désirez. Hermione, attendez-moi ici. Je ne serai pas longue.

La gryffondor acquiesça, lasse. Elle aussi avait envie de dormir, de tout oublier.

- Ce ne sera pas long, je vous le promets… murmura McGonagall, comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de son élève.

Une fois seule dans la pièce, Hermione se leva et s'approcha du tableau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, les yeux pétillants de malice. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement un long moment, Hermione ne sachant quoi dire.

- On dirait que la partie commence vraiment ce soir ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, mais… commença l'élève.

- Vous venez de perdre une pièce importante ? Ce n'est pas grave. N'oubliez pas l'importance du sacrifice aux échecs…

La gryffondor acquiesça, mais sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser… Que vais-je faire sans vous ?

- Séchez vos larmes. Tout se passera bien, j'ai confiance en vous… Ah, Minerva revient !

En effet, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la directrice se rassit, plus fatiguée que jamais.

- Hermione, parlons peu parlons bien. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Dumbledore cet après midi. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Voulez-vous faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Hermione acquiesça, gravement.

- Je n'en doutais pas un instant. Merci.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et en sortit un gros paquet bien enveloppé qu'elle posa devant elle.

- Dumbledore nous a laissé ceci. Il contient des souvenirs concernant Voldemort.

- C'est pour Harry, répliqua Hermione. Mais il ne faudra pas lui donner l'année prochaine.

- Je vous fais confiance. Je vous propose d'aller à l'infirmerie, et de vous reposer. Nous verrons tout ça demain.

On frappa à la porte et Rogue apparut.

- Pomfresh m'envoie chercher miss Granger.

- Allez-y, Hermione. A plus tard…

La gryffondor se leva et suivit le maître des potions dans les escaliers en colimaçons. Ils firent quelques pas dans les couloirs puis Rogue s'arrêta. Il sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Avant que la gryffondor ne puisse réagir, Rogue pénétra son esprit.

La gryffondor essayait de chasser le maître des potions de ses pensées, mais elle était trop fatiguée, trop abattue pour y arriver. Les images de ses deux scolarités différentes remontèrent à la surface de son inconscient, et elle revit avec émotion sa propre mort. Elle ressentit à nouveau son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Soudainement, elle reprit conscience de son environnement et tomba à genoux sur le sol carrelé et froid du château. Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration et son estomac semblait vouloir se débarrasser de son maigre contenu. Elle finit par lever les yeux et vit Rogue qui se tenait à un mur, encore plus pâle que jamais.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda la gryffondor, haletante.

- J'avais promis à Dumbledore de ne pas utiliser la legilimencie contre vous de son vivant…

- Et à peine refroidi, vous en profitez ! Traître !

- Je… je ne suis pas un traître… murmurait-il.

- Vous êtes un assassin ! répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Non. Jamais je n'aurai tué… Dumbledore… Je… Venez avec moi Granger.

- Et pourtant vous l'avez fait ! ASSASSIN !

Le maître des potions souleva la gryffondor et la conduisit de force dans ses cachots.

- Lâchez-moi traitre !

- Non… Vous qui êtes revenue d'entre les morts… Vous qui êtes venue changer ce qui ne doit pas être, vous devez savoir…

- Ne me touchez pas... Je vous tuerai ! rugit Hermione, se débattant.

Rogue ouvrit violemment la porte de son bureau et poussa la gryffondor à l'intérieur. Sous la force de la poussée, Hermione trébucha et s'accrocha à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. En se relevant, elle croisa le regard fou de Rogue. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit face au maître des potions.

* * *

La suite très bientôt ! Pour les fans de Rogue, heureuses ?? mdr

Bisous,

Link9


	23. LA CROISEE DES CHEMINS

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comme j'ai eu plein de review, j'ai décidé d'uploader plus tôt ! Merci à toutes et à tous !

Sinon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin trouvé les deux chapitres qui me manquaient. Donc, la fic est finie, elle fait 52 chapitres.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : LA CROISEE DES CHEMINS**

Hermione était prête à lancer un sort au moindre mouvement de Rogue. Ce dernier la dévisageait, inquiet. Pour une fois, son expression ne montrait pas de dégoût.

- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, Granger… murmura le maître des potions.

- Vous ne me traitez pas de petite idiote ce soir ? Peut-être est-ce parce que vous avez vu que j'ai battu Dumbledore ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Je veux juste vous prouver que je ne suis pas un traitre. Je vais prendre ma pensine et nous visiterons ensemble mes souvenirs…

Le directeur de serpentard s'approcha lentement d'une armoire, sans quitter la gryffondor des yeux. Cette dernière avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur l'enseignant. Rogue attrapa de ses longs doigts sa pensine et la posa sur le bureau.

- Venez, demanda-t-il.

Hermione s'approcha avec méfiance du professeur, et se pencha au dessus de la pensine sans le quitter du regard. Quand ses cheveux entrèrent en contact avec la surface argentée, elle se sentit partir en avant et tomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Rogue était près d'elle.

- Merci de ne pas divulguer ce que vous allez voir et entendre à vos deux prétendants… grogna Rogue.

Hermione sut qu'il parlait d'Harry et Ron, et acquiesça.

La gryffondor revit la rencontre de Rogue et Lily Evans, la scolarité difficile du maître des potions, entre ses accrochages avec Potter et Black, puis son rejet par la mère d'Harry. Ensuite, elle assista à l'engagement de Rogue chez les mangemorts, puis la trahison de celui-ci quand il rapporta une partie de la prophétie à Voldemort. Et ce fut le revirement qui poussa Rogue à aller voir Dumbledore qui fit changer d'avis Hermione sur son maître des potions. Elle eut de la peine pour celui qu'elle avait tant haï alors que Dumbledore le faisait culpabiliser, Rogue promettant inlassablement au directeur de protéger le « fils de Lily ».

Puis elle vit sa deuxième première année par les yeux de Rogue. Les soupçons qui naissaient, les regards qu'il lui jetait à la dérobée, sa surveillance des faits et geste de Quirrell, la protection qu'il assurait à Harry pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Et quand il aida Dumbledore après que ce dernier ait mis à son doigt la bague des Gaunt. Puis elle passa à cette année, tandis que la marque des ténèbres devenait de plus en plus noire.

- Si Voldemort revit, avait dit le directeur, vous savez ce que vous aurez à faire, Severus ?

- Je retournerai l'espionner… répondit ce dernier.

- En serez-vous capable ? Ou laisserez-vous aveugler par la haine que vous ressentez pour ce garçon ?

Rogue n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de faire apparaître son patronus, une biche argentée.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais oublié… murmura Dumbledore.

- Jamais. Je vous ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrai. Je protégerai le fils de Lily, quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

- Vous en avez assez vu, je pense… murmura Rogue à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça et les deux sorciers quittèrent la pensine. De retour dans le bureau du professeur, Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, quand Rogue la retint.

- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie… dit-il, fatigué.

- Bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Ils firent quelques pas, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Celles d'Hermione tournoyaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Elle aurait du faire confiance à Dumbledore.

- Vous me croyez maintenant ? murmura le professeur.

- Evidemment…

Il s'arrêta de marcher et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève.

- Maintenant que nos… préjugés mutuels sont tombés, il serait temps de…

- Travailler ensemble, continua Hermione. Dumbledore nous a laissé à chacun une seconde chance. Nous ne devons pas la gâcher.

Le professeur acquiesça, et ils reprirent leur chemin vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Pomfresh, la médicomage se précipita sur la gryffondor.

- Au lit ! Immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se coucha dans le lit voisin d'Harry. Aussitôt, ses parents et les Weasley s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? demanda Mme Granger, inquiète.

- Bien maman… J'ai juste envie de dormir…

- Buvez ça, Granger. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

Pomfresh porta une fiole aux lèvres de l'élève et la gryffondor en but le contenu. Une fois la potion avalée, elle sentit sa tête se poser sur l'oreiller et elle fut plongée dans les ténèbres.

Des hurlements la réveillèrent ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Harry était déjà réveillé. Autour d'eux, les parents d'Hermione et les Weasley avaient l'air choqué.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la gryffondor en murmurant.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire et les deux champions tendirent l'oreille. Il s'avérait que Flitwick criait après le ministre. McGonagall arriva sur ce fait et tenta de calmer les deux sorciers, mais hurla à son tour en apprenant que Fudge avait livré aux détraqueurs Croupton junior. Le ministre ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort. Rogue, agacé, mit sa marque des ténèbres sous le nez de Fudge qui blêmit.

- Vous voyez ? Et encore, elle n'est pas aussi nette qu'il y a deux heures…

Ils continuèrent de se disputer, et le ministre partit en criant que de toute façon, il ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort, et qu'il attendait McGonagall le lendemain à la première heure dans les bureaux du ministère pour lui parler de la gestion de Poudlard. Fudge jeta un sac de gallions à Harry et quitta l'infirmerie, furieux.

- Filius, pouvez-vous demander à Hagrid et à Madame Maxime de se rendre dans mon bureau, je vous prie ?

Le petit sorcier acquiesça, et partit de son pas rapide. La directrice adjointe pria alors Sirius de reprendre sa forme humaine, sous les cris horrifiés de Mme Weasley, qui fut calmée rapidement, et McGonagall obligea Rogue et son ennemi juré de faire une paix temporaire. Après tout, si les opposants à Voldemort commençaient à se séparer, cela ne donnerait que plus de force au Seigneur Noir. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec dégoût, puis Rogue avertit Minerva qu'il partait faire ce qu'Albus lui avait demandé. Cette dernière acquiesça et le maître des potions quitta à son tour la pièce. Bill assura qu'il allait prévenir son père du retour de Voldemort et que lui-même laisserait traîner ses oreilles à Gringotts, voir si les gobelins savaient quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sirius, quant à lui, fut chargé de contacter tous les anciens de l'ordre. L'animagus reprit sa forme canine et disparut rapidement.

- Je dois réunir les professeurs, commença McGonagall. Harry, Hermione, reposez-vous. Je passerai vous voir demain matin.

La directrice laissa ses élèves aux bons soins de Mme Weasley et des parents d'Hermione. Ces dernier entourèrent leur fille, et la couvaient du regard tandis qu'elle s'endormait à nouveau.

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir passé les jours suivants dans une boule de coton. Les parents de la gryffondor étaient repartis à contre cœur pour Londres, et l'élève fut triste de ne pouvoir les accompagner. Aussi, pour se changer les idées, elle avait réussi à coincer Rita Skeeter pour l'enfermer dans un bocal, mais ce souvenir restait flou dans sa mémoire.

Elle se rappelait que McGonagall l'avait convié dans son bureau, pour lui donner un miroir grâce auquel elle pourrait communiquer avec la directrice pendant l'été. Elles avaient aussi examinés les documents que leur avait laissés Dumbledore et il s'était avéré que l'ancien directeur voulait que la gryffondor continue son entraînement. La directrice lui avait donc confié une nouvelle pile d'ouvrages à apprendre pendant l'été. Avant de quitter le nouveau bureau de McGonagall, Hermione demanda à son professeur de prendre l'épée de Gryffondor. La directrice ne demanda aucune explication, et confia la précieuse relique à son élève.

Puis les funérailles de Dumbledore eurent lieu. Des centaines de sorciers, venus de tous les pays, étaient présents pour rendre un dernier hommage au plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait connu. A présent, une tombe blanche sortait de la pelouse bien entretenue du parc.

Alors qu'Hermione préparait ses valises pour pouvoirs partir tout de suite après le banquet de fin d'année, une tornade rousse s'assit sur son lit.

- Comment te sens-tu Hermione ?

- Ca va Ginny, rassure-toi…

- Arrête de me mentir ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Tu as ramené la dépouille de Dumbledore ! Tu sais, quand j'étais… possédée par Tu Sais Qui, tu étais là pour moi. Sache que si tu as besoin de parler, ma porte t'est ouverte.

Hermione regarda son amie et lui sourit.

- Merci Ginny. Je n'oublierai pas.

- T'as intérêt ! rétorqua la plus jeune des Weasley. Maman a demandé à ce qu'Harry vienne chez nous tout l'été, mais McGonagall a refusé. Il pourra seulement venir qu'au mois d'août. Et bien sûr, tu es conviée !

- C'est gentil. J'en parle à mes parents et je t'envoie un hibou.

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra un instant dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, la championne se détendit et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte chaleureuse.

- Harry dit que ce n'est pas le mangemort qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe… dit doucement la plus jeune des Weasley.

Hermione se raidit dans les bras de son amie mais ne bougea pas.

- Qui l'a fait ? insista la rousse.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait été heureux que je veille sur Harry pendant le tournoi…

- Faut y aller, ou on va être en retard pour le banquet… murmura Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent puis quittèrent les dortoirs, direction la grande salle.

A la place des drapeaux des quatre maisons, de grandes étoffes noires drapaient les murs. Les élèves mangeaient silencieusement, seuls quelques murmures brisaient le calme étrange qui régnait. Dès que les assiettes disparurent, le professeur McGonagall se leva et tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

- Une année vient de se finir à Poudlard, tout comme la vie d'un grand homme. Un homme qui mettait au dessus de tout des valeurs comme l'amitié, l'amour, le respect des autres et la fraternité entre homme. Albus Dumbledore a été assassiné par un être qui est l'antithèse de ces valeurs. Le ministère ne veut pas que je vous en parle, mais Voldemort est de retour. Si nous ne nous soudons pas pour le combattre, alors le monde courra à sa fin. Je ne veux qu'Albus Dumbledore soit mort pour rien.

McGonagall s'arrêta un instant, l'émotion la submergeant. Elle se racla la gorge, puis reprit son discours.

- Je voudrai rendre hommage aujourd'hui à Harry Potter, qui a combattu vaillamment Voldemort et qui a réussit à lui échapper, nous prévenant ainsi de son retour. Et à Hermione Granger, qui a ramené la dépouille d'Albus pour qu'il soit enterré dignement dans ce lieu qu'il aimait tant.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause, essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

- Tous les invités présents dans cette salle seront toujours les bienvenus à Poudlard. Car seule l'union nous permettra de vaincre définitivement Voldemort. En souvenir de Dumbledore. Je vous remercie.

Après avoir salué Fleur et Viktor avant leur départ, Hermione monta dans le Poudlard Express. Elle fut vite rejointe par Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville. Ces derniers jetaient un coup d'œil à la gazette des sorciers, mais ne trouvèrent pas d'article signé par Rita Skeeter.

- C'est normal, cela fait des jours qu'elle est là-dedans… expliqua Hermione en sortant de son sac le bocal où se trouvait le scarabée.

Ron, Harry et Ginny furent abasourdis d'apprendre que la journaliste était en fait un animagus non déclaré, et se mirent à rire quand Hermione leur annonça le chantage qu'elle exerçait sur Skeeter pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Malheureusement, la bonne humeur ne dura pas, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes venant les provoquer. Les serpentards se trouvèrent vite au sol, s'étant pris des sortilèges de la part de tous les gryffondors présents.

Puis le Poudlard Express finit par arriver à King Cross. Hermione fut une des premières à descendre, Ginny sur ses talons. Après avoir passé la barrière magique de la voix 9 ¾, les deux amies se dirent au revoir.

- Je te vois cet été ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, je vais arranger ça. A bientôt !

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent une dernière accolade, et Hermione courut rejoindre ses parents. Ces derniers serrèrent leur fille dans leur bras, puis quittèrent la gare bondée.

« Une année de fini… » pensa Hermione dans la voiture. « Et je ne suis pas pressée d'être à la prochaine… »

* * *

Voilà ! L'équivalent du tome 4 vient de finir. Prochain chapitre, début du tome 5 !

A bientôt,

Link9


	24. LE MEDAILLON DE SALAZARD SERPENTARD

Bonjour tout le monde !

MErci pour toutes vos reviews, ca fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir son travail apprécié et suivi !

Bon, les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à commencer, et ce chapitre n'est que le début !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 : LE MEDAILLON DE SALAZARD SERPENTARD**

Hermione préparait sa valise. Elle pliait quelques vêtements moldus qu'elle rangeait à côté de son uniforme d'école. Au dessous des vêtements, des livres, un nécessaire de potion et sur le lit, Pattenrond qui ronronnait.

Tandis qu'elle pensait à sa dernière conversation avec McGonagall, Hermione grattait distraitement la tête de son chat. L'année à Poudlard s'annonçait encore plus dure que prévue. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose avait failli ne pas devenir directrice de Poudlard, et elle ne put avoir ce poste qu'à la condition d'engager Dolorès Ombrage en professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Percy Weasley en qualité de professeur de métamorphose et directeur de Gryffondor.

- Quoi de mieux qu'un ancien préfet pour représenter les nobles couleurs de cette illustre maison ? avait dit McGonagall en imitant Fudge, ce qui fit rire la gryffondor devant son miroir.

L'hilarité fut de courte durée. McGonagall était pieds et poings liés, surveillée par le ministère.

« Oui, cela allait vraiment être difficile, cette année… » pensa la gryffondor en fermant sa valise.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, et son regard fut attiré par une pile de parchemin sur son bureau. Hermione prit les lettres que lui avait envoyées Ginny et les rangea dans un tiroir. La dernière des Weasley se demandait quand Hermione pourrait venir chez elle. La gryffondor avait été évasive, disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre ses parents, ce qui était partiellement vrai.

Elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec eux quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis la dernière tâche, M. et Mme Granger étaient particulièrement inquiets, et hésitaient à voir leur fille retourner à Poudlard. Pendant sa première scolarité, Hermione n'avait pas eu ce genre de problème. Elle avait soigneusement dissimulé la guerre qui secouait le monde des sorciers. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ces parents étaient présents lorsqu'elle avait ramené le corps de Dumbledore. Ils avaient été confrontés directement à la violence de son monde, et Hermione avait dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité et de persuasion pour pouvoir s'éclipser du domicile parental pour la fin de l'été.

Le miroir posé sur son lit se mit à clignoter, la tirant de ses pensées. Hermione se saisit de l'objet magique et murmura « Phénix ». Aussitôt, le visage de McGonagall apparut.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda la directrice, abruptement.

- Oui professeur…

- Je viens vous chercher dans trente minutes. Ne sortez pas de chez vous, attendez-moi dans le salon.

Et la communication fut coupée. Hermione soupira, toucha de sa baguette sa grosse valise qui devint aussitôt miniature et la fourra dans sa poche. Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, elle descendit les escaliers, suivie par Pattenrond, et retrouva ses parents dans la cuisine. Ces derniers avaient les traits tirés, et avaient du mal à se réveiller. Ils avaient dû passer une mauvaise nuit.

- Tu es sure ma chérie ? demanda sa mère, le nez dans son café.

- Oui maman… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien.

- Mais… Dumbledore est mort ! commença son père. Et tu nous as dit qu'il était le plus grand sorcier vivant ! Le plus puissant… Alors comment toi, élève…

- Papa, coupa Hermione, le professeur McGonagall est la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Avec elle, je ne risque rien. C'est la sorcière la plus puissante que je connaisse. Et puis, Dumbledore m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Je suis apte à me défendre, rassure-toi.

- Tu es si jeune ! s'exclama Mme Granger.

- Oui, mais je suis la meilleure… répondit la gryffondor, posée.

Elle se servit un mug de café qu'elle but tout en discutant avec ses parents. Ce n'était pas facile de les rassurer, et elle le comprenait. Heureusement, on sonna bientôt à la porte et Hermione, la baguette à la main, alla ouvrir. Elle sourit en voyant son ancien professeur de métamorphose, vêtue à la mode moldue, sans erreur par rapport à la plupart des sorciers. Elle avait un jean noir, une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées. Ses cheveux étaient enfermés dans l'habituel chignon sévère. Mais ce qui amusa Hermione, c'est qu'ils étaient tenus par la baguette magique de la directrice, ce qui lui donnait un air bohème qui contrastait vraiment avec le personnage.

« Il faut que je la prenne en photo, sinon personne ne me croira ! » pensa la gryffondor, amusée.

- Entrez professeur… invita Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça, et pénétra dans la maison de son élève de son pas vif. Les parents d'Hermione virent à se rencontre et McGonagall leur serra la main.

- Je suis désolée de vous prendre votre fille avant la fin des vacances… commença la directrice de Poudlard.

Les parents d'Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, et le professeur calma bien vite leur malaise. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux sorcières transplanèrent pour se retrouver devant une vieille maison à la façade crasseuse et à la porte décrépie. Pattenrond crachait dans sa boite, visiblement mécontent d'être enfermé.

- 12 square Grimmaurd… murmura Hermione.

- Vous voulez toujours le faire ? demanda doucement la directrice de Poudlard.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit sa baguette.

- Fidelitas… murmura Hermione en touchant la porte de la maison de sa baguette. Que cet endroit soit protégé, ainsi que ceux qui y résident…

Les murs prirent une teinte bleue un court instant, puis leur couleur d'origine revint. Hermione regardait la bâtisse qui n'avait pas changé, tandis que McGonagall semblait la chercher.

- Ca a marché… chuchota la directrice de Poudlard.

- L'adresse est 12 square Grimmaurd, Professeur… murmura Hermione.

Aussitôt, McGonagall vit la maison surgir de nulle part.

Après avoir installé ses affaires et libéré Pattenrond qui commença à visiter la maison, Hermione écrivit sur plusieurs bouts de parchemin l'adresse du nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. McGonagall les avait fourrés dans sa poche et était parti les distribuer à Maugrey, Lupin, Sirius et consort. Pendant ce temps, la gryffondor avait la tâche d'accueillir les membres de l'ordre qui arriveraient au fur et à mesure.

« Mais avant, j'ai une chose plus importante à faire… » pensa-t-elle en cherchant un objet dans sa valise.

Elle se saisit de l'épée de gryffondor, puis quitta la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Ginny. Elle descendit dans le salon des Black et se dirigea vers la vitrine qui contenait les objets de valeur. Immédiatement, elle se saisit du médaillon de Serpentard, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Elle se souvenait des dégâts que ce médaillon avait provoqués, lors de sa septième année. Ron les avait abandonné pendant des semaines, le caractère d'Harry avait changé du tout au tout, et elle-même s'était senti plus mal que jamais, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle leva l'épée de Gryffondor et visa le médaillon.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix aigue.

Elle se retourna vivement, l'épée s'échappant de ses mains pour tomber lourdement sur le sol. Deux yeux globuleux la regardaient méchamment et elle se força à sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger et…

- C'est un nom de sang de bourbe… Que faisiez-vous avec le médaillon de la maitresse de Kreatur ?

- Rien je…

- Vous mentez à Kreatur ! Vous vouliez le casser ! Le médaillon de ma pauvre maitresse… commença à crier l'elfe.

Hermione mit un mouchoir sur ses principes. Elle se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et jeta un oubliette sur Kreatur.

- Tu ne m'a jamais vu… Tu ignores l'existence de ce médaillon… Retourne dans la cuisine… murmura-t-elle.

L'elfe acquiesça et quitta la pièce d'un pas incertain. La gryffondor soupira, soulagée et s'apprêtait à ramasser l'épée quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione sursauta pour la deuxième fois. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse en entendant les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix grave.

Hermione attrapa vivement le médaillon et le passa autour de son cou. Elle le cacha sous sa chemise et fit semblant de faire le ménage. Puis, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'épée de gryffondor qui glissa sous un meuble. D'un coup de baguette, elle élimina un nid de Doxys quand Sirius entra dans le salon.

- Un mot signé de McGonagall pour rentrer chez moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard… grogna l'animagus, enveloppé d'une cape noire.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione, faussement surprise.

Le fugitif eut un léger sursaut en entendant la voix de la gryffondor, et leva brusquement la tête.

- T'es déjà là ? demanda l'évadé en ôtant le vêtement qui le couvrait. Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé. Et bien… Toujours aussi glauque ici… Et plus sale qu'avant. Enfin, bienvenue chez moi Hermione !

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Tu fais le ménage ? Avec ta baguette ? Mais dis-moi, tu es mineure…

Hermione eut un léger haussement d'épaule.

- Bah, c'est pas moi qui vais te dénoncer, rassure-toi !

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et la voix de Mme Black se fit entendre.

- UNE SANG DE BOURBE DANS MA DEMEURE ! HONTE SUR VOUS !

Hermione se rendit dans le couloir, agita sa baguette et un rideau tomba sur le portrait qui hurlait des insanités. La gryffondor se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit doucement.

Maugrey fol œil la fixait de son œil magique.

- Bonjour Granger… grogna-t-il.

Le vieil auror pénétra dans la demeure des Black et alla saluer Sirius. Tous deux se rendirent dans la cuisine et le parrain d'Harry fit chauffer une grande théière. A raison, puisqu'après l'arrivée de l'auror, la porte d'entrée n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir. Lupin, Kingsley, et les Weasley au grand complet.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, réjouie, en se précipitant sur son amie.

La gryffondor rendit son sourire à la plus jeune des Weasley et salua Ron. Ce dernier avait l'air bougon et tourna la tête pour ne pas voir son amie. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas se soucier du comportement du gryffondor. Elle accompagna Ginny à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse ranger ses affaires. Elles commencèrent à discuter, la rousse racontant son mois de juillet eu Terrier, quand la voix de Mme Weasley se fit entendre.

- Hermione ! Le professeur McGonagall souhaite te voir !

- J'ARRIVE ! répondit Hermione en se levant du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise.

- Pourquoi veut-elle te voir ? demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

- Ca, je n'en sais rien, dit la gryffondor en quittant la pièce.

Elle dévala les marches de l'escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva son professeur, attablé devant une tasse de thé et une assiette de triton au gingembre.

- Vous avez pu faire ce que vous vouliez ? demanda la directrice en buvant une gorgée de liquide chaud.

- Oui, c'est détruit, mentit Hermione en s'asseyant face à son professeur. Vous pourrez reprendre l'épée de Gryffondor avant de retourner à Poudlard. Elle est sous le buffet du salon.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Trop long à expliquer, répondit évasivement la gryffondor.

- Bien. Autre sujet : vous ne pourrez pas assister aux réunions de l'ordre…

- Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons, je sais, répliqua Hermione.

- Mais je vous ferai un compte rendu, rassurez-vous.

- Et pour Harry ? demanda la gryffondor.

La directrice de Poudlard laissa échapper un soupir las.

- Dans ce que Dumbledore m'a laissé, il m'a expliqué la protection du sang. Aussi, je vais le laisser le plus longtemps possible à Privet Drive. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez organisés pour assurer sa sécurité.

Hermione grimaça. Harry détestait ses moldus. Et quand il saura que tous ses amis étaient à square Grimmaurd, il allait taper une crise de nerf.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai des protections à mettre en place, dit McGonagall en finissant d'une traite sa tasse.

La gryffondor acquiesça, et retourna dans sa chambre. En chemin, elle croisa un visage familier.

- Bonjour, je suis Tonks ! Tu dois être la fameuse Hermione ? demanda la jeune auror en lui serrant la main.

- Enchantée ! Vous êtes donc la cousine maladroite de Sirius ?

- Ma réputation m'a encore précédée… répliqua Nymphodora avec un léger sourire. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je dois filer, il paraît que Maugrey me chercher partout.

L'auror s'éloigna rapidement, et renversa un vase sur sa route, provoquant une salve d'injure de la part du portrait de Mme Black. Hermione se mit à rire, et tourna les talons, direction sa chambre. Cependant, en prenant conscience de l'horcruxe qui bougeait contre sa poitrine, elle fit demi-tour et gagna la bibliothèque des Black. Elle parcourra les rayons, effleurant les couvertures des livres de son index.

« Je devrai bien trouver quelque chose sur le médaillon de Serpentard... » pensa-t-elle en sélectionnant deux-trois ouvrages.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et ouvrit le premier ouvrage « Objets magiques et reliques anciennes ». Elle commença sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ferma d'un geste sec le dernier livre et eut un léger rire de gorge. Elle passa doucement sa main sous sa chemise et se saisit délicatement du médaillon.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas te détruire, murmura-t-elle. Toi et moi allons accomplir de grandes choses. La destruction du descendant de ton maître sera la première…

Elle rangea le médaillon sous son vêtement, et quitta la bibliothèque, une lueur sombre dans le regard.

Les jours passèrent, et la vie au 12 square Grimmaurd s'organisait. Les allées venues étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et Hermione avait croisé deux ou trois fois le professeur Rogue. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot, seulement un signe de tête pour se saluer. Ron était désagréable en présence de la gryffondor, et cette dernière ne comprenait pas la raison du changement de comportement de son ami. Malheureusement, Ginny n'en savait apparemment pas plus qu'elle. Cependant, Hermione n'y faisait pas attention. Elle se sentait calme, sereine, habitée par une plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Le médaillon toujours sur sa poitrine, elle ne se sentait plus seule.

« Pourquoi dois-je m'abaisser à faire le ménage comme une vulgaire elfe de maison, alors que je suis une puissante sorcière » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement en nettoyant la poussière d'un meuble du salon. « Je vaux mieux que ça… »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et leva les yeux. Ginny la regardait, inquiète, et Hermione fit un geste agacé. Elles retournèrent à leurs tâches quotidiennes en compagnie d'un Sirius ronchon, qui rêvait d'action.

Et un jour, par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou express envoyé par Arthur Weasley, l'action arriva.

* * *

A très bientôt pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9


	25. Suspicion et potion

Coucou everybody !

Une uploade tardive, mais bon, j'ai pensé à vous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25 : Suspicion et potion**

Le hibou déboula dans le salon de square Grimmaurd, lâchant une missive rouge dans les mains de Mme Weasley. Cette dernière, étonnée, l'ouvrit sur le champ, et la voix d'Arthur Weasley retentit dans la pièce.

- HARRY A UTILISE LE PATRONUS DEVANT UN MOLDU ! LE MINISTERE VA DETRUIRE SA BAGUETTE ! DES DETRAQUEURS SONT A PRIVET DRIVE !!

Le parchemin se détruisit, devenant poussière et Mme Weasley hoqueta. Sirius, qui s'occupait à ramasser des rats morts pour les mettre dans un sac, le lâcha sous le coup de l'émotion. Pattenrond se précipita dessus, espérant trouver de quoi dîner.

- Des détraqueurs ? Chez Harry ? C'est impossible ! murmura Ron, blanc comme un linge.

- Restez ici, je vais au ministère ! répliqua sèchement McGonagall en mettant sa cape de sorcière et son chapeau vert émeraude. Molly, prévenez Arthur que je suis en route. Sirius, écrivez à Harry. Il doit rester coute que coute chez sa tante !

Elle quitta en courant la demeure des Black et un craquement de transplanage se fit entendre alors que la porte n'était pas encore fermée. Sirius se précipita sur une feuille de papier et écrivit à la hâte quelque mot. Puis il quitta le salon à la recherche d'un hibou. Mme Weasley se rendit dans la cuisine, jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée et le visage de son mari apparut dans l'âtre.

- Minerva est en route. Elle ne devrait pas tarder…

- Je viens de la voir passer. Elle paraît folle de rage, Fudge va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai reçu un courrier d'Arabella. Ding a quitté son tour de garde, et des détraqueurs ont attaqué Harry et son cousin…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et Rogue s'avança vers Molly d'un pas vif.

- Severus ! Il y a des détraqueurs à Privet Drive ! s'exclama Molly.

Sirius, qui était redescendu, toisa Rogue du regard.

- Vous Savez Qui n'y est pour rien… Je l'aurai su, sinon, répliqua le maître des potions.

- Ah oui ? Parce que ton maître ne te cache rien, Rogue ?

- Et le tien t'a retiré ton collier, Black ? Oh non, tu as toujours ta laisse… C'est pour ça que tu es incapable de protéger ton filleul… rétorqua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- CA SUFFIT ! rugit Molly. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Harry risque une expulsion de Poudlard et la destruction de sa baguette !

Ginny blêmit en entendant ça, tout comme son frère. Hermione, quant à elle, restait d'un calme olympien, et Ron lui jeta un regard noir. Sirius et Rogue se dévisagèrent, puis partirent chacun de leur côté. La gryffondor suivit rapidement le maître des potions et, au détour d'un couloir, elle l'interpela.

- Que voulez-vous, Granger ? demanda Rogue de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai besoin de vous… murmura-t-elle.

- Si c'est pour aider Potter, Minerva s'en occupe actuellement.

- Oui et non. Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à fabriquer le Felix Felicis ?

Si Rogue fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

- C'est une potion extrêmement compliqué. Il faut six mois de préparation et…

- Je sais. Pouvez-vous me l'apprendre ?

Rogue réfléchit un instant et acquiesça.

- Je vous verrai à la rentrée pour fixer les modalités de ce cours supplémentaires.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il partit dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Hermione regagna le salon, guillerette, où elle trouva les Weasley, morts d'inquiétude. La porte du 12 square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Tonks arriva en courant.

- Maugrey vient de me prévenir, dit la jeune auror, essoufflée. Je vais de ce pas surveiller Harry…

- Sois prudente, murmura Ginny.

- Je vais nous faire un peu de thé…

Molly se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais s'arrêta alors que McGonagall franchissait la porte d'entrée. Elle paraissait furieuse et jeta son chapeau vert sur le portemanteau. Si l'instant n'était pas aussi grave, Hermione aurait applaudit ce geste d'une précision de toute beauté.

- Alors ? demanda Molly, alors que Ginny et Ron s'approchaient.

- J'ai réussi à convaincre cet imbécile de Fudge de donner l'occasion à Harry de s'expliquer. Cependant, je m'attends à un coup fourré. Molly, demandez à Arabella de passer au plus vite, il va falloir préparer la défense de Potter. Réunion immédiate ! Tout le monde dans la salle. Maugrey et Tonks vont arriver…

- Harry va venir ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, répondit sèchement McGonagall.

Et elle pénétra dans la salle de réunion. Molly envoya immédiatement un hibou à Miss Figg, et rejoignit la directrice de Poudlard.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, suivie par Ginny et Ron.

- Qui voudrait envoyer des détraqueurs à Harry, à part Tu Sais Qui ? demanda Ginny à Hermione.

- C'est évident que c'est lui ! rétorqua Ron.

- Rogue a dit que non, répondit Hermione calmement.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en cette gargouille graisseuse !

- Mais moi oui ! Et Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Ca devrait te suffire… répliqua Hermione, furieuse.

Elle attrapa une feuille de papier et commença à faire une origamie.

- Mais si ce n'est pas lui, qui ? insista Ginny, voyant que son amie ne dirait rien de plus.

- D'après vous, qui voudrait décrédibiliser Harry ? A qui profite le « crime » ? interrogea la gryffondor sans lever les yeux de son pliage.

- Je ne vois pas… grogna Ron.

- Mais creuse-toi les méninges ! Ce ne devrait pas te prendre plus d'une minute ou deux ! répliqua Hermione, exaspérée, en balançant sa feuille de parchemin à moitié pliée. Qui passe ses journées à critiquer Harry, à le faire passer pour un fou furieux ?

- Fudge ? proposa doucement Ginny. Mais il n'osera tout de même pas…

- Pas forcément Fudge. Mais quelqu'un au ministère qui prendrait très à cœur les intérêts du ministre… expliqua Hermione.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu dérailles ! cria Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna à son pliage. Ron lui arracha des mains et le déchira.

- Tu pourrais te montrer concerner par ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu t'en moques !

La gryffondor leva les yeux vers son ami et sourit.

- Oui, assez à vrai dire… dit-elle avec amusement.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Ginny et Ron, elle quitta la pièce. En descendant les marches qui menaient au réez de chaussé, elle sifflotait joyeusement tandis que Ron et Ginny se disputaient. Elle passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressa le médaillon, et se chercha un endroit tranquille où réfléchir.

Avant de se coucher, Hermione fut convoquée par McGonagall. Cette dernière avait l'air épuisée, mais elle ne semblait pas prête à aller se reposer. Hermione ferma la porte du bureau où la directrice avait établie ses quartiers et s'assit face à son ancien professeur.

- Qui a envoyé les détraqueurs ? demanda abruptement McGonagall.

- C'est Dolorès Ombrage, répondit Hermione avec bonne humeur.

La gryffondor remarqua que la mâchoire de la directrice se contractait de fureur.

- Cette… femme est dangereuse… il faudra s'en méfier cette année.

- La bonne nouvelle est que vous lui avait refilé le poste maudit. On en sera bien vite débarrassé, plaisanta Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le professeur sourit, et annota un parchemin de quelques commentaires.

- La défense d'Harry ? demanda la gryffondor.

McGonagall acquiesça. Hermione approcha sa chaise du bureau de son professeur, et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Faite attention à ce que vous dites devant lui. Et ne le regardez pas dans les yeux… commença Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall, surprise.

- Maintenant que Voldemort a récupéré son corps, il se sert de la cicatrice d'Harry pour pénétrer son esprit… C'est une sorte de…

Hermione s'interrompit brutalement. C'est comme si tout devenait clair dans son esprit. Toutes les informations qu'elle possédait venaient de faire le lien entre elle. La gryffondor sentit une chape de plomb sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'impression qu'une main glacée venait d'enserrer son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Non, ce ne pouvait être ça.

Elle se leva brusquement et renversa sa chaise.

- Hermione ? Vous allez bien ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

La gryffondor mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la directrice de Poudlard lui parlait.

- Faite attention en sa présence… murmura-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Elle courut dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour. Possession… Elle allait dire à McGonagall qu'Harry était comme possédé par Voldemort. Mais cela aurait été préférable. La conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue était bien pire.

Dumbledore lui avait dit, avant de mourir, de se pencher sur le problème de la cicatrice d'Harry. Elle devenait douloureuse quand Voldemort était près de lui, ou ressentait des sentiments particulièrement violents. Mais une fois son corps retrouvé, Voldemort s'était servi d'Harry pour lui envoyé des visions, ou pour savoir ce que faisait Dumbledore. Et Harry avait fait de même, s'était servi de l'esprit de Voldemort pour voir, à travers les yeux du serpent, Nagini attaquer M. Weasley. Voldemort pouvait voir par les yeux de son reptile, car ce dernier était un horcruxe. Donc, si le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait faire de même avec Harry, la réponse était évidente.

Hermione donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Elle devait se tromper, Harry ne pouvait être un horcrux ! Ce n'était pas possible, elle refusait cette conclusion qui s'imposait à son esprit. Et pourtant, c'était forcément ça… Rien que la capacité à parler fourchelang aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille !

Elle s'accroupit sur le carrelage froid et se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : Harry était le dernier horcruxe, et il devait être détruit.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de mauvais rêves. Harry se servait d'Hermione pour affaiblir Voldemort, pour ensuite l'achever, laissant la gryffondor agoniser dans le parc de Poudlard, sans un regard pour elle. La jeune femme s'était réveillée en sursaut, serrant dans la main le médaillon.

Hermione eut l'impression de dormir éveillée les jours suivants. Elle était obnubilée par ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet d'Harry. Des cernes noirs étaient apparus sous ses yeux, et elle passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque des Black, très bien fourni en livre de magie noire.

Ginny s'inquiétait de l'état de son amie, mais n'arrivait pas à lui tirer plus de trois mots dans la journée. Ron, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses frères jumeaux pour espionner les réunions de l'ordre à l'aide d'oreilles à rallonge.

Puis, un soir, Harry arriva enfin, encadré d'une escorte de l'Ordre. Le jeune homme avait l'air fou furieux d'avoir été mis si longtemps à l'écart et dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il laissa éclater sa colère.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny eurent à essuyer les reproches du survivant dès le dîner fini.

- POURQUOI NE M'AVEZ-VOUS RIEN DIT ?? hurla Harry à plein poumon.

- On ne pouvait pas, répondit Ginny. Les hiboux auraient pu être interceptés…

- JE M'EN MOQUE ! QUI A AFFRONTE DES DRAGONS ? DES SIRENES ? UN LABYRINTHE ?

- Nous, rétorqua Hermione sèchement. Nous étions deux, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- AH OUI ? ET QUI A AFFRONTE VOLDEMORT ET LUI A ECHAPPE ?

- Et qui a ramené le corps de Dumbledore ? coupa Ginny, furieuse. Tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir bavé Harry ! Ouvre les yeux !

Le survivant écumait de rage. Il pointa Hermione du doigt et la dévisagea, l'air mauvais.

- Tu savais pour la coupe ! Tu savais où elle me conduirait ! Sinon, tu n'aurais pas refusé de la prendre !

Hermione ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

« Finalement, il n'est pas si bête que ça… » pensa-t-elle amusée.

- Mais tu es fou ! cria Ginny.

- Non, c'est logique ! Ron avait raison… Miss Je sais Tout n'aurait jamais refusé un tel honneur ! De quel côté es-tu, Hermione ?

- Tu m'accuses d'être pour ceux qui veulent tuer les sangs de bourbes Harry ? s'exclama Hermione. Dois-je te rappeler de qui je suis la fille ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été pétrifiée par un basilic il y a deux ans ?

- C'était pour détourner les soupçons… marmonna Ron.

- Ron, la ferme ! coupa Ginny.

- Laisse-le parler Ginny… L'imbécile de service essaye de communique, ricana Hermione.

- Oh non… Depuis le premier jour, on se méfie de toi… Je me souviens bien, de notre rencontre dans le Poudlard express… Tu as fait un sortilège informulé. Si tu étais vraiment celle que tu prétends, tu n'en aurais jamais été capable… siffla Ron.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous aurais-je aidé à récupérer la pierre philosophale ?

- Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je meure face à Voldemort ! répondit froidement Harry.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! hurla Ginny. Elle a ramené le corps de Dumbledore !

- Après l'avoir assassiné, c'était la moindre des choses… siffla Ron.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Rogue t'a aidé ? demanda hargneusement Harry.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Elle regarda les deux garçons et secoua la tête, retenant ses larmes.

- Quand vous aurez repris vos esprits, vous viendrez me présenter vos excuses. Jusque là, je ne veux plus vous voir… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais fixa une dernière fois Harry.

- En tout cas, je me demande pourquoi Voldemort t'a choisi ! s'exclama Hermione. Même Neville se serait mieux débrouiller que toi !

- Attend, que vient faire Neville ici ? demanda Harry, furieux. Et que veux-tu dire par « Voldemort m'a choisi » ?

« Et merde… » pensa Hermione. « J'aurai mieux fait de me taire… Enfin, tant pis !»

Ginny essaya de retenir son amie, mais en vain. La gryffondor avait tourné les talons, et claqué violemment la porte.

* * *

La suite vendredi au plus tard !

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link9


	26. LE PROFESSEUR OMBRAGE

Bonjour tout le monde !

Une petite update rapide du taff ! Bonne lecture !

(il me reste deux RAR à faire de ces deux derniers jours, je les ferai ce soir ! Rassurez-vous, toutes les reviews signées auront leur réponse!)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 26 : LE PROFESSEUR OMBRAGE**

L'ambiance était devenue détestable au 12 square Grimmaurd. Harry avait été innocenté grâce à l'excellente intervention de McGonagall –Hermione en avait eu un récit complet par cette dernière- et la gryffondor aurait dû être ravie de retrouver enfin son insigne de préfète. Cependant, Ron avait eu lui aussi le badge, et avait marmonné qu'il pourrait tenir à l'œil cette fourbe de Granger. Dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, les deux garçons se taisaient et lui lançaient des regards mauvais. Mais la préfète s'en fichait. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de ces deux imbéciles, des sorciers de pacotille, alors qu'elle avait le médaillon ? Elle souriait en voyant Ginny essayer d'intervenir plusieurs fois en sa faveur auprès d'Harry et Ron, qui faisaient la sourde oreille.

Aussi, la préfète s'isolait de plus en plus, passant ses journées le nez dans les livres que lui prêtait McGonagall, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Si Harry et Ron ne lui parlaient plus, tant mieux, cela lui laisser plus de temps pour son travail. Elle savait qu'à la fin de l'année elle aurait à combattre des mangemorts, et elle devait être prête. Elle devait faire ses preuves, elle voulait que Voldemort ait peur d'elle.

Cependant, Hermione n'était pas la seule à être d'humeur morose. Il était rare de voir un sourire sur le visage de Sirius, surtout depuis que son filleul avait été innocenté. L'animagus se sentait seul, inutile, et il devait supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Aussi, le soir précédent la rentrée, Hermione fut soulagée. Plus qu'une nuit à square Grimmaurd, et elle retournerait à Poudlard. Alors que Ginny tentait une fois de plus de raisonner Harry et Ron, la préfète était descendue dans la cuisine pour boire une tasse de thé. A sa grande surprise, elle y trouva McGonagall en pleine lecture de la gazette du sorcier.

- Bonsoir professeur… marmonna Hermione en se saisissant de la bouilloire.

- Il reste de l'eau chaude… répondit distraitement la directrice, toujours dans sa lecture.

Hermione versa l'eau dans une tasse, jeta un sachet dans le liquide et s'assit en face de son ancien professeur. Les yeux de cette dernière semblaient bondir de ligne en ligne, puis elle froissa le journal dans ses mains et le jeta dans la poubelle.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda la préfète.

- Apparemment, je suis une vieille folle inapte à faire son travail, tout juste bonne à cirer les pompes de notre défunt directeur… J'ai donc besoin de l'aide de deux membres du ministère pour tenir mon établissement… Potter est un fou furieux sous antidépresseur…

- Il fallait s'attendre à ce genre d'attaques… répondit Hermione en sortant le sachet de thé de sa tasse.

- Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Et Vous ? Je ne vous sens pas bien en ce moment. Un souci ?

- Harry et Ron m'accusent d'être du côté de Voldemort… répondit Hermione, un pincement au cœur. Ils pensent que… que j'ai assassiné le professeur Dumbledore.

McGonagall faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, outrée.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle avait la gorge nouée, et sentait que si elle parlait, elle se mettrait à pleurer. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça alors qu'elle se moquait éperdument d'Harry et Ron ? Elle avait l'impression que ces sentiments, ses émotions ne lui appartenaient pas.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda doucement McGonagall en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non… J'espère qu'ils reviendront sur leur position… A moins que…

- A moins que quoi, Hermione ?

- Un bon coup de pied aux fesses pourrait leur remettre les idées en place ?

McGonagall eut un petit sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève.

- Allez-vous coucher. La journée de demain sera longue. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.

La préfète remercia la directrice, finit son thé et gagna son lit. En fermant les yeux, elle se dit que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard lui réserverait bien des surprises.

Le retour à Poudlard se fit sans incident. Une fois montée dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione se rendit immédiatement dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets et n'y bougea pas de la journée. Ron y fit un tour rapide, puis partit rejoindre Harry. Durant tout le trajet, elle eut à supporter les sarcasmes de Malefoy et Parkinson, qui se demandaient ce qui avait fâché la sang de bourbe et ses deux toutous. La préfète ne répondait pas, occupée à lire « potions avancées, 1er cycle universitaire ». Dans cet ouvrage se trouvait des précisions sur le Félix Félicis, et la préfète s'empressait de les mémoriser.

Arrivée à Pré au Lard, elle fut soulagée de partager sa calèche avec Ginny, Luna et Neville. La Serdaigle était, comme la première fois, plongée dans la lecture d'un numéro du chicaneur, tenu à l'envers.

- Qui sera le nouveau professeur de DCFM ? demanda Neville, curieux.

- Je n'en sais rien. Et j'aimerai bien savoir qui va remplacer McGonagall pour la métamorphose ! répondit Ginny.

- J'ai entendu dire que Flitwick est directeur adjoint… murmura Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Ca serait bien, il est très gentil…

Les trois élèves eurent bientôt les réponses à leur question. Prenant place à leur table respective, ils remarquèrent que Flitwick n'était pas à la sienne.

- Il doit accueillir les nouveaux élèves, dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça, et désigna du menton la table professorale. McGonagall discutait avec Rogue, et tous deux jetaient des regards en coin à Ombrage et Percy Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? rugirent en chœur Ron et Ginny, tandis qu'Harry pâlit à la vue d'Ombrage.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. Flitwick venait de faire son entrée avec les nouveaux élèves, et la répartition eut lieu. La chanson du Choixpeau avait inquiété beaucoup d'élèves, mais le repas calma rapidement les angoisses.

A la fin du dîner, McGonagall se leva et fit disparaître la vaisselle vide.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Quelques précisions avant que vous ne regagniez votre lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Si nos bois s'appellent « la forêt interdite », c'est pour une excellente raison et certains feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Monsieur Rusard m'a communiqué une longue liste d'objets prohibés dans l'établissement, vous la trouverez afficher sur les murs du hall.

Elle se tut un instant, regardant la foule d'élève.

- L'équipe professorale a été remaniée suite au décès d'Albus Dumbledore. Comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis maintenant la Directrice du Collège, et j'ai le plaisir d'être secondée par le professeur Flitwick. Nous aurons cette année trois nouveaux professeurs. M. Percy Weasley a eut l'amabilité de me remplacer pour vous enseigner la métamorphose et diriger la maison Gryffondor, Mme Gobe-Planche assurera les soins aux créatures magiques et Mme Ombrage les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Merci de leur réserver le meilleur qui soit. La constitution des équipes de Quidditch…

- Mais où est Hagrid ? demandèrent à voix basse Harry et Ron en se regardant.

La directrice s'arrêta de parler, remarquant qu'Ombrage s'était levée. Il faut dire que la nouvelle enseignante ne lui arrivait pas à l'épaule. McGonagall baissa donc les yeux pour voir le sommet du crâne de l'envoyée du ministère. Cette dernière se raclait la gorge, visiblement prête à faire un discours. Hermione posa son menton sur sa main, curieuse de ce qui allait suivre.

- Un problème, professeur ? demanda sèchement la directrice.

- J'aimerai me présenter à nos chers élèves… répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr, Dolorès, commença McGonagall avec un air aimable… Mais vous attendrez que j'aie fini de parler !

Ombrage déglutit et jeta un regard furieux à l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor avant de se rassoir. Quelques élèves ricanèrent et Hermione sourit. L'année commençait bien pour leur nouveau professeur.

- Je disais donc que les essais pour le renouvellement des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le week-end prochain. Les candidats doivent s'inscrire auprès du capitaine de l'équipe de leur maison. Avant de regagner vos dortoirs, je laisse donc la parole au professeur Ombrage.

McGonagall s'assit avec élégance et fit un geste de la main, invitant Ombrage à faire son discours. L'envoyée du ministère ne se fit pas prier, et déblatéra les paroles qu'Hermione avait entendu lors de sa première cinquième année. Une fois le discours fini, la préfète rassembla les première année et les fit monter dans la tour gryffondor. Ginny alla la rejoindre et toutes deux s'assirent près de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Les élèves avaient l'air tendu et Hermione comprit que c'était la présence d'Harry qui rendait l'ambiance pesante. Après la campagne de la gazette du sorcier sur le jeune homme, c'était compréhensible.

- Elle est folle… murmura Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione devant la cheminée.

- Ombrage ? demanda la préfète.

La plus jeune des Weasley acquiesça.

- La pire chose qui peut arriver à Poudlard est que le ministère mette son nez dans les affaires du collège, ajouta la rousse. Et c'est ce qui arrive. Bon Dieu ! J'ai envie d'étrangler Percy !

- Je comprends… répondit Hermione.

Un hibou entra dans la salle commune et jeta une lettre sur les genoux d'Hermione. Elle la déplia rapidement et reconnut l'écriture de McGonagall.

_« RDV devant la salle habituelle dans 15 minutes… »_

Hermione déchira le parchemin et le jeta dans le feu.

- C'était qui ? demanda Ginny.

- Le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a prêté un livre de métamorphose, et ton frère en a besoin pour préparer ses cours. Il faut que je lui apporte maintenant.

La préfète se rendit dans son dortoir, attrapa le premier livre qui dépassait de sa valise et sortit en courant de la salle commune. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arrivait devant la salle sur demande et la directrice de Poudlard l'attendait.

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'exercice vous ferez du bien, Granger…

La gryffondor acquiesça, et les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Le réveil du lendemain fut dur pour Hermione. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à s'entraîner avec McGonagall et elle était rentrée dans son dortoir épuisée. Alors qu'elle quittait la salle commune avec Ginny, elle remarqua les publicités affichées par les jumeaux Weasley, demandant des cobayes pour tester leurs inventions.

- Tu comptes intervenir ? demanda Ginny en passant le trou du tableau de la grande dame.

- Non… Avec Ombrage cette année, nous aurons besoin des farces de tes frères pour se détendre. Je suis même prête à leur filer un coup de main s'ils ont besoin de mes capacités magiques…

- Mais qu'entend-je ? demanda une voix amusée derrière eux.

- Une préfète envisage d'enfreindre le règlement ? reprit une voix toute aussi semblable.

Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent et firent face à Fred et Georges.

- Il va geler en enfer ! s'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux.

- En tout cas, si tu veux nous aider… poursuivit Fred.

- Gracieusement, enchaîna Georges.

- Nous acceptons avec plaisir ! finirent-ils en chœur.

- Et bien… Si vous bloquez sur un sortilège ou une potion, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, répondit Hermione, malicieusement, avant de partir pour la grande salle avec Ginny.

En s'asseyant à la table des gryffondors, Hermione remarqua de suite l'absence d'Harry. Cependant, en regardant derrière elle, elle le trouva en plein conversation avec Cho, qui minaudait visiblement.

- Il n'aura pas perdu de temps… soupira la préfète.

- Grand bien lui face ! rétorqua Ginny. Peut-être qu'après un bon baiser, il sera moins obtus…

- Que Merlin t'entende ! répondit Hermione.

- Tu sais où est parti Cédric Diggory ? Je ne le vois pas…

- Son père l'a retiré de Poudlard, répondit une voix vaporeuse derrière les deux gryffondors.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir Luna Lovegood qui souriait.

- T'es sure ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, suite au décès de Dumbledore, Cédric fait sa dernière année à Beauxbatons, répondit la serdaigle avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa table.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard interloqué. Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner, et Percy vint distribuer leur emploi du temps. Le professeur de métamorphose n'eut pas un mot pour les deux gryffondors, ce qui arrangea Ginny.

- Je n'aime pas me disputer dès le matin… dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est tellement meilleur à midi !

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, Hermione devant se rendre dans les cachots pour son cours de potion. Elle fut la première arrivée. Rogue en profita pour lui glisser dans la main un morceau de parchemin, indiquant qu'elle avait rendez-vous à 20 heures dans son bureau ce samedi. Elle acquiesça et déchira le parchemin.

Le cours se déroula de manière normale. Rogue se défoula sur les gryffondors, en privilégiant Harry, et c'est très remonté que les élèves arrivèrent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Contrairement à ses camarades, Hermione ne sortit pas de sa baguette de son sac. Elle jeta son manuel sur le bureau et attendit que le professeur fasse son entrée. Tandis que le professeur faisait son laïus sur le mauvais enseignement de cette matière les années précédentes, Hermione se demandait si une opposition de sa part la rapprocherait d'Harry et Ron. Après tout, il serait mieux d'avoir ces deux-là à l'œil.

« Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer ! » pensa Hermione en levant la main.

- Une question sur le chapitre que nous sommes entrain de lire ?

- Non, mais sur vos objectifs…

- Ils sont pourtant parfaitement clairs, miss ?

- Hermione Granger, répondit la préfète. Je ne vois rien sur l'utilisation de ses sortilèges en classe…

- L'utilisation de sortilège en classe ? demanda Ombrage alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle de classe. Il n'y a rien qui justifie que nous les pratiquions. Craignez-vous une attaque dans ma classe ?

Ron allait répondre mais Hermione le prit de vitesse.

- La raison de ces cours n'est-elle pas de pratiquer les sortilèges ? demanda la préfète en relevant la main nonchalamment.

- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère ? interrogea aimablement Ombrage.

- Pas plus que vous, répondit Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le professeur glapit tandis que quelques élèves se mettaient à rire.

- Miss Granger ! Je ne vous permets pas ! 10 points de moins à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Mais si nous sommes attaqués… commença Harry.

- Votre main Mr. Potter !

Le ton commença à monter entre les élèves et l'enseignante. Puis Ombrage perdit son calme.

- RIEN NE VOUS ATTEND DEHORS ! cria-t-elle.

- Si, répondit Harry. Lord Voldemort…

Des cris se firent entendre et Ombrage réclama le silence.

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr. Potter. Maintenant, je vais vous éclaircir certaine chose. On vous a dit qu'un certain mage noir était revenu…

- JE L'AI VU !

- Silence Potter !

- Et qui a tué Dumbledore ? demanda froidement Hermione.

Le silence dans la classe se fit.

- Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, répondit calmement Ombrage.

Hermione se leva et toisa son professeur.

- Il est mort suite à une attaque d'inferi dans le labyrinthe pendant la troisième tâche. Et tout le monde sait que ces créatures sont la marque de Voldemort…

- C'est faux ! glapit Ombrage.

- C'est vrai. J'étais là. Et c'est moi qui ai ramené le corps d'Albus Dumbledore… Et dire le contraire est une insulte à la mémoire de notre défunt directeur

- Potter, Granger, venez ici…

Les deux gryffondors se jetèrent un court regard puis avancèrent vers leur professeur, qui s'activait à écrire quelques lignes sur un parchemin.

- Portez ceci à votre responsable de maison, chers élèves… et vous aurez cinq retenues. La première sera ce soir, 5 heures… leur dit-elle en leur tendant le parchemin.

Hermione le prit sans un regard à l'enseignante et sortit de la classe, Harry sur ses talons. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, ils se regardaient, embêtés.

- Merci de m'avoir soutenu, Hermione.

- De rien, répondit la préfète en avançant.

- Euh… Le bureau de Percy est là-bas ! fit remarquer Harry.

- Je sais… répondit Hermione.

- Mais où vas-tu ?

- Voir ma responsable de maison, pardi ! répliqua la préfète avec un sourire.

Harry la regarda, incrédule, puis la suivit en riant.

* * *

La suite lundi ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qu voit l'apparition de notre chère Dolorès Ombrage.

A très bientôt,

bises,

Link9


	27. LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, on a passé le cap des 400 reviews !! Pour fêter ça, je vous fais une update rapide du taff (ouh que c'est vilain !! ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 : LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE**

- Que faites-vous ici ? dit brusquement McGonagall en voyant les deux gryffondors pénétrer dans son bureau.

- On a été envoyé… répliqua Hermione en tendant le parchemin.

McGonagall lui arrache des mains et le déplia. Elle lut rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus pendant sa lecture.

- Ca ne m'est pas adressée, Granger ! répliqua sèchement la directrice.

- Le professeur Ombrage nous a demandé d'aller voir notre responsable de maison… répondit la préfète, ingénue.

McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux, puis sourit.

- Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, et écoutez-moi bien. Je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais été présidente du Magenmagot, je n'ai jamais été Ordre de Merlin Première classe, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Il a fallu que le conseil d'administration insiste auprès de Fudge pour que je sois directrice de Poudlard…

- Ca aurait été qui ? demanda Harry. Personne n'est aussi compétent que vous !

- Merci Potter. Ca a failli être Ombrage. Alors retenez ceci : faite attention à ce que vous dite devant les professeurs Ombrage et Weasley. Ils sont les yeux et les oreilles du ministère. Je sais que vous avez raison, Potter, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais en vous en prenant à Ombrage, vous vous en prenez au ministère. Et je ne suis pas encore assez installée dans mon poste pour vous défendre…

Le survivant acquiesça mollement.

- Bien. Potter, vous pouvez y aller. Granger, restez quelques instants, je vous prie.

La directrice attendit qu'Harry quitte son bureau pour retourner son attention vers la préfète.

- J'ai été comment ? demanda McGonagall en souriant.

- Parfaite professeur… C'est exactement ce qu'il devait entendre… répondit la gryffondor avec malice.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas faire long feux dans ce bureau… soupira la directrice en s'étirant.

- Faite-moi confiance, professeur. Ca ne va pas être évident pour vous, mais la situation s'arrangera.

- Mais je vous fais confiance Hermione. Rassurez-vous, je vous fais entièrement confiance…

Alors qu'Hermione descendait les escaliers en colimaçon, elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda la préfète en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui… Je voulais te dire que… Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit cet été. J'étais…

- Fou de rage ? Incontrôlable ? Aigri ? Aussi stupide qu'Ombrage ?

- Oui, tout ça à la fois…

- Et Ron ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- On voulait te parler à la fin du cours. Il est aussi imbécile que moi…

Hermione sourit à son ami.

- On va à la salle commune ? proposa le survivant.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, faut que je fasse un saut à la bibliothèque.

La préfète regarda le gryffondor s'éloigner et son sourire disparut. Elle le dévisagea un moment, glissant ses doigts sous sa robe de sorcière pour caresser son médaillon.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, Harry… Tu n'as jamais été un bon occlumens»

Elle tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée. Harry ne regrettait aucunement ses paroles. Il avait menti. Il restait à savoir pourquoi.

Ce soir-là, le dîner n'avait rien de joyeux. L'affrontement verbal entre les deux gryffondors et l'enseignante avait fait le tour de l'école et les élèves les regardaient bizarrement. Des rumeurs circulaient sur le combat d'Harry contre Voldemort, et sur le sauvetage d'Hermione qui avait été fatale à l'ancien directeur.

- Pourtant, on nous croyait l'année dernière ! grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Ombrage.

- Je n'en suis pas sure, répondit Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est la vérité ! rugit-il.

- Je sais bien ! Peux-tu arrêter de me sauter à la gorge trente secondes ? Tu te rends compte de l'ambiance générale de la troisième tâche. Je venais de sortir du labyrinthe avec le corps de Dumbledore que tu apparaissais couvert de sang criant que Voldemort était de retour… Avant d'avoir le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé, les élèves ont passé deux mois à lire dans la gazette du sorcier que tu étais un dangereux malade qui devrait être enfermé et McGonagall une vieille folle incompétente…

Les deux gryffondors s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau d'Ombrage.

- On en reparle après… murmura la préfète en frappant à la porte.

Une voix de crécelle leur intima d'entrer. En pénétrant dans le bureau de professeur, Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût. La pièce était toujours aussi… mal décorée. Et un regard à Harry lui fit penser que le gryffondor partageait son point de vue.

- Bonsoir professeur Ombrage ! dirent en chœur les gryffondor d'une voix morne et terne.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, bonsoir Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous.

Hermione et Harry prirent place devant deux bureaux, recouverts d'une nappe rose. Un parchemin vierge semblait les attendre.

- Vous allez me faire des lignes… « Je ne dois pas mentir », dit le professeur, d'un ton amusé.

- Combien de ligne ? demanda Harry.

- Autant que nécessaire… dit doucereusement Ombrage. Je vous dirai quand vous pourrez vous arrêter. Voici vos plumes…

Elle tendit aux gryffondors des plumes d'oie roses, mais Hermione refusa de la prendre.

- Non, merci, j'ai la mienne… dit-elle sèchement en la sortant de son sac.

- La punition exige que vous preniez cette plume, Granger !

- Non, la punition exige que je fasse des lignes, rétorqua la préfète.

Harry, qui avait commencé à écrire, eut un cri de surprise. Hermione tourna la tête vers le survivant et vit une blessure disparaître de sa main. Elle lui saisit la plume des mains et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit… marmonna froidement Hermione en cassant la plume entre deux de ses doigts.

- Granger ! Je vous rajoute…

- Rien du tout. Les châtiments corporels sont interdits par le règlement de Poudlard, article 10, paragraphe 3 alinéa 2. Je considère donc que cette retenue, ayant pour but de graver un message fallacieux dans notre chair, est nulle et non avenue. Si vous avez une plainte à formuler, vous connaissez le chemin du bureau de la directrice. Bonne soirée professeur !

Hermione mit son sac sur le dos et quitta le bureau du professeur sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Harry profita de la stupeur d'Ombrage pour ramasser ses affaires et suivre la préfète.

- On va avoir de gros ennuis… murmura Harry tandis qu'ils retournaient dans la salle commune.

- Je m'en fiche, rétorqua Hermione. A quoi joue le ministère ? C'est l'année de nos BUSES, et on a la pire enseignante qui soit !

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Alicia se précipita sur Harry.

- Il paraît que tu as une retenue pendant les sélections de Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Euh… commença Harry.

- Non, elle a été annulée, répondit Hermione. On cherche un gardien remplaçant ?

Alicia hocha la tête.

- Oui, Ron Weasley passe titulaire cette année… Bon, si tu n'as pas de retenue, c'est parfait…

Et la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch retourna s'asseoir pour se plonger dans son travail.

- On devrait en faire autant… conseilla Hermione à Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. En une seule journée de cours il avait amassé une quantité impressionnante de devoir. Ron et Ginny se joignirent à eux, et les gryffondors passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à travailler.

Le lendemain matin, les gryffondors eurent leur premier cours de métamorphose. Tous les élèves attendaient patiemment devant la salle. Hermione, le nez plongé dans un livre de métamorphose, écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Neville, Harry et Ron. Ces derniers bavardaient du professeur Ombrage.

- Mais quelle abominable mégère ! éructait Ron. Je connais quelques sortilèges qui lui déconceraient le…

- Dix point de moins pour gryffondor, Monsieur Weasley, s'exclama une voix familière derrière eux. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Veuillez entrer dans la salle.

Hermione ferma son livre d'un geste sec et toisa du regard Percy qui venait d'arriver.

- Un problème, miss Granger ? demanda le jeune professeur.

- Non, aucun. Je m'interrogeais sur votre manière d'enseigner. Après tout, sortant de la prestigieuse maison de Gryffondor, je suis sure que vous arriverez au niveau d'excellence qu'avait atteint Minerva McGonagall. Ou du moins, vous tenterez de l'approcher…

La gryffondor sourit de manière goguenarde en voyant que Percy avait l'air de s'étouffer. Le professeur ne répondit pas, et fila directement à son bureau. Il fit sèchement l'appel et, après s'être assuré qu'aucun élève ne manquait, il commença son cours. Hermione eut l'impression que sa remarque sur McGonagall avait fait mouche. Autant Ombrage était un professeur exécrable, autant Percy se débrouillait très bien. Il avait copié la méthode d'enseignement de l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor et les élèves en étaient satisfaits. Certes, le professeur Weasley était peu chaleureux, et il avait la manie de retirer arbitrairement des points à Ron et Harry, mais il expliquait très bien.

La semaine de cours se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est que des disputes éclataient souvent entre McGonagall et Ombrage. Cette dernière était allée se plaindre du comportement d'Hermione pendant la retenue, et la directrice de Poudlard avait menacé l'enseignante d'une réunion avec le conseil d'administration pour lui rappeler le règlement.

- Je serais même capable de vous le faire copier mille fois avec votre fichue plume ! avait crié McGonagall alors qu'Ombrage l'avait interpellé dans un couloir, à la sortie d'un de ses cours.

Le week-end arriva vite, ainsi que les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Au grand amusement d'Hermione, McLaggen fut choisi comme gardien remplaçant, et le gryffondor de 6ème année se voyait déjà en haut de l'affiche. Cela promettait beaucoup d'agitation entre lui et Ron. Puis Hermione eut son premier cours de Felix Felicis avec Rogue, et ce ne fut pas de tout repos. A chaque manipulation qu'elle faisait, elle avait le droit à un nouveau surnom, « Petite idiote » restant tout de même le qualificatif préféré du maître des potions.

Le dimanche soir, alors que le trio travaillait tard dans la salle commune, la tête de Sirius apparut dans la cheminée. Le choc passé, Hermione laissa Harry et Ron qui engagèrent une conversation avec l'animagus. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire, et n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps. Cependant, la conversation lui fut rapportée le lendemain par les deux garçon. Le parrain d'Harry leur avait parlé d'Ombrage, de sa réputation au ministère et de sa haine envers les hybrides. Il leur avait expliqué que si l'enseignante refusait de faire pratiquer les sortilèges aux élèves, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que McGonagall monte une armée pour s'emparer du ministère.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Ron, outré.

- Autant qu'Ombrage, avait répondu la préfète. Faudra t'y habituer…

Quand le trio sortit de la salle commune, direction la grande salle, il remarqua que l'école était en ébullition. Un journal passait de main en main, et tous les élèves le lisaient avidement. Hermione récupéra un exemplaire qui traînait sur la table des gryffondor et eut un sourire. A la première page de la gazette s'étalait une photo d'Ombrage. Cette dernière venait d'être nommée Grange Inquisitrice. McGonagall n'avait pas pipé mot pendant le petit déjeuner, se contentant de lire le journal. Ombrage, quant à elle, souriait franchement et discutait gaiement avec Percy.

- Grande Inquisitrice… marmonna Hermione en froissant le journal entre ses mains. La Grande Inquisition débarque à Poudlard…

- C'est quoi la Grande Inquisition ? demanda Ginny.

Tous les enfants de sorciers tendirent l'oreille.

- C'est une période très sombre de l'Histoire moldue, expliqua Hermione. Le clergé catholique jugeaient et brûlaient des non croyants, des sorcières, toutes les personnes qui étaient susceptibles de ne pas être de bons catholiques. Et souvent, les procès étaient fait à la va vite, sans véritable preuve.

- Donc, le fait qu'Ombrage soit Grande Inquisitrice… commença Ron.

- Craint vraiment, répondit Dean.

- Et dire qu'elle a le pouvoir d'inspecter les autres professeurs ! commença Lavande.

- J'ai un regret : que McGonagall ne se fasse pas inspecter. Je suis sûr que l'autre crapaud en aurait pris pour son grade, répliqua Ron.

« Ca, mon cher Ron, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu as raison… » songea Hermione avec amusement, au souvenir de l'inspection de McGonagall.

Les gryffondors se mirent à rire et tous partirent pour leur cours. Les professeurs Flitwick et Trelawney furent les premiers inspectés. Autant ça se passa très bien pour le directeur adjoint, autant la catastrophe vint pour le professeur de divination. Visiblement, Ombrage l'avait dans sa ligne de mire, et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient au cours de DCFM, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent une surprise de taille. McGonagall était assise au fond de la classe, un carnet dans une main, une plume dans l'autre, attendant patiemment l'arrivée d'Ombrage. Hermione s'approcha de la directrice qui lui souriait.

- Que faites-vous là, professeur ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Vous verrez bien, Granger… répondit McGonagall avec une expression sadique.

La préfète comprit alors et sourit. Si McGonagall voulait se payer Ombrage en beauté, autant lui donner un coup de main.

- Besoin d'aide ? murmura-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit… chuchota McGonagall avec un air ironique.

Hermione acquiesça et retourna à sa place, réjouie. Ce cours n'allait pas être ennuyeux, loin de là.

Ombrage arriva et posa son livre sur le bureau.

- Bonjour les enfants ! dit-elle le nez plongé dans son sac à la recherche dont on ne savait quoi.

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, répondirent en chœur les élèves, désabusés.

- Infantilise les élèves… marmonna une voix au fond de la classe. Ca commence bien…

Ombrage leva les yeux et chercha la personne qui avait dit ça. Elle eut un regard étonné en voyant McGonagall qui écrivait dans un calepin.

- Que faites-vous là ? aboya le professeur de DCFM.

- Le ministère s'inquiète de la qualité de l'enseignement dans mon établissement, et à raison ! J'approuve totalement la décision du Ministre d'inspecter les professeurs. Malheureusement, il n'a prévu personne pour contrôler la qualité de vos cours. Aussi, j'en déduis que c'est à moi, en ma qualité de Directrice, de m'en charger. Faite comme si je n'étais pas là, professeur Ombrage… répondit McGonagall en souriant.

Quelques élèves ricanèrent et le trio échangea un sourire ravi. Ombrage eut une grimace, et demanda aux élèves de lire le deuxième chapitre de « _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ ».

Automatiquement, Hermione leva la main. Le professeur s'approcha de la table de la préfète.

- Qu'y-a-t-il cette fois, Miss Granger ? murmura-t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende.

- J'ai déjà lu le chapitre deux… répondit fortement Hermione.

- Et bien, passez au chapitre trois !

- J'ai lu tout le livre…

Ombrage se saisit du manuel de l'élève, l'ouvrit à une page et sourit machiavéliquement.

- Vous pourrez donc me résumer ce qu'Eskivdur dit dans son chapitre 15 ?

Hermione sourit et lui fit un résumé correct et complet de la théorie des contre maléfices. Ombrage fut visiblement impressionnée, mais ne donna pas de points à gryffondor. Aussitôt, la voix de McGonagall se fit entendre.

- Ne récompense pas les élèves quand ils le méritent…

Ombrage jeta un regard noir à la directrice qui écrivait avec un plaisir évident.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette théorie, poursuivit Hermione. Les maléfices peuvent être utiles dans les duels et…

- Votre opinion n'importe pas dans cette classe, miss Granger ! rétorqua Ombrage, de mauvaise humeur.

- Refuse le débat et rabaisse les élèves… commença McGonagall.

- CA SUFFIT ! cria Ombrage. Sortez de ma classe !

- Non, je n'ai pas fini votre inspection.

- JE SUIS LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE ! JE N'AI PAS A ETRE INSPECTEE !

- Vous êtes une enseignante, au même titre que vos collègues, dit froidement McGonagall en se levant.

- Une enseignante, c'est vite dit… marmonna Hermione, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendre.

Ombrage eut un cri strident et foudroya du regard la préfète qui souriait. L'inquisitrice détourna la tête, s'approcha rapidement de McGonagall et toisa cette dernière. Cependant, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus écrasa Ombrage de toute sa hauteur.

- Si vos cours se résument à surveiller des élèves qui lisent un livre, je peux demander à Mme Pince de le faire à la bibliothèque, et ainsi économiser un salaire ! enchaîna McGonagall.

On aurait dit qu'Ombrage avait reçu une gifle. Elle recula de deux pas, choquée.

- Le cours est fini ! glapit-elle, plus furieuse que jamais.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent la salle en courant. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, des éclats de voix retentissaient dans le couloir.

- Espèce de vieille écossaise radine ! hurlait Ombrage.

- Abrutie de galloise écervelée ! répliqua sèchement l'écossaise en question.

- Y'a pas à dire, McGonagall est géniale ! s'exclama Ron, réjoui.

- Et dire qu'elle me demande de faire attention à Ombrage… marmonna Harry, qui souriait cependant.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, faisons lui confiance… répondit Hermione.

Ils prirent la direction de la salle commune, et travaillèrent jusqu'au déjeuner. La préfète répondait évasivement à son devoir de potion. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Elle attendait avec impatience la fin de l'année, et la bataille au ministère. Elle avait hâte d'en découdre avec Voldemort.

Une fois couchée, les rideaux de son lit tirés, elle s'endormit rapidement, la main sur son médaillon. Au loin, elle voyait Harry qui serrait dans ses bras Ginny. Ils avaient le visage déformé par un rictus machiavélique.

- Comment peut-elle croire que nous sommes ses amis ? demanda Harry en ricanant.

- Cette pauvre Granger… elle ne sert qu'à donner les bonnes réponses en cours. Et dire que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu faire parti du Trio, et m'approcher de toi…

- Ce fut sa seule utilité…

- Non, tu peux t'en servir de bouclier contre Voldemort. Je suis persuadée qu'elle reçoit bien les sortilèges de mort…

Les deux gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione se réveilla brusquement. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Ils étaient tous contre elle, tous prêts à la sacrifier une fois de plus à Voldemort.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas… marmonna Hermione en serrant mon médaillon. Je ne me ferai pas avoir une fois de plus. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer, Harry le premier…

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

La suite au plus tard vendredi !

A bientôt,

Link9


	28. L'ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Un chapitre qui va répondre à la question que vous vous posez tous : Quid du médaillon !

SInon, petite annonce : J'ai eu un raté pour les RAR (putain de IE7). Donc Kaomisha et Khalie, toutes mes confuses !!! I'm so sorry !

Après ce petit apparté ou ma bêtise a ressurgi, place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 : L'ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE**

Ombrage poursuivait ses inspections. Rogue, Gobe-Planche furent les suivants sur sa liste. Alors que le trio regagnait la salle commune, Hermione explosa.

- Il faut faire quelque chose contre Ombrage ! Ca ne peut plus durer !

- Tu veux la noyer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit Ginny qui les rejoignait.

- On n'apprend rien pendant ses cours. Faut palier ce problème… commença Hermione.

- Tu as peur d'avoir une mauvaise note à tes BUSES ? taquina Harry.

- Non, crétin. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, les BUSES sont le cadet de mes soucis. Il faut apprendre à se défendre. Comme tu le dis si bien, Harry, ce qui nous attend dehors est dangereux…

- Oui, mais McGonagall ne peut renvoyer Ombrage, fit remarquer Ginny. Alors, pour avoir un autre professeur, ça va pas être évident….

- Mais si ! On a le meilleur sous la main ! rétorqua Hermione en regardant Harry.

- Moi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Ginny.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête. Harry se fit prier, faisant sa tête de mule, en argumenta qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, ce que ses amis s'efforçaient de contredire. Le survivant finit par se mettre à hurler que personne ne le comprenait, et Ginny lui assena une réplique acerbe. Ron bougonna et Hermione dut calmer le jeu. Elle proposa une réunion à la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard, ce qui permettrait à Harry de réfléchir à sa proposition. Le jeune homme accepta le compromis et partit se coucher. Hermione avait un sourire narquois en gagnant son dortoir. Pendant l'AD, elle se mesurerait à Harry, et montrerait à tous l'imposteur qu'il était.

Les semaines passèrent et vint enfin la sortie à Pré au Lard. Les élèves étaient nombreux à la Tête de sanglier pour écouter Harry. Tandis qu'ils parlaient du retour de Voldemort et des nombreux exploits du Survivant, Hermione remarqua que Cho buvait les paroles du Gryffondor. Les élèves décidèrent après âpres discussions qu'ils se réuniraient une fois par semaine pour apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal et tous inscrivirent leur nom sur le parchemin qu'Hermione avait apporté.

La préfète s'arrangea pour détourner l'attention de Marietta, qui avait accompagné Cho, dans le but de laisser la serdaigle en tête à tête avec Harry. Elle quitta le bar avec Edgecombe, Ron et Ginny.

- Je vous laisse, Mickael m'attend pour aller chez Zonko ! fit la plus jeune en s'éloignant.

- Mickael ? demanda Hermione. Mickael Corner ?

- Oui, je te raconterai plus tard !

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux en voyant son amie partir dans la direction opposée.

- Elle sort avec Mickael Corner ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.

- On dirait bien… répondit Hermione, toute aussi stupéfaite.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait un faible pour Harry !

- On dirait que ça lui ait passé…

Les deux gryffondors regagnèrent le château en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione ruminait intérieurement en tripotant son médaillon. Elle avait oublié que Mickael serait le premier petit ami de la gryffondor. Ce qui la gênait, c'est que Ginny ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle se sentait… trahie, mais elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Et c'est d'une humeur morose qu'elle regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Une heure plus tard, Harry arriva, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron en levant le nez de son devoir de potion.

- Cho m'a embrassé… répondit le survivant. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

- C'est bien, tu deviens grand. Tu veux que je t'applaudisse ? rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Tu as un problème ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, aucun… marmonna la préfète.

Pendant que les garçons échangeaient sur ce sujet, Hermione ferma son livre, ne souhaitant en entendre plus. Elle ramassa ses affaires et monta sans un mot dans son dortoir. Cependant, elle ne put goûter à la tranquillité de l'endroit, car elle fut rejointe rapidement par Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda joyeusement la plus jeune.

- Rien… grogna Hermione.

- Arrête, ton nez s'allonge, il va bientôt toucher le mur d'en face !

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec Mickael ! s'emporta la préfète.

- Hermione… Je voulais te le dire, mais depuis cet été, tu sembles… inaccessible ! Tu es toujours plongée dans tes pensées, tu rumines. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules !

La préfète allait rétorquer, mais préféra se taire. Ginny avait raison. Elle était préoccupée depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'Harry était un horcruxe, et il n'y avait pas une journée qui passait sans qu'elle n'y pense. Elle toucha nerveusement son médaillon, et sentait une colère froide l'envahir.

- Désolée d'être préoccupée par Ombrage et Voldemort, dit-elle sèchement.

- Je comprends. Mais ce qui me chagrine, c'est que tu ne me parles pas de tes problèmes…

- Comme si tu pouvais comprendre, répliqua Hermione, mauvaise. C'est une année difficile. Y'a les BUSES, et cette Ombrage.

La jeune Weasley dévisagea un instant son amie.

- Pourquoi tu t'emportes ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! rétorqua Ginny, furieuse.

- Oui, c'est bien le problème, tu n'as rien fait, ajouta Hermione en croisant les bras.

Ginny vit rouge et s'approcha rapidement de son amie.

- Fais attention au ton que tu emploies, madame la Préfète… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Un jour, tu auras des ennuis…

Puis elle quitta le dortoir, en claquant la porte. Hermione avait le regard vague. La proximité qu'elle avait eue quelques instants plus tôt avec Ginny l'avait troublée. Les murmures à son oreille l'avaient fait frissonner de manière agréable, alors que la conversation n'y prêtait pas. Elle secoua la tête et s'allongea. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle attrapa un livre et s'allongea sur son lit. Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'un bon bouquin ?

Le lendemain matin, l'agitation régnait dans la grande salle. Les élèves parlaient tous du décret d'éducation numéro vingt quatre qui annulait toutes les organisations et associations d'étudiants. Pour les reformer, il fallait l'autorisation de la grande inquisitrice.

- On s'est fait repérer, murmura Harry à Hermione qui se servait une tasse de café.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu que cette organisation devait être licite, répliqua la préfète.

- Quelqu'un nous a balancé ! siffla Ron entre ses dents.

- Impossible, répondit tranquillement la préfète.

- Tu es naïve… ajouta le roux, de mauvaise humeur.

- Non. Je suis simplement observatrice. En revanche, tu es un abruti.

Ginny lâcha sa fourchette et dévisagea la préfète.

- J'ai ensorcelé le parchemin sur lequel les noms sont inscrits. Je te garantie que, si une personne nous avait balancé, tu le remarquerais immédiatement… reprit Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas un… commença Ron, dont le visage prenait la couleur de ses cheveux.

Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter les bavardages pathétiques de Weasley. Elle s'arrangea pour faire passer le mot que les réunions étaient maintenues, sans attirer l'attention sur le trio. Ombrage, à sa table, semblait présider. Elle toisait tout ce beau monde un sourire narquois aux lèvres, attendant le premier prétexte pour se jeter sur Harry et Hermione. Cependant, sa superbe fut de courte durée. Alicia Spinnet entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de McGonagall. La directrice marchait d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs et Hermione vit qu'Ombrage essayait de se grandir sur sa chaise. Tous les élèves présents se turent, et les gryffondors encourageaient à voix basse leur ancien professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ? demanda McGonagall en aplatissant un parchemin dans l'assiette d'Ombrage.

Des gouttes de confitures furent expulsées de l'assiette de la Grande Inquisitrice et atterrirent sur son cardigan rose.

- Le décret d'éducation numéro…

- Je sais lire, merci ! coupa sèchement la directrice de Poudlard. Je vous préviens, professeur… Si les équipes de Quidditch ne sont pas autorisées à se reformer, et je dis bien TOUTES les équipes, vous aurez un rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration de l'école.

- Pourquoi le quidditch plus qu'un autre club, Minerva ? demanda Ombrage, narquoise.

- Pour vous, c'est Madame la Directrice, je vous prie. Pour la bonne et simple raison que le Quidditch est le seul sport pratiqué au sein de l'établissement. Et vous aurez du mal à justifier auprès des parents d'élèves que leurs chers enfants s'encroûtent sur des chaises alors qu'ils ont un magnifique terrain à disposition…

- Bien, j'en prends bonne note, Minerva.

Ombrage avait insisté sur le prénom de McGonagall et cette dernière se retenait visiblement de lui lancer un mauvais sort.

- J'attends les formulaires de recréation d'équipe sur mon bureau. Et ce, avant la fin de la matinée !

McGonagall tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle sous l'œil mauvais d'Ombrage.

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les leçons avec Rogue et ses devoirs à rendre. En outre, McGonagall lui donnait de plus en plus de livres, dont les derniers traitaient de magie noire. La directrice ne voulait pas qu'Hermione en fasse, mais connaisse les sorts que les mangemorts seraient susceptibles de lancer. Cependant, ces ouvrages fascinaient la préfète. Elle aurait tant voulu s'exercer à lancer les sorts qu'elle découvrait en tournant les pages.

Elle se retenait de les utiliser et pourtant, l'envie lui prenait régulièrement. Il suffisait de peu : un élève seul dans un couloir, Ombrage en patrouille, Percy Weasley en cours, ou un regard noir de Ron. Mais c'était des cibles trop faciles. Pas à son niveau.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre pendant un cours d'histoire de la magie, elle aperçut Gobe-Planche et McGonagall en grande discussion. Un sourire sinistre étira les lèvres de la préfète. La directrice de Poudlard serait-elle capable de parer ses attaques ? De gagner un combat contre elle ? Pas les petits entraînements qu'elles avaient eu, même du temps de Dumbledore. Non, un vrai combat, fait de magie noire et de sang. Qui en sortirait vainqueur ?

Elle retint un ricanement. Pourquoi se posait-elle la question ? Elle gagnerait, c'était évident ! Elle avait le médaillon et la baguette de Sureau ! Mais il est vrai que la tentation était vraiment trop forte…

Elle se coupait de ses amis, de ces camarades de classe, et c'était voulu. Elle remarquait souvent les regards en biais que lui lançait Ginny, mais les ignoraient superbement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ami. Elle ne voulait pas de l'inquiétude de la sœur de Ron. L'amitié, c'était une faiblesse. Aussi, elle rit intérieurement en entendant la peur qu'avaient ressentie Harry et Ron, quand Sirius avait failli se faire attraper par Ombrage la veille, dans la cheminée de la tour Gryffondor. Rien ne l'intéressait dans sa vie quotidienne. Elle ne vivait que pour attendre la bataille au ministère. La première fois, elle avait mis sur la touche par Dolohov. Ca ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci. Elle espérait juste que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix ne la gêneraient pas trop.

- Hermione ? Je peux te voir ? demanda Ginny un matin, alors que la préfète sortait du trou laissé par le tableau de la grosse dame pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas aveugle, donc je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, rétorqua la préfète.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration et sembla compter mentalement jusqu'à dix.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Cela fait des mois que tu es désagréable, et c'est de pire en pire. Tu as des soucis ? demanda la rousse, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Hermione soupira grossièrement et s'approcha de la sœur de Ron.

- Arrête de vouloir jouer les « bons samaritains ». S'en est tellement ennuyeux et gamin qu'on dirait Harry…

- Hermione ! On est amie et…

- Ginny ! Nous étions amies. Toi, Harry, Ron, moi… Un chouette petit groupe quand j'avais treize ans. Il faut évoluer ! Désolée, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter les gémissements d'Harry –le GRAND incompris-, les bêtises de Ron, ou tes problèmes de cœur avec Mickael.

Hermione retint un sourire en voyant une larme dévaler sur la joue de son amie. La préfète posa une main sur son épaule.

- Grandis un peu…

Ginny repoussa violemment la préfète et partit en courant. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner, haussa les épaules et partit en direction de la grande salle.

- Miss Granger, je peux vous voir ?

La préfète lâcha bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette, leva la tête et toisa du regard McGonagall.

- Je dîne professeur. Ca peut attendre ?

Les sourcils de la directrice formaient une ligne noire inquiétante.

- Je ne pense pas… murmura froidement la directrice.

- J'ai eu une journée chargée, et j'ai besoin de me sustenter…

- Tout de suite, Granger. Je ne le répéterai pas.

La voix était menaçante, n'acceptant aucune réplique. Hermione pivota pour quitter sa place, attrapa son sac et quitta la grande salle sous les yeux médusés des gryffondors. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de la directrice se fit en silence. McGonagall marchait quelques pas devant Hermione, qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire McGonagall. Un problème scolaire ? Non, impossible. Elle avait rendu tous ses travaux, avait les meilleurs notes, et n'avait pas provoqué Ombrage depuis un petit moment. Vraiment, elle était irréprochable.

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, McGonagall ne prit pas la peine de s'assoir, et ne proposa pas de siège à la préfète.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- J'aimerai savoir de quoi vous parler, professeur, répondit calmement la préfète.

- Je parle de votre attitude ! J'ai mis une heure à calmer Miss Weasley qui voulait, je cite : « Retirer le balai que vous aviez dans le… pour vous fracasser le crâne avec ! ».

Hermione, perplexe, regarda la directrice puis éclata de rire.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à gérer que des querelles d'adolescentes, professeur ? Allons, Voldemort est de retour, et Ombrage la peste noire est dans nos murs !

McGonagall s'approcha de la préfète et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais bien tout cela, Granger. Mais si vous ne mettez pas de plomb dans votre cervelle, nous n'arriverons à rien ! Alors, allez présenter DE SUITE vos excuses à Miss Weasley pour votre comportement et vos paroles inacceptables ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Hermione souffla, de mauvaise humeur. Elle eut subitement chaud. Elle était contrariée, furieuse. McGonagall se préoccupait de broutilles, alors que l'important était à venir ! Elle toisa la directrice et lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- J'attends, Granger…

La préfète desserra sa cravate et déboutonna légèrement sa chemise. Et, quand elle remarqua le regard de la directrice qui s'attardait sur une fine chaîne en argent qui retenait un médaillon, elle comprit son erreur.

- Hermione, ce médaillon…

La gryffondor sortit sa baguette mais avait sous estimé son adversaire. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu jeter un sort, McGonagall avait arraché d'un geste sec l'horcruxe qui pendait autour de son cou. Hermione sentit la douleur de la chaîne qui se brisa sur sa nuque, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui se passait en elle.

Un vide immense l'envahit, sa respiration fut coupée. Elle tomba à genoux, les yeux exorbités, cherchant une bouffée d'air qui ne venait pas. Ses doigts agrippèrent sa chemise, ses ongles laissant des marques rouges sur sa poitrine. Son assurance s'envola, sa colère disparut, son impatience se volatilisa. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur, qui contemplait le médaillon d'un air sévère. Puis, l'oxygène revint et, comme si son cerveau se reconnectait, elle comprit l'ampleur de ses actes passés. Elle se rappela sa conversation du matin avec Ginny, et elle ressentit une honte, une tristesse indescriptible. Elle baissa la tête, et quelques larmes tombèrent sur le sol pierreux.

- Par Merlin… balbutia-t-elle en hoquetant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Son comportement des derniers mois défilaient sous ses yeux, qui s'agrandissaient d'horreur au fur et à mesure.

- Je croyais que vous l'aviez détruit, Granger…

La voix de McGonagall semblait si lointaine, que la préfète semblait avoir rêvé. Elle se souvenait de chaque parole, de chaque pensée, de son envie d'affronter -de tuer ?- son professeur. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'elle bascula en arrière, dos au mur, enfermant sa tête dans ses bras.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je savais que c'était un horcruxe ! Pourquoi l'ai-je gardé aussi longtemps sur moi ? J'aurai dû le détruire, au lieu de me laisser corrompre… »

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous gardé, Hermione ? demanda McGonagall.

- Pour ses propriétés magiques… souffla la gryffondor, n'osant lever les yeux vers son ancien professeur.

- Quelles propriétés ? Le médaillon n'en a aucun ! s'exclama Dumbledore dans son cadre.

La préfète leva la tête et regarda l'ancien directeur.

- Si ! J'ai trouvé un livre, dans la bibliothèque des Black. Le médaillon a la capacité de…

- Miss Granger, coupa Dumbledore. Je dois dire que votre principal défaut est de croire tout ce que vous lisez. Serpentard, qui était d'une finesse et d'une intelligence supérieure, a fait croire à ses contemporains que son médaillon était magique, alors qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire bijou de famille. Au royaume des aveugles…

Hermione se sentait abattue. Elle sentait le regard lourd de reproche de McGonagall sur elle. Elle se releva lentement, et quitta le bureau de la directrice sans se retourner. Elle dévala rapidement les marches et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Elle avait sacrifrié ses amis en échange d'un savoir absolu qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais eu. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Luna et Ginny.

- Euh… Bonsoir… murmura Hermione.

- Luna, on se voit demain ? J'ai deux mots à dire à Miss Super préfète ! dit sèchement Ginny.

La serdaigle acquiesça, sortit de son sac un numéro du chicaneur et partit dans les couloirs.

- Ginny, je suis…

- Ca va, si c'est pour t'entendre te répandre en excuses pitoyables, j'ai autre chose à faire, l'interrompit la rousse. En revanche, promets-moi que ça ne recommencera plus.

- Je te le jure, répondit Hermione.

- Et bien, je suis heureuse que McGonagall soit intervenue. C'est bien la seule que tu écoutes.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Ca te tente, une promenade dans le parc ? On a encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu.

- Avec plaisir, répondit la préfète.

Quelques jours passèrent. Hermione faisait tout son possible pour faire oublier à Ginny les mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Les premières réunions clandestines de leur groupe de défense contre les forces du mal débutèrent rapidement, après que Dobby ait révélé à Harry l'existence de la salle sur demande. Ginny suggéra le nom d' « Armée de Dumbledore », dont l'abréviation AD fut adoptée par tous. Harry fut élu chef de l'assemblée, sur l'idée de sa petite amie, et les participants maitrisèrent vite le sort de désarmement. Pour plus de discrétion, Hermione pratiqua vite le sort de protéiforme sur de faux gallions, et les résistants purent rapidement s'organiser contre leur ennemi numéro un, le professeur Ombrage.

Et la saison de Quidditch commença, avec le premier match : Gryffondor/Serpentard. Hermione, assise dans les gradins, sentait la tension monter. Le match était difficile, même si Ron, qui avait plus d'entraînement que la première fois, se débrouillait bien mieux. Gryffondor gagna le match, et Malefoy vint provoquer les gagnants. S'en suivit une bataille sur le terrain, et Bibine sépara les combattants à coup de sortilège. McGonagall descendit de la tribune pour se rendre sur le terrain. Elle semblait furieuse. Elle commença à rabrouer violemment les joueurs quand Ombrage s'approcha. Elle sortit de sa poche un parchemin, le décret d'éducation numéro 25, et interdit Fred, George et Harry de Quidditch. A vie. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se trouva propulser batteur titulaire de l'équipe de gryffondor. Cependant, la journée ne se finit par aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé, puisque le trio vit des fenêtres de leur salle commune un demi géant traverser le parc de Poudlard. Hagrid était enfin de retour.

Immédiatement, les gryffondors se précipitèrent dans la cabane de leur ami et écoutèrent avec intérêt le récit d'Hagrid sur sa rencontre avec les géants. Hermione expliqua au demi-géant la vie à Poudlard depuis la rentrée, le mettant en garde contre la nuisance Ombrage. Hagrid haussa les épaules. Il venait de passer des mois avec les géants, alors ce n'était pas une envoyée du ministère qui allait lui faire peur. Il refusa qu'Hermione l'aide à préparer ses cours. Et son inspection se passa très mal.

Le mois de décembre arriva bien vite. La neige recouvrait le parc et il faisait un froid glacial dans le château. Les réunions de l'AD se poursuivaient et les élèves, sous la direction d'Harry, faisaient énormément de progrès. Hermione, quant à elle, avait bien autre chose à penser.

La préfète n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour détruire l'horcrux qui était dans le corps d'Harry sans tuer son ami, ce qui la mettait sans dessus dessous. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle, cette question l'obsédait. Et pour ajouter à sa morosité, Angelina ne les lâchait pas. L'équipe de Quidditch se retrouvait minimum deux fois par semaine pour que les remplaçants promus titulaires s'habituent à jouer avec l'équipe normale.

Vint le soir de la dernière réunion de l'AD avant les vacances de Noël. Tous les membres avaient réussi à faire un patronus corporel, et Harry était ravi. A la fin de la réunion, Hermione s'éclipsa vite, laissant le survivant en tête à tête avec Cho Chang. Ce dernier voulait certainement lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Elle remonta dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit, après avoir tiré ses rideaux. Elle serrait nerveusement sa baguette contre elle.

C'était ce soir qu'Arthur Weasley allait se faire attaquer par Nagini. Une partie d'elle lui criait de se rendre au ministère, et d'aider le père de sa meilleure amie, mais une petite voix lui conseillait de ne rien faire, pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de Voldemort. Car si le serpent mourrait, elle était sure que le Lord Noir se précipiterait voir ses précieux horcruses.

Aussi, quand Harry commença à crier de douleur, la gryffondor serra son oreiller sur sa tête, pour étouffer les hurlements du survivant, et sa propre culpabilité.

* * *

A très bientôt pour la suite !

Bises,

Link9


	29. ON Y REVIENT TOUJOURS

**Bonjour !**

**Une petite update rapide du travail. Si vous vous une réponse à vos reviews, n'oubliez pas de vous loguer ou de laisser une adresse !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Link9**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 29 : ON Y REVIENT TOUJOURS**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentait épuisée. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans le bureau de McGonagall, à coordonnées les actions de l'ordre du phénix pour sauver Mr. Weasley, sans se faire prendre par Ombrage. L'ambiance était tendue dans le bureau de la directrice, les deux sorcières n'échangeant des paroles que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Apparemment, l'épisode du médaillon n'était toujours pas digéré. Aussi la préfète, assez déprimé, n'avait pas la force de réagir aux provocations des Serpentards sur l'absence d'Harry et de Ron pendant le cours de potions.

- Granger… Cette potion est lamentable. Vous resterez à la fin du cours pour que je vous apprenne à lire les instructions notées au tableau, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione prit un air contrit. Quand la cloche sonna, elle prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et, une fois la classe vidée de tous les élèves, elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur.

- Arthur Weasley va mieux, dit Rogue en annotant quelques parchemins.

- Bien. Merci de me prévenir, professeur.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres est fou de rage, murmura le maître des potions. Il n'a pas réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Je m'en serai doutée, rétorqua Hermione. Où en est le Felix Felicis ?

- Ca avance très bien. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir, vers huit heures, pour poursuivre la préparation. Elle sera prête pour le mois de mars… Mais pourquoi…

- Vous le saurez au moment voulu, coupa la gryffondor.

Et elle partit sans laisser le temps à Rogue de plus la questionner. Elle était vraiment fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie, regagner son lit. Et tant pis pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle fit cependant un détour par la voilière. Elle devait envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas avec eux pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle prétexta d'importants examens en février, et elle savait que l'excuse des études marchait toujours avec eux. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mais elle pensait à Ginny. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé les mois précédents, elle ne pouvait l'abandonner alors que son père était à l'hôpital.

Cela lui faisait de la peine de ne pas passer Noël chez elle. Surtout que c'était la deuxième année consécutive. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. Elle avait beau recommencer une deuxième fois sa scolarité, le chemin était toujours le même, et il l'éloignait de ses parents. Et si elle en souffrait, elle était persuadée que pour sa famille, c'était pire. Et une fois de plus, l'idée dérangeante d'effacer la mémoire de ses parents et de les envoyer en Australie refit surface. Elle y avait pensé au fil des mois à Poudlard, mais y avait toujours renoncé. Par égoïsme. Elle aimait rentrer chez elle à Noël, et pendant l'été. Même si elle ne restait pas longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas juste pour ses parents. Et vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, elle devait les mettre à l'abri. Le plus tôt possible. Avant que Voldemort ne découvre ses pouvoirs…

Aussi, le jour des vacances, Hermione ne prit pas le Poudlard Express. Avec sa valise légère, elle transplana à l'abri des regards pour le domicile parental. Quand elle apparut dans le salon, ses parents sursautèrent.

- Déjà rentrée ? Je croyais que tu ne serais pas là pendant les vacances.

- Vous… vous allez me manquer… murmura Hermione.

Mr. et Mme Granger se regardèrent, apeurés.

- Tu as un problème ma chérie ? demanda Mme Granger.

- Je vous aime…

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur ses parents et fit un mouvement de poignet. Un flash de lumière vive envahit alors la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, Mr. Et Mme Granger avaient le regard vide. La gryffondor leur prit la main et tous disparurent en un craquement sonore.

Cinq heures plus tard, Hermione était de retour. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle serra fortement son oreiller contre elle et se mit à pleurer. Une fois de plus, elle avait dû effacer la mémoire de ses parents, et les conduire en Australie. Elle avait modifié les diplômes de ses parents, en changeant le nom inscrit, pour qu'ils puissent exercer leur métier de dentiste. Elle avait trouvé une petite maison confortable à la campagne, modifié la mémoire des voisins… Elle était épuisée, déprimée, et se sentait terriblement seule.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Vivement que ça se finisse, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps » pensa-t-elle en donnant des coups de poings rageurs dans le matelas. « Toute cette souffrance… qu'elle prenne fin ! »

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit venir de sa valise. Hermione l'ouvrit rapidement et remarqua qu'un miroir brillait. Elle sécha ses larmes et le prit dans sa main. Elle marmonna le mot de passe et aussitôt, le visage de McGonagall apparut.

- Où êtes-vous ? demanda sèchement cette dernière.

- Chez moi… répondit froidement la gryffondor.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas prendre le Poudlard Express ? Ombrage me harcèle depuis une heure pour savoir où vous êtes passée !

- Désolée, professeur ! répliqua rageusement la préfète.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non professeur, aucun.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au QG alors ? On avait convenu que…

- Oui ! Je sais ! Mais est-ce trop demandé d'avoir trente secondes pour moi ? cria Hermione.

Elle jeta le miroir loin d'elle et ce dernier atterrit sur la moquette en un bruit sourd.

« Tu es toujours plongée dans tes pensées, tu rumines. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules ! Je suis là pour toi… »

Les paroles que Ginny lui avait murmurées refirent surface.

« De moi repose le destin du monde. Et je ne peux me confier à personne. Je suis seule… » pensa amèrement Hermione. « Et Dumbledore n'est plus là pour me guider… »

L'envie de tout abandonner se fit pressente. Après tout, Harry avait-il besoin de son aide pour détruire Voldemort ? La moitié des Horcruses était détruite, il pouvait bien faire le reste. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus, car quelqu'un déboula dans sa chambre. La préfète brandit automatiquement sa baguette, mais la baissa en reconnaissant la directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière paraissait vraiment furieuse.

- Granger ! Pourrai-je avoir une explication quant à votre comportement inadmissible ? demanda sèchement le professeur en toisant son élève.

- Ca vous arrive de frapper aux portes ? répliqua Hermione sur le même ton. Et puis, depuis quand c'est de nouveau « Granger » ?

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Où sont vos parents ?

- Parce que vous vous en souciez ? Je croyais que votre intérêt pour ma personne se limitait à mon utilité pour l'Ordre du Phénix… « Hermione, faites ceci », « Hermione, il serait bien que vous fassiez cela »…

La gryffondor ne put finir sa phrase. Elle fut interrompue par une gifle magistrale que lui administra McGonagall. La directrice écarta d'un geste sec les pans de la chemise d'Hermione, et attrapa à la volée la main de la préfète qui menaçait de s'abattre sur la joue du professeur.

- Que faites-vous ? s'exclama Hermione et refermant sa chemise sur elle.

- Premièrement, vous vous calmez, commença la directrice. Vous avez passé l'âge de la crise d'adolescence depuis longtemps. Et vous allez m'expliquer les raisons de votre crise de nerf. Et je vérifiais juste que vous n'aviez pas repris le médaillon.

Hermione, choquée par la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir, se frotta doucement la joue.

- Vous ne l'avez pas détruit ? murmura la préfète.

- Non, ce n'est pas ma quête. C'est celle de Potter. A vous de vous débrouiller avec ça.

La directrice s'assit sur le lit de la préfète et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève.

- C'est l'agression d'Arthur qui vous met dans cet état ? reprit doucement McGonagall. Pourtant, vous saviez que ça allait se produire.

- Oui… murmura Hermione. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir… Sur mes parents…

- Où sont-ils ?

- En Australie. J'ai… J'ai effacé leur mémoire. Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. C'est mieux comme ça.

McGonagall était abasourdie.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Ils sont moldus. En cas d'attaque, ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent pas se défendre. Je préfère les savoir loin et en bonne santé que… Et puis, s'ils m'arrivent quelque chose, comme la première fois, ils…

Hermione se tut. Elle avait du mal à parler, sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Elle remarqua à peine son professeur qui se redressait.

- Vous l'aviez fait, la première fois ? demanda doucement la directrice en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Oui… Avant de partir sur les routes avec Harry et Ron… Et je me rends compte que c'était la meilleure des décisions…

McGonagall regarda gravement sa préfète.

- Il nous faut une bonne tasse de thé. Venez dans la cuisine…

Et pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le professeur écouta Hermione. Cette dernière parlait de ses angoisses, de sa peur d'échouer, de la pression qu'elle ressentait.

- Hermione, vous avez un avantage. Vous n'êtes pas une Cassandre. Dumbledore vous a crue, je vous crois. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment, mais vous n'êtes pas seule, finit par dire la directrice. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous y arriverons.

Enfin rassurée, Hermione prit sa valise et partit en compagnie de McGonagall pour le 12 square Grimmaurd. Une fois sur place, la directrice dut retourner à Poudlard, ne voulant laisser Ombrage aux commandes de l'établissement trop longtemps.

- Qui sait les dégâts qu'elle pourrait faire ! avait soupiré l'ancien professeur de métamorphose avant de transplaner.

Immédiatement, Hermione fila dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle la trouva assise sur son lit, les yeux rouges, le regard vague. Hermione jeta sa valise dans un coin de la pièce et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis là Ginny… Tout va bien se passer… murmura la préfète en caressant les cheveux roux de son amie.

Cette dernière se blottit contre la gryffondor et se mit à pleurer.

- Chut… Tout ira bien, je te le promets…

Hermione se sentait bien de serrer son amie dans ses bras. Cette étreinte la réconfortait de ses angoisses. Elle sécha du pouce les larmes de son amie et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tout finira par s'arranger… murmura Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui de la rousse.

Cette dernière acquiesça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la préfète qui eut un petit sourire.

Heureusement, Mr Weasley se remit très vite de sa blessure. Il revint au QG de l'Ordre le jour de Noël, ce qui ravit Ron, Ginny, Fred et George. Mme Weasley, heureuse d'être entourée de sa famille, prépara le meilleur dîner de réveillon qui soit. Cependant, Harry était préoccupé. Il paraissait encore plus morose que d'habitude. Hermione savait ce qui dérangeait le survivant, et elle provoqua une discussion avec lui et Ginny. Cette dernière, en écoutant se qui tracassait le gryffondor, explosa d'une colère froide.

- Tu penses être possédé et tu n'as pas songé à me demander ? dit sèchement Ginny. Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Harry…

Une fois Harry apaisé, le reste des vacances se déroula le mieux du monde, et les gryffondors étaient plus que jamais déprimé de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Le trajet en magicobus fut chaotique, et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune.

Le mois de janvier fila sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rendre compte. Entre la préparation du Felix Felicis, la lecture des livres que McGonagall lui faisait passer discrètement et l'évasion des mangemorts, elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. La directrice, quant à elle, avait du travail par-dessus la tête. Elle devait coordonner les actions de l'ordre, et contrer Ombrage qui sortait un nouveau décret d'éducation tous les deux jours. Le dernier en date, le numéro 41, indiquait qu'il était interdit aux professeurs de communiquer toutes informations n'ayant rapport à la matière qu'ils enseignaient à leurs élèves. Ce à quoi la directrice avait répondu que ce n'était pas valable pour les directeurs de maison et pour elle, puisqu'elle dirigeait le collège, et que la porte de son bureau était ouverte à n'importe quel élève éprouvant des difficultés. En guise de représailles, Ombrage mit Hagrid et Trelawney à l'épreuve. L'ambiance était pesante à Poudlard, aussi la préfète de gryffondor fut ravie d'arriver à la Saint Valentin.

Comme la première fois, elle organisa une rencontre entre Rita Skeeter et Harry aux Trois Balais. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Angelina de rater l'entraînement de Quidditch. Cette dernière avait tout d'abord rechigné, mais quand la capitaine apprit que sa batteuse avait un projet pour saper le moral d'Ombrage, elle avait fini par accepter. Harry, lui, eut quelques soucis avec Cho. Cette dernière n'avait pas accepté que son petit ami doive rejoindre Hermione le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et la dispute entre le gryffondor et la Serdaigle eut des répercussions le soir même.

Alors qu'Hermione sortait de la grande salle après avoir légèrement dîné, elle fut rattrapée par l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Ca t'amuse de gâcher les saint-valentin des autres ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à la préfète.

- Ah, salut Cho ! Je suis désolée, mais avec Harry, on s'est mal compris. Tu étais bien sûr conviée à notre petite réunion, répondit Hermione sur un ton contrit.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Tu es du genre à tenir la chandelle ?

- Pas vraiment, mais comme j'étais accompagnée par…

- Tu vas pas me faire croire ça ! Je te préviens, Harry est à moi et…

- Oui, je le sais ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Arrête, Granger… Je vois bien les regards que tu lui lances…

- Paye-toi une paire de lunettes ! s'exclama Hermione, que cette conversation énervait prodigieusement.

- Oui, c'est ça… Depuis que vous êtes allés au bal ensemble, tout le monde sait que tu en pinces pour lui. Miss Je sais Tout voudrais accrocher le survivant à son tableau de chasse !

- Pour une serdaigle, tu es vraiment stupide ! rétorqua Hermione froidement. En tout cas, tu t'es vite remise du départ de Cédric. Es-tu sure que ce n'est pas toi qui voudrais accrocher Harry à son tableau de chasse ? Ou se servir de sa notoriété pour intégrer à ta sortie de Poudlard une bonne équipe de Quidditch ?

On aurait dit que Cho avait reçu une gifle. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement. Hermione la regarda partir et soupira.

« Vivement qu'Harry change de petite amie !» pensa-t-elle en regagnant la salle commune des gryffondor. « Ginny est quand même dix fois mieux pour lui… »

Et cette pensée ne la réjouissait qu'à moitié, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

* * *

La suite vendredi !

Bises et bonne semaine,

Link9


	30. LA DIRECTRICE DE POUDLARD

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion internet hier. Bref, trève de bavardage, place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30 : LA DIRECTRICE DE POUDLARD**

Quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle éclata comme une bombe dans la grande salle. Quand le hibou déposa un exemplaire du Chicaneur dans l'assiette d'Harry, Hermione sourit. La partie contre Ombrage allait vraiment commencer, et la préfète espérait que tout allait se dérouler selon le plan établi avec McGonagall. Puis une nuée de hiboux déposèrent plusieurs lettres devant le survivant. Voyant ce remue-ménage, Ombrage s'approcha tel un vautour de la table de gryffondor.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle faussement aimable.

- Rien qui vous concerne, répondit Fred.

- C'est un crime de recevoir du courrier ? enchaîna George.

- Vous voulez une retenue ? demanda Ombrage aux jumeaux Weasley. Alors, Mr Potter ?

- Des gens m'ont écrit suite à une interview que j'ai donnée avec Hermione au Chicaneur. Sur les évènements du mois de juin…

Ombrage regarda les deux gryffondor avec stupéfaction et arrache le journal des mains d'Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la première page et failli s'étouffer en lisant le titre : « HARRY POTTER ET HERMIONE GRANGER DEVOILENT TOUTE LA VERITE SUR LA MORT DE DUMBLEDORE ET LE RETOUR DE VOUS SAVEZ QUI ».

- Quand avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- A la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Il n'y aura plus de sortie pour vous deux ! Et…

- Ca m'étonnerait ! coupa une voix sèche.

Ombrage et les deux gryffondors se retournèrent et virent McGonagall entrer dans la grande salle. Elle tenait un exemplaire du Chicaneur à la main. Ombrage vint aussitôt à sa rencontre et les deux professeurs se toisaient du regard au milieu de la pièce. Un grand silence régnait, les élèves attendant l'affrontement qui était inévitable.

- Pour punir des élèves, il faut un motif, professeur Ombrage. Quel est le votre pour supprimer les sorties de Mr Potter et Miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall sèchement.

- Ils ont raconté des mensonges à la presse ! Je leur mets deux semaines de retenues et je retire à Gryffondor…

- Rien du tout ! l'interrompit McGonagall. Et pour deux raisons : ce que font ces jeunes gens sur leur temps libre ne concerne en rien l'école. Donc pas de retenue, pas de points retirés, ils n'ont pas enfreint le règlement. Ensuite, dans ce pays, il existe le merveilleux concept de liberté d'expression. Si cela vous dérange, vous pouvez quitter l'Angleterre et allez où bon vous semble, je ne vous retiens pas !

Ombrage plissa ses yeux et semblait gonfler de colère. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer, McGonagall enchaîna.

- Je vous préviens Dolorès, si je vous vois punir ces deux élèves de façon totalement arbitraire, je déposerai plainte pour harcèlement auprès de Magenmagot. Et je vous assure que j'arriverai à trouver des juges qui ne vous seront pas favorables. Sur ce, retournez à votre place !

- Je… Je vous détruirai, McGonagall !

- Essayez donc ! renifla dédaigneusement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous n'êtes rien ! Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice, vous êtes sous mon contrôle !

- Je suis la Directrice de Poudlard ! répliqua McGonagall d'une voix forte. Et vous n'y pouvez rien !

- Ca risque de changer bientôt… siffla Ombrage.

- Et bien, allez-y, faite ce que bon vous semble. Mais déguerpissez de ma vue ! J'aimerai prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement…

Ombrage lui jeta un regard haineux, et tourna les talons. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la salle, tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se mirent à applaudir bruyamment. McGonagall se contenta d'un léger sourire, puis s'assit à côté de Flitwick et engagea la conversation.

- Elle est phénoménale ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George.

- Heureusement qu'elle est là ! ajouta Ginny.

« Mais plus pour longtemps… » pensa Hermione en buvant une gorgée de café.

Quand les élèves quittèrent la grande salle, vingt minutes plus tard, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-sept était affiché sur tous les murs. Ce dernier interdisait quiconque, sous peine de renvoie, de se trouver en possession du Chicaneur. Bien évidemment, à la fin de la journée, tous les élèves l'avaient lu. Et Harry et Hermione s'attirèrent beaucoup de sympathie de la plupart de leurs camarades et professeurs. Une fête fut même organisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Percy Weasley, fou de rage, n'était pas venu pour les ramener au calme. Cela était peut-être du au fait que les jumeaux avaient ensorcelé le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements, l'empêchant de sortir.

Une quinzaine de jours passèrent, et tous attendaient la revanche d'Ombrage. Il était évident que l'inquisitrice n'allait pas laisser piétiner son autorité sans réagir. Et effectivement, la contre attaque du ministère vint alors que les élèves sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée. Dans le hall se trouvait une Trelawney saoule, avachie sur ses valises, vociférant des insanités contre Ombrage qui paraissait aussi heureuse que si on lui avait dit que Noël était en avance cette année.

- Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard ! hurlait le professeur de divination.

- Je crois bien que vous y êtes obligée… susurra Ombrage en brandissant un parchemin rose. J'ai ici votre ordre de renvoie.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule d'élèves qui s'était constituée autour des deux enseignants. Flitwick essayait de protéger Trelawney et tentait de convaincre Ombrage de revenir sur sa décision, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Je suis ici depuis seize ans !

- Et c'est bien généreux ! Vous êtes incapable de prédire le temps qu'il fera l'après midi même… Allez, prenez vos valises et partez ! répondit Ombrage, au bord de l'extase.

- Poudlard est ma maison !

- C'était votre maison…

- Et ça l'est encore ! s'exclama McGonagall qui arriva au pas de course.

Cette dernière venait du parc, et Ombrage la fusillait de regard.

- Déjà de retour, Minerva… marmonna la grande inquisitrice.

- Oui, je m'attendais à ce genre de fourberie de votre part, Dolorès. Filius, pouvez-vous aider Sybille à regagner ses appartements, je vous prie ? demanda doucement McGonagall en s'approchant de son professeur de divination.

- Merci madame la directrice… pleura Trelawney.

- Je vous en prie, tranquillisez-vous, je m'occupe de tout.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit, Minerva ? demanda d'une voix forte Ombrage. J'ai ici son ordre de renvoie et…

- De renvoie, pas d'expulsion, Dolorès. Apprenez à lire !

La grande inquisitrice fut soufflée par la remarque.

- Selon le décret numéro 23, j'ai le droit de renvoyer les professeurs !

- De les renvoyer oui, mais les lieux et les appartements de Poudlard sont gérés par la directrice. Et donc, je veux que le professeur Trelawney reste ici. Et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Dolorès !

- Mais… Le décret… commença Ombrage.

- Vous savez ce que vous pouvez en faire, de votre décret ? murmura doucement McGonagall à l'oreille de sa Némésis.

Quelques ricanements montèrent de la foule, et Fred et George mimèrent un geste grossier, qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire quand j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination ? demanda Ombrage, tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Rassurez-vous, j'en ai déjà trouvé un ! Et avant que vous ne répliquiez je ne sais quoi, coupa McGonagall alors que la Grande Inquisitrice ouvrait la bouche, je ne suis pas en infraction avec votre décret numéro 22, qui prévoit qu'en cas d'incapacité du directeur à trouver un enseignant cette tâche vous incombe. Mais je suis heureuse de vous apprendre que je ne suis pas incapable. Je vous laisse faire connaissance…

Sur ces mots, un centaure apparut dans le hall et Ombrage hoqueta de colère.

- Voici Firenze, dit McGonagall en souriant. Et comme je sais que vous connaissez parfaitement les talents des centaures, vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste…

Deux semaines passèrent et Ombrage n'avait toujours pas digéré la nomination d'un nouvel hybride à Poudlard. Plus déterminé que jamais à se venger de McGonagall, elle assistait à tous les cours de soin aux créatures magiques et attendait la première bévue d'Hagrid pour le mettre à la porte. Cependant, conscient de sa situation, le demi géant faisait des cours excellents, ce qui énervait au plus haut point la représentante du ministère. Néanmoins un soir d'avril, alors qu'elle broyait du noir dans son bureau, Ombrage accueillit une jeune Serdaigle nommé Marietta Edgecombe. Et quand la jeune fille lui dit qu'elle avait des informations à lui communiquer sur Potter et sa bande, Ombrage sourit de toutes ses dents. A la fin de la conversation, elle convoqua tout un groupe de serpentard, et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser de Potter et Granger et pourquoi pas, soyons fou, de Minerva McGonagall.

Quand Harry et Hermione, qui s'était faite attraper intentionnellement par Parkinson, arrivèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall précédés par Ombrage, la directrice de Poudlard était en compagnie. Flitwick se tenait près d'Edgecombe, inquiet de ce qui allait se dérouler. Fudge avait l'air de jubiler, Percy Weasley avait une plume et un parchemin à la main, prêt à noter tout ce qu'il entendrait et deux aurors, dont Shackelbolt encadraient le ministre. Tous les directeurs dans leur tableau observaient la scène avec attention. Dumbledore avait les mains croisées sur son cadre et contemplait les protagonistes par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Quand à McGonagall, elle sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui justifie une intrusion pareille dans mon bureau, et à une heure indue ? demanda sèchement la directrice.

- Avec plaisir… répondit Ombrage d'une voix doucereuse. Potter et Granger vont pouvoir vous éclairer.

Avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche, Hermione prit les devants.

- Non, dit-elle simplement.

- Pardon ? demanda Fudge, outré.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la préfète.

- Et vous, Potter ? interrogea le ministre.

- Pas plus… se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Vous n'avez pas conscience d'avoir violé les décrets du ministère ? tonna Fudge.

- Lesquels ? demanda McGonagall. Il y en a tellement !

Le ministre lui lança un regard glacial et Ombrage commença à interroger Marietta. Cependant, cette dernière ne donna aucune réponse convenable, Shackelbolt modifiant sa mémoire au fur et à mesure des questions de la grande inquisitrice. La Serdaigle semblait traumatisée d'avoir le mot cafard écrit sur son front en gros boutons plein de pus, et Harry jeta un regard empli de fierté à Hermione. Cependant, Ombrage perdit patience et commença à malmener physiquement Edgecombe. Aussitôt, McGonagall se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la grande inquisitrice.

- Relevez encore la main sur elle et vous aurez les mêmes problèmes de peau, Dolorès…

Marietta se remit à pleurer et Ombrage lâcha la jeune élève.

- Calmez-vous, Madame, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave.

- Excusez-moi, je me suis emportée, murmura Ombrage qui ne semblait pas désolée pour autant. Cependant, même si je n'ai pas de témoin, j'ai une preuve…

Et la grande inquisitrice sortit de sa poche le parchemin sur lequel le nom des participants à l'AD était inscrit. Elle eut un petit rire et le ministre rayonnait de joie.

- Je suis impressionnée, Dolorès, dit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils. Malgré votre incompétence notoire, vous avez réussi à trouver une preuve m'incriminant…

Hermione écrasa le pied d'Harry alors que ce dernier voulait protester.

- Vous ? demanda Fudge, abasourdi.

- Oui, moi ! Qui d'autre ? rétorqua sèchement McGonagall. J'ai convié ces élèves à me rencontrer ce soir. Nous tenions notre première réunion pour…

- Pour constituer votre armée et vous emparer du ministère ! coupa le ministre.

- Oui, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une plaque « Minerva McGonagall, Ministre de la magie » aurait une certaine classe… répondit calmement la directrice en appuyant son menton sur sa main droite, l'air rêveur.

- Donc… Vous complotiez contre moi ! s'étouffa Fudge.

- Depuis le début ! Mais je dois avouer que je suis déçue du temps que vous avez mis à vous en apercevoir…

- Vous avez tout écrit, Weasley ? demanda Ombrage.

Percy hocha la tête, réjoui.

- Oui, tout y est ! répondit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Et bien, conduisez-la à Azkaban ! tonna le ministre.

- Azkaban ? Vous n'y pensez pas… rétorqua sèchement McGonagall. Voyez-vous, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire…

- Quoi ? demanda Ombrage, soufflée de tant d'impertinence.

- Vous pensiez que j'allais me rendre gentiment ? C'est mal me connaître…

Alors qu'un auror s'approchait de la directrice, Flitwick sortit sa baguette.

- Rangez ça, Filius ! ordonna McGonagall. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller face à un de mes anciens élèves…

Et sans que quiconque puisse avoir le temps de faire un geste, McGonagall agita sa baguette et des éclairs de lumières vives partirent du plafond pour s'abattre sur Fudge, Ombrage, Percy et les deux aurors. Hermione attrapa vivement Harry par le col de sa robe et le jeta au sol, tandis que Flitwick se mettait à couvert.

- Mais… que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

Hermione se mit debout et regarda McGonagall.

- Je dois y aller. Filius, je vous confie Poudlard. Mais rassurez-vous, je serai bientôt de retour. Potter, Granger, faite bien attention à vous…

Elle se métamorphosa en chat et quitta d'un pas rapide son bureau.

Alors qu'Ombrage et Fudge reprenaient conscience, Dumbledore éclata de rire.

- C'était mon élève la plus douée ! Et je vois qu'elle a beaucoup appris de moi ! Quelle classe cette Minerva !

Il était près de minuit quand le calme revint enfin dans l'établissement. Plusieurs aurors avaient patrouillés dans les couloirs, cherchant la directrice en fuite. Bien évidemment, ils avaient fait chou blanc. Hermione regardait par la fenêtre de son dortoir Fudge, aux grilles de Poudlard, remercier Ombrage et Weasley avant de transplaner. La gryffondor s'attarda quelques instants à regarder le parc, puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle se jeta un sortilège de dissimulation et sortit sans bruit de la tour gryffondor. Rapidement, elle gagna la salle sur demande et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte qu'elle ferma tout de suite après être entrée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et Hermione marmonna un lumos. Une petite boule de lumière apparut au bout de ses doigts. Une ombre se dégagea de l'obscurité et la préfète sourit.

- Vous voilà enfin, Granger… se moqua McGonagall en croisant les bras. J'ai failli attendre…

- Désolée, mais votre évasion spectaculaire a provoqué un peu de remoud… répliqua Hermione, amusée.

- Ca a marché, alors ?

- Oui, Fudge vous croit loin d'ici.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

La gryffondor acquiesça. McGonagall se transforma en chat. Elle était reconnaissable avec la forme de ses lunettes autour des yeux. Hermione toucha l'animagus du bout de sa baguette, et l'animal changea de pelage. De tigré il devint écaille de tortue, de couleur noir, marron et blanc. Les marques de lunette s'effacèrent et une tache marron apparut sur la truffe noire.

- Et voilà le travail… marmonna Hermione. Vous êtes méconnaissable…

Hermione prit le félin dans ses bras.

- Allez Vesta, regagnons le dortoir des filles. Et interdiction de faire tes griffes sur les tapisseries…

Le félin donna un coup de patte sur l'épaule de la préfète, qui se mit à rire doucement.

* * *

Le suite lundi !!

Bon week-end, et encore désolée pour le retard !

Bises

Link9


	31. CONSEIL D’ORIENTATION

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Seconde chance ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca me fait très plaisir !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31 : CONSEIL D'ORIENTATION**

Le lendemain matin, l'agitation régnait à Poudlard. Tous les élèves ne parlaient que de l'évasion spectaculaire de Minerva McGonagall. La rumeur enflait au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait et, en début de soirée, Hermione entendit des élèves de Poufsouffle dire que l'animagus avait défait tout un bataillon d'aurors avant de s'envoler en balai de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Et dans cette agitation, personne ne remarqua, à part Ginny, qu'un nouveau chat était perché sur la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, observant d'un air sévère les élèves. Et que ce chat, au maintien plutôt raide, semblait particulièrement bien s'entendre avec Pattenrond.

Ombrage avait fait placardé sur tous les murs du château sa nomination au poste de directrice de Poudlard, et se pavanait la tête haute. Cependant, Flitwick se chargea de la faire redescendre sur terre en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau de la directrice, les gargouilles lui en ayant refusé l'accès. Ombrage avait lancé un regard noir au directeur adjoint, et en avait profité pour retirer vingt points à des élèves de Serdaigle, prétextant qu'ils parlaient trop fort dans les couloirs.

La brigade inquisitoriale fut rapidement crée, et Malefoy et sa bande régnaient en maître parmi leur congénères.

- Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent… grogna Ernie McMillan à la sortie d'un cours de botanique. Vivement que McGonagall revienne. Elle va mettre tous ses imbéciles à la porte.

Harry acquiesça, et jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione.

- Tu es sure qu'elle reviendra ? demanda le survivant.

- Oui, fais lui confiance ! répondit la préfète alors que Ron émettait des doutes.

- N'empêche, maintenant, on est seul face à Ombrage… répliqua Ron

Fred, George et Ginny les rejoignirent, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mes chers amis, on va lui rendre hommage, à la vieille McGo ! lança George en jetant son sac sur l'épaule.

- Après un départ de cette envergure, cela va être difficile de faire mieux, continua Fred.

- Mais nous aimons les challenges ! Aussi, un conseil, partez vite dans la grande salle déjeuner, comme ça vous ne serez pas inquiétés !

Ginny jeta un regard entendu à ses frères, et attrapa Hermione par le bras pour l'emmener prendre son repas. Harry allait les suivre quand Rusard se jeta sur lui et lui ordonna de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Quelques minutes après de début du repas, le sol de la Grande Salle trembla et des élèves hurlèrent en voyant des grands dragons de feu surgir dans la pièce.

- Magnifique ! commenta Hermione en se servant une ration de lentilles. Oh la belle bleue !

- Mes frères sont géniaux… se contenta de répondre Ginny avec un grand sourire. En revanche, tu n'as pas l'air surprise. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

- Non, non… Absolument pas ! Je t'assure que tes frères ne m'ont pas mis dans la confidence.

Ginny l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis se contenta d'un dernier sourire avant de commencer à manger. Hermione eut l'impression de rougir. Ginny avait-elle découvert que… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle baissa la tête et continua son repas, évitant de songer à son amie.

Avec cet incident, les hostilités furent déclarées. Tous les élèves essayaient de faire aussi bien que les jumeaux Weasley et Ombrage avait la vie dure. Les professeurs, sur le conseil de Flitwick, laissaient faire, distribuant même à l'occasion quelques points en plus pour leur maison. Malgré la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans l'établissement, Harry était morose. Il s'était violemment disputé avec Cho, au sujet de Marietta. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle tenait Hermione pour responsable et Harry avait fini par dire que si Edgecombe avait tenu sa langue, elle ne ressemblerait pas à un troll. Harry et Ron semblèrent lui en vouloir, mais la préfète s'en moquait. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire, comme des aller-retour aux cuisines de Poudlard afin de se procurer de la nourriture pour son nouveau chat. Chat qui lui apporta rapidement des ennuis…

- Granger ! Le règlement impose un animal par élève ! s'exclama Percy Weasley en arrivant un matin dans la salle commune. Et Monsieur Malefoy m'a appris que vous en aviez deux…

Hermione chercha rapidement un mensonge à livrer à son directeur de maison, mais Ginny prit l'animagus dans ses bras et foudroya son frère du regard.

- Ce chat est le mien ! rétorqua froidement la quatrième année.

Vesta commença à ronronner tandis que Ginny la caressait entre les deux oreilles.

- Et depuis quand as-tu un chat, Ginevra ?

- Tu le saurais si tu prenais des nouvelles de ta famille, Perceval !

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor en raison de votre insolence, Miss Weasley.

- Tu peux en retirer encore 5, puisque tu es un parfait crétin !

Percy foudroya sa sœur du regard, et quitta la salle commune.

- Tiens Hermione, reprend ton chat… murmura la rousse.

- Merci Ginny, dit doucement Hermione.

- Non, merci à toi. Tu m'as donné l'occasion d'embêter cet imbécile, et ça m'a fait plaisir…

Ginny déposa une bise sur la joue de la préfète et retourna travailler. Hermione effleura du bout des doigts sa joue, soupira et attrapa son manuel de potion. Elle avait un devoir à rédiger, et elle ne voulait pas traîner. « Surtout, ne pas penser à Ginny », se dit-elle en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier.

Avant le couvre feu, la préfète s'éclipsa et se rendit discrètement dans la forêt interdite. Elle marcha longtemps, sa baguette projetant de la lumière, puis finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Son regard croisa celui de Bane, le centaure. Il paraissait furieux de trouver la jeune femme dans la forêt.

- Que fais-tu ici, humaine ? Tu sais que cette forêt est notre propriété ? tonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Oui, je sais. Désolée de vous importuner, mais je ne savais où aller… Donnez-moi quelques minutes, et je vais tout vous expliquer, murmura Hermione, d'un ton suppliant.

Une demi heure plus tard, la préfète regagna son dortoir, souriante. Tout était en place pour la fin de l'année, et cela s'était mieux passé que prévue. En se couchant ce soir là, la gryffondor pensait à une certaine inquisitrice, qui allait avoir la plus belle surprise de sa vie d'ici peu de temps.

Les semaines passèrent, les conseils d'orientation arrivèrent et, en entrant dans le bureau de Percy, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac. Ce dernier l'attendait avec la grande inquisitrice, qui avait l'air particulièrement réjoui.

- Allons dans mon bureau, Miss Granger. Nous y serons plus à l'aise… dit Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille.

Hermione acquiesça, et suivit les deux professeurs. Cependant, en ouvrant la porte du bureau de la nouvelle directrice, Ombrage faillit faire une syncope. Toutes les assiettes accrochées au mur jonchaient à présent le sol, en mille morceaux. Les rideaux avaient été lacérés, ainsi que la moquette, et tous les objets sur le bureau avaient été renversés. Une forte odeur d'urine imprégnait la pièce et Hermione osait à peine respirer.

- QUI A FAIT CA ? hurla Ombrage.

Percy remarqua quelque chose sur le sol, se baissa pour se relever très rapidement.

- Des poils gris… murmura le professeur de métamorphose. Qui a un chat gris dans l'école ?

Le professeur Weasley se tourna vers Hermione qui prit un air offusqué.

- Pattenrond est roux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et je vous signale que le seul chat gris de l'école est miss Teigne.

- Nous allons faire votre entretien ailleurs, Granger… grogna Ombrage. Il y a une salle de classe vide à deux pas, suivez-moi…

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione était assise face à Percy. Bien évidemment, Ombrage se trouvait au fond de la salle, son affreux carnet rose à la main. Le professeur de métamorphose dévisagea un instant la préfète avant de commencer son entretien.

- Bien Granger, en tant que responsable de ta maison, je me dois de te recevoir pour parler avec toi de tes choix de carrière. As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Et bien, professeur, j'avoue hésiter entre des études de droit et une carrière de guérisseuse… commença la préfète.

Percy jeta un œil au dossier sur son bureau et feuilleta quelques pages.

- Avec des notes comme les tiennes, tu peux envisager tous types de formations. Cependant, je dois t'avertir que tes fréquentations actuelles pourraient être un frein si tu envisages d'intégrer le ministère de la magie.

- Mes fréquentations ? demanda Hermione, sachant pertinemment où le professeur de métamorphose voulait en venir.

- Oui… Etre amie avec Mr Potter n'est pas gage d'une attitude mature, Miss Granger… fit doucement la voix d'Ombrage. Aussi, je vous incite pleinement à rompre toute relation avec ce jeune homme. Vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant, Hermione, et ce serait dommage de gâcher ça… Surtout que vous ne venez pas d'une famille de sorcier, ce qui est déjà un handicap en soi…

La préfète fut surprise du ton de l'enseignante. Ainsi, elle essayait de l'amadouer ?

- Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire, Hermione… continua la directrice en posant devant la préfète une tasse de thé.

- Je vous remercie, professeur…

La gryffondor huma un moment la tasse, puis grimaça.

- Un problème, Hermione ? demanda gentiment Ombrage.

- Oui, votre thé à la même odeur que la moquette de votre bureau…

- CE CHAT A URINE DANS MON THE ? hurla la directrice.

- On dirait… répondit Hermione, en souriant intérieurement.

L'inquisitrice partit en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle tasse de thé à la main.

- Allez-y Hermione, ce thé est sans risque.

Hermione ricana intérieurement. Elle savait que le professeur de DCFM avait ajouté une dose d'une potion particulière. Cependant, elle savait combattre l'imperium, alors déjouer le veritaserum dans sa tasse était un jeu d'enfant. Et puis, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Rogue lui avait vendu de l'eau en lui faisant croire que c'était de la potion de vérité.

- Où se trouve Minerva McGonagall ? demanda doucement la directrice après que l'élève eut bu quelques gorgées.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Hermione rebut dans sa tasse.

- Vraiment aucune idée ?

- Aucune idée, professeur…

Les deux enseignants se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- Bien… Tu peux y aller, Granger… finit par dire Percy.

La préfète prit ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, elle tomba sur Rogue. Ce dernier, après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés, invita la préfète à le suivre dans son bureau.

- La potion est prête… dit-il en fermant la porte.

Hermione sourit et sortit de son sac une dizaine de fioles qu'elle emplit de la précieuse potion dorée.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous allez en faire ? grogna le maître des potions.

- Vous savez que Voldemort…

- Ne prononcez pas son nom !

- ...Essaye de récupérer la prophétie le concernant au ministère. Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes ses tentatives ont échoués. D'ici peu, il va envoyer Harry au ministère, et c'est là que la potion intervient… Au fait, merci de donner à Ombrage du faux veritaserum.

Rogue la dévisagea un instant puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le remercie… » pensa Hermione en rangeant les fioles dans son sac.

Après avoir remercié une dernière fois le maître des potions, elle sortit de la pièce pour gagner la grande salle. Elle dîna rapidement avec Neville, puis monta directement dans la salle commune et attrapa Vesta par la peau du cou. Cette dernière commença à cracher alors qu'Hermione l'emmenait dans la salle de bain des préfets. Après avoir verrouillé magiquement la porte, le chat disparut pour laisser place à Minerva McGonagall.

- Un problème, Granger ? demanda sèchement la directrice en se massant le cou.

- Etes-vous la responsable du saccage du bureau d'Ombrage ?

McGonagall se contenta de faire un sourire énigmatique.

- C'est vous qui avait… uriné dans…

- Grand Dieu non, Granger ! Je suis une femme respectable. Je me suis juste contentée de déchirer les rideaux, de casser toutes les assiettes et de laisser traîner quelques poils de Miss Teigne… Ce fut d'ailleurs assez amusant de les lui arracher !

- Mais alors, qui a souillé le thé et la moquette ? demanda Hermione.

- Je crois que Pattenrond a fait ça pour m'impressionner. Il pense que j'aime les vilains garçons…

* * *

Alors qu'elle faisait semblant de sangloter dans ses mains, Hermione pensa aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis son entretien avec Percy Weasley. Gryffondor, en partie grâce à Ron, avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée pendant les matchs, empêchant plusieurs poursuiveurs de marquer des buts. Au grand désespoir d'Ombrage, Fred et George étaient partis sur un coup d'éclat, laissant un bazar sans précédent à Poudlard. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que des incidents éclatent dans les couloirs de l'école. Puis la directrice avait expulsé Hagrid, qui avait pris la fuite avait Crokdur, laissant les gryffondors s'occuper de Graup, son géant demi-frère. Flitwick, essayant de défendre le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, avait fini à Sainte Mangouste.

Et maintenant, la préfète, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Ombrage, après s'être fait attraper pendant que le survivant tentait de joindre Sirius. Rogue avait refusé de donner du veritaserum à Ombrage, prétextant qu'il n'en avait plus, alors qu'Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il avait une petite réserve dissimulée dans un tiroir de son bureau. Et quand Ombrage allait soumettre Harry au doloris pour le faire parler, Hermione mit son plan en route. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il n'y aurait pas de place pour l'improvisation. Tout était calculé au millimètre près.

- Je vais vous emmener à l'arme… dit Hermione d'une voix aigüe. Mais ne lui faite pas de mal !

« Bien, les tremolos dans la voix… » pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Elle réussit à convaincre Ombrage de partir avec elle, sans la brigade inquisitoriale, mais la directrice ordonna à Harry de les suivre. Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, l'enseignante et les deux élèves se dirigeaient vers la forêt.

- C'est par là… expliqua Hermione en pénétrant dans la forêt interdite.

- Vous êtes sure ? demanda Ombrage, inquiète, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient profondément dans la forêt.

- On pourrait reprendre nos baguettes ? demanda Harry, anxieux.

- Non, Mr Potter. Je crains que le ministère attache plus d'importance à ma sécurité qu'à la votre…

- Le ministère oui, mais moi non… dit Hermione en se retournant.

Elle dirigea sa main vers le professeur et murmura un experliarmus. Aussitôt, la baguette quitta les mains de la directrice qui fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière pour retomber contre un arbre.

- Accio baguette d'Harry et baguette d'Hermione… dit la préfète, toujours la main tendue.

Les baguettes des deux gryffondors quittèrent la poche du professeur et Hermione les attrapa au vol. Elle lança à Harry sa baguette.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda le survivant, éberlué.

- Ca fait des mois que je m'entraîne, mentit Hermione. Je sentais bien qu'Ombrage allait nous faire un sale coup.

Tandis que la préfète ramassait la baguette du professeur, cette dernière se releva.

- Comment… osez-vous ? demanda la directrice, apeurée. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Vous voyez que l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard est bon, répliqua la préfète. Enfin, sauf le votre, bien entendu.

Soudain, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et Harry, Hermione et Ombrage se trouvèrent encerclés par les centaures. Harry recula de quelques pas, levant sa baguette et Ombrage bomba le torse.

- Que faites-vous ici, hybrides ? cria-t-elle.

- Taisez-vous ! intima sèchement la préfète.

Un centaure s'avança et fit face à Hermione.

- Bonjour Bane.

- Bonjour Humaine… Alors, c'est de cette femme dont tu me parlais ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Hermione. Je sais que vous avez votre propre justice. Comme promis, je vous la livre.

- Tu as respecté ta part du marché, humaine. Je vais donc tenir ma parole. Tu peux quitter la forêt avec ton ami. Mais ne reviens plus en ces lieux.

- C'est entendu. Merci Bane.

Hermione se tourna et attrapa Harry par le bras.

- Viens, on s'en va… Vite… murmura-t-elle.

Ombrage se mit à hurler alors que les centaures s'emparaient d'elle.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction de la lisière des bois. C'est quoi le marché que tu as passé avec Bane ?

- Je savais qu'on finirait par avoir des ennuis avec Ombrage. Aussi, j'ai cherché un plan de secours. Connaissant la haine qu'éprouve l'inquisitrice envers les hybrides, j'ai fait un peu peur aux centaures, et leur ai promis de leur livrer la folle dès que possible… Tiens, regarde qui voilà !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je cherchais des herbes pour une potion, et Bane et sa troupe me sont tombées dessus. Je leur ai fait croire que je me cachais d'une folle qui voulait exclure de Poudlard tout ce qui n'avait pas le sang pur. Ensuite, je leur ai dit que j'avais entendu son plan machiavélique pour se débarrasser des centaures. J'ai conclu un marché avec Bane, et voilà le résultat.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais et serra sa baguette dans son poing. Au loin apparurent Ginny, Neville, Ron et Luna. Ces derniers s'étaient visiblement battus, mais avaient l'air heureux.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron en essuyant du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Qu'avez-vous fait d'Ombrage ?

Elle fait un stage d'équitation, répondit Hermione en souriant. Et vous ? Où sont les serpentards ?

- Malefoy se débat avec le plus beau chauve furie jamais vu ! s'exclama Neville tandis que Ginny riait.

Hermione s'approcha de la gryffondor.

- Tu as toujours les fioles ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ginny acquiesça et remua délicatement sa poche.

- Dès qu'on arrive au ministère, tu en fais boire une à chacun d'eux. Ca nous aidera… chuchota la préfète.

- Ok, répondit Ginny en effleurant de sa main celle d'Hermione.

- On va comment au ministère ? Faut y aller, Sirius est peut-être déjà mort ! se mit à s'impatienter Harry.

- On y va à dos de Sombral… répliqua Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Il y en a qui approchent…

- Ok, c'est parti… marmonna Harry.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à monter sur le dos d'une des créatures, Harry l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne viens pas, dit-il froidement.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- On ne te fait pas confiance, répliqua Ron.

- Et qui est ce « on » ? interrogea Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ron et moi…

- Je croyais que tu étais désolé de ton comportement de cet été… dit sèchement Hermione en toisant Harry de regard.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. C'était juste pour t'avoir à l'œil. Et mes soupçons étaient fondés. Tu nous caches quelque chose, pour preuve les sorts sans baguette que tu as jeté à Ombrage, la combine avec les centaures… Comme si tu savais ce qui allait se passer !

- Mais… commença Neville.

- Elle est louche depuis le début ! reprit Ron. Rien qu'à l'AD ! Personne n'a réussit à la désarmer ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- Non, répondit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- On n'a pas besoin d'elle ! Et le premier qui n'est pas satisfait reste ici ! s'exclama Harry.

Il monta sur le dos d'un sombral et jeta un regard froid à Hermione. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea.

- Essayez d'en sortir vivant, finit-elle par dire en tournant les talons.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit les sombrals prendre leur envol. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible.

« Heureusement que je m'y attendais et qu'on avait préparé un plan B… J'ai bien fait de donner le Felix Felicis à Ginny…»

Une fois sortie de la forêt, elle traversa le parc pour gagner la tour de Gryffondor. Elle déboula dans la salle commune et se précipita dans son dortoir sous l'œil étonné de ses camarades. Elle se précipita vers son lit et réveilla le chat qui dormait paisiblement.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis pour le ministère ! dit-elle, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Vesta s'étira avec grâce et sauta hors du lit. Elle regarda intensément la préfète et quitta le dortoir avec elle. Une fois sortie de la salle commune, elles partirent chacun de leur côté.

- Je vous rejoins dès que possible… murmura Hermione.

La préfète se mit à courir en direction du bureau de Percy Weasley. Elle ne prit pas le temps de frapper et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Granger ! Quelles sont ses manières ? demanda sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

- Le professeur Ombrage !! Elle est en danger ! Harry et Ron l'ont emmené de force au ministère de la magie !

Percy se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la préfète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je vous assure ! Lovegood, Londubat et Ginny sont avec eux ! Ils menacent de lui faire du mal si Fudge ne réintègre pas McGonagall !

- Et comment ont-ils quitté Poudlard ?

- Sur des sombrals ! Je les ai vus de la fenêtre !

Voyant que Percy ne se décidait pas, Hermione joua le tout pour le tout.

- Il y a quelques semaines, vous m'avez demandé de choisir mon camp… Croyez-moi…

Percy acquiesça, prit sa cape et sortit de son bureau. Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Hermione prit la direction des grilles de Poudlard. Une fois hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« A nous deux, Voldemort… » pensa-t-elle en transplanant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre prochain signe celui de la bataille au ministère ! Je compte le poster mercredi, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre !

Bses, et à bientôt,

LInk9


	32. CELLE QU’IL VA APPRENDRE A CRAINDRE

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je sais, je devais mettre ce chapitre que demain. Mais, grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 500 reviews pour cette fic, aussi cela mérite un cadeau ! Donc, voici le chapitre tant attendu de la bataille au ministère. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Très bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32 : CELLE QU'IL VA APPRENDRE A CRAINDRE**

Alors qu'elle apparaissait dans le hall du ministère de la magie, Hermione sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. La peur s'insinuait en elle. Le silence de la pièce était assourdissant, le calme qui régnait l'angoissait terriblement. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses amis ? Comment allaient Ron, Luna, Neville, et Ginny ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces sombres pensées. Elle devait s'assurer qu'Harry était toujours vivant. C'était le plus important.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction des ascenseurs quand ses pieds écrasèrent du verre cassé. Hermione se pencha et remarqua qu'un liquide doré était répandu sur le sol, au milieu de ce qui semblait être des fioles brisées.

« Le félix félicis ! » pensa-t-elle alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. « Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Une veine battait sur sa tempe tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur qui la menait au département des mystères. Au loin, des éclats de voix résonnaient, signe qu'une bataille se déroulait. Elle se mit à courir, sa baguette levée, dans les couloirs, ouvrant les portes à la volée. Elle arriva dans une salle où Ron se débattait avec un cerveau, sous le regard impuissant de Ginny et Luna. La plus jeune des Weasley était assise, et se tenait la cheville.

- Hermione ! s'écria la rousse. Que fais-tu là ? Comment es-tu venue ?

La préfète ne répondit pas. Elle agita sa baguette en direction de Ron, et le cerveau qui attaquait le jeune homme s'écrasa contre le mur opposé. Puis elle se retourna vers Ginny, fit un mouvement de poignet et une attelle se posa sur la cheville foulée de la gryffondor.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris la potion que je vous ai donnée ? demanda la préfète, furieuse.

- J'ai essayé ! rétorqua Ginny. Mais Ron m'a pris les fioles des mains et les a jetées par terre ! Il croyait que tu voulais nous empoisonner…

- Où est Harry ? coupa Hermione.

- Avec Neville ! répliqua Luna. Derrière cette porte…

La préfète tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte du fond, qui donnait sur une pièce dont les meubles avaient été renversés. Hermione enjamba les débris de chaises et de tables, pour finalement tomber sur une nouvelle porte, ouverte cette fois. Et elle reconnut la salle de l'arche. Elle dévala les gradins, en jetant des sorts aux mangemorts qui se trouvaient à proximité.

- HERMIONE ! cria Neville en la voyant.

Au loin, la préfète vit Tonks en mauvaise posture qui se battait contre Lucius Malefoy. L'œil de Maugrey roulait sur le sol, son propriétaire étant encastré, la tête ensanglantée, dans un des gradins. Hermione fit un point rapide de la situation, et stupéfixa Dolohov avant qu'il ne jette un sort à Harry. Le mangemort s'effondra sur le sol, et la gryffondor courut porter secours à Tonks.

- Va rejoindre les autres Hermione, dit Tonks en évitant un sort de Lucius.

- Tiens, la sang de bourbe se joint à nous ! ricana le mangemort.

La préfète envoya un experliarmus informulé que Malefoy dévia, mais il reçut de plein fouet un stupefix lancé par la métamorphomage. Hermione agita sa baguette, et le corps de Lucius alla s'empiler sur celui de Dolohov, et elle les ficela ensemble. Tonks jeta un regard étonné à la préfète, puis partit prêter main forte à Sirius qui se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione se dirigea vers le centre de la bataille quand une personne se mit sur son chemin.

McNair, sa cagoule ôtée, pointa sa baguette sur elle. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage froid et déterminé de la préfète. Il n'eut le temps de jeter un sort, se trouvant propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione avait conscience des regards d'Harry et Neville sur elle, alors qu'elle s'engageait à nouveau dans la bataille. Elle courut vers Kingsley qui affrontait deux mangemorts et vint l'aider.

- Va te mettre à l'abri, Hermione ! dit l'auror en évitant un doloris.

La préfète ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attaquer un des adversaires de Shakelbolt. Elle déviait les sorts que lui jetait le mangemort et ce dernier fut en trois coups de baguettes évanoui sur le sol. Hermione allait aider l'auror à se débarrasser de son mangemort quand elle remarqua dans son champ de vision les têtes de Luna, Ginny et Ron qui venaient d'arriver.

- GINNY !! ATTENTION ! cria la préfète alors qu'un mangemort arrivait derrière les gryffondor.

Le mangemort fendit l'air de sa baguette et une longue flamme violette apparut sur la poitrine de Ginny.

- SECTUMSEMPRA !

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Hermione avait levé et abaissé violemment sa baguette en direction du mangemort. Ce dernier eut deux grandes déchirures sur son torse, et du sang gicla abondement. Il tomba lourdement sur les dalles, hurlant de douleur. Cependant, il ne fut pas le seul. En entendant un gémissement, Hermione tourna la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Ginny était sur le sol, la respiration haletante, le visage contracté de douleur. A cette vision, l'esprit d'Hermione s'embruma.

- Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

- Aidez-moi… suppliait le mangemort. Je… je vais mourir.

- Hermione… balbutia la rousse.

La préfète resta un instant interdite. Elle regardait successivement le mangemort et Ginny, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver les deux. Son amie avait le visage livide, et elle tremblait. Le mangemort, lui, commençait à convulser. Elle savait qu'elle devait aider Ginny, mais son corps refusait momentanément de bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être une statue de pierre.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ! hurla Ron. OCCUPE-TOI DE MA SŒUR !

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au mangemort, Hermione se pencha sur son amie et posa sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Hermione marmonna quelques paroles et la jeune Weasley commença à reprendre des couleurs alors que le mangemort perdit définitivement les siennes. La tête de l'homme retomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Il eut un dernier râle et Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« J'ai tué un homme… » pensa-t-elle en baissant lentement sa baguette.

Elle sentit sa tête tourner. Elle s'appuya quelques instants contre un mur, parcourue de sueurs froides. Elle ne fit pas attention à Kingsley et Lupin qui se battaient quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle sentait la bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge et se forçait à ne pas vomir.

« J'ai tué un homme… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas moi… »

Elle leva les yeux en direction de Ginny, cherchant un soutien, un réconfort, mais cette dernière regardait plus bas. Hermione tourna la tête et entendit le cri de joie de Bellatrix.

- SIRIUS ! cria Tonks.

La préfète eut l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti. Elle leva sa baguette en direction de Sirius, et jeta machinalement un sort. Le corps de Sirius fut dévié de sa trajectoire et chuta à quelques mètres du voile.

« J'ai réussi ? » pensa Hermione, abasourdie. « Sirius va vivre ? »

La gryffondor sentit une chaleur l'envahir, qui luttait avec le froid de la mort qu'elle venait de donner. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires se battaient dans son esprit, et elle se sentit vaciller.

« Sirius va vivre. C'est le plus important… J'ai réussi ! Harry ne sera pas seul ! »

- Merci Hermione ! s'exclama l'animagus en se relevant. Je te revaudrai ça ! Allez, cousine, recommence encore une f…

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Bellatrix fit partir un jet de lumière verte de sa baguette qui toucha Sirius en plein torse.

- NON ! hurla Hermione, qui sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle.

Sirius tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête glissa sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne bougeait plus. Des cris se firent entendre et le combat reprit. Mais la préfète n'y fit pas attention. Elle tomba à genoux et tapa du poing sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher la mort de Sirius, et pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait y cru. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle aurait du se méfier de Bellatrix. Elle aurait dû savoir que cette dernière ne se serait pas arrêtée là. Elle sentait les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues, larmes qui redoublèrent en entendant les hurlements d'Harry. Elle resta de longues secondes, prostrée sur le sol, tandis que Lupin essayait de consoler Harry. Tonks s'était jetée sur Bellatrix, aidée par Kingsley. Soudain, la gryffondor sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Ginny. Cette dernière avait une main sur la poitrine, et semblait respirer péniblement.

- Hermione… murmura la rousse.

La plus jeune des Weasley n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Kingsley s'effondra en hurlant de douleur, et une porte claqua. Harry cria quelque chose et partit en courant, suivi de près par la métamorphomage.

- Harry ! Tonks ! NON ! hurla Lupin.

Hermione se releva brusquement.

- J'y vais ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'avait empruntée Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Reste ici ! cria Kingsley en se tordant de douleur.

- Occupez-vous des mangemorts ! répondit Hermione en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Elle avait l'impression de retrouver toute son énergie alors qu'elle traversait à la hâte plusieurs salles pour se retrouver vite devant les ascenseurs menant au grand hall de ministère. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'était disponible. Hermione appuya plusieurs fois rageusement sur le bouton d'appel et trépigna.

« Allez, dépêche-toi ! » pensa-t-elle en tapant sur la porte de l'ascenseur.

Ce dernier finit par arriver et la gryffondor s'engouffra dans l'appareil en enclenchant le bouton indiquant « Atrium ».

Quand elle finit par sortir de l'ascenseur, Voldemort tenait en joue Tonks, qui s'était mise devant Harry, et une lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette du mage noir pour se précipiter vers elle. Hermione agita sa baguette et la statue du sorcier quitta son socle pour se mettre entre l'auror et le sort. Le sortilège rebondit contre la poitrine de la statue.

- QUOI ? QUI A OSE ? demanda Voldemort en regardant autour de lui.

- Moi ! dit Hermione, d'une voix forte. Harry, Tonks, restez derrière cette statue et ne bougez pas…

La préfète s'avança lentement en direction de Voldemort, la tête haute, le visage grave.

- Qui es-tu, jeune péronnelle ? siffla Voldemort.

- Hermione, je m'en occupe ! s'exclama l'auror, mais la préfète lui fit signe de se taire.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Un peu plus loin, Bellatrix Lestrange était allongée sur le sol, immobile, morte.

- Non, reste avec Harry. Dès que vous pouvez, vous filez… rétorqua froidement la gryffondor.

Voldemort la regarda avec dédain et ricana.

- Une sang de bourbe ? Je ne m'abaisse pas à… tuer ce genre de chose.

Il fit un pas en direction de la préfète.

- Je vais tuer tes amis sous tes yeux. Ils n'auraient pas du s'en prendre à Bellatrix.

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! cracha Harry.

Voldemort agita sa baguette et un jet de lumière rouge fusa en direction de la préfète. Hermione donna un coup de poignet et elle fut entourée d'un halo de lumière bleue. Le sort fut absorbé et Voldemort la regarda étrangement.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda le sorcier d'une voix blanche.

La préfète ne répondit pas, défiant du regard le Lord Noir. Voldemort visa la gryffondor et envoya un sortilège de mort. Hermione se jeta sur le côté, et fit deux mouvements de poignet. Des cercles de flamme entourèrent brusquement le sorcier qui parut surpris. Ce dernier fit tournoyer sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et les cercles se transformèrent en serpents. Avant que les reptiles n'aient le temps de faire un geste, Hermione les avait fait exploser en des milliers de particules.

- Amusant… dit Voldemort en souriant.

- Besoin d'aide Hermione ? demanda Tonks, impressionnée.

- Non, protège Harry, répondit calmement la préfète.

- Alors sang de bourbe, on est venu sauver Potter ? Tu n'y arriveras pas. Dumbledore est mort, et personne ne peut m'arrêter !

- Il se trouve que Dumbledore m'a donné quelques cours de son vivant… Admirez le résultat ! répliqua Hermione, la baguette tendue en direction du mage noir.

Elle fit un mouvement large mouvement de cape et une bourrasque de vent empli la pièce. Sous la force de la tempête, Voldemort glissa en arrière sur quelques centimètres.

- Intéressant… dit ce dernier avec un petit sourire ironique.

A son tour, il agita sa baguette et lança le même sort que la gryffondor. Sous la puissance du vent, Hermione recula de plusieurs mètres.

- Tu n'es pas de taille, sang de bourbe…

- On verra… répliqua durement Hermione en serrant les dents.

La préfète fit un mouvement souple de poignet et les lustres éclairant l'atrium se détachèrent du plafond pour tomber sur Voldemort. Ce dernier dressa devant lui un bouclier d'argent et les lustres se fracassèrent en plusieurs morceaux qu'il lança sur la préfète.

Hermione fit apparaître un mur de glace devant elle, la protégeant de la pluie de verre qui s'abattait sur elle. Alors que la gryffondor s'assurait d'un coup d'œil rapide qu'Harry était toujours en sécurité, Voldemort fit s'élever les restes des serpents qu'il métamorphosa en poignard. Hermione eut juste le temps de consolider son mur de glace avant que les lames ne l'atteignent. Elle marmonna une vague formule et fit un geste sec. Cependant, un poignard réussit à briser la glace et se planta dans son bras gauche. Elle grimaça de douleur et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle sentait du sang qui coulait le long de son avant bras, pour goutter sur le carrelage. Un cri suraigu envahit le hall.

- Hermione ! crièrent Harry et Tonks.

- RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES ! NE BOUGEZ PAS ! hurla cette dernière.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE, SALE SANG DE BOURBE !

Le lord noir se frottait la joue, dont un mince filet de sang s'écoulait. Hermione avait réussi à détourner un des poignards qui avait entaillé le visage du sorcier. La préfète fit fondre son mur de glace et dirigea l'eau vers Voldemort. Ce dernier, qui fou de rage, fit apparaître des gerbes de flamme qui évaporèrent l'attaque de la gryffondor.

- La chance ne te sauvera pas, Sang de Bourbe… dit Voldemort en avançant.

« Je ne dois pas lui montrer que j'ai peur… » pensa-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers le mage noir.

- Ca tombe bien, je compte plus sur ma magie que sur le hasard…

Voldemort éclata d'un rire qui glaça les veines de la gryffondor.

- Tu veux sauver tes amis, alors que tu es incapable de sauver ta vie… Je vais t'achever, tu périras dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous abaissez pas à tuer les gens de mon espèce… ironisa Hermione.

- Il y a une exception à toute chose. Mais tu pourras te vanter auprès de Dumbledore. Tu as réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à me blesser. Et je vais te le faire payer…

Voldemort agita sa baguette et la préfète fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle se releva lentement, en secouant la tête, et retira d'un coup sec le poignard qui la gênait dans ses mouvements.

« Tant pis, je vais faire comme Dumbledore… Il faut que je gagne du temps… Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… »

- MEURS SANG DE BOURBE ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

- APRES VOUS ! répliqua la préfète en agitant sa baguette.

La statue de l'elfe de maison s'anima et sauta pour intercepter le sort. Puis le centaure se mit à bouger et chargea Voldemort. Le sorcier noir fit exploser la statue avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il fit virevolter sa cape et disparut. Hermione regardait autour d'elle, ses yeux balayant rapidement la pièce.

- Il est parti ? demanda Harry.

Tonks regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche du mage noir.

- Reste caché ! ordonna Hermione en faisant quelques pas.

Soudain, Harry se mit à hurler. La gryffondor se retourna et vit son ami qui se tordait sur le sol. L'auror lui saisit les épaules et le secoua.

- Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione s'approcha et s'agenouilla prés du survivant.

- Tu veux me tuer sang de bourbe ? Il faudra d'abord tuer ton ami… dit Harry d'une voix froide et métallique.

- ESPECE DE LACHE ! cria Hermione.

- Allez, tue ce garçon… Et tu me tueras… C'est bien ce que tu veux !

- Comme si j'allais tomber dans le panneau… marmonna Hermione.

Elle regardait, impuissante, son ami qui souffrait, le visage déformé par la douleur.

« Voldemort ignore la magie la plus puissante… L'amour… »

Pourquoi les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient en elle à ce moment ? Elle ne le savait. Mais elle avait maintenant la solution pour mettre fin à cette possession. Elle poussa Tonks, se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa délicatement. Alors qu'elle appuyait ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression que le survivant venait de se faire frapper par la foudre. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et ses doigts s'agrippaient à la robe de la préfète. La préfète approfondit le baiser, et Harry fut prit de convulsion. Il tentait de repousser la préfète. Hermione se dégagea et l'observa.

Soudain, Harry hurla de nouveau et arrêta de bouger. Hermione tourna immédiatement la tête et vit que Voldemort avait réapparu. La préfète réagit aussitôt. Elle tira Tonks derrière elle, puis fit un mouvement fluide et des débris de statue s'élevèrent dans les airs et tombèrent sur le mage noir. Voldemort fit un geste ample et les pierres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elles s'embrasèrent et furent projetées sur la gryffondor.

- Occupe-toi d'Harry ! cria Hermione à Tonks.

- Qu'as-tu fait sang de bourbe ? hurla Voldemort. Comment as-tu brisé ma…

Hermione agita sa baguette et l'eau du bassin s'éleva pour se diriger sur les pierres incandescentes. Un nuage de fumée envahit aussitôt la pièce. Hermione jetait des regards rapides autour d'elle, à l'affut de la moindre attaque, mais elle n'y voyait rien. Elle fit quelques pas en avant

- Hermione ! appela Tonks.

- Je suis là ! répliqua Hermione en essayant de voir à travers la brume épaisse.

- Je sais… murmura une voix métallique qui fit sursauter la gryffondor.

Le visage de Voldemort apparut devant elle et une main froide lui enserra la gorge. Elle sentit une baguette magique sur son ventre et quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. La Gryffondor se sentit soulever au dessus du sol. Sous la douleur, elle agrippa la main qui l'étranglait, ses doigts se resserrant sur sa baguette. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et elle suffoquait. L'oxygène commençait à lui manquer.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu me gênes. Meurs… siffla Voldemort.

- Heureuse… de… vous… donner… du mal… haleta la préfète.

La gryffondor se sentait happée par les ténèbres. Elle ne voyait que les yeux fous injectés de sang du mage noir. Cependant, elle inclina sa baguette sur le bras de Voldemort.

« Incendia »… pensa-t-elle fortement.

La manche de Voldemort prit feu et le seigneur des ténèbres lâcha la préfète qui s'écroula au sol. La fumée se dissipa. La préfète redressa la tête, cherchant un peu d'air. Elle croisa le regard meurtrier de Voldemort.

- TU M'AS BRULE !!! VAS-TU FINIR PAR MOURIR ???

- Pas… avant… de… vous… avoir achevé…

Une main sur sa gorge, la préfète essayait de respirer. Voldemort leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort. Ses yeux fous contemplaient avec sadisme l'élève allongée sur le sol.

- EXPERLIARMUS ! s'exclama Tonks.

Voldemort évita le sort et retourna sa baguette vers l'auror.

- Bien, tu seras la première… Traitre à ton sang !

- TONKS !! ATTENTION !! hurla quelqu'un.

- ELLE EST ICI MONSIEUR LE MINISTRE ! cria une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle de Percy.

- MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? répondit Fudge.

- C'est… c'est Vous Savez Qui ! hoqueta Percy.

- Par Merlin…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais Hermione ne se déconcentra pas pour autant. Elle profita de l'inattention de Voldemort, qui avait tourné la tête pour voir les arrivants, pour lancer un sort. Voldemort le para facilement, et jeta un regard plein de haine à la préfète.

- On se retrouvera, Sang de Bourbe… Et personne ne viendra te sauver.

Le lord noir agita sa baguette et Hermione eut tout de suite le réflexe de faire apparaître un bouclier devant elle. Une lumière aveuglante envahie la pièce, éblouissant la gryffondor. Elle sentit une violente douleur au visage. Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux Voldemort avait disparu, laissant derrière lui le cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa vision était obstruée par un liquide rouge et poisseux. Elle porta la main à son visage. Il était couvert de sang.

Elle vit plusieurs personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle, mais ne distinguait pas les visages. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de la femme qui avait donné sa vie pour une personne qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Des cris venaient de toute part, et cela lui vrillait les tympans. Puis deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et la remirent debout.

- Comment allez-vous Hermione ? demanda une voix inquiète.

La préfète cligna des yeux et reconnut McGonagall. Cette dernière tenait fermement son élève, et l'empêchait de s'écrouler à nouveau.

- Je pisse le sang… murmura la préfète.

- Votre arcade soucillière est ouverte. Ne bougez pas…

Hermione sentit la baguette de McGonagall toucher son front.

- C'est refermé, Hermione. Tout va bien…

- Vous ici ? cria Fudge en direction de la directrice de Poudlard.

- Oui, moi. Ca vous pose un problème ? demanda sèchement McGonagall. Maintenant que vous avez vu Voldemort de vos propres yeux, peut-on en discuter ?

- Je… Je…

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'ai des élèves à ramener à Poudlard. Alors, emmenez vos aurors dans le département des secrets, ils y trouveront plusieurs mangemorts bien ficelés. Et quand vous les aurez enfermés dans vos geôles, vous viendrez me retrouver à Poudlard. Harry, Nymphodora, venez ici s'il vous plaît !

Fudge ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le survivant sortir de derrière la statue.

- Mais que font-ils tous ici ? tonna Fudge.

- Vous commencez à me fatiguer, Cornelius ! Je répondrais à toutes vos questions plus tard. Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Et je vous préviens, en tant que directrice…

Le ministre fit la moue, mais acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Bien, je vais prévenir Dolorès que vous reprenez vos fonctions.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais… Envoyez donc quelques personnes pour la récupérer dans la forêt interdite. Je crains qu'elle soit… incommodée par ses hôtes.

Fudge fit signe à des aurors de le suivre et disparut dans les ascenseurs. Aussitôt, Ginny, soutenu par Luna, Ron et Neville s'approchèrent, accompagné de Lupin. Ce dernier était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Maugrey et Kingsley sont restés en bas pour surveiller les mangemorts, dit le loup garou à McGonagall.

- Merci Remus. Vous pouvez tenir debout, Hermione ?

La préfète acquiesça. Cependant, dès que McGonagall la lâcha, elle vacilla dangereusement. Ce fut Harry qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne retombe.

- Je m'en occupe, professeur… murmura le jeune homme.

McGonagall se baissa, attrapa une pierre et la toucha du bout de sa baguette.

- Veuillez tous prendre ce portoloin, il nous ramènera à Poudlard. Une fois sur place, je vous veux tous à l'infirmerie, est-ce bien compris ? Tonks, vous nous accompagnez ?

L'auror hocha la tête et s'approcha du portoloin. Les élèves acquiescèrent, et posèrent chacun un doigt sur la pierre que tenait la directrice de Poudlard, qui s'activa immédiatement. Hermione, solidement tenu par Harry, avait une sérieuse envie de vomir pendant le court moment que dura le trajet. Elle volait dans un tourbillon de sons et de couleurs parmi lesquels un regard marron intense ne cessait de la fixer.

* * *

Voilà ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous faire une demande : j'aimerai que vous me laissiez un petit commentaire, histoire de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est celui qui a été le plus long à écrire de cette fic ! ^^

A jeudi pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9


	33. LA PROPHETIE PERDUE

Hey Guys !

JE vous adore !! 41 reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes des lecteurs extraordinaires ! Merci, merci, milles merci à vous tous ! POur les revieweurs non logués, je n'ai pu vous répondre, mais je vous remercie vraiment pour vos messages !

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre suivant !

Encore merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33 : LA PROPHETIE PERDUE**

Les pieds d'Hermione finirent par toucher une surface dure et, si Harry ne l'avait pas retenue, elle se serait étalée de tout son long. En regardant autour d'elle, elle reconnut le bureau de McGonagall et soupira de soulagement. La préfète se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Potter, Granger, attendez-moi ici. Nymphdora, vous pouvez rester avec eux ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard.

La métamorphomage acquiesça.

- Les autres, venez avec moi à l'infirmerie ! ordonna McGonagall en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Ginny et Ron commencèrent à grommeler, mais McGonagall les fit sortir rapidement. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Neville qui soutenait Luna. Cette soirée avait été plus éprouvante que dans ses souvenirs.

« Normal, la première fois, Dolohov m'avait mit au tapis… » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Tonks s'assit à côté de la gryffondor, épuisée, et Harry s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Tu avais raison, Hermione… Pour Sirius… Je… je l'ai tué. Il est mort à cause de moi…

- Non Harry, il a été assassiné par Bellatrix, pas par toi.

- Mais si je t'avais écouté, il serait encore en vie ! cria le jeune homme.

- Harry, ne dit pas ça… murmura Tonks, en passant une main sur son visage.

- Et si j'avais été plus rapide, il ne serait pas mort… dit doucement Hermione en sentant un poids dans son estomac.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort ? demanda Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de la préfète.

- Comment as-tu fait ? interrogea l'auror. Ce combat était…

- Vous vous êtes enfin battu avec Voldemort ? demanda une voix grave derrière eux. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Les deux gryffondors et l'auror tournèrent la tête et virent Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau, qui leur faisait un signe de la main. Hermione se leva difficilement, ses jambes semblaient être en coton, et s'approcha de l'ancien directeur.

- C'était plus dur que je l'imaginais… murmura la préfète.

- Mais vous croyez quoi ? Me battre alors que je suis mourant, c'est une chose, mais défaire un mage noir en plein possession de ses moyens, c'en est une autre ! répliqua durement Dumbledore.

- Je sais tout ça, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Mais je me pensais suffisamment préparer !

- Vous l'étiez… Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là pour me parler. Vous êtes une des rares à avoir survécu à un duel avec Jedusor…

- POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ?? hurla Harry en attrapant un vase qu'il jeta au sol. SIRIUS EST MORT ! HERMIONE SE BAT CONTRE LE PLUS PUISSANT DES SORCIERS ET…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper un autre objet, Tonks lui saisit le bras et l'attira contre elle.

- Calme-toi Harry…

- Potter ! Si vous voulez briser des choses, allez plutôt dans le bureau d'Ombrage ! dit sèchement une voix. Vous aurez de quoi faire avec sa collection d'assiettes…

Harry se retourna et vit que McGonagall agitait sa baguette pour ressouder le vase, qui retourna immédiatement sur une petite table. La directrice, après avoir jeté un regard entendu avec Dumbledore, s'assit à son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, tous les deux ! ordonna-t-elle à ses élèves.

Les deux gryffondors prirent place sur des chaises et Tonks resta debout, adossée contre un mur.

- Bien. Albus et moi allons tout vous expliquer, et je vous prie de ne pas nous interrompre. Si vous avez des questions, réservez les pour la fin. Nymphodora, ce que vous allez entendre ne doit pas être divulgué.

L'auror acquiesça. Minerva la remercia d'un signe de tête et tourna son regard vers Hermione.

- N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'oublie un évènement…

- Oui professeur.

McGonagall fit apparaître quatre tasses de thé, et trois d'entre elles s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans les mains des élèves. Tonks attrapa la sienne au vol et remercia d'un signe de tête la directrice.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… murmura McGonagall, qui essayait visiblement de remettre ses idées en ordre.

- Par le début, ce serait bien… grogna Harry.

- Choix judicieux ! s'exclama Dumbledore de son tableau.

McGonagall prit une grande inspiration et raconta à Harry la prophétie, en lui montrant le souvenir de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus abattu au fur et à mesure de l'explication, partagé entre colère et résignation, et regardait froidement McGonagall et Dumbledore. Harry se mit à hurler qu'il ne voulait en entendre plus, que personne ne le comprenait. McGonagall le rabroua vivement, lui expliquant sèchement qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher.

- AH OUI ? ET QUI ? cria Harry, fou de douleur.

- Je vous rappelle que Dumbledore est mort l'année dernière… coupa sèchement McGonagall.

- CE N'EST PAS LA MEME CHOSE ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT POUR SAUVER SIRIUS ! VOUS L'AVEZ ENFERME DANS UNE MAISON QU'IL DETESTAIT ! COMME MOI PENDANT L'ETE DERNIER !

- Harry, calmez-vous, ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous lancer un silencio ! aboya McGonagall. Si je vous ai laissé chez votre tante cet été, c'est pour une bonne raison !

Et elle lui expliqua la protection du sang, dû au sacrifice de sa mère. Cependant, le gryffondor ne semblait pas se calmer. Il se tourna violemment vers Hermione.

- ET TOI ? AVEC TOUS TES SUPERS POUVOIRS ! POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN FAIT ? ET D'AILLEURS, COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE TU LES AIES !

Hermione passa une main sur son visage, mais ce fut une mauvaise idée. Quand elle regarda sa main, elle était poisseuse de sang qui coagulait lentement. Elle déglutit pour tenter de contenir la bile qui menaçait de se déverser. Oui, elle n'avait rien pu faire, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Tonks s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est à vous de lui expliquer, Hermione, dit doucement McGonagall.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Harry, écoute-moi bien. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître fou, mais crois moi, c'est la vérité… J'ai, comment dire, j'ai déjà vécu notre scolarité. Une fois. Tous les évènements qui viennent de se produire, en fait, tout ce qui s'est passé ces cinq années à Poudlard, je l'ai déjà vécu. Et même plus… J'ai été assassinée par Voldemort alors que j'avais dix huit ans. Dumbledore, mort l'année précédente, a entendu une requête que j'ai formulée avant de succomber, et il m'a fait revenir pour tout reprendre à zéro. J'ai repris connaissance dans le Pouldard Express, juste avant notre première rencontre et…

- C'est ni'mporte quoi ! Si tu savais pour la chambre des secrets, l'interrompit Harry, pourquoi t'es-tu laissée pétrifiée ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas indiqué dès le départ où elle était ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Ginny se faire posséder par Voldemort ? demanda froidement le gryffondor. Et pour la pierre philosophale ?

- J'ai pu modifier certains évènements, mais tu devais faire tes propres expériences, Harry, répondit doucement Hermione. C'est toi que Voldemort a désigné par la prophétie. Si tu n'avais pas vécu toutes ses aventures, penses-tu vraiment que tu serais sorti vivant du cimetière l'année dernière ?

- RON AVAIT RAISON ! TU M'AS LAISSE Y ALLER ! TU…

- Oui, il avait raison. Je t'ai laissé prendre la coupe car, pour vaincre Voldemort, il devait récupérer son corps. Mais je savais que tu t'en sortirais…

- ET POUR SIRIUS ?? TU L'AS LAISSE MOURIR ! hurla le jeune homme.

- POTTER ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

- Ne dit pas ça, répliqua doucement Tonks. Elle n'y est pour rien, et tu le sais.

- NON ! TU SAVAIS MAIS TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

- J'ai… j'ai essayé de le sauver… Mais j'ai échoué…

Hermione sentait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle plongea la tête dans ses mains et laissa libre court à sa peine. Elle entendit une porte qui claquait et des pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

- J'espère que Nymphodora arrivera à le calmer, dit la directrice de Poudlard en s'agenouillant devant son élève.

Hermione sentit une main repousser une mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Puis, un mouchoir nettoyait délicatement le sang séché. La préfète fermait les yeux et se laissait aller pour la première fois de la soirée. La tension retombait doucement.

- Je suis fière de vous, Hermione. Vous vous êtes très bien battue, dit doucement McGonagall.

- Vous m'avez vu ? demanda la gryffondor.

- Oui, j'ai assisté à la moitié du combat. Albus aurait été fier de vous…

- Pourquoi « aurait été » ? demanda l'ancien directeur. Je le suis !

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenue ?

- Vous vous en sortiez très bien ! répliqua McGonagall en souriant franchement.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Fudge apparut encadré par deux aurors, dont Kingsley. McGonagall se releva et se tourna vers eux.

- McGonagall ! s'exclama le ministre, furieux. J'exige des explications.

- Vous avez récupéré votre inquisitrice ? demanda McGonagall avec un sourire ironique.

- Oui, justement ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée aux mains de centaures ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ! rétorqua la directrice

- J'ai essayé, mais elle est incapable de dire un mot.

- Pour une fois ! Je vais emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Et dans cinq minutes, vous aurez la réponse à toutes vos questions, Cornélius.

McGonagall aida Hermione à se relever, et passa un bras sous les épaules de la gryffondor.

- Ca va aller, Hermione ?

La préfète acquiesça, et les deux sorcières quittèrent le bureau de la directrice.

- Qu'allez-vous dire à Fudge à mon sujet ? demanda Hermione dès qu'elles furent seules.

- Rien du tout. Il n'a pas à savoir ce que vous faites. Et puis, il y a des espions au ministère…

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous dire à vos amis ?

- A mon avis, Harry leur a déjà tout raconté…

- C'est possible, en effet… Vous avez réfléchi pour le médaillon ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Harry s'en occupera l'année prochaine. Laissez-moi trouver le bon moment.

Elles se turent le reste du chemin. Quand elles franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh se précipita sur Hermione, et l'emmena s'allonger dans un lit propre.

- Je passerai vous voir demain. Bonne nuit Hermione, murmura McGonagall.

Et elle s'éclipsa. Pomfresh agitait sa baguette magique au dessus de la préfète. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Quelques lits plus loin, Ron dormait profondément. A côté de lui, Harry regardait le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. Et juste à côté d'elle, Luna lisait le chicaneur au pied du lit de Ginny, cette dernière étant endormie.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il a mélangé une potion d'oubli aux médicaments de notre grande inquisitrice… chuchota l'infirmière à l'attention d'Hermione. Est-ce vrai que vous avez combattu Vous Savez Qui ? J'ai entendu Potter en parler avec Miss Weasley…

La gryffondor acquiesça. L'infirmière lui sourit et lui glissa un gros morceau de chocolat.

- Mangez ceci, ça vous fera du bien. Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, vous avez besoin de repos. Si ça ne va pas, appelez-moi.

La préfète ne fit qu'une bouchée du morceau de chocolat. Elle but d'une traite la fiole que lui tendait Pomfresh et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite samedi !

Bises,

Link9


	34. LA DEUXIEME GUERRE COMMENCE

Hey hey !

Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que vous êtes attentifs aux rebondissements de cette histoire ! MErci à tous, vraiment !

Sans plus de blabla, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34 : LA DEUXIEME GUERRE COMMENCE**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, l'infirmerie était baignée d'une douce lumière. Le soleil commençait à se lever, envoyant ses faibles rayons dans la pièce. La préfète s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Ses amis dormaient paisiblement, et les ronflements de Ron lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

Hermione se leva silencieusement et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle savait que Pomfresh allait faire une syncope en trouvant son lit vide, mais la préfète ne voulait affronter ses amis. Elle savait qu'ils allaient lui poser des quantités de questions, et elle ne voulait pas y répondre. Pas maintenant. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Avec ironie, elle pensa qu'elle avait la même réaction qu'Harry, pendant sa première scolarité. Même réaction, même moment. La vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement.

Elle quitta sans bruit l'infirmerie et commença à errer dans les couloirs. Le calme régnait dans Poudlard, et Hermione se dit que c'est exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, après la nuit agitée qu'elle avait eue. Ses pas la conduisirent devant la salle sur demande, et la gryffondor passa trois fois devant la porte en se disant qu'elle voulait un endroit à elle. Une porte finit par apparaître et Hermione se glissa discrètement dans la pièce. Elle sourit en constatant une salle de taille moyenne, meublé de plusieurs bibliothèques, un canapé confortable, un bureau et une chaise, et une grande cheminée. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se dirigea vers les bibliothèques et laissa traîner son doigt sur la couverture des livres. Son choix s'arrêta sur un traité de métamorphose avancé et, après s'être assise confortablement dans le canapé, elle commença sa lecture.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre, ses pensées l'accaparant complètement.

- J'aurai bien besoin d'une pensine… soupira-t-elle.

Un petit « plop » se fit entendre, et Hermione leva les yeux du traité de métamorphose. Sur le bureau de la pièce venait d'apparaître une pensine. Elle posa le livre sur le canapé et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Tout en extrayant les pensées de sa tête, elle les faisait tournoyer dans la pensine. Des moments de la soirée au ministère flottaient successivement à la surface du liquide argentée et Hermione se revit pétrifiée, au moment de sauver Ginny.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi de suite ? »

La réponse était évidente. Elle avait paniqué. De voir Ginny, blessée, entrain de mourir l'avait tétanisée. Son amie comprendrait-elle son manque de réaction ?

La scène de la mort de Sirius apparut et Hermione déglutit.

« Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus… » Pensa-t-elle, abattue, alors que le souvenir laissa place à son combat contre Voldemort.

Elle s'éloigna du bureau et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Comment allait réagir Voldemort ? Elle l'avait blessé, dans sa chair et dans son orgueil. Maintenant que le Lord avait vu les capacités de la préfète, elle était sure qu'il s'en prendrait à elle. Pas directement, le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas risquer sa réputation à s'occuper personnellement d'une sang de bourbe. A qui allait-il déléguer la tâche ?

Elle secoua la tête. Chaque chose en son temps. De toute façon, si Voldemort mettait un contrat sur sa tête, Rogue l'avertirait sur le champ.

Elle se fit discrète les trois jours précédents les vacances. Elle ne voulait tomber sur Harry, Ron, ou quiconque ayant été présent au ministère. Elle déserta les repas dans la Grande Salle pour se fournir directement aux cuisines de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison étaient toujours ravis de la voir et arrivaient à lui procurer l'édition de la gazette du sorcier du jour. Le ministère avait reconnue publiquement le retour de Voldemort, et le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Harry et McGonagall avaient été réhabilités, et c'était bien le seul point positif à tirer des actions de Fudge.

Hermione passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle sur demande, à travailler sur de nouveaux maléfices et à préparer des plans pour l'année suivante, mais sortait de temps à autre se promener dans le parc, pour s'éclaircir les idées. Et c'est au cours d'une de ces promenades qu'elle tomba sur McGonagall.

- Alors Hermione, vous vous cachez? demanda la directrice. Vous ne pourrez les éviter éternellement…

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de faire le point…

- Je comprends. Vous avez préparé vos valises pour demain ?

La gryffondor acquiesça.

- Je vous rejoindrais directement à Square Grimmaurd… marmonna Hermione.

- Suite au décès de Sirius, j'ai préféré changer le QG de place…

- Chez les Weasley ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- En effet… Molly est ravie de vous accueillir dès le début des vacances. Elle viendra vous prendre en même temps que ses enfants sur la voie 9 ¾.

- Je ne peux pas rester quelques temps à Poudlard ?

- Quel est le problème ? interrogea McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils

- J'ai… J'ai tué un homme. Et j'étais tellement paniquée que Ginny a failli mourir par ma faute.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Oui… Miss Weasley m'en a parlé. Elle vous cherche partout pour vous remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie… Vous devriez discuter avec elle, vous ôteriez un poids inutile de vos épaules.

Hermine acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Et maintenant filez ! Le banquet de fin d'année ne va pas tarder à commencer, et il est hors de question que vous le manquiez !

McGonagall et la préfète se dirigèrent vers les portes du château, quand elles virent Ombrage passer en courant, poursuivit par Peeves qui lui jetait des craies.

- Allez, dehors le crapaud !! hurlait l'esprit frappeur en faisant des grimaces obscènes. Vous m'aidez, madame la directrice ?

- Vous y arrivez fort bien sans moi, Peeves ! rétorqua McGonagall en riant. Mais je tiens juste à préciser qu'un batracien a toute sa place dans un marécage…

Peeves eut un sourire sadique et reprit son bombardement de craies. Hermione et McGonagall reprirent leur route et quelques minutes plus tard, elles entendirent quelque chose qui tombait dans le lac.

- ET UN CRAPAUD A L'EAU ! hurla l'esprit frappeur en riant.

Hermione jeta un regard amusé à la directrice, et pénétra dans le château. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande salle, hésitante.

- Hermione, on y va… murmura la directrice en exerçant une légère pression au niveau des épaules de sa préfète.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et avança vers la table des gryffondors. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville étaient en pleine conversation. Soudain, Neville aperçut son amie et se leva d'un bon pour se diriger vers elle.

- Hermione ! dit le jeune homme, visiblement ravi de la voir. Comment vas-tu ?

Plusieurs gryffondors se levèrent et vinrent à la rencontre de la préfète. Soudain, une tête rousse émergea de la foule et se planta devant Hermione.

- Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! s'exclama Ginny, furieuse.

- On peut en parler plus tard ? demanda Hermione, gênée.

- Y'a intérêt ! rétorqua vivement la rousse, avant de se rassoir.

Une main attrapa celle de la préfète, qui tourna la tête. Elle vit Harry qui lui souriait et l'emmenait à la table des gryffondors. Elle se trouva entre lui et Ron.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit… Merci de m'avoir sauvé face à Voldemort… murmura le survivant.

- De rien, répliqua la préfète.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douter de toi… Et cette fois, c'est vraiment sincère !

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, Harry. Je comprends…

Ron ébouriffa d'une main les cheveux de la préfète, et le trio échangea un sourire. A la fin du banquet, McGonagall fit un petit discours, puis les élèvent se levèrent pour regagner leur dortoir. Hermione sortit de la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry. Cependant, elle fut attrapée par Ginny qui lui saisit la main.

- Tu m'as promis une explication ! dit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ginny ! Tu peux pas la laisser tranquille ! commença Ron.

- Non, laisse, elle a raison. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure les garçons…

Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules et suivirent le flot des élèves qui montaient les escaliers.

- Alors ? commença Ginny.

- Pas ici. Suis-moi…

Hermione monta les marches qui menaient au premier étage, son amie sur les talons. Elles marchaient dans les couloirs silencieusement, et la préfète sentait le bras de la rousse qui effleurait le sien. Elle sentait une étrange chaleur monter en elle suite à ce contact.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle passait trois fois devant le mur de la salle sur demande.

Une porte apparut et Hermione l'ouvrit, priant Ginny d'entrer. La rousse s'assit d'autorité sur le canapé et tapota le coussin voisin au sien. La préfète soupira et se posa à côté de son amie.

- Je t'écoute ! ordonna cette dernière en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny…

- TU ES DESOLEE ? Tu étais couverte de sang, tu as disparu pendant des jours ! Harry nous a raconté que tu venais du futur, ou je ne sais quoi, et que tu t'es battue contre Voldemort ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! ET TU ES DESOLEE ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais de…

- De quoi ? De m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Oh oui, c'est sûr, j'aurai préféré que tu me laisses mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! répliqua durement la rousse.

- Non, je…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce qu'Harry m'a raconté ? C'est pour ça que je t'en veux ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre avec toi… Depuis longtemps, je soupçonnais quelque chose de ce genre… Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! Pas de celles des autres…

La préfète prit le temps nécessaire d'expliquer à son amie ce qu'elle avait vécu ses dernières années. Et tandis qu'elle faisait son récit, elle sentait que Ginny se détendait.

- D'accord, donc pour résumer. Un directeur moribond t'a rappelé d'entre les morts pour que tu empêches Voldemort de tous nous tuer. Et, pour te faciliter la tâche, tu as conservé tous tes souvenirs, tout ton savoir… Et pendant des années, il t'a donné des cours particuliers !

- Oui, c'est ça…

Ginny la regardait d'un œil nouveau, et Hermione ne savait pas si c'était bon signe.

- Et… euh… commença la préfète. Comment va Mickael ?

- Oh, lui ! ricana Ginny. Il se console avec Cho…

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je l'ai largué après la victoire de Gryffondor. Et Cho a quitté Harry, en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de normal… Maintenant, ils roucoulent tous les deux.

- Et comment va Harry ?

- Il relativise. Tu sais, en ce moment, il a d'autres choses à penser.

- Et tu es là pour lui, j'en suis sure…

La gryffondor fit une grimace et Hermione sourit. Ginny se pencha et prit la main de la préfète dans la sienne. La jeune femme frissonna.

- Mais ne change pas de sujet Hermione… Maintenant que je suis au courant, tu n'es plus seule. Quand ça ne va pas, viens me parler. Je suis là pour toi.

- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi de…

- Hermione ! soupira Ginny. Certes, je suis à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui occupe ton esprit, mais je peux le comprendre ! Alors la prochaine fois, au lieu de te morfondre dans ton coin et de t'accabler, viens m'en parler !

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- C'est entendu, Miss Weasley ! répondit Hermione.

- Parfait, Miss Granger… Je suis heureuse que nous soyons parvenues à un accord.

La préfète serra la main de Ginny qui était toujours dans la sienne, dans un geste amicale.

- Au fait, ca te fait combien au compteur ?

Hermione fit un rapide calcul mental.

- Vingt trois ans. Vingt quatre en septembre, répondit la préfète.

- Tu ne les fais pas. T'es plutôt bien conservée, pour ton âge… se mit à rire Ginny.

Le lendemain, le trajet de retour fut calme, si on exceptait bien sûr l'intrusion de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers avaient essayé d'attaquer Harry à la sortie des toilettes, et les serpentard avaient reçu une salve d'attaques de la part de plusieurs membres de l'AD.

Alors que le train ralentissait, Hermione aida Ginny à sortir leurs valises du compartiment. La rousse prit discrètement la main de la préfète.

- Je suis heureuse de passer les vacances avec toi… murmura la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Moi aussi, Gin…

La préfète rougit en sentant la main de Ginny qui effleura son dos. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent sur le quai, et se dirigèrent vers Mme Weasley, qui les attendait avec Fred et George. Un peu plus loin, Hermione remarqua Tonks et Maugrey qui faisaient le guet. Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour sur le quai, et tous passèrent la barrière les séparant du monde moldu.

Dès qu'Harry aperçut les Dursley, sa mine s'assombrit. Cependant, il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Mr Weasley et Maugrey commencèrent à menacer l'oncle Vernon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry… Tu viendras bientôt chez nous, dit Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ouais, maman ne te laissera pas longtemps chez ces affreux moldus ! ajouta Ginny.

- Quitte à ce que je vienne te chercher moi-même ! conclut Hermione.

Harry regarda ses amis avec un regard reconnaissant. Puis il s'éloigna pour partir avec les Dursley.

- Bonnes vacances Harry ! Et à bientôt ! s'exclama la préfète en agitant la main.

« Et surtout, repose-toi bien, car cette année sera décisive… » pensa-t-elle en suivant les Weasley. « Cette fois, Voldemort ne gagnera pas… J'en fais la promesse ! »

* * *

Voilà, l'équivalent du tome 5 est fini ! LA suite lundi !

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	35. 4, PRIVET DRIVE

Hey hey !

Plus de 600 reviews, je vous adore !! Merci à tous pour votre implication et votre fidélité, je suis une auteure comblée !

Sans plus de blabla, place au début de cette sixième année !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35 : 4, PRIVET DRIVE**

Une jeune femme apparut soudainement dans Privet Drive. La nuit venait de tomber sur la rue déserte, l'enveloppant de son manteau noir. Les lumières venant des fenêtres éclairaient faiblement les jardins déserts et seul un chat errant observa la femme avancer avant d'aller se cacher sous une voiture. Il faisait froid pour un mois de juillet et une espèce de brume recouvrait la ville.

- Fichus détraqueurs ! grommela la jeune femme en serrant sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Bon, il est où, ce numéro 4 ?

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les maisons de la rue se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les jardins étaient parfaitement entretenus, les voitures impeccablement garées dans les allées propres.

« Numéro 20… j'ai transplané un peu loin… » pensa-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa destination, elle repensa à la conversation qui l'avait conduite ici.

« _- Vous êtes notre meilleur élément, c'est à vous qu'incombe cette tâche…_

_- La meilleure… Ouais, surtout la seule disponible. Bizarrement, tous les agents sont envoyés en mission aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre… Mais vous ! Vous pourriez vous en charger, Professeur !_

_- J'ai une réunion importante avec le ministre. Je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas femme à plier devant ses exigences de petit fonctionnaire !_

_- Ah oui ? Et comment allez-vous vous imposer ? En le menaçant de votre tube de mascara ?_

_Hermione dévisagea un instant la directrice de Poudlard qui se maquillait légèrement devant une glace._

_- Hermione ! Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grande…_

_- Je vais avoir vingt quatre ans… dit la préfète dans une quinte de toux simulée._

_La directrice de Poudlard regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir apparaître Ombrage et Hermione pensa avec amusement que le toussotement était un stimulus auquel réagissait très bien son ancien professeur._

_- Quand vous aurez un corps de femme, se reprit McGonagall, vous comprendrez que la féminité est notre meilleure arme !_

_Et pour appuyer son affirmation, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose se parfuma. Hermione soupira et tourna les talons, quittant discrètement le Terrier. »_

- Non mais vraiment ! marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en s'arrêtant devant le 4, Privet Drive.

Elle franchit le portail fraichement peint, sûrement par Harry -l'elfe de maison des Dursley- et traversa le jardin. Devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette. Des bruits se firent entendre et un homme d'une carrure impressionnante de gras ouvrit la porte. Deux petits yeux chafouins la dévisageaient et Hermione se demanda un instant où cet homme avait caché son cou.

- Bonjour Monsieur, désolée de venir chez vous à cette heure tardive. Je suis Hermione Granger et je viens voir…

- DUDLEY ! Ta petite amie est arrivée ! s'exclama Vernon en tournant la tête vers l'escalier de la maison.

- Mais je… commença Hermione.

- Venez chère enfant ! coupa Vernon en l'invitant à entrer. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui, une tasse de thé ou un jus d'orange bien frais ? demanda Pétunia qui sortait de sa cuisine. Duddy ne nous a pas menti, vous êtes superbe !

La tante d'Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione était abasourdie.

- Non… Je…

- D'accord, allez retrouver mon fils ! Il est dans sa chambre, à l'étage ! répliqua Vernon.

- Vous avez l'air d'une jeune femme sérieuse. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous dire « pas de bêtise ! », enchaîna Pétunia avec une moue amusée.

- Non, en effet… répondit Hermione avec sourire figé.

« Mais quelle est cette maison de fou ? » pensa-t-elle en gravissant les marches menant au premier étage.

- Salut Beauté, on se connait ?

Hermione leva les yeux et sursauta en retenant un cri horrifié. En haut des marches, le pachydermique cousin d'Harry l'attendait. Ce dernier la dévisageait d'un regard appréciateur, et il lissait ses cheveux dans un geste désespéré pour se rendre attirant.

- Non, je n'ai pas ce plaisir ! Hermione Granger, enchantée !

Dudley s'approchait de la préfète avec un air de prédateur.

« Vite, trouve un truc qui lui fasse peur ! » pensa Hermione en se creusant les méninges. Puis l'idée survint.

- Je suis une amie de ton cousin ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de t…

- PAPA !! MAMAN !! LES MONSTRES SONT DE RETOUR ! hurla Dudley en s'enfuyant.

Hermione grimaça en entendant une porte claquée et haussa les épaules.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle en finissant de monter l'escalier.

La préfète vit une ombre bouger sur sa gauche et elle sortit automatiquement sa baguette qu'elle pointa dans la bonne direction. Elle soupira en remarquant Harry et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche arrière de jean.

- Ne la range pas là, murmura Harry ravi de voir son amie. Maugrey dit toujours qu'on peut se brûler les fesses.

- Oui, et bien, je n'ai jamais vu personne avec une fesse en moins ! rétorqua Hermione amusée. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

- Presque… répondit le survivant.

- Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite…

Harry conduisit Hermione dans sa chambre et la jeune fille fut horrifiée devant le désordre ambiant. Des numéros de la gazette du sorcier jonchaient le sol, des vêtements trainaient partout, la cage d'Edwige sentait comme les égouts de Londres après une pluie diluvienne, et la valise ouverte sur le lit ressemblait à un capharnaüm.

- Mais quel bazar ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai déjà entendu des histoires horribles sur les chambres des garçons, mais je pensais que c'était des légendes urbaines…

Harry se mit à rire franchement et Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements de poignets. Le contenu de la valise s'éleva dans les airs, les vêtements se plièrent automatiquement pour se ranger à nouveau. Du bruit venant de la cage d'Edwige fit sursauter Harry. Il plissa les yeux en voyant que les déjections de sa chouette s'envolaient par la fenêtre ouverte pour atterrir dans les plantes de sa tante.

- Engrais naturel ! répliqua Hermione. Tu veux garder les journaux ?

Harry acquiesça et, un coup de baguette plus tard, les éditions de la gazette du Sorcier se trouvèrent dans la valise. Le survivant regarda sa chambre. Elle était parfaitement rangée, et plus propre, lui sembla-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus la trace… murmura Hermione. N'oublie pas, j'ai vingt trois ans !

- J'arriverai jamais à m'y faire…

- Moi non plus ! Allez, on file.

Hermione agita une dernière fois sa baguette, et la valise quitta le lit. Des petites roulettes apparurent et les affaires d'Harry suivirent les deux élèves en roulant.

En bas des escaliers, c'est un Vernon furieux qui attendait les deux gryffondors. Il pointa Hermione de son index, et sa grosse moustache frémissait de colère.

- Vous ! tonna-t-il de sa grosse voix.

- Oui ?

- Vous m'avez menti pour entrer dans ma maison !

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps d'en placer une ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione, écœurée de tant de mauvaise foi.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE… DE GENS COMME VOUS CHEZ MOI !

- Ca tombe bien, on s'en va ! grogna Harry.

- En effet. Juste une dernière chose, dit doucement Hermione, en une parfaite imitation de Rogue. Ils ne t'ont pas posé de problème, cet été ? Parce que Maugrey n'attend qu'un mot de ta part pour leur rendre une petite visite…

Vernon recula d'un pas, terrorisé à l'idée que des sorciers adultes viennent lui parler.

- Euh… Non. Tout va bien, répondit Harry.

- Nous partons donc. Bonne soirée, Mr Dursley. Et merci de votre accueil chaleureux.

Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna prestement, la valise d'Harry la suivant. Le jeune homme, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son oncle, se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie.

- On va à Square Grimmaurd ?

- Non, au Terrier. Lupin t'expliquera tout sur place, murmura Hermione.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement quelques minutes et, une fois la préfète assurée qu'ils étaient seuls, prit la main d'Harry.

- Si on te demande, on a pris un portoloin, d'accord ?

- Oui, mais… comment on y va ? demanda Harry.

- En transplanant. Attrape ta valise.

Dès que le survivant eut saisi la poignée de sa valise, Hermione se concentra et les deux gryffondors disparurent en un craquement sonore.

* * *

La suite mercredi ! En espérant que cela vous a plus !

Bises,

Link9


	36. PREPARATIF POUR LA RENTREE

Hey hey everybody !

Une petite upadte rapide, car je suis débordée aujourd'hui ! En tout cas, un grand merci à vous, revieweurs logués ou anonymes, merci pour tous vos messages !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 36 : PREPARATIF POUR LA RENTREE**

Quand ils apparurent devant le Terrier, Hermione dut attraper par le bras Harry qui se précipitait pour gagner la maison chaleureuse des Weasley.

- Mais…

- Je veux juste te parler en privé avant, murmura la gryffondor. Ce ne sera pas long.

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin du jardin et les deux gryffondors s'assirent sur l'herbe fraîche. Près d'eux, un gnome de jardin farfouillait la pelouse à la recherche de vers de terre.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Mieux… Vraiment mieux. J'ai compris que je ne devais pas me morfondre dans mon coin et aller de l'avant. Mais…

- Mais parfois, c'est dur. Je comprends.

- Comment tu fais ? demanda Harry. C'est vrai, tu as l'air… détaché de tout ce qui se passe.

- Est-ce que la situation s'arrangerait si je paniquais ? interrogea la préfète.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- J'ai peur moi aussi. Les choses changent, ça ne se passe pas comme la première fois. Mais j'essaie de garder la tête froide.

- Comment fais-tu pour surmonter la douleur de la perte de Sirius ?

- Je ne la surmonte pas, je fais avec. Tu sais, c'est la deuxième fois que je fais son deuil…

- Et c'est plus facile ?

- Non. Mais avec le temps, tout s'arrange.

Ils se turent un moment, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Comment tu t'en sors, avec cette prophétie ? Après le survivant, tu es l'élu… murmura Hermione, pour changer de sujet.

- L'élu… Si je ne veux pas mourir, je dois tuer… Quel plaisir, grogna Harry.

- Parfois, c'est nécessaire.

- Je sais, murmura le gryffondor. Je n'arrive pas à me faire que j'ai… j'ai assassiné Bellatrix Lestrange. Sur le moment, j'en étais heureux mais maintenant…

Hermione hocha la tête.

- J'aimerai te dire que ça passera, mais je n'en sais rien. Ta cicatrice a été douloureuse ces derniers temps ?

- Non, pas depuis le ministère…

- J'ai l'impression que Voldemort s'est rendu compte que c'était dangereux pour lui de pénétrer dans ton esprit. Je pense que tu vas être tranquille maintenant. Mais dès que tu as une vision ou quoi que ce soit, va voir McGonagall.

- Ou toi ? demanda Harry.

- Ou moi, si tu préfères. Bon, on va y aller, dit Hermione en se levant. Sinon, Madame Weasley va croire qu'on a raté notre portoloin imaginaire.

- Une dernière chose, dit Harry en lui saisissant la main. Le baiser que… tu m'as donné au ministère…

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

- Je pensais que tu ne t'en souviendrais plus… balbutia la gryffondor.

- Désolé ! répondit Harry. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait dire pour toi.

- Euh… En fait, j'ai fait ça pour chasser Voldemort de ton corps, n'y vois pas une quelconque…

Harry sembla soupirer de soulagement et Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Tu me rassures ! dit gaiement le survivant. Je me voyais mal briser le cœur de la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie !

- Ca ne risque pas, répondit la préfète. Je te considère comme un ami, rien de plus. Bon, on y va ?

Harry acquiesça, prit sa valise et les deux gryffondors gagnèrent le Terrier. Mme Weasley les accueillit chaleureusement et leur servit un bon repas. Lupin arriva et expliqua à Harry que l'Ordre avait retrouvé le testament de Sirius. Cette annonce jeta un froid. Le loup garou apprit au survivant qu'il était le propriétaire du 12 Square Grimmaurd, et de l'elfe de maison Kreatur. Harry s'empressa d'envoyer l'elfe qui avait trahi son précédent maître à Poudlard, où il serait surveillé par Dobby. Puis les deux gryffondors partirent se coucher, Harry se rendant dans la chambre de Ron, et Hermione alla retrouver Ginny. Cette dernière l'attendait impatiemment.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda la rousse.

- Je me suis fait draguer par un cochon blond… répondit Hermione en grimaçant de dégoût à se souvenir.

Ginny se mit à rire bruyamment et la préfète se détendit.

- Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai du supporter Fleurk toute la soirée. Elle me racontait combien Bill était merveilleux ! Je le sais, c'est mon frère. N'empêche, j'aurai vraiment préféré Tonks comme belle sœur… Elle au moins est amusante !

- Fleur n'est pas si… méchante, répliqua doucement Hermione. Laisse-lui sa chance.

Ginny s'assit sur son lit et dévisagea la préfète.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose.

Hermione se contenta de sourire et passa son pyjama.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta vie privée… continua la rousse.

- Tu sais bien que c'est le calme plat !

- Je voulais parler de ton autre vie privée… murmura Ginny.

La préfète eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle savait que le sujet viendrait sur le tapis un jour, mais elle avait espéré que ce serait le plus tardivement possible.

- Oh, j'ai eu quelques rendez-vous, mais rien d'extraordinaire… mentit Hermione.

Ginny croisa les bras, l'air d'attendre.

- Je suis sortie quelques temps avec Krum, pendant le tournoi des Trois sorciers… avoua la préfète en s'allongeant sans son lit de camp.

D'un geste de baguette, elle éteignit la lumière.

- Et avec mon frère ? interrogea la rousse.

- Lequel ? demanda pernicieusement Hermione.

- Ron, évidemment ! J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais au début…

Hermione ferma les yeux et repensa au baiser échangé lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

- Ca n'a pas duré… dit-elle sombrement.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Ginny, avide de savoir.

- Parce que nous avons été assassinés quelques heures plus tard.

La préfète entendit Ginny déglutir et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Et pour moi ? demanda la rousse doucement.

- Il y a eu Mickael, Dean et Harry…

- C'est pour ça que tu me parles tout le temps de lui ?

- Oui...

Ginny ne répondit pas. Hermione ferma les yeux. Avant de s'endormir, elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit une longue et belle chevelure rousse.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement au Terrier. Les jumeaux faisaient tout leur possible pour créer une bonne ambiance, mais c'était peine perdue. Tonks, qui passait régulièrement au Terrier, semblait d'humeur massacrante. Et l'ambiance se détériora d'avantage quand McGonagall, malgré les protestations de Molly Weasley, avait annoncé qu'Hermione, majeur dans un peu plus d'un mois, avait intégré l'ordre du phénix. Mis à part Tonks, qui avait été témoin des évènements du ministère, personne ne comprenait cette décision.

- Tu ne fais qu'officialiser ce qui était officieux, je suppose… murmura Ginny à l'oreille de son amie, qui acquiesça.

- Mais elle est trop jeune ! tentait de plaider Mrs Weasley auprès de la directrice, qui faisait la sourde oreille.

Puis McGonagall annonça qu'Harry était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor, tandis que Mrs Weasley pleurait de joie en voyant Ginny tenir dans sa main un insigne de préfet. Les deux nominations furent fêtées une bonne partie de la nuit. Hermione, dans un coin, buvait une bière au beurre et ne quittait pas du regard la nouvelle préfète, en grande discussion avec sa mère.

Ginny… Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. La jeune femme cherchait souvent sa présence, et les contacts physiques se multipliaient entre elles. Des doigts qui s'effleuraient, leurs corps qui se frôlaient dans les escaliers, des mains qui s'attardaient sur le bras… Hermione rougit en repensant à ces moments qu'elle seule remarquait. Elle ne savait pas si son amie se rendait compte de cette proximité, et de ce qu'elle provoquait chez la préfète. Peut-être n'était-ce pas intentionnel ! Aussi, Hermione ne voulait pas avoir de discussion avec Ginny, de peur de s'être complètement trompée. Elle mit donc toutes ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et essaya d'oublier.

---------

- Ginny, tu peux couvrir mon absence quelques heures ? murmura Hermione un matin alors qu'elle sortait de déjeuner.

- Bien sûr, répondit la rousse. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien d'intéressant… éluda la préfète.

Hermione quitta le Terrier et s'éloigna pour pouvoir transplaner loin des regards. Elle apparut quelques instants plus tard dans un grand jardin à l'herbe jaunie par la chaleur. La gryffondor agita sa baguette et se jeta un sort de dissimulation. Une fois sure que personne ne la verrait, elle s'approcha d'une petite maison de brique rouge. Deux adultes prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans leur jardin en ce samedi matin, et riaient de bon cœur. Hermione s'assit, reposa sa tête sur sa main et resta une bonne partie de la matinée à observer de loin ses parents, un pincement au cœur.

Au bout d'un long moment, la préfète regarda sa montre. Si elle ne voulait attirer les soupçons de Mme Weasley, elle devait partir. Elle se leva lentement et regarda une dernière fois le bonheur de ce qui avait été autrefois sa famille.

- Vous me manquez… murmura-t-elle. A bientôt, j'espère.

Et en transplanant, elle sentit une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Une fois au Terrier, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. En croisant Molly, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait mal au ventre, mettant sa maladie imaginaire sur le compte du stress dû aux résultats attendus des BUSES, et qu'elle préférait sauter le dîner. Une fois seule, elle s'assit sur son lit et se cacha la tête dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tout est si difficile ? » pensa-t-elle en laissant libre court à ses larmes. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été assez idiote pour demander à tout recommencer ? J'aurai dû mourir sans rien dire, au moins, ça serait fini ! Pourquoi dois-je revivre toute cette souffrance, toute cette peine ? »

Soudain, la préfète sentit deux bras l'envelopper. Elle se sentit presser contre un corps chaud, qui sentait la vanille. Une main caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ?

La gryffondor reconnut la voix de Ginny. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes et composa une expression neutre.

- Rien, tout va bien…

- Hermione, on a passé un accord… dit doucement Ginny. Raconte-moi.

- Je… Je suis allée voir mes parents cet après midi…

- A Londres ?

- Non… Je les ai envoyés en Australie.

Ginny haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- A Noël dernier, avant de te rejoindre à Square Grimmaurd. Je suis passé chez moi et je… j'ai modifié leur mémoire. Je les ai conduits en Australie et je…

Hermione s'arrêta de parler, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Un mot de plus, et elle se remettait à pleurer. Ginny sembla s'en rendre compte, et renforça son étreinte. Elles restèrent un long moment, silencieuses, Ginny berçant doucement Hermione dans ses bras. Puis la rousse passa sa main sous le menton d'Hermione et lui releva délicatement la tête. La préfète plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais hésita. Devait-elle faire le premier pas ? Etait-ce le bon moment ? Ginny prit la décision, avança lentement sa tête et pressa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie. Alors que la rousse accentuait la pression de ses lèvres, la préfète ressentit une espèce d'explosion dans son ventre. Comme si elles étaient animées d'une volonté propre, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de la rousse. Ginny passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme et la serra fort contre elle, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Elles restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, perdant la notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Finalement, Hermione se dégagea et regarda Ginny. Elle allait parler mais la rousse posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amie.

- Ne dis rien… Cela fait tellement de temps que je rêve de ce moment… murmura Ginny.

- Il semblerait que je me sois trompée… dit Hermione en un souffle.

Ginny réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

- Pour Harry ? Oui, complètement !

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle se pencha sur la préfète et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Cette relation naissante apportait du baume au cœur à Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient discrètes, se contentant de se promener main dans la main à l'abri des regards, en discutant de tout et de rien.

C'est sereinement qu'Hermione abordait le mois d'aout, avec l'annonce des résultats des BUSES qui finit par arriver. Et c'est sans surprise que la préfète obtint un optimal dans toutes les matières. Harry, quant à lui, soupira. Il n'avait pas eu la note lui permettant de passer en classe de potion, et voyait déjà s'envoler sa carrière d'auror.

- Quand tu auras tué Voldemort, tu peux être sûr que tu seras pris chez les aurors, Harry. Que tu ais les ASPICS nécessaires ou pas ! le consola la préfète.

Puis vint le jour du passage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pendant leurs achats, Ron fit remarquer que la boutique d'Ollivander était fermée.

- Mais comment vont faire les nouveaux qui entrent à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Il y a d'autres fabricants de baguette, rassure-toi, avait répondu Mr Weasley.

- Mais où est-il passé ? interrogea Ginny.

- Il est sous la garde de l'Ordre… murmura Hermione.

Dès les premiers jours de l'été, la préfète avait raconté à McGonagall que Voldemort allait capturer Ollivander pour lui fabriquer une baguette plus puissante. Et que le fabricant allait mettre le Lord Noir sur la piste de la baguette de Sureau. Comme Ollivander savait qu'Hermione la possédait, il était urgent de le mettre à l'abri. Ce qui fut très rapidement fait.

Ils visitèrent la boutique de Fred et George, et le trio profita de l'agitation pour fausser compagnie à Mme Weasley pour suivre Malefoy jusqu'à Barjow et Beurk. Cette fois, Hermione n'eut pas besoin de rentrer dans la boutique de magie noire. Elle savait que Malefoy cherchait à réparer l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande et à acheter le collier. Alors qu'elle regagnait le Chemin de traverse avec ses amis, elle frissonna. Elle se demandait à qui serait destiné le collier d'opales cette fois-là. Et elle n'était pas sure d'aimer la réponse.

* * *

LA suite vendredi !

Bises, et à très bientôt,

Link9


	37. DEUX NOUVELLES TETES A POUDLARD

Bonjour tout le monde !

Plus que quinze chapitres avant la fin ! QUe le temps passe vite ! Enfin bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Le couple HErmione/Ginny a provoqué pas mal de réaction, c'est étonnant... Enfin non. Mais bon, comme ce n'est pas autour de lui que tourne l'histoire, n'en faisons pas une jaunisse !!

Très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 37 : DEUX NOUVELLES TETES A POUDLARD**

Les dernières semaines de vacances filèrent sans que les gryffondors s'en rendent compte. Hermione se sentait détendue comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ginny lui apportait une quiétude, une sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Depuis leur balade au chemin de traverse, le trio devenu quatuor se demandaient si oui ou non, Malefoy était devenu un mangemort pour prendre la place de son père enfermé à Azkaban. Harry et Ron harcelaient de questions Hermione, qui refusait de répondre.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve ! avait rétorqué sèchement la préfète à Ron qui insistait une fois de trop.

Puis le ministère prêta des voitures pour que Mr Weasley pour qu'il conduise ses enfants, Harry et Hermione à King Cross. Le voyage se fit sous escorte, Tonks et Maugrey surveillant les allées et venues des personnes qui pouvaient être un danger pour Harry. Une fois à l'abri dans le train, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, tandis qu'Harry alla rejoindre Neville et Luna.

En faisant une ronde dans le train, Hermione et Ginny tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Une traitresse et une sang de bourbe… ricana Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Hermione regarda Ginny, l'air de dire « Ignore-les », mais Crabbe et Goyle les empêchèrent de poursuivre leur route.

- Laissez-nous passer ! s'exclama Ginny, furieuse.

- Alors, qui va mourir cette année ? Après cet imbécile de Dumbledore et ce pleutre de Sirius, qui sera la nouvelle victime ? demanda Drago de manière sournoise, alors que ses acolytes se mirent à rire.

- Comment va-t-on père, Malefoy ? répliqua Hermione en attrapant Ginny par les épaules, cette dernière menaçant de se jeter sur les serpentards. Il paraît qu'il y a une belle vue, des fenêtres d'Azkaban…

Drago sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur la préfète. Cependant, Ginny fit plus rapide que le serpentard.

- CHAUVE FURIE ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Une grosse créature aillée apparut et attaque Malefoy. Ce dernier cria et partit en courant, suivi par ses larbins qui tentaient de faire disparaître le maléfice de Ginny.

- Félicitation Ginny ! Gronda Hermione. Maintenant, tu vas les avoir sur le dos…

- Très beau sortilège, Gin… rit une voix derrière les deux jeunes femmes, qui se retournèrent en même temps.

Et elles furent surprises de tomber sur Bill Weasley.

- J'ai rarement vu un sort de Chauve Furie aussi bien exécuté… poursuivit l'aîné des Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

- Je surveille le trajet… Ordre de McGonagall, murmura Bill en souriant. Comment vas-tu, Hermione ?

- Ca va, je te remercie.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Tonks à l'avant du train. A bientôt !

Bill s'éloigna en les saluant d'un geste de la main. Les deux gryffondors haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur ronde. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula calmement et les deux jeunes femmes prirent place à côté de Ron à la table des gryffondors.

- Où est Harry ? demanda le préfet en jetant des regards à droite à gauche.

- Je n'en sais… Et merde ! dit Hermione en se tapant sur le front. J'avais complètement oublié…

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Rien de grave… Il vous en parlera tout à l'heure. Il ne devrait pas tarder, ajouta-t-elle alors que la répartition commençait.

« Mais où est Slughorn ? Et pourquoi Rogue est-il à sa place, l'air plus furieux que jamais ? Il devrait être réjoui, il a enfin le poste dont il rêvait ! » pensa la préfète en regardant la table professorale.

Hermione détailla un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi longs, assez grand et mince, qui conversait avec la directrice. Il portait de fines lunettes carrées qui rendait son visage anguleux, accentuant sa mâchoire déjà carrée. Ses yeux étaient verts, avec un sentiment de déjà vu. Il parlait avec enthousiasme, agitant rapidement ses mains fines et sèches.

- Qui est le nouveau professeur à côté de McGonagall ? demanda Hermione.

- J'en sais rien… répondit Ron, dont le ventre n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller.

- Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un… dit distraitement Ginny en dévisageant le nouveau.

Harry finit par arriver, couvert de sang, accompagné par Bill. Cependant, ce qui choqua Ron, Ginny et Hermione, c'est que ce dernier prit place à côté de McGonagall.

- Quoi ? Bill est prof ? murmura Ron, abasourdi.

- Ouais, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire la matière qu'il va enseigner… chuchota Harry.

- C'est pas difficile à deviner, grogna Hermione.

« Dès la fin du repas, je vais demander des explications à McGonagall… » pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que Malefoy allait me casser le nez, grommela le survivant.

- Excuse moi de ne pas me souvenir des tous les détails des sept années passées avec toi, Harry ! répliqua Hermione avec humeur.

- Heureusement que Tonks était là… rétorqua sèchement Harry.

McGonagall, après avoir souhaité le bonsoir à ses élèves, fit apparaître les plats. Ron et Harry, affamés, se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Cependant, tous les élèves regardaient avec intérêt la table des professeurs. Beaucoup avaient deviné que le grand roux séduisant aux cheveux longs faisait parti de la famille Weasley. Cependant, quant au jeune homme assis à la gauche de la directrice, les interrogations étaient nombreuses. Sauf à la table des serpentard, qui était presque silencieuse ce soir là. Malefoy et ses amis chuchotaient dans leur coin, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- Je sens qu'ils vont nous attirer des problèmes, cette année… murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça gravement. Cependant, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la jambe de son amie se frotter contre la sienne. Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny et lui fit les gros yeux. La jeune préfète se contenta de lui faire un sourire amusé et haussa les sourcils.

- On va dans la salle sur demande ce soir ? murmura la rousse.

- Si tu veux. Mais on s'occupe d'abord des premières années…

- N'empêche, reprit Ginny en reportant son attention sur la table des professeurs, j'ai l'impression que McGonagall recrutent ses professeurs chez les Weasley…

- Je ne t'avais pas dit ? L'année prochaine, elle compte embaucher Fred et George… dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ginny lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et reprit une part de dessert.

A la fin du repas, McGonagall se leva et fit disparaître les restes du dîner d'un geste de la main.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vais commencer par les recommandations d'usage : la forêt interdite l'est toujours, les objets de la boutique de farce et attrape Weasley sont rigoureusement interdits, vous trouverez la liste sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard et je tiens à préciser que la brigade inquisitrice est dissoute, pour d'évidentes raisons.

Quelques grognements se dirent entendre de la part de serpentard, mais la directrice n'y fit pas attention.

- Pour finir, nous accueillons deux nouveaux enseignants cette année. Mr Weasley, qui vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal et aura la charge de la maison Gryffondor. Et Mr McGonagall sera le professeur de métamorphose.

Des exclamations surprises emplirent la grande salle. La directrice leva les mains et obtint rapidement le silence.

- Vous pouvez à présent gagner vos salles communes. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! conclut McGonagall avec un léger sourire.

Les élèves, serpentards exceptés, applaudirent bruyamment, puis des bruits de chaises poussées se firent entendre. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Colin Crivey s'occupèrent d'emmener les première année à la tour Gryffondor.

Une fois ses camarades couchés, Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, en soupirant. Elle était exténuée et rêvait de son lit. Cependant, le destin, par le biais de Ginny, en décida autant.

- Allez, viens… murmura la rousse en prenant la main de son amie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais se laissa traîner hors de la salle commune. Les deux préfètes couraient dans les couloirs silencieusement, s'échangeant des regards amusés. Puis Hermione passa rapidement trois fois devant le mur de la salle sur demande. Dès que la porte apparut, Ginny poussa la sixième année dans la pièce et referma d'un coup de pied la porte. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, Ginny avait pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione était plaquée contre le mur, les mains de son amie sur ses hanches.

- Quelle impatience ! finit par dire Hermione, amusée.

- J'ai attendu ça toute la journée… murmura la rousse.

- Tu seras prudente ? demanda Hermione, sérieuse.

Ginny recula légèrement sa tête et fit la moue.

- D'après toi, pourquoi ai-je attendu d'être ici ? dit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Il faudra faire attention. Harry a raison de se méfier de Malefoy, et des serpendards en général. J'ai l'impression qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

- Tu as l'impression, ou tu sais qu'ils vont faire un mauvais coup ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est plus une impression. Des choses ont changé par rapport à la première fois…

Ginny regarda son amie intensément.

- Tu veux que je fasse attention ? Donne-moi les moyens de me défendre.

- Pardon ?

- Donne-moi des cours, comme Dumbledore l'a fait pour toi !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit… commença l'aînée.

- Hermione ! Je ne suis pas une débutante ! coupa la cinquième année.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Ginny ! rétorqua Hermione. Mais tu es suffisamment douée pour te battre face aux serpentards !

- Oui, mais contre des mangemorts ? J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, au ministère ! Et heureusement que tu étais là pour m'aider ! Cependant, je veux pouvoir compter sur moi-même ! Alors, tu veux m'apprendre, oui ou non ?

Ginny croisa les bras et défia du regard Hermione. Cette dernière soupira.

- Tu veux voir à quoi ressemblaient mes cours avec Dumbledore ?

Hermione prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna vers le bureau. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour extraire quelques souvenirs afin de les mettre dans sa pensine.

- Viens avec moi… murmura la sixième année.

Les deux jeunes femmes touchèrent du doigt la surface argentée et se sentirent aspirer brusquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs pieds touchèrent l'herbe humide du parc. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une deuxième Hermione, bien plus jeune, tomber lourdement à côté d'elle.

- C'est ma toute première leçon… murmura la sixième année alors que Dumbledore pointait sa baguette sur elle à onze ans.

- Vous avez de bons réflexes, miss Granger. Mais faudra les améliorer. Face à Voldemort, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Mais vous l'avez appris à vos dépends... dit le directeur d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner Ginny.

Le combat, assez court, se déroula sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Hermione secouait de temps en temps la tête, les bras croisés, commentant à voix basse les erreurs qu'elle avait commises plus jeune. Ginny, quant à elle, semblait effarée. Puis vint se première leçon avec McGonagall et Dumbledore, celle qui l'avait envoyée évanouie à l'infirmerie, dès le premier soir de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

- Ils n'y vont pas de main morte… chuchota Ginny.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… répondit Hermione.

Puis le souvenir s'effaça et les deux gryffondors se retrouvèrent au ministère. Ginny eut un haut le cœur en voyant Voldemort.

- Et voilà ce qu'ont donné mes cinq années d'entraînement… dit sombrement la sixième année.

Ginny assista au combat de son amie contre Voldemort. Elle retint un cri en voyant le poignard se planter dans le bras gauche de la gryffondor. Hermione se frotta machinalement le bras, comme si une vieille douleur se réveillait.

- C'est fini… marmonna Hermione. Sortons…

Elle attrapa la main de Ginny et les fit quitter la pensine. De retour dans la salle commune, la cinquième année était livide.

- Je… je veux quand même que tu m'entraînes… balbutia-t-elle.

- Je le sais, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Dumbledore a été très dur avec moi, comme tu as pu le constater. Et jamais je n'arriverai à… à mettre les sentiments que j'ai pour toi de côté.

- Mais pendant l'AD… Attend, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- C'est complètement différent ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse. L'AD nous a appris à nous défendre avec des sorts efficaces, mais mineurs. Là, on parle d'une magie bien plus puissante et bien plus dangereuse ! Et je n'ai pas la maîtrise de Dumbledore… Ce que j'ai appris ne s'enseigne pas à l'école. C'est d'un tout autre niveau.

- Oui, on sait que tu es la meilleure ! Ca serait bien de nous faire partager tes connaissances, Miss Je Sais Tout.

Hermione sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur Ginny. Cette dernière sortit la sienne, mais la sixième année avait eu le temps de lui jeter un experliarmus. La rousse fit un bond de quelques mètres et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle secoua la tête, sonnée, et ramassa sa baguette qui était près d'elle.

- Tu veux vraiment apprendre ? demanda froidement Hermione en avançant lentement vers son amie.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? CHAUVE-FURIE ! s'exclama Ginny, toujours à terre.

Une grosse chauve souris apparut et fonça sur Hermione. Cette dernière agita sa baguette et la créature explosa.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me montrer ? ricana Hermione.

Ginny, piquée au vif, se releva et jeta un impedimenta que la préfète contra de suite.

- Si tu veux avoir une chance infime de me battre, utilise les informulés !

Hermione fendit l'air de sa baguette et un jet de lumière bleue se dirigea vers Ginny. Cette dernière roula sur le côté et envoya un stupefix. Hermione fit un mouvement de cape et un bouclier apparut. Le sort rebondit et toucha Ginny qui fut paralysée.

- On va arrêter là pour ce soir… murmura Hermione en jetant un « enervatum ». Tu t'es bien débrouillée…

Elle tendit une main à Ginny pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Comment as-tu fait le coup de la cape ? demanda la rousse en grimaçant.

- Ca ? C'est un pur effet de style… Dumbledore le faisait souvent, et Voldemort aussi. En fait, tu fais un mouvement large de cape, et tu planques ta baguette pour jeter le sort. Y'a rien de sorcier… dit Hermione en souriant. Enfin, au sens figuré…

- Quelle crâneuse ! Tu es vraiment une vantarde, Hermione Granger !

- Et toi une insouciante, Ginny Weasley !

Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis elles quittèrent la salle sur demande, pour gagner la tour Gryffondor.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? murmura Ginny devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Non, je dois aller voir McGonagall…

- Elle t'attend ?

- Je l'espère ! répondit Hermione en s'éloignant. Bonne nuit Gin !

Et tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice, la gryffondor se demandait comment McGonagall allait justifier l'absence d'Horace Slughorn.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite lundi !

Passez un excellent week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	38. LE RETOUR DE L’AD

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici l'upload du lundi. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 38 : LE RETOUR DE L'AD**

Quand Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de la directrice, elle fut surprise de la trouver en compagnie de Rogue. Ce dernier, toujours aussi furieux, lui jeta un regard noir en guise de bonsoir. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, et la seule lumière allumée se reflétait sur la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor. Sans savoir pourquoi, la présence de la relique avait quelque chose de rassurant pour la préfète.

- Hermione, je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt… sourit McGonagall derrière son bureau.

Elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé qui vola jusqu'à la préfète.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite… après le couvre feu ? demanda la directrice.

- Minerva, ce que je viens de vous dire… commença Rogue.

- Est préoccupant, je le sais, merci Severus, coupa McGonagall.

- Un problème ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Rogue fusilla l'élève du regard, lui faisant clairement comprendre que sa présence était indésirable.

- Il semblerait que Mr Malefoy se soit vu confier une mission par Voldemort… répondit McGonagall.

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom… siffla le maître des potions.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom ! répliqua une voix endormie.

Hermione tourna la tête et remarqua que Dumbledore semblait se réveiller dans son tableau.

- Et quelle est cette mission ? interrogea la préfète.

- Je croyais que vous saviez tout… dit doucereusement Rogue. Après tout, c'est bien votre surnom, Miss Je Sais Tout ? Votre réputation serait-elle surfaite ?

La préfète fit un pas en direction du maître des potions, en serrant les poings. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Voyez-vous ça… Le maître des potions est désappointé car il n'a pas eu, une fois de plus, le poste qu'il voulait. Et comble du malheur, c'est un Weasley qui l'a eu… Oh, pauvre maître des potions… répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore a cru bon de vous ressusciter… Vous ne servez à rien ! Ce chien galeux de Black peut en témoigner de sa tombe !

La remarque fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la gryffondor. Une rage incontrôlable monta subitement.

- Peut-être, mais moi, je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de la personne que j'aimais… Lily Potter doit regretter que James vous ait sauvé des griffes de Lupin !

Rogue sortit sa baguette et Hermione en fit de même. Ils se jetèrent un regard haineux, attendant que l'autre fasse un geste malheureux pour lancer un sortilège particulièrement douloureux.

- CA SUFFIT ! s'exclama McGonagall en se levant. On dirait deux enfants ! Severus, nous avons fini. Je vous vois demain pour le déjeuner.

Le maître des potions foudroya du regard la préfète de gryffondor puis quitta le bureau de la directrice d'un pas vif.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione.

- On ne sait pas trop… Severus essaye de se renseigner, mais il reste prudent. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse découvrir.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Et vous ? Que faite vous ici à cette heure ?

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous n'aviez pas embauché le professeur Slughorn… commença la gryffondor.

- Horace ? Mais quel drôle d'idée, Hermione ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

- C'était mon professeur de potion pendant ma sixième année, expliqua Hermione. Dumbledore l'avait sorti de sa retraite et…

- Ce devait être judicieux à l'époque, mais je n'avais aucune raison de l'engager. De plus, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement.

Hermione se sentit abattue. Elle avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue.

- Au fait, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Potter. Je vais lui montrer les souvenirs qu'Albus a recueillis sur Voldemort.

Hermione hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard à McGonagall puis quitta la pièce sans un mot. Elle dévala les marches et décida de faire un tour dans le parc avant d'aller se coucher. Certes, elle savait qu'elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain, et qu'écourter sa nuit de sommeil n'était pas raisonnable, mais elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Quelles sont les conséquences de l'absence de Slughorn ? Mis à part que je n'aurai pas à perdre mon temps à ses fichues soirées du club de Slug… » se demanda-t-elle en marchant rapidement.

« Rogue ne partira pas à la fin de l'année, et c'est bien dommage… Quel imbécile ! Ensuite, Harry n'aura pas cours de potion et, à la limite, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ron ne sera pas empoisonné car il ne boira pas la bouteille destinée à… »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

« Le collier d'opale, le poison… qui va en être le destinataire ? Qui Malefoy doit-il tuer ? Et quand fera-t-il entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard ? »

Elle accéléra sa marche autour du lac, grommelant de temps en temps des bribes de phrases qui semblaient sans queue ni tête. Elle finit par regagner sa salle commune pas plus avancée qu'elle ne l'était. L'absence de Slughorn à Poudlard allait entraîner bien des changements, et la préfète n'arrivait pas à les anticiper. Au moment de se coucher, elle décida donc de rester sur ses gardes, et d'ouvrir l'œil au moindre mouvement suspect de Malefoy.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait l'impression d'être un inferius. Au petit déjeuner, elle n'arrivait pas à décoller son nez de sa tasse de café et répondait aux salutations de ses camarades par des grognements. Elle avait peu dormi, et son humeur s'en ressentait. Même la bise que Ginny lui déposa sur la joue ne lui arracha pas un sourire. La rousse, voyant que son amie n'était vraisemblablement pas dans son assiette, engagea la conversation avec Harry. Ce dernier était plutôt joyeux et souriait fièrement quand de jeunes gryffondor l'accostaient pour connaître les dates des sélections pour l'équipe bis de Quidditch. Puis Bill vint distribuer les emplois du temps, et Hermione soupira en remarquant qu'elle commençait par un double cours de potion. Définitivement, cette première journée allait être désastreuse.

Quand Ernie McMillan vint les saluer, il demanda innocemment si les cours de l'AD reprendraient cette année. Harry gonfla sa poitrine et fit un clin d'œil à Ginny.

- Bien sûr… Si les anciens veulent toujours venir. Il faut se préparer au pire. Voldemort ne nous fera pas de cadeau. Nous devons être prêts, dit-il sérieusement.

- Oui, et Hermione pourrait nous enseigner de nouveaux sortilèges… répliqua doucement Ginny.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry, qui blanchit légèrement.

- C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Neville. Au ministère, en deux coups de baguette, elle a mit trois mangemorts à terre… Et sans prononcer de formule !

- Tu sais faire des informulés, Granger ? demanda Ernie, à la fois étonné et impressionné.

Hermione, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'on parlait d'elle, baissa la tête et agita la main l'air de dire « Oubliez-moi cinq minutes… »

Luna se leva de la table des Serdaigle et s'approcha, un exemplaire du Chicaneur à la main.

- Vous parlez de l'AD ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

- Oui, et Granger va nous apprendre les informulés ! répondit McMillan, visiblement réjoui.

- Il me semble que… commença Hermione, gênée.

- C'est une bonne idée ! Comme ça, les ronflacks ne m'entendront pas quand je les stupéfixerai…

- Bon, et bien, puisque c'est décidé, Hermione nous donnera des cours, dit Harry assez sèchement.

Le survivant attrapa une tartine et quitta la grande salle, fort mécontent. La préfète soupira bruyamment. Elle était bonne pour une nouvelle crise de jalousie de la part de son ami.

- Quand est la première réunion ? demanda Luna.

- Vois ça avec Harry… grommela Hermione en buvant une gorgée de café.

Elle finit d'une traite sa tasse, prit son sac et se dépêcha de rejoindre les cachots. Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua qu'elle était la première et que, comble du bonheur, Rogue n'était pas encore là. Elle se glissa discrètement dans la salle de cours et se dirigea prestement vers l'armoire aux fournitures. Elle chercha quelques instants les manuels scolaires puis regarda avidement la couverture de tous les livres de sixième année. Puis, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle désirait.

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mêlé »

Elle rangea rapidement le vieux manuel de Rogue dans son sac et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Bien évidement, le cours fut une véritable séance de torture. Rogue s'était plaint que tous les cornichons n'avaient pas disparu de son cours –il avait regardé longuement la gryffondor, ce qui avait fait rire Malefoy et Parkinson- et la potion qu'il avait donné à confectionner était incroyablement difficile. Cependant, la préfète s'était aidée du manuel subtilisé plus tôt, et Rogue n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur sa potion.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose, devant laquelle l'attendaient Harry et Ron. Tous les élèves présents avaient hâte de voir en œuvre le nouveau professeur, au nom si familier. Ce dernier arriva vite, souriant, et pria les sixième année d'entrer dans la salle. Il s'assit directement sur le bureau, ignorant la chaise professorale, et posa un manuel à côté de lui. Il promena son regard sur les élèves et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je me présente, William McGonagall. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, je ne suis pas le fils de la directrice, mais son neveu.

Le professeur avait une belle voix grave qui fit glousser Lavande. McGonagall lui fit un clin d'œil et sauta de son bureau. Il le pointa de sa baguette et aussitôt, le meuble se transforma en gros chien.

- Je sais que ma tante fait à chaque fois le coup du cochon, je voulais changer un peu. Vous en serez capable si vous suppliez un McGonagall de vous donner des cours particuliers pendant cinq ans après les ASPICS. La métamorphose, c'est de famille ! Mais, contrairement à Minerva, je suis très facilement corruptible…

Les élèves se mirent à rire.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous comptez passer les épreuves d'ASPICS de métamorphose. Je me dois de vous dire que l'épreuve est très difficile, au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer… Aussi je vais tenter de vous préparer au mieux. Nous allons commencer par métamorphoser des insectes en oiseaux, selon une liste précise.

Le professeur toucha le tableau de sa baguette et un tableau à deux colonnes apparut.

- Donc, ceux qui ont des araignées (Ron frissonna avec une grimace de dégoût) devront les métamorphoser en perroquet, ceux qui ont des cancrelats en cygne et ainsi de suite. La formule est au tableau, ainsi que la description du mouvement de baguette. Vous pouvez commencer !

Les élèves allèrent chercher au bureau un insecte et Ron prit de suite un ver de terre. Hermione prit un insecte de chaque, et retourna à son bureau. Elle plaça chaque bestiole devant elle et les toucha de sa baguette en murmurant les différents sorts. Comme à son habitude, elle réussit avec brio son exercice.

- 20 points pour gryffondor ! s'exclama le professeur, réjoui. Vous devez être miss Granger, si je ne m'abuse.

Hermione acquiesça et le sourire du jeune professeur s'élargit.

- J'en étais sûr ! Ma tante m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et je constate qu'elle n'a pas exagéré.

La préfète rougit sur le coup, et baissa la tête. Le reste des deux heures se passa calmement. Le professeur McGonagall passait dans les rangs, corrigeant les mouvements de baguette des élèves, plaisantant à l'occasion. A la fin du cours, les sixième année étaient ravis. Le neveu de McGonagall était aussi compétent que sa tante, avec une dose d'humour en plus, avait ajouté Ron. Hermione haussa les épaules. Oui, il était bon, mais l'humour n'était pas la qualité qu'elle recherchait chez un enseignant. Aussi, quoi que pouvaient en dire ses camarades, Minerva McGonagall restait le meilleur professeur de métamorphose qu'elle avait eu.

La semaine passa, lentement, et les devoirs s'empilaient sur les bureaux des Gryffondors. Même Ginny, qui passait ses BUSES à la fin de l'année, n'était pas épargnée. Cependant, le trio devenu Quatuor avait trouvé le temps pour les sélections de l'équipe remplaçante de Quidditch et surtout, pour la première réunion de l'AD. Cette dernière avait eu lieu le samedi soir, dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione se sentait gênée. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, et elle n'avait jamais aimé parlé en public. Quelle idée avait eu Ginny de la propulser professeur de l'AD ? Harry était un meneur, les gens l'écoutaient, lui faisaient confiance, le suivaient aveuglément. Mais elle ? Elle était juste une première de classe, plus douée que la moyenne. Et ayant bénéficié d'années d'entraînement avec le meilleur sorcier du monde, mais ça, peu le savait… En observant la foule d'élèves devant elle, la préfète reconnaissait les anciens de l'AD, mais il y avait aussi quelques nouveaux visages. Ginny, assise entre Harry et Ron, l'encourageait du regard. Aussi, elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon… bonsoir à tous. Merci d'être venus aussi nombreux… Nous voilà de retour dans la salle sur demande, et cette fois, aucun crapaud ne viendra nous déranger, commença Hermione, peu assurée.

La foule se mit à rire, et Harry fit un grand sourire à Ginny. Hermione haussa un sourcil, interrogea son amie de regard. Cette dernière fit un geste de la main, voulant dire « continue, on t'attend !».

- Je vais continuer là où Harry s'est arrêté. Il nous a donné à tous de très bonnes bases en défense contre les forces du mal et en sortilège. Je vais me contenter d'approfondir ce qu'on a vu l'année dernière, de manière différente.

Elle fit une pause et observait les réactions de ses camarades. Tous avaient l'air impatient de se servir de leur baguette et cela fit sourire la préfète. Cependant, une personne pénétra dans la salle et Hermione sentit son estomac plonger quelque part au fond de ses pieds. Quelques élèves se retournèrent et hoquetèrent de surprise. Lavande gloussa de contentement, suivi immédiatement par Parvati.

- Professeur McGonagall ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

« Mais que fait-il là ? Comment a-t-il su ? »

William McGonagall agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une chaise et s'installa confortablement.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir interrompu, Miss Granger. Mais Miss Brown m'a invité à votre petit club, et je n'ai pu résister à ma curiosité. Mais continuez, je vous prie, dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

Hermione déglutit et remarqua le regard noir que jetait Ginny à leur nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

- La plupart des professeurs, commença-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée, demandent à ce que les sixièmes années maîtrisent les sortilèges informulés. Pour les cinquièmes années, cela pourra vous faire des points en plus pour les BUSES. Voilà pour le côté scolaire de la chose, mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi servent les sortilèges informulés, outre avoir de bonnes notes ?

Certains élèves se regardaient, ne sachant que répondre, alors que d'autres discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

- Comme les adversaires ne nous entendent pas prononcer la formule, ils ne savent pas de suite le sortilège que nous employons, ce qui nous donne quelques secondes d'avance… répondit Luna, tout en regardant avec intérêt le plafond.

Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas regarder le plafond à son tour. Elle regarda l'assemblée et remarqua que McGonagall se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Oui et non, finit-elle par dire. Effectivement, le sorcier ne vous entend pas prononcer la formule, mais il peut deviner le sort que vous lancez avec le mouvement de baguette effectué. Les sortilèges informulés sont une première étape nécessaire et essentielle à un type de magie bien plus compliquée…

- Lequel ? coupa Macmillan alors que les murmures commençaient à s'élever.

- Prononcer une formule en jetant un autre sort, répondit calmement Hermione

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Ron, alors que des exclamations surprises retentissaient.

La préfète regardait William McGonagall qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse, visiblement impatient d'écouter la suite. Hermione détourna le regard du jeune professeur et sourit à son ami.

- Lève-toi, je vais te montrer…

Ron releva les manches de sa robe, se leva et s'approcha de la gryffondor, la baguette à la main.

- Je vais te lancer un experliarmus en prononçant « stupefix »… expliqua la préfète.

- C'est ça…

Et avant que Ron ne puisse faire un geste, Hermione avait agité sa baguette en marmonnant Stupefix. Cependant, Ron fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière, et sa baguette vola à l'autre bout de la salle. Plusieurs élèves bondirent de leur siège, visiblement étonné. William se leva et applaudit de manière enthousiaste.

- C'était magnifique, Miss, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la préfète.

Ginny devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et jeta un regard furieux à Hermione. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Cho Chang, soupçonneuse. Ce n'est même pas au programme des ASPICS.

- J'avais beaucoup de temps libre pendant mes vacances… répondit évasivement Hermione. L'avantage de cette technique est que votre adversaire va se concentrer sur ce qu'il entend, et non pas sur ce qu'il voit. Ce qui vous donne un réel avantage. Bien, faite des groupes de deux, et on va commencer par les informulés simples : experliarmus et charme du bouclier. Au travail !

Au bout des deux heures, quelques élèves arrivaient à lancer des informulés et, à la grande fierté de la préfète, Ginny en faisait partie. Alors que les membres de l'AD quittaient progressivement la salle, Hermione vit que William McGonagall se dirigeait vers elle.

- Ce cours était fantastique, Hermione, dit-il amusé. Vous avez déjà pensé à faire carrière dans l'enseignement ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… commença à bégayer la préfète en rougissant.

Le jeune professeur la regardait droit dans les yeux, et la gryffondor trouvait que les chaussures qu'elle portait ce soir là étaient très intéressantes. Une toux légère se fit entendre, et Hermione tourna la tête pour remarquer une Ginny visiblement mécontente.

- Je peux vous parler un instant seul à seul, Hermione ? demanda William.

La préfète hésita, mais finit par acquiescer.

- Je te rejoins dans la salle commune, Ginny ?

La rousse fit une moue contrariée mais quitta la salle sur demande, après avoir claqué furieusement la porte. McGonagall attrapa une chaise qu'il retourna, s'assit et posa ses bras croisés sur le dossier.

- Alors, que fait une jeune femme de bientôt dix sept ans dans l'ordre du phénix ?

- L'ordre de quoi ? demanda Hermione, jouant l'ignorante.

William souleva sa manche gauche et montra un phénix doré tatoué sur son avant bras, à l'endroit exact où la marque des ténèbres se trouvait sur les bras des mangemorts.

- Ne le dite pas à ma tante… Si elle savait que j'avais un tatouage, elle me le retirerait en le frottant avec du papier de verre…

Hermione éclata de rire et William sourit.

- Donc, que faite-vous dans l'ordre du phénix ?

- Pas grand-chose, j'avoue, dit Hermione en rangeant quelques coussins qui traînaient sur le sol. J'apporte le café, je fais les photocopies, je garde un œil sur les serpentards, rien de plus.

- J'ai entendu de drôles d'histoires sur vous… insista le professeur.

- Je suis sure qu'elles sont exagérées… répondit calmement Hermione.

- On raconte que les enfants regardent sous leur lit pour voir si Voldemort s'y cache. Et on raconte aussi que Voldemort regarde sous son lit voir si Hermione Granger s'y trouve...

Hermione eut des yeux éberlués.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une blague que j'ai entendu au Trois Balais...

- Elle est amusante, mais très loin de la réalité, rétorqua Hermione.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir… murmura McGonagall en se levant rapidement, renversant sa chaise.

En voyant la baguette pointée sur elle, Hermione dit deux pas sur le côté, brandit la sienne et fléchit légèrement les jambes, prête à attaquer.

- Bons réflexes, Miss Granger… dit gaiement William. Alors, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi ma tante vous a fait intégrer l'ordre ?

- Allez lui demander ! rétorqua Hermione.

Les deux sorciers tournaient en décrivant un arc de cercle, sans se quitter du regard.

- J'ai bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais sans succès… Que diriez-vous d'un petit duel, que je juge de votre maîtrise ?

- Honnêtement, je m'en passerai bien. Il se fait tard, et j'ai vraiment envie de gagner mon lit, répondit calmement Hermione

- Ca sera rapide, je vous assure…

- Mais pour qui ? demanda ironiquement Hermione.

William sourit et agita sa baguette. Un jet de lumière rouge fusa en direction de la gryffondor.

« Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… » pensa la gryffondor en faisant un mouvement souple de poignet.

Il était près de dix heures du soir, et elle était fatiguée. Elle était déterminée à expédier le combat, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Et ce ne serait pas en sa défaveur…

* * *

Voilà ! La suite mercredi !

Bises,

Link9


	39. LE COLIER D’OPALE

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour l'upload tardive, mais je suis débordée en ce moment.

Enfin bon, 700 reviews !! MErci beaucoup, vous êtes des lecteurs extraordinaires ! Merci, merci, merci !

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 39 : LE COLIER D'OPALE**

Les sorts fusaient de toute part. Le jeune professeur n'hésitait pas à sauter de chaise en chaise, grimper sur les tables pour éviter les sortilèges de la préfète.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé de la sorte ! dit-il en lançant un experliarmus.

Hermione l'évita en faisant deux pas de côté et contre-attaqua.

- Ravie de vous divertir, professeur… grogna la gryffondor. Mais j'aimerai en finir vite, mon lit m'attend…

- Le minable lit une place des dortoirs ? Si vous voulez, j'ai un kingsize dans mes appartements… répondit le professeur d'une voix suave.

Hermione rougit de l'insinuation qui était faite et McGonagall pointa les pieds de la préfète.

- Accio tapi !

Le tapis rouge et or qui se trouvait sous la gryffondor s'envola d'un coup sec et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Je vous ai déconcentré Hermione ? demanda McGonagall en riant. J'en suis navré !

- Vous voulez jouer à ça ? demanda rageusement l'élève.

Elle se redressa, agita sa baguette et la chaise sur laquelle était William partit sur le côté. Le professeur chuta à son tour. Hermione profita des quelques secondes d'inattention de son adversaire pour détacher d'un coup de baguette les rideaux de la pièce. Très rapidement, le professeur de métamorphose fut enveloppé de la tête au pied sous des kilos de tissus.

- C'est déjà moins amusant, professeur ? demanda ironiquement Hermione en se relevant.

Elle allait jeter un sort quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la préfète fit face à des cheveux roux noués en catogan.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Bill Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur de DCFM regarda stoïquement William McGonagall qui émergeait des rideaux, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Et voilà l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, monsieur le préfet en chef de gryffondor !

William s'approcha de Bill et le dévisagea longuement.

- Tu aurais pu mettre une robe de sorcier, super préfet ! dit doucereusement McGonagall.

Bill haussa les épaules et plaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, effleurant par ce geste sa boucle d'oreille.

- William… Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est l'heure pour miss Granger de se coucher ? répondit calmement Bill.

- C'est le week-end, Weasley…Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a la permission de minuit, rétorqua ironiquement le professeur de métamorphose.

- Et alors ? Elle a tout de même le droit d'aller se reposer, au lieu de subir tes inepties… Toujours à provoquer, tu n'as pas changé.

Hermione remercia son professeur d'un signe de tête et sourit en le voyant vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise bleu nuit retroussée aux manches. Il portait ses habituelles bottes en peaux de dragon. Comme disait Harry, il avait effectivement sa place dans un concert de rock.

- Rabat joie ! Avant d'être brise-sort pour Gringott's, tu était casse-c… à Poudlard ! Hermione a fait un cours remarquable à ses camardes, et je voulais juste m'assurer de son niveau…

- Ca suffit, rétorqua Bill. Tu voulais une fois de plus faire ton intéressant…

- Oui, je sais, c'est tellement serpentard ! dit William sur un ton théâtral.

Bill ne répondit pas. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle fit un détour par le bureau de la directrice. En frappant trois coups discrets, elle eut un rictus machiavélique. Elle en connaissait un qui allait se faire décaper le bras au papier de verre….

Quand elle gagna enfin la salle commune, elle trouva Ginny confortablement vautrer dans un fauteuil, lisant ses cours de potion. La rousse leva les yeux et eut un petit sourire.

- Que te voulait-il ? demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle le voulait.

- Me tester en duel et savoir ce que je faisais dans l'ordre du Phénix… répondit Hermione en posant son sac près d'une table.

Elle embrassa délicatement Ginny et s'assit sur ses genoux. La cinquième année passa ses bras autour des hanches d'Hermione et l'attira contre elle.

- On a commencé à se battre et heureusement, Bill est arrivé. Merci de l'avoir envoyé !

- C'est normal... J'aime pas les yeux de merlan frit que McGo Junior te fait...

- En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas…

- Tu es sure ?

- J'ai assisté à un échange... On aurait dit Harry et Rogue.

- Si tu veux, je peux écrire à Charlie pour lui demander ce qu'il sait… Après tout, ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble, même si Charlie avait deux ans de moins…

- Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione. Si je peux avoir des billes contre McGonagall, ça peut m'être utile…

Les semaines passaient et Octobre arriva vite. Le temps s'était grandement rafraichi. Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient de plus en plus durs, Harry étant un capitaine très exigeant, peut-être plus exigeant que Dubois, et les gryffondors devaient voler, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. William McGonagall n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle sur demande, mais ne ratait aucune occasion de lancer des piques dès qu'il croisait Bill Weasley.

Hermione était épuisée. Pas par son travail scolaire, puisqu'elle n'avait qu'à réécrire les devoirs, ce qui ne lui prenait pas beaucoup de temps, mais parce qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps libre dans la bibliothèque. L'échéance approchait, et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour détruire l'horcruxe qui se cachait en Harry sans tuer son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de se qui tracassait la préfète, et avait l'air d'être accaparé par ses propres soucis. Les souvenirs que lui avaient montrés McGonagall l'avaient plongé dans une perplexité morose.

Heureusement, pour se détendre, Hermione avait les séances de l'AD. Ses camarades progressaient rapidement en informulé, et la préfète se disait qu'elle allait pouvoir aborder des techniques plus complexes. Autre source de satisfaction : le week-end à Pré au Lard. La préfète avait prévu d'y aller avec Ginny, et les deux jeunes femmes attendaient ce tête-à-tête avec impatience.

La vieille de la sortie, Harry avait maintenu l'entraînement alors qu'il neigeait à gros flocons. Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle avait les doigts gourds, elle était trempée de la tête au pied et priait Merlin et tous ses saints pour qu'Harry retrouve la raison et donne le signal pour qu'elle regagne son dortoir. Elle rêvait d'une douche chaude, de sa couette et, il fallait l'avouer, d'un petit baiser de Ginny.

Finalement, le survivant arrêta l'entraînement. Etait-ce dû au fait que Ron n'arrivait pas à arrêter un seul but ce soir-là, ou qu'Hermione avait envoyé un cognard sur l'attrapeur, sans faire exprès, bien entendu ? Harry seul le savait. Alors qu'elle venait d'atterrir, la sixième année frotta ses doigts gelés et se dirigea vers Ginny qui se disputait une fois de plus avec son frère. Cependant, elle fut arrêtée net dans sa marche quand Harry arriva près de Ginny et l'embarqua en direction des vestiaires. La rousse se retourna vers Hermione et haussa les épaules en articulant « on se voit tout à l'heure ».

La sixième année fit la moue et marcha lentement derrière eux. Elle observait de loin les gestes d'Harry, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de capter les bribes de la conversation. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle remarqua le bras du survivant se poser délicatement sur les épaules de Ginny. Elle respira profondément et tenta de ravaler la jalousie qui l'étreignait. Elle serra le poing, détourna le regard et décida d'aller dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle ôta ses vêtements trempés et se fit couler un bain chaud. Elle se glissa lentement dans l'eau, et savoura le contact de l'onde sur sa peau. Elle fit quelques longueurs pour se détendre et resta un long moment au milieu du bain. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ses pensées.

« A quoi joue Harry ? Certes, il ne sait pas que Ginny est avec moi… Mais quand même ! Il pourrait remarquer qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à lui et… »

- Bonjour toi ! dit une voix aigue derrière la préfète.

Hermione cria et se retourna vivement, cachant sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant le corps spectral de Mimi Geignarde qui la regardait en souriant.

- Euh… Bien… Bonjour Mimi ! dit Hermione d'une voix peu assurée. Je suis ravie de te revoir mais vois-tu, je suis dans mon bain et…

- Oh, j'en ai vu d'autres ! répliqua le spectre en clignant des yeux.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… grommela Hermione.

Mimi fit une pirouette et disparut dans l'eau. La préfète la chercha des yeux quelques instants, et le fantôme réapparut juste à côté d'elle, ce qui fit sursauter la sixième année.

- Il s'en passe des choses avec toi… murmura Mimi Geignarde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je ne vois pas de… commença la préfète.

- Arrête Hermione, j'entends tout ce qui se passe dans le château. La pauvre Ginny qui se désespère d'être à la hauteur…

- Pardon ? coupa grossièrement la préfète.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, chuchota le fantôme. On sait toutes les deux ce que tu fais ici… à nouveau…

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra et elle eut l'impression de prendre une douche glacée.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda la sixième année en fronçant les sourcils.

Mimi Geignarde poussa une espèce de soupir et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- Il y a un peu plus de six ans, la dernière chose que j'ai vue était Poudlard en feu. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol du château et du parc, et le rire froid et meurtrier de celui qui m'a tuée résonnait dans les couloirs. Et puis, tout devint flou. Les murs de mes toilettes disparurent. Les autres fantômes semblaient suspendus dans les airs, inconscient. Une puissante magie était à l'œuvre et je frissonnais. Ce qui, pour un fantôme, n'est pas normal ! Puis, j'ai eu l'impression de m'endormir. Je pensais que tout était fini, que j'allais enfin gagner le monde des morts, et je n'en étais pas fâchée ! Faut dire que j'en ai assez de Peeves qui passe ses journées à me tyranniser. Cependant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, j'ai entendu une voix grave… Une voix qui disait : « Elle a fait le vœu, elle est exaucée… »

Hermione écoutait attentivement. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était passé sa résurrection. Après tout, elle était juste… morte.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, Poudlard était intact, les fantômes gambadaient joyeusement, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Oh, j'ai bien demandé s'ils avaient quelques souvenirs, mais ils m'ont prise pour une folle. De toute façon, je ne suis qu'une incomprise ! J'ai attendu un signe et tu es venue. Un an après ! Pour préparer ton polynectar. Oh, j'avais déjà vu la scène, mais tu étais différente que dans mes souvenirs. Et j'ai compris. C'est toi qui as fait le vœu !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé à ce moment là ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu avais toujours Weasley et Harry avec toi. Tu sais, on a beau croire, mais je ne suis pas idiote ! J'étais à Serdaigle tout de même !

La préfète acquiesça.

- Aussi, je t'ai suivi, de loin. J'ai remarqué tous les changements que tu as apportés. Je dois dire que la mort de Dumbledore me paraît être une bêtise d'envergure !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! rembarra Hermione, la culpabilité refaisant surface.

- J'espère bien ! rétorqua sèchement le fantôme. Mais maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? As-tu un plan pour te débarrasser de Tom Jedusor ?

- Bien sûr ! mentit Hermione.

- Mouais, répondit Mimi, visiblement pas convaincue. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver !

Elle vola en direction de la sortie, puis se retourna.

- Tu sais qu'Harry en pince pour ta chérie ?

- Je m'en doutais un peu… grogna Hermione.

- Je l'entends quand il vient dans la salle de bain des préfets… Qu'il est mignon ! Il se croit seul et j'écoute toutes ses divagations…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! coupa la préfète.

- Ce que j'en dis, c'est juste pour t'aider ! Ce serait dommage que tu rates ta seconde chance en le laissant mourir par pure jalousie !

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le fantôme avait disparu.

Quand la préfète regagna la salle commune des gryffondors un peu plus tard, une tornade rousse fondit sur elle.

- Tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il a osé me demander ! s'exclama Ginny, visiblement furieuse.

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Hermione, qui songeait encore à sa conversation avec Mimi.

- Harry ! Qui d'autre ? Il m'a demandé d'aller avec lui demain à Pré au Lard… marmonna-t-elle en faisant un grimace.

- Il veut se joindre à nous ?

- NON ! Il voulait y aller en tête à tête avec moi !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui grimaça.

- Et tu as répondu… commença la sixième année.

- Non, bien évidemment ! coupa Ginny. Et puis quoi encore ? On y va toutes les deux, un point c'est tout !

Hermione sourit à son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se frôlèrent la main, puis partirent chacune dans leur dortoir respectif.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'habilla rapidement. Elle était heureuse de se rendre à Pré au Lard avec Ginny et de passer la journée avec elle, sans Harry et Ron pour les déranger. Elle descendit rapidement dans la salle commune, s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable et sortit de son sac un livre sur la fabrication et le fonctionnement des baguettes.

« Quitte à avoir la baguette la plus puissante du monde, autant essayer de comprendre comment elle fonctionne ! » pensa Hermione en se plongeant dans sa lecture.

Complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait, la préfète ne fit pas attention à l'agitation de la salle commune. L'ouvrage était intéressant à tous niveaux, et certaines informations captivaient la gryffondor.

« C'est exactement ce dont il me fallait… » songea Hermione. « Il faut que je… »

- Bonjour Hermione !

La préfète leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard de Ginny.

- Prête à descendre déjeuner ? demanda la rousse.

Hermione acquiesça en refermant son livre. Elle le glissa dans son sac et suivit son amie dans la grande salle. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction des grilles de Poudlard. Une longue file d'élèves attendait l'aval de Rusard pour pouvoir se rendre à Pré au Lard. Le concierge prenait un plaisir évident à les fouiller avec un capteur magique, ce qui faisait grimacer la plupart des étudiants. Elles finirent tous de même par quitter le château et par courir le long chemin enneigé qui mener au seul village sorcier.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny en serrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Je suis sure que tu as envie d'aller faire un tour chez Zonko ! répliqua Hermione en souriant. Ensuite, on pourrait aller boire une bière au beurre au Trois Balais.

La rousse acquiesça et elles accélérèrent le pas. Cependant le magasin de farce était fermé, la porte condamnée par de grosses planches de bois.

- Honey Dukes a l'air d'être ouvert ! proposa Hermione en voyant l'air désappointé de son amie.

Elle lui prit délicatement la main et l'entraîna vers le confiseur. L'humeur de la cinquième année s'améliora quand Hermione acheta deux plumes en sucre et en donna une à son amie. Elles firent un tour dans le village, dégustant leur sucrerie, puis allèrent trouver refuge dans le pub de Madame Rosemerta.

- Bonjour les filles ! Je vous sers quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda la tenancière alors que les deux gryffondors prenaient place au fond de la pièce.

- Deux bières au beurre, s'il vous plaît ! répondit Giny en se frottant les mains.

Madame Rosemerta nota la commande, et disparut derrière son comptoir.

- Quand me donneras-tu ma prochaine leçon ? murmura Ginny à l'attention de son amie.

- Ce soir si tu veux… On ira dans la salle sur demande après le dîner, répondit Hermione. Maintenant que tu maîtrises les informulés, je vais…

- Salut Hermione, Bonjour Ginny ! s'exclama derrière elle une voix enjouée.

Les deux gryffondors tournèrent la tête et virent Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se diriger vers elles.

- On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Dean en tirant une chaise pour s'installer.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre la réponse à ta question avant de t'asseoir, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Désolée les garçons, mais c'est journée entre filles aujourd'hui ! répondit aimablement Ginny.

Seamus haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à s'installer à une autre table, mais Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

- Ginny, je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner chez Honey Dukes…

- On en vient, grommela Hermione en attrapant un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur la table d'à côté.

Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et son cœur se serra en lisant le titre de l'article.

« Gregorovitch disparu, sa boutique est saccagée. Azkaban est tombé, les mangemorts en liberté ! ». Hermione jeta le journal sur la table et grimaça.

- Tu veux que je te débouche les oreilles ? demanda la rousse. Je passe l'après midi avec Hermione.

- Elle peut rester avec Seamus ! Je suis sure qu'il se fera une joie de passer l'après midi avec notre chère préfète.

Finnigan se mit à rougir et la dite préfète leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Non merci, Dean.

- Allez ! Tu ne vas pas passer l'après midi en célibataire ! reprit Dean. Même Ron a trouvé quelqu'un ! Tiens, quand on parle du loup, le voilà…

Effectivement, Ron venait d'entrer dans le pub, Lavande solidement accrochée à son bras. Ginny regarda un instant le couple puis éclata de rire.

- Tant mieux pour lui ! Dean, je te le dis une dernière fois, je ne sortirai pas avec toi ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille avant que je ne te jette un sort dont tu ne te remettras pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes, connaissant la spécialité de la jeune Weasley, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Hermione remarqua que Lavande chuchotait à l'oreille de Ron et se dit que les malheurs de Dean avec Ginny serait connu de tout Poudlard avant le repas du soir. La sixième année finit son verre d'une traite et lâcha quelques pièces sur la table.

- Tu veux partir ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

- Oui, j'ai envie de prendre l'air…

- Par ce temps ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre son manteau. Ginny soupira bruyamment, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et suivit son amie vers la sortie.

« Gregorovitch a été enlevé par les mangemorts, c'est sûr ! C'est donc que Voldemort chercher une autre baguette… Ca me déplaît, mais je vais devoir aller voir Rogue pour… »

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda la cinquième année qui essayait de suivre l'allure rapide de la préfète.

- C'est juste que… commença Hermione.

- HERMIONE ! GINNY ! ATTENDEZ-MOI !

Les deux préfètes s'arrêtèrent et remarquèrent que Katie Bell les suivait. Cependant, son amie Leane paraissait visiblement en colère et essayait de lui arracher quelque chose des mains.

- Va remettre ça ou tu l'as pris ! s'exclama Lean à Katie alors qu'elles s'approchaient des deux gryffondors.

- Non, je dois le donner à…

Hermione ne sut pas qui était le destinataire. Katie, dont les doigts étaient entrés en contact avec l'objet qu'elle tenait poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, le visage dénué d'expression, et ses cheveux tournoyaient. Leane cria, effrayée, et voulut attraper son amie par la cheville.

- NON ! NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! hurla Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Ginny, empêche-la !

Tandis que Ginny se précipitait sur Leane pour la maintenir à distance de Katie, un jet de lumière rouge sortit de la baguette d'Hermione et toucha le paquet que tenait la poursuiveuse de gryffondor. Ce dernier quitta les mains de Katie pour tomber sur le sol, faisant apparaître un collier d'opale, et Katie chuta à son tour.

- Ne touchez pas à ça… dit calmement Hermione en s'approchant de Katie.

Elle tapa du bout de sa baguette le visage de la gryffondor évanouie, puis fit apparaître une loutre argentée.

- Va prévenir McGonagall. Vite !

L'animal s'éclipsa, volant rapidement vers le château. Hermione retira son manteau, enveloppa le collier d'opale et le tendit à Ginny.

- Surtout, ne mets pas tes mains dessus…

La cinquième année acquiesça, et Hermione jeta un mobilis corpus à Katie.

- Leane, vient avec nous… On va aller à l'infirmerie, dit doucement la préfète.

Leane acquiesça, et toutes les quatre prirent le chemin de Poudlard.

* * *

LA suite vendredi !

Bises, et bonne nuit !

Link9


	40. QUIDDITCH

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je sais, je suis impardonnable, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai fait aucune RAR por le chap précédent. Vraiment désolée, mais j'ai passé je ne sais combien d'entretiens d'embauche entre hier et aujourd'hui. Je vous promets que demain, je m'y mets !! Et je répondrai à chacun de vos messages !

Sans plus de bavardages, place au chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 40 : QUIDDITCH**

Un jet de lumière rouge rebondit sur une paroi argentée. Puis, un bruit d'explosion retentit.

- STUPEFIX !

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'utiliser les informulés ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

Une chaise s'envola et fondit sur une jeune femme qui dut faire une roulade pour l'éviter. Cependant, une table suivit le même trajet et la jeune femme se trouva coincée entre le mur et le meuble.

- Ok, j'abandonne… grommela Ginny.

Hermione sourit, agita sa baguette et la rousse put se dégager.

- Quand est-ce que tu m'apprendras des nouveaux sorts ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant de son amie.

- Quand tu utiliseras les informulés, répondit Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

La sixième année regarda sa montre.

- Faut qu'on retourne à la tour…

Ginny acquiesça, l'embrassa rapidement et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle sur demande.

- Tu penses que Katie ira bien ? demanda la plus jeune.

- J'espère…

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle voulait le donner à une de nous deux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je pense qu'il y a un mangemort en culotte courte à Poudlard, et qu'il veut se débarrasser de l'une de nous deux. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre Voldemort et moi au ministère, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi…

- Ca me paraît logique, acquiesça Ginny. Et bien, tu es encore plus dangereuse à fréquenter qu'Harry !

Hermione fit un petit sourire et les gryffondors reprirent leur route. Cependant, en passant dans un couloir du premier étage, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Rogue. Ce dernier grimaça en voyant les deux préfètes, consulta sa montre et parut fort mécontent.

- Weasley, retournez vite dans votre dortoir. Vous n'avez que cinq minutes avant que je ne retire des points à Gryffondor. Granger, restez ici, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Ginny jeta un regard compatissant à son amie, et fila sans demander son reste. Hermione toisa du regard le directeur de Serpentard.

- Vous savez qui est responsable de l'état de Katie ? demanda sèchement la préfète.

- Non, répliqua Rogue avec mauvaise humeur. Mais vous devez le savoir, vous !

- J'ai ma petite idée, en effet… Mais j'étais persuadée que Voldemort vous en avez parlé. Après tout, vous êtes son homme de confiance…

Rogue tressaillit en entendant le nom du mage noir.

- Où est Gregorovitch ? continua Hermione.

- Sûrement dans les sous-sols du manoir Malefoy, répondit Rogue. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a besoin de lui pour…

- Une nouvelle baguette, pour affronter Harry. Je sais cela. Mettez-le d'ici un mois ou deux sur la piste de la baguette de Sureau. Gregorovitch l'a eu quelques temps entre les mains. Ca occupera Voldemort le temps que je finisse mes petites affaires.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant, et sembla réfléchir à la suite de sa phrase. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- S'il s'intéresse de près à Grindelwald, dite lui bien que Dumbledore l'a vaincu et qu'il a récupéré la baguette de son ennemi…

- Pourquoi ? demanda abruptement Rogue.

- Si vous ne le faites pas, Grindelwald sera assassiné.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un mage noir après tout… dit doucereusement le maître des potions.

- Il paye ses crimes en prison… rétorqua Hermione. Personne ne mérite de mourir de la main de Voldemort.

Rogue haussa les épaules, puis regarda sa montre.

- Vous êtes dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Ca vaut bien… dix points de moins à Gryffondor ? En plus, une préfète… Non, finalement, ce sera quinze points. Bonne soirée, Granger…

Le maître des potions tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Hermione serra le poing et se retint de lui jeter un maléfice dans le dos. Elle partit rejoindre la tour gryffondor en pestant contre le directeur de serpentard. Cependant, ses pensées se tournèrent vers des choses moins réjouissantes. Après tout, il était fort probable que Voldemort soit déjà sur la piste du bâton de la mort. Puisqu'il était le meilleur legilimens vivant, il avait déjà du fouiller l'esprit du fabricant de baguette. Elle devait faire confiance à Rogue pour éviter à Grindelwald d'avoir une visite de la part d'un confrère.

En franchissant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione se disait qu'elle était mal partie. Il lui restait quatre horcruxes à détruire, dont un dans le corps d'Harry. Et c'était bien ça qui lui posait problème. Elle devait trouver très rapidement la solution, ou Voldemort gagnerait une fois de plus. Ensuite, elle devait mettre hors jeu Malefoy le plus rapidement possible. Si elle pouvait éviter que les mangemorts entrent à Poudlard, la bataille serait plus difficile pour eux. Et enfin, elle devait se débrouiller pour qu'Harry gagne la baguette de Sureau.

Les jours passaient, et le premier match de quidditch, la fameuse rencontre Serpentard/Gryffondor, arriva. Le matin, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, vêtus de leur robe rouge et or. Bien entendu, ils se firent siffler par les serpentards, mais Hermione avait l'habitude. Ron était blanc comme un linge, et il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soir. En revanche, Ginny semblait manger pour deux. Harry se contenta d'un café et Hermione grignota deux tartines.

- Bon, vous êtes prêt ? demanda le capitaine alors que Dean venait d'arriver, en tenue lui aussi.

Ils vont se prendre la raclée du siècle ! s'exclama Ginny, ravie.

- Rendez-vous dans trente minutes sur le terrain, dit sombrement Harry en se levant.

Il quitta la grande salle et Dean en profita pour s'assoir à côté de Ginny.

- Malefoy et Vaisey sont forfaits ! On va gagner ! Tu m'attends ? J'aimerai qu'on aille au stade ensemble…

- Mon pauvre Dean, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? ricana Lavande alors que Ginny allait répliquer. Tu perds ton temps…

- Quoi ? Tu as déjà quelqu'un ? demande le gryffondor à la jeune préfète.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? répliqua Ginny. Tu es pire que Ron !

Hermione se leva, et quitta la grande salle, ne voulant en entendre plus. Une fois dans le hall, elle marcha en direction du parc mais fut vite rattrapée par Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la rousse à son amie.

- Rien, répondit Hermione. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

- Ca fait des jours que tu es distante. Un problème avec moi ? demanda la cinquième année, inquiète.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Absolument pas ! C'est juste que… Laisse tomber, c'est compliqué… Pensons plutôt au match !

Ginny se renfrogna et les deux gryffondors gagnèrent les vestiaires en silence. Elles trouvèrent Harry entrain de griffonner un plan sur des grandes feuilles de papier. Rapidement, le reste de l'équipe arriva. Les joueurs entendaient les spectateurs se mettre en place tandis que le capitaine exposait la technique à suivre.

- Allez, on y va ! Jouez le mieux que vous pouvez !

L'équipe acquiesça et chacun se saisit de son balai, puis quitta les vestiaires. Les joueurs se mirent en place sur le terrain, et Harry broya la main du capitaine de Serpentard. Puis Bibine donna le coup d'envoi, et les joueurs s'envolèrent. Hermione serrait sa batte dans la main, et attendait de voir un cognard.

- Voilà, c'est parti ! s'exclama le commentateur. Nous allons assister à la rencontre de deux nouvelles équipes. Il n'y a rien à dire sur celles de serpentard, malgré l'absence de leur attrapeur Malefoy et du poursuiveur Vaisey. En revanche, je me pose des questions que la manière de recruter de Potter.

Hermione soupira en tapant dans un cognard qui fonçait droit sur Ginny pour qu'il coupe la trajectoire d'un poursuiveur de serpentard. La batteuse se dit que le prochain serait pour Zaccharia Smith, s'il ne faisait pas de meilleurs commentaires.

Le match se déroulait plutôt bien. Ron faisait de bons arrêts, les poursuiveurs -malgré l'absence de Katie- marquaient à chaque fois, et Harry cherchait le vif d'or. Cependant, Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux batteurs, ne semblaient pas s'intéresser au match. Certes, ils renvoyaient les cognards, mais ils semblaient toujours avoir les mêmes cibles : Ginny et elle. Certes, Dean avait été visé quelques fois, mais la préfète pensait que c'était plus par maladresse que par choix. Elle décida donc d'observer encore quelques instants le jeu des deux serpentard pour se décider à intervenir.

- Gryffondor mène de soixante dix à zéro. Ce qui est étonnant quand on voit la qualité du jeu des…

Smith ne put finir sa phrase. Hermione avait envoyé de toutes ses forces un cognard au présentateur qui hurla de peur en voyant l'objet magique foncer sur lui. Elle eut un petit sourire victorieux et vola en direction des poursuiveurs de gryffondor. Cependant, elle dût foncer sur Ginny car deux cognards se dirigeaient vers elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer.

Hermione réussit à en renvoyer un, mais le deuxième la percuta de plein fouet dans le dos. La gryffondor bascula en avant et déglutit en ne sentant plus son balai sous elle. Elle voyait l'herbe qui se rapprochait rapidement, inexorablement. Elle tombait la tête la première, et le résultat n'allait pas être beau à voir.

- Enfin, un peu d'action. Potter, toujours lui, fonce vers le vif d'or… commenta d'une voix monotone Zaccharia alors que la foule hurlait.

Soudain, une main se saisit de celle d'Hermione et elle eut l'impression que son bras allait s'arracher. La batteuse se retrouva suspendue dans l'air, et dans le bon sens. Son regard croisa celui de Ginny, qui paraissait folle d'inquiétude. Les doigts de la rousse se refermaient sur ceux de la sixième année.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle fortement pour couvrir la clameur du public.

Hermione acquiesça et Dean s'approcha d'elles avec le balai de la batteuse. Aidée de ses coéquipiers, la préfète remonta sur son balai. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et n'avait qu'une envie : poser les pieds sur la terre ferme.

- Gryffondor remporte le match deux cent vingt à dix… dit Smith, visiblement déçu.

- Je reviens tout de suite… marmonna Ginny.

Elle partit rapidement en direction des tribunes et, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit un énorme craquement. La poursuiveuse avait percuté de plein fouet la tribune dans laquelle se trouvait Smith.

- Désolée Bill, j'ai pas réussi à freiner…

La phrase entendue via le micro du poufsouffle fit éclater de rire les spectateurs.

Tous les gryffondors atterrirent et Harry fut félicité par l'ensemble des joueurs. Ginny les rejoignit bien vite, son balai à la main et se fit étreindre par le survivant. Cependant, le contact fut de courte durée, Ron les observant, l'œil mauvais. La rousse évita une bise de Dean et se précipita vers Hermione.

- On les a pulvérisés ! s'exclama la poursuiveuse en serrant la batteuse dans ses bras.

- Merci pour le coup de main… murmura Hermione.

D'un geste tendre de la main, la rousse dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la sixième année.

- De rien. Heureuse de voir qu'il y a un domaine où je suis meilleure que toi, chérie… murmura Ginny.

Hermione rougit d'un coup. C'était la première fois que Ginny lui attribuait un petit nom.

- ALLEZ !! ON VA FAIRE LA FETE !! s'exclama Dean.

Et effectivement, Bill dut passer vers deux heures du matin pour faire régner le calme dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Alors que le professeur de DCFM rabrouait les élèves encore debout, Lavande et Parvati gloussaient en pointant du doigt la boucle d'oreille en croc de serpent.

* * *

La suite lundi !

PAssez un très bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	41. UN NOEL GLACIAL

Hey hey !

Voici le nouveau chap de Seconde Chance. Il ne reste qu'onze chapitres à publier... En tout cas, merci de votre fidélité à cette fic !

Je ne peux garantir une uploade mercredi soir, je ferai mon possible, mais je commence un nouveau taff demain ! Ouais !! ^^

Bonne lecture,

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 41 : UN NOEL GLACIAL**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit de camp. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, elle contemplait le plafond de la chambre de Ginny. Elle pensait aux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, depuis le match de Quidditch. Elle se sentait déprimée. Elle faisait bien l'objet de la vindicte de Malefoy. La chute de son balai en était la preuve. Comment avait-il pu provoquer l'accident, n'étant pas lui-même sur le terrain ? Elle soupira. Elle s'en moquait. Malefoy n'était pas de taille face à elle, et il l'apprendrait à ses dépends.

Hermione ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Elle avait besoin de calme. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était montée plus tôt. Fred, George, Ron et Ginny jouaient à la bataille explosive dans le salon, provoquant un raffut de tous les diables. Bill roucoulait avec Fleur, ce qui exaspérait toujours Mme Weasley. Harry, quant à lui, était plongé dans une grande conversation avec Tonks et semblait détendu

La gryffondor passa son pyjama et se coucha, ramenant la couverture sur ses épaules. D'un geste de baguette, elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

_Elle se trouvait dans la forêt interdite, l'épée de Gryffondor à la main. Devant elle, allongé sur le sol, Harry était inconscient. Puis Voldemort apparut à côté d'elle, et il regardait le survivant de ses yeux injectés de sang._

_- Tu veux détruire l'horcruxe ? Vas-y, transperce-le, en plein dans le corps… _

_Hermione tremblait. Elle savait qu'elle devait planter l'épée dans le torse d'Harry, mais son corps ne réagissait pas._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, sang de bourbe ? C'est la seule solution, tu le sais…_

_- Je… Je ne peux pas…_

_- Tu es bien comme cet imbécile de Dumbledore. Tu es lâche. C'est pour ça que je gagnerai toujours. Tu n'oses pas tuer. Si la mort n'est rien, si la victoire t'importe avant tout, tue le garçon !_

_Hermione ferma les yeux, leva les bras et abattit l'épée sur Harry. Du sang gicla hors de la poitrine du gryffondor qui poussa un râle. Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et métallique._

_- Son sang coule dans mes veines ! Le tuer ne me tue pas ! Tu m'as rendu service, sang de bourbe ! AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_Un jet de lumière atteignit Hermione de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula dans l'herbe, le regard vide._

_- La protection de sa mère coule en moi… Je suis immortel…_

La voix glaciale semblait être un écho lointain quand Hermione se réveilla, en sursaut. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et elle sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son visage. Soudain, deux bas l'étreignirent.

- Ca va Hermione ? murmura une voix.

La préfète se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge et inspira profondément.

- Oui, merci. Juste un cauchemar.

- Je t'ai entendu hurler dans ton sommeil. Raconte-moi… dit doucement Ginny en resserrant son étreinte.

Hermione passa une main sur son visage.

- Je… Je tuais Harry en rêve. Voldemort était là et…

- Tu le tuais ? Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione hésita, mais n'en pouvait plus de cacher à Ginny ce qui la minait depuis plus d'un an. Elle expliqua donc à son amie les horcruxes, et son dilemme quant au sort d'Harry.

- Harry est un horcrux ? demanda Ginny, horrifiée.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

La préfète se sentait désespérée. Elle avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucune solution ne se présentait.

- Je ne peux pas le tuer ! Ca m'est impossible ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

- Chut… calme-toi, on trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas… essaya de rassurer Ginny.

Hermione se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Les paroles de Voldemort tournaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de la sixième année.

« Son sang coule dans mes veines… Le tuer ne me tue pas… C'est bien ce qu'il m'a dit. Et c'est dû au sang d'Harry. Voldemort a la protection de Lily en lui… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? »

Hermione ne remarquait pas qu'elle parlait à voix basse, pas plus qu'elle ne voyait le regard étrange que lui jetait Ginny.

« Harry va chez les Dursley car il y est protégé, puisque le sang de Petunia est le même que celui de Lily. Admettons maintenant que cette protection coule aussi dans le sang d'Harry, il coule donc dans celui de Voldemort, c'est ce qu'il lui a dit dans le cimetière. Donc, si Voldemort tue Harry, il détruira seulement l'horcruxe car la protection marchera ! »

Hermione s'arrêta net, et refit mentalement le cheminement de sa pensée. Elle répéta plusieurs fois la conclusion, puis bougonna.

- C'est forcément ça… Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché la première fois ? Qu'est-ce qui a cloché dans la forêt ? Pourquoi Harry est-il mort, alors qu'il était protégé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant.

- Je crois que j'ai un bout de la solution… marmonna la préfète. Oui, c'est forcément ça ! Mais il manque une pièce au puzzle !

La sixième année semblait à présent parfaitement réveillée et très excitée.

- Il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall !

- Chérie, il est deux heures du matin. Tout le monde dort, et ils ont bien de la chance…

- Je crois vraiment avoir la clé de la défaite de Voldemort, mais faut que je retourne tout de suite à Poudlard !

Hermione attrapa rapidement sa cape qui trônait sur une chaise et voulut la mettre, mais Ginny l'en empêcha. Elle lui tira le vêtement des mains et poussa la sixième année qui se retrouva assise sur le lit. La rousse l'embrassa langoureusement, puis l'allongea sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Hermione en se redressant, étonnée.

- Laisse-moi te détendre… chuchota la rousse en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ginny exerça une légère pression sur les épaules d'Hermione qui n'avait d'autres possibilités que de se rallonger. La rousse se positionna sur son amie et l'embrassa passionnément. La sixième année eut brusquement chaud. Elle savait ce que voulait faire son amie, et cela la terrorisait. La rousse sembla remarquer le trouble de son amie et sourit tendrement.

- Est-ce que tu en as envie ? demanda doucement Ginny en mordillant légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de la préfète.

Hermione voulut sourire, mais ne put faire qu'une grimace.

- Et bien… je… tu vois, euh... balbutia l'aînée.

- Tout cela est très clair, Hermione… plaisanta Ginny.

- On n'est pas un peu jeune ? commença la sixième année.

- Tout est relatif, répondit Ginny. Et puis, c'est pas comme si il y avait un risque que l'une de nous deux tombe enceinte…

- Certes… mais… je…

Même dans l'obscurité, Ginny remarque qu'Hermione avait rougi.

- C'est ta première fois, moi aussi, et j'ai envie de partager ce moment avec toi…

La sixième année pesa un instant le pour et le contre, et se décida quand elle sentit les mains de Ginny qui passaient sous sa chemise pour lui caresser les hanches. Les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent sous les draps, et Hermione agita sa baguette pour sceller la porte sur leur intimité.

Les jours suivant passèrent agréablement. Pour une fois Hermione ne pensait pas, la gorge serrée, à l'absence de ses parents pour la traditionnelle fête de famille. Elle était assise à côté de Ginny, et cette dernière avait la main posée sur la jambe de la sixième année. Fleur tendait sa fourchette de purée à Bill qui souriait, Ron les observait du coin de l'œil, Harry discutait avec Remus et Tonks, Mr Weasley parlait des dernières inventions de ses fils jumeaux avec enthousiasme, prodiguant à ces derniers quelques conseils et Mme Weasley amenait la bûche à table, tentant de masquer la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à l'absence de Charlie, et surtout de celle de Percy.

- Professeur Weasley, demanda Hermione avec amusement, que se passe-t-il avec le professeur William McGonagall ?

Bill eut une moue, posa sa fourchette et sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je ne devrais pas dire du mal d'un de mes collègues, surtout un jour de Noël, mais c'est une teigne. Il était odieux à Poudlard, faisant toutes les bêtises inimaginables… Je ne compte même plus les fois ou j'ai du lui courir après dans l'école, pour qu'il désensorcelle ses victimes… Minerva mettait du sien pour que les punitions soient exemplaires, mais son neveu était protégé par Rogue…

Intéressée par le récit du professeur de DCMF, Hermione ne remarqua pas les deux personnes qui traversaient le jardin en direction du Terrier. Harry lui donna un coup de coude et désigna du menton la fenêtre. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et Harry soupira longuement. Mr Weasley se leva précipitamment et alla ouvrir la porte aux deux arrivants.

- Joyeux Noël à tous ! dit joyeusement Rufus Scrimgeour, en ôtant son chapeau couvert de neige. Bonjour Arthur !

Mr Weasley serra la main du ministre alors que Percy pénétrait dans le salon. Il toisa un instant tous les convives, puis se saisit de ses lunettes écaillées et essuya la buée qui s'était formée sur les verres.

- Joyeux Noël, maman, dit-il assez froidement.

Mme Weasley porta la main à son cœur, puis se précipita pour enlacer son fils.

- Nous ne vous dérangerons pas très longtemps. Nous passions dans le coin -le travail, vous comprenez- et Percy a eu envie de venir vous voir. Je vais vous laisser en famille… Peut-être que ces deux jeunes personnes voudront me faire visiter votre beau jardin ? demanda Scrimgeour en désignant Harry et Hermione.

Les deux gryffondors échangèrent un regard et se levèrent. Harry fit un signe apaisant à Remus et Tons qui commençaient à se lever. L'ambiance s'était vraiment refroidie depuis la demande du ministre et Percy ne savait que dire, que faire. Hermione attrapa deux capes sur le porte manteau et en lança une à Harry. Ils se couvrirent et sortirent dans le froid en compagnie du ministre.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence dans le jardin, et Hermione et Harry regardaient avec amusement un gnome de jardin occupé à extirper des verres de terre d'un massif de rhododendrons.

- Très charmant, ce jardin… dit gaiement Scrimgeour en balayant du regard la pelouse enneigé.

- Il faut le voir en été, monsieur le Ministre ! répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire. Il y a toute sorte de plantes, et je dois avouer que Mme Weasley a la main encore plus verte que le professeur Chourave.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et reporta son attention sur ses chaussures.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'essaie de vous rencontrer, vous deux. Vous le saviez ?

- Non, répondit le survivant.

- McGonagall est très… protectrice à votre égard. Mais après ce qui s'est passé au ministère, ça se comprend.

- Donc, elle vous a fermé la porte au nez et vous… passez par la fenêtre ? demanda Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Scrimgeour toussota et la préfète se demanda combien de personnes Ombrage avait contaminées avec sa manie.

- Il y a tellement de rumeurs autour de vous, reprit le ministre, un peu gêné. Nous savons bien que toutes ces histoires sont déformées. Mais toutes les rumeurs ont toujours un fond de vérité. Harry, on vous nomme l'élu, ces derniers temps… J'imagine que vous en avez discuté avec Miss McGonagall.

- Oui, se contenta de dire Harry.

- Et vous, Miss Granger… Fudge et Weasley m'ont parlé du ministère… Ils vous auraient vu face à Vous Savez Qui. Seulement blessée, une statue qui protégeait Harry… De la magie de haut niveau ! Bien plus que ce qu'on vous enseigne à Poudlard !

- Vous savez, vous pouvez demander à notre ancienne Grande Inquisitrice, les professeurs sont très compétents dans notre école, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai aussi eu une bonne dose de chance, Voldemort n'avait pas l'air très en forme ce soir là. Sans oublier qu'un de vos meilleurs aurors était avec nous. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Tonks.

- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus, Harry ? Sur l'élu, la prophétie… commença le ministre

- Non, c'est une conversation privée, coupa Harry de son ton le plus aimable.

- Oui, je comprends, répondit Scrimgeour. D'ailleurs, est-ce si important ? Pour vous, certainement, mais pour les sorciers en général…

- L'important est qu'ils y croient ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oui, tout à fait ! Il faut leur redonner de l'espoir. Et qui mieux que vous, jeunes gens, pourrait l'incarner ? Vous, deux élèves de Poudlard, des sorciers de premier cycle, avez échappé au plus puissant des mages noirs. Vous êtes des symboles, aussi il serait important que l'on vous voie au ministère, de temps en temps. Ce serait presque un devoir de…

- D'afficher notre soutien à votre action ? proposa Hermione alors qu'Harry souriait.

- Je vois que vous avez compris, Miss Granger. On ne m'a pas menti sur votre intelligence…

- Ce serait avec plaisir, commença la préfète alors que le survivant faisait les gros yeux, mais je ne pense pas que, dans l'état actuel des choses, nous pouvons satisfaire votre requête.

- Pardon ? demanda le ministre, qui perdait son air aimable.

- Voyez-vous, je pense que le ministère s'est trompé en arrêtant Stan Rocade… commença Harry. Mais je pense que vous avez du avoir le point de vue de Madame la Directrice à ce sujet.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas tout. Je ne demande pas mieux que de soutenir le ministère… enchaîna Hermione.

- Faite-le ! répliqua sèchement Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Mais, selon mes propres convictions, un établissement qui conserve dans ses effectifs des personnes telles que Dolorès Ombrage n'est pas digne de confiance. Après ce qu'elle a fait à Poudlard l'année dernière, vous comprenez aisément que nous en gardons un souvenir… désagréable.

Scrimgeour regarda Hermione et Harry. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Vous n'avez donc pas l'intention de nous aider ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Non ! répliquèrent en chœur les gryffondors.

- Je n'aimerai pas que les gens pensent que l'Elu soutient un gouvernement qui envoie des innocents en prison ! ajouta Harry.

- Vous êtes l'élu ? interrogea le ministre.

- Je croyais que ça n'avait pas d'importance… répliqua doucement le survivant.

Scrimgeour se renfrogna.

- Que prépare McGonagall ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux gryffondors se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules.

- On n'en sait rien, répondit Harry. Mais vu la période, elle doit préparer les décorations de Noël à Poudlard...

Le ministre eut un mouvement d'humeur. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Et si vous le saviez, vous ne me le diriez pas, j'imagine… reprit Scrimgeour.

- Tu vois, j't'avais dit qu'il était plus perspicace que Fudge, murmura Hermione en souriant.

- Si j'étais vous, je la laisserai tranquille, ajouta Harry. Regardez votre prédécesseur. Il a essayé de se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. Conclusion, il est parti, et Minerva McGonagall est toujours là…

- Elle a fait du bon travail sur vous, reprit sèchement le ministre. Vous êtes l'homme de McGonagall jusqu'au bout !

- Oui, en effet… répliqua Harry. Elle seule m'a soutenu quand j'ai averti du retour de Voldemort. Contrairement au ministère.

- Et vous Granger ?

- Je pense que Madame la Directrice serait enchantée de savoir qu'elle a tout mon soutient. Et on peut donc dire que je suis aussi la « femme de McGonagall » jusqu'au bout.

Les deux gryffondors sourirent, alors que Scrimgeour tournait les talons et s'éloignait, maussade. Il fit un signe à Percy qui guettait par la fenêtre, et les deux représentants du ministère quittèrent le terrier.

- Tu sais que Tonks m'a proposé d'être ma formatrice à l'académie des aurors ? demanda Harry, réjoui.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, son ami ne changerait jamais.

- Il faudrait pour cela que tu travailles correctement pour tes ASPICS !

Le survivant fit une grimace, et les deux élèves regagnèrent le Terrier.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite au plus vite, je vous le promets !

Bises, et passez une bonne soirée,

LInk9


	42. LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour l'upload tardive, mais j'ai eu des horaires de fou toute la semaine !

Bon, rassurez-vous,je referai une uploade lundi soir après le travail !

Chapitre un peu court, mais de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 42 : LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES**

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione se précipita dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe à la gargouille et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Cependant, arrivée devant la porte, elle n'eut le temps de frapper. McGonagall sortait de son bureau et sembla surprise de tomber nez à nez avec son élève.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Hermione ?

- Oui… répondit la préfète, essoufflée.

- Bien, attendez-moi quelques minutes, je reviens de suite. A peine arrivé, William me cause des soucis… Pauvre Bill ! soupira-t-elle.

Hermione laissa passer la directrice, puis entra dans le bureau. Tout y était rangé, ordonné. La préfète sourit à la maniaquerie de son professeur en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil confortable. Au fond de la pièce l'épée de Gryffondor reposait dans une vitrine.

- Bonne année miss Granger ! s'exclama une voix réjouie.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et éclata de rire en voyant Dumbledore dans son tableau, un chapeau coloré sur sa tête et des cotillons à la main.

- Que cette année soit la dernière pour Tom ! continua l'ancien directeur.

Hermione acquiesça et s'approcha du tableau.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé pour Harry ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Oui, je sais que c'est un horcruxe. Je sais qu'il est protégé car le sacrifice de sa mère coule dans les veines de Voldemort. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas survécu la première fois…

- Ca, répondit Dumbledore en levant les bras, n'est plus un mystère pour moi.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quand je suis mort, les souvenirs de mes deux existences et de mes deux morts se sont superposés… murmura le directeur. Harry a été tué par le sortilège que lui a lancé Tom dans la forêt. Cependant, j'étais dans l'anti chambre de la mort à l'attendre. Je lui ai laissé le choix de partir avec moi, ou de retourner dans le monde des vivants…

- Et il vous a suivi… répondit sombrement Hermione. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il abandonné ? Si prêt du but ?

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants.

- A vrai dire, je ne peux faire que des suppositions. Nous n'avons pas trop eu le temps de discuter, puisque vous avez formulé rapidement votre vœu que je me suis empressé d'exaucer. Je pense qu'il était fatigué. Et qu'il a mal interprété les souvenirs que lui avait confiés Severus. Pour lui, il devait mourir, c'était inévitable. Et je crois qu'il s'est laissé gagner par le sentiment de repos, de bonheur qu'on éprouve une fois mort.

- Désolée de vous contredire, mais je n'ai absolument pas ressenti ça, répliqua Hermione.

- Oui car, grâce à mon intervention rapide, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de gagner l'anti chambre. Il faut qu'Harry ait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui lui donne envie de se battre.

- Mais… Et nous ? Et Poudlard ? Et Ginny ?

- Pour Poudlard, je pense que la joie de revoir ses parents et son parrain a été la plus forte. Quant à Miss Weasley, cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. En revanche, la situation est maintenant différente…

Hermione eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac.

- Vous voulez dire que je dois pousser Ginny dans les bras d'Harry ? Que je dois rompre avec…

- Faite ce qu'il vous semble juste, Hermione, coupa Dumbledore. Je vous ai donné une seconde chance, il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Faite en sorte qu'Harry sorte vivant de la forêt. Après, à vous de trouver le moyen adéquat.

- Vous demandez que je me sacrifie une fois de plus ! N'en ai-je pas fait assez, toutes ces années ? Mes parents, mes amis… Pourquoi m'en demandez-vous toujours plus ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

- C'est vous qui avez demandé à tout recommencer, rétorqua sèchement Dumbledore. Assumez votre demande, Miss Granger. Je vous avais prévenu, et je n'ai pas été le seul, que ce ne serait pas facile. Faite votre travail !

- Ca vous a bien arrangé que je fasse ce vœu, professeur !

Hermione tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte du bureau. Elle dévala l'escalier, et ne fit pas attention quand elle passa devant McGonagall. Cette dernière allait l'appeler quand elle remarqua le visage bouleversé de son élève. Elle la laissa passer, se promettant de questionner plus tard la préfète.

La gryffondor courut jusqu'à la salle sur demande et se jeta sur le canapé de la pièce. Elle donna des coups de poing dans les coussins, maudissant l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Elle refusait catégoriquement de rompre avec Ginny. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution, mais son cœur s'y opposait. Elle aussi avait le droit au bonheur.

« -_Egoïste ! murmura une petite voix dans son esprit. Tu vas sacrifier le monde pour une amourette d'adolescente !_

- Une amourette d'adolescente ? Je n'ai plus seize ans ! Je l'aime, un point c'est tout, et je ne la laisserai pas partir !

_- C'est bien, vous serez unies dans la mort… C'est pathétique. Tu es vraiment une gamine. McGonagall a raison de t'appeler jeune fille ! Tu as vingt quatre ans ? Laisse-moi rire, tu agis comme une gosse._

- TAIS-TOI !!

_- Tu as peur que Ginny soit mieux avec Harry qu'avec toi ! Qu'elle soit plus épanouie…_

- ARRETE ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! Si elle voulait sortir avec Harry, elle l'aurait fait !

_- A toi de lui montrer ce qu'elle veut sans se l'avouer…_

- Hors de question ! Je veux être heureuse, moi aussi !

_- Tu veux être heureuse… Et tant pis si le prix de ton bonheur est la destruction du monde magique…_

- Tais-toi…

_- Tu vas tout nous faire tuer par Voldemort pour garder ta petite amie ? Egoïste !_

- LA FERME !!! »

Hermione avait hurlé. Elle se leva du canapé, faisant les cents pas, essayant de faire taire la petite voix qui ne cessait de l'insulter dans son esprit. Elle tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle se ressaisit un moment, et attrapa le premier livre venu dans la bibliothèque. Elle se força à se concentrer sur sa lecture quand quelque chose chauffa dans sa poche. Hermione plongea la main et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le faux galion de l'AD. Elle l'observa et remarqua une inscription.

« Où es-tu ? Je m'inquiète… G. »

Hermione soupira et tourna machinalement les pages de son livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua que c'était un traité de magie noire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un titre de chapitre.

« MARQUES DE CONTROLE »

Alors que ses yeux allaient du galion au titre du chapitre, son esprit s'activait. L'adrénaline montait en elle alors qu'une idée germait. Hermione avait ensorcelé les fausses pièces, et Ginny avait réussi à modifier l'inscription. Voldemort, lui, avait imposé la marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche de ses mangemorts, et chacun pouvait prévenir les sorciers noirs en touchant la marque. Il y avait un mangemort à Poudlard, en la personne de Rogue. Se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse, par le biais du maître des potions, mettre tous les mangemorts hors service quelques temps en faisant passer un maléfice par leur marque ?

Elle lut avidement le chapitre, en quête de réponse. Cependant, il lui manquait des informations sur la marque des ténèbres. Comment Voldemort l'imposait-il à ses partisans ? Quelle était la nature du sort utilisé ? Dès qu'elle aurait ces renseignements, elle pourrait travailler sur son idée. Si effectivement, elle avait la possibilité de mettre les mangemorts hors service pendant la bataille, l'ordre du Phénix aurait un sacré avantage. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était le professeur Rogue, et Hermione ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour lui parler. Le serpentard avait toujours la faculté de la rabaisser, de l'attaquer sur ses faiblesses et actuellement, elle ne se voulait l'affronter.

Quand elle retourna dans la tour Gryffondor, la salle commune était vide. Alors qu'elle la traversait pour gagner son dortoir, quelqu'un sortit d'un recoin et se précipita sur la préfète. Hermione reconnut Ginny et sourit quand son amie la prit dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda la rousse, inquiète.

- Dans la salle sur demande, répondit doucement Hermione en la serrant contre elle.

- Tu n'as l'air bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, c'est juste que… Deux trois trucs qui me tracassent, mais sans importance.

- Promis ? demanda Ginny en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- Promis ! répondit la préfète en embrassant la rousse délicatement.

Elles restèrent quelques instants, l'une contre l'autre. Puis elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent leur lit. En s'endormant, la sixième année se fit la promesse de trouver une solution pour qu'Harry reste vivant, sans impliquer Ginny. Définitivement, elle ne voulait pas laisser partir son amie.

Les semaines passèrent. Hermione avait réussi à rassurer McGonagall quant à sa fuite de l'autre soir. Elle avait prétexté une idée subite, dont elle lui ferait part le moment venu. La directrice l'avait longuement regardé, comme si elle décelait le mensonge, mais n'ajouta rien. La préfète lui en fut reconnaissante, et put vaquer à ses occupations. Harry quant à lui, après avoir envoyé Dobby et Kreatur surveiller Malefoy, continuait sa cours discrète envers Ginny, ce qui énervait prodigieusement Hermione. La cinquième année semblait plutôt s'en amuser, et éconduisait gentiment le survivant. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre, et ne lâchait pas prise.

Hermione était allée trouver Rogue et avait réussi, non sans une lutte acharnée –pendant laquelle ils avaient failli en venir aux mains- à ce que le maître des potions lui donne des informations sur la marque des ténèbres. Maintenant la gryffondor passait la plupart de ses soirées de libre à travailler sur son plan. Cependant, entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les séances de l'AD et Ginny qui s'acharnait à vouloir progresser en duel, la sixième année n'avait que peu de temps. Et pour ajouter à son malheur, Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution au problème d'Harry. Comment faire pour que le survivant daigne regagner le monde des vivants, sans devoir pousser Ginny dans ses bras ?

L'idée de laisser mourir le survivant avait effleuré Hermione. Après tout, si tous les horcruxes étaient détruits, n'importe qui pouvait tuer Voldemort. Pour elle, la prophétie disant que l'un devait tuer de sa main l'autre était pure foutaise. La question était plutôt de savoir si elle avait la puissance nécessaire de se débarrasser du Lord Noir. Et Hermione se doutait bien de la réponse. En revanche, en s'associant avec Kingsley et McGonagall, cela serait sûrement possible…

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait laisser mourir Harry. En tout cas, pas pour cela. Elle soupira et retourna sur sa feuille de parchemin. Il lui restait à déterminer le sort précis pour imposer la marque, et ensuite d'essayer de créer une espèce de sort protéiforme permettant d'envoyer un stupefix via la marque à tous les tatoués. Elle commença à noircir d'hypothèse sa feuille quand elle sentit des lèvres chaudes dans son cou. Hermione sursauta, mais sourit en fermant les yeux.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait complètement oublié la présence de Ginny, qui travaillait sur le canapé de la salle sur demande.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? murmura la cinquième année.

- Au moyen de neutraliser tous les mangemorts d'un coup… répondit Hermione en tournant sa chaise.

Ginny s'assit sur les genoux de son amie et joua avec ses cheveux. Hermione posa doucement les mains sur les hanches de son amie.

- C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin. Que dirais-tu de passer la journée, rien que toutes les deux ?

Hermione hocha la tête et embrassa Ginny.

- Ce serait un réel plaisir… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

La sixième année sentit son amie frissonner, et elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Faut qu'on y aille, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu… dit doucement Ginny en se levant.

Hermione soupira, ramassa ses parchemins qu'elle rangea dans un tiroir du bureau. Ginny, quant à elle, fourra ses livres de cours dans son sac et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la salle sur demande, direction la tour des gryffondors. En se remémorant sa soirée, avant de s'endormir, Hermione ne savait que faire. Techniquement, elle savait comment mettre fin à la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Mais se résoudra-t-elle à tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver ?

* * *

VOilà, plus que 10 chapitre avant la fin !!

Bisous et très bon week-end !

A bientôt,

Link9


	43. LA SAINT VALENTIN

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et un nouveau chapitre ! MErci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Petite précision, si vous voulez une réponse à votre message, laissez une adresse email que je puisse vous répondre !

Sans plus de blabla, place à la suite !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 43 : LA SAINT VALENTIN**

Les jours passèrent, les cours semblaient être interminables. Les leçons de transplanage avaient commencé, et la préfète de gryffondor s'étaient attirés des regards noirs de ses camarades pour avoir réussi à transplaner du premier coup. Ron était plus furieux que jamais mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle avait autre chose en tête que la rancœur du roux.

Comment détruire l'horcruxe sans tuer Harry ? Comment mettre hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts ? Comment récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle à Gringott's ? Hermione n'avait pas trouvé les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de les mettre de côté. En effet, c'était le 14 février, et elle attendait patiemment Ginny pour pouvoir passer la journée avec elle à Pré au Lard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, et savait qu'elle allait savourer chaque instant de cette journée. Le temps était froid, dix centimètres de neige recouvraient l'herbe du parc mais un soleil radieux brillait. Ce matin, elle était assise dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre qui pourrait lui donné les clés nécessaires pour se débarrasser des mangemorts à la fin de l'année. Elle attendait patiemment Ginny qui finissait de se préparer. Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture, des éclats de voix venant du dortoir des garçons attirèrent son attention.

Elle leva le nez de son ouvrage quand Harry et Ron descendaient les escaliers, se disputant assez violemment. La sixième année leva les yeux au ciel, et referma rapidement son livre qu'elle abandonna quelques instants sur son fauteuil. Elle se dirigea vers ses deux amis. Harry était blanc comme un linge, malgré son visage déformé par la fureur, et Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Il drague ma sœur ! hurla Ron.

- Ah… se contenta de dire la préfète.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ta propriété ! Elle a son libre arbitre ! Tu ne vas pas la garder célibataire jusqu'à ces cinquante ans ! s'exclama Harry.

- Mais tu lui as demandé si elle était d'accord ? interrogea la préfète.

- Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ! rétorqua Harry.

- Mais quel prétentieux ! répondit Hermione. Tu sais, les gens changent…

- J'ai appris par Lavande, ta petite amie, que si Ginny avait envoyé paître Dean, c'est qu'elle en pinçait toujours pour moi !

- Tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur ! aboya Ron.

- Faut arrêter de croire tout ce qu'on raconte Harry. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque ! ajouta Hermione.

- On parle de moi ? demanda une voix amusée.

Le trio se retourna et remarqua que Ginny était descendue.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Il se passe qu'Harry veut sortir avec toi, et que je ne suis pas d'accord ! cria Ron.

- Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas intéressée, poursuivit Hermione, l'air mauvais.

- Et moi, je suis sûr du contraire ! rétorqua sèchement Harry.

- Non mais vraiment ! Tu pourrais lui demander son avis ! coupa la sixième année.

- Et le mien ! ajouta Ron.

- CA SUFFIT ! cria Ginny, qui commençait visiblement à se mettre en colère. Oui, Hermione, tu as raison, VOUS auriez pu me demander mon avis, toi la première ! Je ne suis pas un brave chien qu'on adopte dans un refuge. Ron, fiche-moi le camp ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je sors avec qui je veux ! Harry, je ne suis pas ta propriété, je ne suis pas intéressée ! Quant à toi, Hermione, tu pourrais venir m'en parler avant de te prononcer à ma place.

- Gourgandine… grommela Ron entre ses dents.

- CHAUVE-FURIE ! s'exclama Ginny en sortant rapidement sa baguette de sa poche.

Ron partit en courant, en essayant de se débarrasser de la chauve souris, aussi furieuse que la personne qui l'avait lancée, qui le poursuivait.

- On va ensemble à Pré au Lard ? murmura Harry à la rousse.

- Tu en veux un, toi aussi ? le menaça Ginny de sa baguette.

Le survivant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit de la salle commune, immédiatement suivi par la totalité des élèves. Personne ne voulait être présent quand Ginny déverserait sa fureur sur Hermione. Quand elles furent seules, la rousse pointa sa baguette sur son amie.

- Tu sais que tu en mérites un ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Et tu sais que je te le renverrai aussi sec, sans même sortir ma baguette de ma poche ? répondit calmement Hermione.

Ginny haussa les épaules, mais ne baissa pas le bras.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je n'aurai jamais le dernier mot avec toi ?

La cinquième année tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Enfin Ginny ! Tu peux comprendre ma réaction ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu crois que je suis heureuse de te voir courtiser par d'autres personnes ? Sous mon nez en plus ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda la cinquième année, outrée.

La rousse ne s'était pas retournée, fixant la porte.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Hermione, exaspérée. C'est juste que c'est agaçant !

- Tu dis que Ron a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, mais tu n'es pas mieux… Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…

Et sur ces paroles, Ginny quitta la salle commune. Hermione, désemparée, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Que n'avait-elle pas compris ? Elle soupira longuement et secoua la tête. Malgré sa dispute avec Ginny, elle ne devait pas perdre sa matinée. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et sortit de la salle commune, sans remarquer que deux personnes sortirent des dortoirs des filles. Lavande et Parvati sourirent, attendirent quelques instants, puis quittèrent la salle commune pour gagner la grande salle. Elles avaient des informations croustillantes à faire circuler et dès la fin de la matinée, elles étaient sures que tout Poudlard serait au courant.

Hermione avait quitté Poudlard sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Elle avait une chose à faire à Pré au Lard et se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle soit seule. Resserrant son manteau contre elle, elle se laissa fouiller sans un mot par Rusard et emprunta le long chemin enneigé menant au village sorcier. Dans quatre mois, Malefoy allait faire rentrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle, faire qu'Harry s'occupe du médaillon et soit le maître de la baguette de Sureau et enfin s'assurer que Voldemort vienne en personne à Poudlard. Elle soupira. C'était vraiment peu de temps. Elle avait trop traîné. Sa première année lui sembla soudainement très lointaine, comme si elle faisait partie d'une autre vie. Elle poussa la porte de la Tête du Sanglier et pénétra dans la taverne.

Elle parcourut du regard la pièce quasiment vide. Accoudé au comptoir, un sorcier d'apparence miteuse contemplait son propre reflet dans le fond d'une chope vide. Derrière le comptoir, le barman essuyait des verres à l'aide d'un chiffon crasseux. Il leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de l'élève. Hermione le soutint quelques instants, et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Elle se hissa sur un tabouret et posa ses coudes sur la surface boisée.

- ON FERME ! dit le barman après avoir dévisagé un moment la jeune femme.

Le client commença à protester, mais Alberforth Dumbledore le mit dehors. Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée et retourna le petit carton indiquant que la taverne était fermée.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir… grommela le barman. Suivez-moi !

Dumbledore ouvrit une porte derrière le bar, et disparut. Hermione haussa les épaules, descendit du tabouret et le suivit rapidement. Elle se trouva dans une petite pièce qui contrastait avec la première. Elle était propre, rangée. Il y avait une petite table au milieu, avec trois chaises et une petite armoire. Alberforth sortit de l'armoire une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, deux verres, un pot à herbe et une pipe en bois. Il s'installa confortablement et invita la gryffondor à en faire de même.

- Alors ? Quel bon vent vous amène… enfin ? demanda-t-il en servant deux verres d'alcool.

Il en poussa un devant la jeune femme et but une longue rasade du sien.

- Vous fumez ? demanda-t-il en bourrant sa pipe d'herbe.

- J'arrive pas à commencer… répondit en souriant Hermione.

- Albus m'a dit qui vous étiez. Je vous connais, vous devez sûrement me connaître, allons dans le vif du sujet. Quelle tâche ingrate mon imbécile de frère vous a-t-il confié ?

- La protection d'Harry et de Poudlard, répondit Hermione en trempant ses lèvres dans le whisky.

La première gorgée d'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage. Une chaleur réconfortante envahit rapidement son corps, et Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise.

- Rien que ça ! ricana Dumbledore. On raconte qu'une élève s'est battu contre Vous savez qui. Je suppose que c'est vous ?

- Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Des bruits de comptoir. J'ai des gens du ministère qui viennent boire un coup à la fin de la journée. Filez d'ici et mettez-vous à l'abri. Partez-le plus loin possible, ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

- Monsieur Dumbledore… commença Hermione.

- Alberforth ! Le Monsieur Dumbledore était réservé à Albus ! Ecoutez, mon frère avait tendance à…

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Je l'ai déjà entendu de votre bouche quelques années plus tôt. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour demander un service.

- Je m'en doutais… grogna Alberforth.

- Les mangemorts viendront bientôt à Poudlard. Et je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour qu'on fasse transiter les élèves par votre taverne, afin de les mettre en sécurité ?

- Et comment vous y prendrez-vous ?

- Par la salle sur demande. J'établirai un chemin qui attirera dans votre bar, et des membres de l'ordre feront des transplanages d'accompagnement.

Dumbledore tira longuement sur sa pipe, plongé dans ses réflexions. Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky pur feu et se laissa emporter par la sensation de réconfort que lui procurait l'alcool.

- C'est d'accord… finit par grogner le vieux sorcier. Mais je vous préviens, au premier groupe de mangemort qui se pointe chez moi, je coupe tout !

- Bien, c'est noté. Merci de votre aide, Alberforth.

Hermione finit d'une traite son verre et quitta la pub. La tête lui tournait légèrement alors qu'elle marchait en direction de Poudlard. Le froid humide lui glaçait les os et un petit vent froid commençait à se lever. La gryffondor resserra son écharpe et chercha Ginny des yeux. Elle croisait des élèves qui se précipitaient gaiement vers le village sorcier et espérait de tout cœur voir émerger de cette foule une tête rousse. Leur dispute était ridicule, et Hermione voulait arranger les choses. Certes, elle aurait sûrement des questions quant à son haleine empestant le whisky, surtout aussi tôt le matin, mais c'était anodin. Après tout, elle ne pouvait refuser le verre d'une personne qui allait lui rendre service !

Hermione sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître une paire de gant mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste, elle se trouva propulser plusieurs mètres en arrière, sa baguette s'échappant de ses mains. Elle tomba lourdement sur un tas de neige et laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur. En touchant le sol, sa main avait traversé la neige et un morceau de bouteille cassée s'était enfoncé dans sa paume gauche.

Hermione releva la tête, s'attendant à trouver un groupe de serpentard, mais elle fut estomaquée en voyant Harry, la baguette levée, se précipitait sur elle, Ron sur ses talons. Les deux gryffondors avaient l'air furieux, et le mot était faible.

- Ne la touche plus jamais ! hurla Harry, la baguette prête à l'emploi.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !! De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione, choquée.

- De toi et Ginny ! répondit Ron. Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu sois d'accord avec moi ce matin.

- Lavande nous a tout dit ! Tu sors avec Ginny !

Hermione chercha sa baguette dans la neige. Ses doigts gourds finirent par se refermer sur la longue tige de bois.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te donner une bonne correction… grogna Ron.

- Oh si, tu le sais… murmura froidement Hermione en se relevant. Tu sais que sans bouger le petit doigt, je t'envoie à Sainte Mangouste. Et, tu as beau être stupide, tu n'es pas suicidaire…

Le gardien recula d'un pas, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

- Tu es jalouse de moi, c'est ça Hermione ? Tu savais que Ginny voulait sortir avec moi… Et peut-être c'est ce qui s'est passé pendant ta première scolarité ? Avoue ! C'est moi qui sortais avec Ginny. Mais tu ne l'as pas supporté, et tu as tout fait pour me la voler ! C'est quoi ton secret ? Un filtre d'amour ?

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, Potter ! cria Hermione en serrant les poings.

Elle grimaça de douleur et ouvrit sa main. Sa blessure s'était agrandie. Hermione retira d'un coup sec le bout de verre et le jeta dans la neige, qui se teinta légèrement de rouge.

- C'est quoi ces hurlements ? demanda une voix furieuse.

Les gryffondors se retournèrent pour voir Hagrid s'approcher d'eux. Hermione foudroya du regard une dernière fois les deux gryffondors, tourna les talons et partit en direction de Poudlard. Elle tenta de calmer la fureur qui montait en elle et franchit les grilles du château. En passant devant la tombe de Dumbledore, un déclic se produisit dans son esprit. Elle regarda successivement la tombe et sa baguette.

« Harry m'a désarmé. Il est le nouveau propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule. Tous les élèves en âge de se rendre à Pré au Lard avaient quitté Poudlard. Quant aux autres, ils étaient sûrement restés bien au chaud dans leur salle commune.

Hermione lança un sort, et la tombe s'ouvrit doucement, sans un bruit. La préfète jeta un regard triste à la dépouille de l'ancien directeur, et plaça la baguette de Sureau sur son torse.

- Je suis désolée, Professeur… J'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle fit un geste de la main, et le tombeau se referma. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du château, elle frissonna de froid, mais n'osait se frictionner les mains, de peur d'aggraver sa blessure. Elle devait impérativement récupérer sa baguette dans son dortoir. Puis accélérer les recherches sur la marque. Il lui restait peu de temps, mais les pièces se mettaient en place.

* * *

Voili voilou ! La suite au plus vite dans la semaine. J'espère mercredi !

Bises, et bonne soirée,

Link9


	44. SORTILEGE IMPARDONNABLE

Coucou everybody !

Désolée pour le retard, c'est impardonnable, mais j'étais débordée ! Putain de nouveau boulot ! ^^

BRef, sans plus attendre, voilà la suite !

Et merci d'être fidèle à ma fic, ca me fait énormément plaisir !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 44 : SORTILEGE IMPARDONNABLE**

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du château. Elle n'avait plus de baguette sur elle, et même si elle maîtrisait beaucoup de sort sans, elle se sentait nue. Aussi, elle se dépêchait d'atteindre son dortoir, voulant retrouver au plus vite la sensation familière du bois dans sa poche. Et en profiter pour passer des vêtements secs. Elle était frigorifiée de sa chute dans la neige, le froid la brûlant, pénétrant sa peau. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec William McGonagall. Ce dernier la gratifia d'un sourire, mais s'arrêta net en remarquant l'état de la gryffondor.

- Hermione ! Vous saignez ! Venez avec moi…

Avant que la préfète n'ait le temps de dire un mot, le professeur l'emmenait dans son bureau. Il la pria de s'assoir et sortit d'une armoire un mouchoir propre et une fiole contenant un liquide bleu clair. Il imbiba le tissu de la potion et nettoya la plaie de son élève. Puis, il se saisit de sa baguette, toucha doucement la blessure qui se referma rapidement.

- Merci professeur… murmura Hermione alors que McGonagall nettoyait le sang qui avait coulé sur la main de la préfète.

- De rien Miss Granger. Mais comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

- J'ai glissé sur une plaque de verglas en rentrant à Poudlard… Et je suis tombée sur des bris de verre.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre maladroit, dit le professeur en souriant.

- Si vous saviez ! soupira Hermione. Une vraie brise tout !

William secoua la tête en riant.

- Je n'y crois pas un instant !

Il pointa sa baguette sur la gryffondor qui grelotait et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione avait l'impression que ces vêtements sortaient du sèche-linge. Ils étaient secs et chauds.

- Une tasse de thé ? proposa McGonagall et Hermione sourit à la ressemblance flagrante avec la directrice de Poudlard.

- Avec plaisir, professeur.

L'enseignant fit apparaître deux tasses et sortit une boite de gâteaux d'un de ses tiroirs.

- Des tritons au gingembre ? demanda Hermione.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher…

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis se mirent à rire franchement.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir pour élève, Miss Granger. Ma tante avait raison, c'est un réel bonheur de vous enseigner.

- Merci beaucoup. Il faut dire que vous avez de la chance, j'adore la métamorphose. Cependant, si vous aviez été en charge de la divination, je pense que vous auriez une poupée vaudou à mon effigie…

McGonagall eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas du genre à perdre votre temps à lire des feuilles de thé moisie au fond d'une tasse en faïence fissurée…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Le neveu était le portrait craché de sa tante à cet instant précis.

- Enfin bref, reprit-il, au fait, merci de m'avoir dénoncé à ma tante, pour le tatouage… J'ai passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais quand elle est furieuse, il y a toujours un petit dixième de seconde pendant laquelle elle ressemble trait pour trait à un magyar à pointe…

- C'est vrai, je vous l'accorde. Mais bon, vous avez mérité votre remontrance, répliqua avec un sourire la gryffondor.

William leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire.

- On va dire que nous sommes quittes, finit-il par dire. Et puis, la punition n'a pas été si terrible. J'ai évité le récurage des toilettes sous la surveillance de Rusard. C'était sa spécialité quand j'étais élève…

- J'imagine qu'elle ne devait pas être ravie d'avoir son neveu à Serpentard… dit doucement Hermione.

- Ah non, du tout, elle était ravie. En revanche, elle n'appréciait pas que j'embête son cher préfet en chef… De toute façon, à part Minerva, tous les McGonagall ont été à serpentard.

Hermione tomba des nues à cette annonce.

- Vous ne saviez pas ? interrogea William remarquant l'expression étonnée de son élève. Ma mère me disait souvent que ma tante en avait bavé dans sa jeunesse. « La honte de la famille ! » disait mon grand père. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, je ne l'ai pas connu…

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Hermione prit congé de son professeur. Elle avait du travail à faire, et William se demandait où se trouvait Bill Weasley, son « meilleur ami ». La sixième année fit rapidement un aller retour dans son dortoir pour récupérer sa baguette, ignorant les regards suspicieux qui se posaient sur elle. Puis elle se dirigea prestement vers les cuisines de Poudlard et se fit servir un encas par Dobby, encas qui atterrit dans son sac. Cependant, avant de se rendre dans la salle sur demande, elle devait faire un tour par les cachots.

Elle y trouva le professeur Rogue, de fort mauvaise humeur, qui corrigeait des copies

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement en voyant la préfète.

- Voldemort est-il sur la piste du bâton de la mort ? demanda-t-elle en s'adossant contre le mur.

- Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à savoir que la baguette est en votre possession.

- Plus maintenant, et c'est là que vous intervenez, répondit doucement Hermione.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et posa sa plume sur un parchemin.

- Il faudra que vous parliez à Voldemort de la bague des Gaunt… Mais pas tout de suite, au dernier moment. Vous lui expliquerez que le directeur est mort des suites d'un sortilège contenu dans une bague que Dumbledore a ramené d'une vieille masure. Comme ça, votre maître pensera qu'il a vaincu Dumbledore, et qu'il est le vrai propriétaire de la baguette.

- Qui est le nouveau propriétaire ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Bonne journée, professeur.

Hermione tourna les talons et quitta les cachots. Elle se rendit dans la salle sur demande et s'affala sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et les évènements de la matinée surgirent de son inconscient. En repensant à sa dispute avec Ginny, elle eut un pincement au cœur.

« -_C'est le bon moment pour rompre…_dit une petite voix.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

_- Tu lui feras de la peine, mais elle ira se consoler auprès d'Harry !_

- Il en est hors de question ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

_- Tu sais bien que_… »

La petite voix se tut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir soudainement. Hermione se releva brusquement et sortit sa baguette. Cependant, elle l'abaissa en reconnaissant Ginny qui fonçait sur elle. Sans un mot, la cinquième année lui saisit les mains et les observa sous plusieurs angles.

- Il te reste un peu de sang sous les ongles, dit sèchement Ginny. Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, répondit Hermione.

- Arrête de jouer la fille détachée ! s'exclama la rousse, furieuse. Harry t'a attaqué ! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, à cet imbécile…

- Non, reste là, dit doucement Hermione en retenant son amie qui s'était levée. Comment as-tu appris ça ?

- Des élèves vous ont vu au loin. Et Hagrid était entrain d'engueuler Harry et Ron. En revanche, quelle est la raison de cette bagarre ?

- Toi…

- Moi ? demanda Ginny, éberluée.

- Oui, Ron et Harry ont appris que nous sortions ensemble par Lavande. Elle a dû entendre notre dispute dans la salle commune. Et ils sont venus me dire leur manière de penser…

Ginny ferma les yeux et sembla compter jusqu'à dix pour calmer la fureur qui l'envahissait.

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, murmura Hermione. Aussi, si tu veux r…

- J'espère que tu n'allais pas dire ce à quoi je pense, car tu te prendrais immédiatement un chauve furie ! Je ne vais pas te quitter pour une dispute ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avait toujours sa baguette à la main et voulut la ranger dans sa poche quand la rousse lui attrapa le poignet.

- Ce n'est pas ta baguette ! s'exclama la rousse.

- En fait, c'est ma première baguette, celle que j'ai acheté chez Ollivander.

- Mais… Et l'autre ?

- Tu connais la légende des trois frères ?

- Des contes de Beedle le barde ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mais quel est le rapport ?

Hermione lui expliqua alors l'existence des trois reliques, et comment elle était entrée en possession de deux d'entre elles.

- Tu as battu Dumbledore pour avoir le bâton de la mort ? demanda Ginny, éberluée.

La sixième année acquiesça.

- Et pour la pierre, tu as fait comment ? Je peux voir ? demanda la rousse.

Hermione se leva et prit la pensine pour la poser sur le bureau. Avec sa baguette, elle tira deux longs fils argentés de ses cheveux et les jeta dans la pensine.

- Après toi… murmura Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes touchèrent la surface liquide et furent attirées par l'objet magique. Elles firent une longue chute pour tomber sur un chemin poussiéreux.

- On est où ? demanda Ginny en remarquant l'ancien directeur qui marchait devant elle, accompagné d'une jeune fille de douze, treize ans.

- Dans le village de la mère de Voldemort. Viens, répondit la préfète en prenant la main de son amie.

Hermione revécut, un pincement au cœur, la découverte de l'Horcruxe. Ginny, inquiète, assista à l'échange houleux entre le directeur et sa jeune élève. Puis elle sursauta quand la jeune Hermione lui jeta un sort, s'emparant ainsi de la bague avant de prendre la fuite.

- Suivons-la ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Pas besoin, rétorqua Hermione en retenant son amie.

Effectivement, le décor devint flou, puis elles se trouvèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Le combat dans le parc commença alors entre la jeune gryffondor et le directeur.

- Mais il est fou ! hurla Ginny alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le deuxième étage.

- Non, simplement désespéré… répondit sombrement Hermione.

Les deux élèves virent McGonagall arriver et la rousse soupira de soulagement. Puis le souvenir s'effaça pour laisser place à une Hermione plus vieille, face au directeur et à son adjointe.

- C'est la que j'ai gagné la baguette… chuchota Hermione en prenant la main de Ginny.

La rousse était fascinée par la bataille qui se déroulait.

- C'était… fantastique ! finit par dire Ginny en sortant de la pensine.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais semblait morose.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la rousse.

- Ce que je t'ai montré… le premier souvenir. C'est à cause de ça que Dumbledore est mort.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Ginny.

La sixième année secoua la tête.

- Non. Il y avait un puissant maléfice dans la bague. Quand je me suis évanouie, Dumbledore l'a passé à son doigt. Et a libéré l'enchantement. Rogue a essayé de freiner l'évolution de la maladie, mais Dumbledore a fini par succomber… C'est entièrement ma faute. J'ai précipité les évènements, et sa mort.

- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute ! Tu l'avais prévenu, il ne t'a pas écouté ! De toute façon, pour ce que tu m'en as dit, il sera mort plus tard. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

- J'ai l'impression d'enchaîner les erreurs… Regarde ce matin !

- Justement, parlons-en !

Ginny força son amie à s'assoir dans le canapé et s'installa contre elle.

- Tu me demandes de ne pas révéler notre relation, ce que je comprends. Mais ne t'en prend pas à moi parce que d'autres me courtisent en pensant que je suis célibataire !

- Je suis désolée… Mais tu m'as dit que…

- Que tu avais autant de capacité émotionnelle que Ron, ce qui n'est guère flatteur. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je… je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Tu es brillante, puissante ! Et moi, je n'ai que mon succès auprès des garçons pour…

- Non ! Tu es bien plus que ça Ginny ! Si j'ai tout ce savoir, c'est parce que je suis morte et ressuscitée ! Si tu avais douze années d'études à Poudlard, tu en saurais autant que moi !

- Douze ans ? Pas Treize ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait de septième année… Les gens t'apprécient pour ce que tu es vraiment. Alors que moi… Je ne suis qu'une Miss Je Sais Tout imbue de sa personne, tellement vaniteuse qu'au moment de mourir, elle a pensé être la seule personne à pouvoir changer l'avenir…

- Et à raison ! Ce n'était pas de la vanité Hermione ! Tu as fait preuve d'une grande générosité ! Tous les autres ont abandonné, et ont suivi le chemin tracé. Mais toi ! Tu t'es rebellée contre la mort pour sauver les personnes que tu aimes. Tu as accepté de revivre toutes ces années, avec la souffrance et la tristesse qui les accompagnaient, pour changer l'ordre des choses. Et rien que pour ça, je t'aime…

Hermione sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

- Tu as bien entendu… murmura Ginny.

La sixième année se pencha sur la rousse et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime, Ginny.

Elles passèrent l'après midi ensemble, à travailler sur la marque des ténèbres. La batteuse avait expliqué son plan, et Ginny l'avait aidé dans ses recherches. Elles finirent par trouver la nature de la marque des ténèbres. Il fallait chercher maintenant le moyen de la contrôler, et de l'ensorceler. Cependant, leurs estomacs commencèrent un concert de gargouillis et elles durent se rendre dans la grande salle.

Les couloirs étaient déserts alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le Hall. Au détour d'un croisement, menant aux escaliers, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Alors qu'elle tourna la tête, elle remarqua Harry et Ron qui lui suivaient.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda froidement Hermione. Vous croyez que vous n'en avez pas assez fait ce matin ? A moins que vous ne veniez vous excuser…

Les deux gryffondors sortirent rapidement leur baguette.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! crièrent les deux jeunes hommes.

La préfète se jeta sur Ginny pour la mettre au sol et se cogna la tête dans la chute. La préfète eut l'impression que son crâne avait explosé. Des étoiles défilaient sous ses yeux, et de la bile montait le long de son œsophage. Les deux jets de lumière verte passèrent à quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle.

- Ne bouge pas… murmura Hermione à son amie en sortant sa baguette.

Elle essaya de se mettre debout, mais ce fut peine perdue. Le couloir dansait sous ses yeux, et elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son équilibre.

- D'abord la sang de bourbe !

- Ensuite la traître à son sang…

Hermione releva la tête. Ce n'était pas ses amis. Jamais Ron et Harry n'utilisaient de terme semblable. Tout se mit en place dans son esprit engourdi. Du polynectar…

- Crabbe et Goyle, je suppose… Que voulez-vous ? demanda la gryffondor.

- Votre mort. Notre maître nous récompensera…

Hermione déglutit. Malefoy n'était pas le seul mangemort à Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas à lui qu'incombait la tâche de la tuer. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

* * *

Et voilà ! LA sutie lundi !

Bises, et bon week-end,

Link9


	45. DIVISIONS INTERNES

HEy hey !

Une update rapide avant d'aller bosser !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié par l'auteur ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 45 : DIVISIONS INTERNES**

- Et vous pensez nous tuer dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? demanda Hermione en se levant péniblement.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Les deux serpentards échangèrent un regard bovin et scrutèrent les alentours.

- Il n'y a personne… dit lentement un des deux, comme si cette phrase avait demandé une extrême concentration.

- Et bien sûr, vous croyez que personne ne trouvera nos corps… Imbéciles ! C'était vous, le collier ?

- Oui, une idée de Drago… répondit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'en doutais, vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent pour y penser ! grogna la gryffondor. Et pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Les deux serpentards semblèrent réfléchir, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas la question.

- Le Maître veut la mort de la traître à son sang.

- Ginny ? demanda Hermione les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi elle ?

- On sait pas. Mais comme tu es là, on fait d'une pierre deux coups…

- Finissons-en. Ca va être rapide, dit Goyle.

- Oui, pour moi, ça va être très rapide… murmura Hermione en levant sa baguette.

Les deux serpentards attaquèrent de concert. La gryffondor agita sa baguette et un bouclier argenté apparut. Les sortilèges rebondirent dessus et explosèrent une fenêtre qui vola en éclat. Elle fit un nouveau mouvement, et deux armures s'animèrent. Ces dernières se dirigèrent vers les serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle leur lancèrent des sorts qui n'eurent aucun effet. Les armures armèrent leur poing et les balancèrent dans la tête des deux mangemorts qui, sous le choc, tombèrent sur le sol, inconscients. Hermione fit un dernier mouvement de baguette et les deux serpentard se trouvèrent attachés solidement. La préfète fit apparaître une loutre argentée.

- Va chercher McGonagall, tout de suite !

L'animal fantomatique s'éloigna dans les couloirs et Hermione aida Ginny à se relever.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda doucement la sixième année.

- Plus de peur que de mal... répondit la rousse, blanche comme un linge.

La préfète hocha la tête, et retira son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules de son amie. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, pour qu'elle se calme. Finalement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis un cri étouffé.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Minerva McGonagall en voyant Ron et Harry évanouis, et les deux préfètes livides.

Flitwick s'approcha des gryffondors tandis que McGonagall s'approchaient des corps inanimés.

- C'est Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ont pris du polynectar. Ils nous ont attaquées, marmonna Hermione.

- Le sortilège de mort, ajouta Ginny, qui tremblait encore.

La directrice fronça tellement les sourcils qu'ils semblaient former une ligne noire. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les baguettes des deux serpentards. Alors que l'effet du polynectar commençait à disparaître, McGonagall en profita pour soulever la manche gauche des deux élèves. En voyant la marque des ténèbres qui apparaissaient lentement sur les bras, elle grogna.

- Filius, emmenez ces deux mangemorts dans mon bureau, et contacter les aurors. Vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Hermione et Ginny, suivez-moi.

Les deux préfètes acquiescèrent et la directrice les conduisit à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh désigna de suite deux lits et les gryffondors s'y allongèrent. Après quelques examens, l'infirmière leur donna une potion et leur prescrit une nuit de repos. Bill passa voir sa sœur, mais se fit sortir rapidement, l'infirmière exigeant du calme pour ses patientes.

Hermione regardait le plafond faiblement éclairé. Sa journée ne s'était pas prévue selon ses plans, et ça la contrariait.

- Ginny ?

La rousse remua dans son lit.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin…

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, puis s'endormirent, fatiguées des évènements de la journée.

« J'espère que ce sera plus calme demain… » pensa Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Cependant, en étant réveillé par des cris, la préfète se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda Ginny avec étonnement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura la sixième année en tendant l'oreille.

- Apparemment, ma mère est furieuse. Et je crois savoir pourquoi… répondit son amie, dont le visage devenait aussi rouge que les cheveux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent et tentaient d'entendre la dispute qui éclatait dehors.

- MOLLY ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE RENTRER ! ELLES ONT BESOIN DE REPOS ! cria Pomfresh.

- JE REFUSE QUE MA FILLE RESTE DANS LA MEME PIECE QUE… QUE CETTE…

- Gourgandine ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant la voix de Ron.

- Maman, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave…

- BILL ! Je pensais que tu devais surveiller ta sœur ! Et voilà le résultat ! Heureusement que Ron m'a avertie !

- La surveiller ? reprit le professeur de DCFM. Mais elle n'a rien fait de mal !

- C'est contre nature ! aboya Ron.

- Mais laissez-la vivre sa vie ! Si elle est heureuse avec Hermione…

- Justement, j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! gronda Molly.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! avertit Pomfresh.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi furieuse.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les deux gryffondors se regardèrent. Elles avaient reconnu la voix de Minerva McGonagall, et cette dernière paraissait excédée. Ginny se leva, fit signe à Hermione de rester au lit, et s'approcha de la porte.

- Molly, je vous ai demandé de venir suite à l'attaque qu'a essuyée votre fille. En revanche, si vous commencez à mettre le collège sans dessus dessous pour je ne sais quelle raison, je vous renvoie chez vous !

- Une raison ? Vous voulez UNE raison ? s'étouffa Molly. Ma fille s'est faite pervertir par cette… dévergondée ! C'est inadmissible !

- Cette dévergondée, comme vous le dite, lui a sauvé la vie ! Je vous aurai cru plus reconnaissante que ça, rétorqua sèchement la directrice de Poudlard.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte. Hermione s'allongea rapidement, essayant de se cacher sous les draps. Elle eut cependant le temps de voir McGonagall toiser du regard Mme Weasley.

- J'aimerai bien dormir ! grogna Ginny.

- J'ai deux mots à te dire, jeune fille… menaça Mme Weasley.

- Maman, laisse-la tranquille ! reprit Bill.

- Arrête de faire le grand frère protecteur ! grogna Ron.

- Ouais, c'est surtout valable pour toi, crétin ! coupa Ginny.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! gronda Mme Weasley. Ginevra, tu vas mettre un terme tout de suite à cette mascarade !

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Sinon… commença Molly.

- CA SUFFIT ! Tout le monde dans mon bureau. Immédiatement ! ordonna McGonagall.

Une porte claqua, et Hermione sursauta en voyant Pomfresh s'avancer vers elle. Elle lui colla un thermomètre dans la bouche et posa deux doigts sur son poignet.

- Tout ce raffut pour ça… grogna l'infirmière.

- Désolée… murmura Hermione.

Pomfresh lui fit un petit sourire.

- Comme si ça dérangeait ! s'exclama l'infirmière, les yeux au ciel. Je ne comprends pas que les gens soient aussi réfractaires…. Et puis au moins, je suis sure que vous ne viendrez jamais me demander une potion de contraception ! Bon, rendormez-vous. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Pompom retira le thermomètre de la bouche de sa patiente, et retourna dans son bureau. Hermione tenta de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Elle était bouleversée par la scène qui venait de se produire, et s'inquiétait pour Ginny. Aussi, pour tenter de se calmer, elle sortit de son sac une plume et des parchemins vierges. Il était temps qu'elle s'occupe du moyen de récupérer le dernier horcruxe.

Alors qu'elle échafaudait une ébauche de plan, Ginny revint dans l'infirmerie. La sixième année s'attendait à trouver son amie folle de rage. Aussi, elle fut surprise de la voir hilare.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu as raté un grand moment ! dit Ginny souriante en s'asseyant sur le lit de la préfète. Maman était furieuse, elle a commencé à lâcher toutes les insanités qu'elle connaissait. Du genre « c'est pas normal », « c'est des déviants… ». Bref, tu vois. Le neveu de McGo était là mais, au lieu de calmer le jeu, il jetait de l'huile sur le feu.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois qu'il a fait semblant de se disputer avec Bill en lui reprochant de n'avoir jamais voulu assumer ses penchants et la relation qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard… J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que Fleurk entende ça ! Enfin, maman explose littéralement en menaçant de me retirer de Poudlard.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, attendant la suite du récit.

- Et là, le miracle. Dumbledore a prit part à la conversation et, au détour d'une phrase, il a annoncé qu'il était gay.

La batteuse s'étouffa et Ginny se remit à rire.

- Si tu avais vu leur tête, c'était magnifique. Les deux McGonagall souriaient de toutes leurs dents, l'air de famille était flagrant, Bill s'est mordu le doigt pour ne pas rire, Ron a quitté le bureau en grognant et maman s'est laissé tomber dans un fauteuil. Conclusion, on n'est pas tiré d'affaire, mais on sera tranquille pour un temps…

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elles n'avaient qu'un répit, mais s'il durait jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort, elle s'en contenterait. Après avoir embrassé Ginny, elle se rallongea et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes femmes purent quitter l'infirmerie. En se rendant dans la grande salle, elles croisèrent des élèves qui chuchotaient sur leur passage.

- Lavande et Parvati ont fait du beau boulot… grogna Ginny. Si je les vois, je les chauve furise ! Le seul avantage, c'est qu'on a plus besoin de se cacher.

La rousse prit la main d'Hermione qui rougit, et elles entrèrent dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Alors que les deux gryffondor salaient s'assoir à leur table, Luna Lovegood vint à leur rencontre.

- Je suis contente pour vous deux, dit la serdaigle de sa voix rêveuse.

- Euh… merci Luna… répondit Hermione.

La serdaigle hocha la tête, et retourna à sa place pour se replonger dans la lecture du chicaneur. Cependant, l'ambiance à la table des gryffondors était particulière. Les préfètes sentaient que leur couple avait fait l'objet de débat houleux.

- Lâche sa main ! grogna Ron à l'attention de sa sœur.

- Fous-lui la paix, Weasley ! rétorqua Colin Crivey en toisant Ron du regard.

- Franchement, on n'a pas à voir ça ! s'exclama Dean, de mauvaise humeur.

- Et bien, regarde ton assiette ! coupa sèchement Neville en souriant à Hermione et Ginny.

- Vous êtes contentes de vous ? demanda Ginny à Parvati et Lavance.

- Assez ! répondirent les deux jeunes femmes qui se délectaient de la scène.

Alors que les gryffondors continuaient à s'insulter, Hermione lâcha bruyamment ses couverts. Le silence se fit et tous la regardèrent.

- Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sur cette histoire, qui ne regarde que Ginny et moi. Maintenant, au prochain commentaire, je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Tu te prends pour qui ? demanda Harry.

- Pour une préfète, ça te pose un problème ? répondit-elle en montrant son insigne.

Les deux gryffondors se levèrent pour se toiser du regard.

- Potter ! Granger ! Dans mon bureau ! dit sèchement McGonagall en quittant la table professorale.

Elle sortit de la grande salle avec ses deux élèves sur les talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et leur jeta un regard furieux.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez cesser vos querelles d'adolescents ? Mettez vos hormones en veilleuse, je vous rappelle que nous avons plus important à gérer !

- Et quoi donc ? demanda effrontément Harry.

- Le retour de Voldemort, par exemple, répondit froidement Hermione.

- Ou le fait que deux mangemorts ont essayé de tuer vos amies ! ajouta McGonagall.

Le survivant croisa les bras, l'air buté.

- A quoi je sers ? grogna-t-il. Vous m'avez montré tous les souvenirs concernant Jedusor. Et ensuite ? Il a constitué sept horcruxes, miss Je sais Tout en a déjà détruit quatre. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller chercher les autres ? J'en ai assez d'être ici sans rien faire !

McGonagall et Hermione se regardèrent un moment.

- On ne peut pas y aller tout de suite, répondit le professeur.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Les trois derniers horcruxes sont Nagini, le médaillon de serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Le serpent est toujours avec Voldemort, la coupe est en sécurité à Gringotts, nous n'avons pas encore localisé le médaillon... mentit Hermione. Le médaillon sera le premier à détruire. Car dès qu'on mettra la main sur la coupe, tu peux être sûr que Voldemort saura pour ses horcruxes.

- Comment ça « on » ? Tu peux pas le faire toute seule ? Oui, comme tu l'as fait pour le reste. Et tiens, pendant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à tuer aussi Voldemort !

Hermione bondit hors de son siège.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Harry ! J'en ai assez de tes caprices d'enfant ! Grandit un peu !

Et la préfète quitta la pièce après avoir soigneusement claqué la porte.

* * *

VOilà ! La suite j'espère mercredi !

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link9


	46. LA CAVERNE

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà la suite de seconde chance ! Très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 46 : LA CAVERNE**

Les semaines passèrent, et Hermione occupait tout son temps libre avec Ginny dans la salle sur demande. Alors que la cinquième année révisait des sortilèges, la préfète mettait au point la solution pour neutraliser, même un court instant, les mangemorts pendant la bataille finale.

« Chaque seconde de gagner sera des morts en moins… » pensait-elle en griffonnant des ébauches de formule sur une feuille de parchemin.

Les congés de Pâques venaient de se terminer, des aurors faisaient des rondes dans le château –Scrimgeour avait détaché un petit bataillon suite à l'attaque de Crabbes et Goyles, et l'ambiance dans la tour Gryffondor était toujours aussi morose. Harry et Ron ne parlaient plus à Ginny et Hermione, le gardien de l'équipe préférant la compagnie de Lavande. Harry, quant à lui, semblait plonger dans des pensées sombres, et seule Tonks arrivait à lui arracher un petit sourire quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Les examens de transplanage eurent lieu, et Ron le rata de peu, ce qui l'avait plongé dans une colère noire. Hermione, qui avait été reçue sans problème, avait quitté la salle d'examen avant que le roux ne déverse sa rancœur sur elle.

Un soir, Hermione décida de sécher l'entraînement de Quidditch et de se coucher directement. Elle gagna son dortoir et, après avoir fermé les rideaux, s'allongea sur son lit, Pattenrond endormi à ses côtés.

« Tout est prêt… » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Il faut juste trouver le bon moment pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle et… »

Elle se redressa et se mordit la lèvre.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Voldemort a fait le tour de ses horcruses avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et je ne me suis pas occupée du faux médaillon… »

Elle tapa du poing sur le matelas et Pattenrond miaula de mécontentement d'avoir été réveillé.

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil, et il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut le donner… »

Elle se leva et passa sa cape noire. Elle quitta son dortoir et, tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts sa baguette dans sa poche, elle descendit les escaliers et traversa la salle commune. Elle se rendit rapidement dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle s'assura qu'elle était seule. Elle verrouilla magiquement la porte et s'adossa contre le mur.

- Mimi ? Tu es là ? chuchota-t-elle.

De l'eau fut expulsée des toilettes et le spectre apparut, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Miss Je sais tout a besoin de moi ?

Hermione acquiesça, ignorant le surnom.

- Il ne reste que quatre horcruses à détruire. Cependant, il en reste un faux dans une caverne. La dernière fois, avant de venir, Voldemort avait fait la tournée de ses bouts d'âme et avait paniqué en voyant que tous avaient disparu. Que dois-je faire ?

Mimi voleta pendant quelques instants, puis se planta devant la préfète.

- Tu dois y aller. S'il pense qu'il lui reste encore un horcruxe en sécurité, tu prends le risque qu'il ne vienne pas à Poudlard.

- Certes, mais il voudra récupérer la baguette de Sureau dans la tombe de Dumbledore.

Mimi posa sa main fantomatique sous son manteau et ferma les yeux.

- Oui… Je vois… Je ne connais pas Voldemort, mais j'ai connu Jedusor. Il est imbus, fier, sûr de lui. Il faut qu'il vienne déboussolé, furieux. Qu'il perde ses moyens. Quoi de mieux pour cela de voir tous ses beaux jouets hors service ? Vas-y le plus vite possible…

- Tu as raison, dit sombrement Hermione. Le problème, c'est que Dumbledore était presque mort en rentrant de cette caverne. Heureusement qu'Harry était là.

- Et tu vas devoir courir ce risque. Seule, en plus. Car si j'ai bien suivi, Harry ne te parle plus, et tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Qui pourrais-tu emmener ? McGonagall ? Non, elle doit rester à Poudlard…

- Oui, mais il y a un autre McGonagall… Merci pour le conseil ! A plus tard Mimi.

Elle quitta les toilettes du deuxième étage et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Il portait encore sa tenue de quidditch. Il était trempé, dégoulinant de sueur, et quelques mèches de cheveux collaient à son front.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'entraînement. Où étais-tu ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme.

- Je travaillais, répondit Hermione en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape.

Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, et un vent assez fort se faisait courber les arbres les plus fragiles. La nuit commençait à tomber, et Hermione pensa qu'elle serait agitée.

- Tu vas où ?

La préfète ne répondit pas. Elle fit quelques pas, mais Harry la retint par le bras.

- Où vas-tu ? articula-t-il froidement.

Hermione pivota et planta son regard dans celui du survivant.

- Je vais m'occuper d'un horcruxe… murmura-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Le… le médaillon ?

La préfète acquiesça.

- Je… Je veux venir avec toi ! s'exclama le survivant.

Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda un instant.

- Et pourquoi accepterai-je de t'emmener ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- C'est à moi de tuer Voldemort. J'ai vu tous les souvenirs. Je dois savoir dans quoi il a enfermé son âme.

- Tu sais qu'en dehors de Poudlard, tu es vulnérable.

- Arrête, je suis apte à assurer ma sécurité. Et puis, tu es là !

La préfète réfléchit un moment. Le gryffondor était droit devant elle, les poings serrés, le visage déterminé. Pourquoi s'encombrerait-elle d'Harry qui la ralentirait, alors que ça serait vite fait bien fait avec William McGonagall ? Elle allait rabrouer Harry mais soupira. Il devait participer à cette quête. C'était à lui de tuer Voldemort, et il devait comprendre comment.

- Si tu viens, tu feras exactement ce que je te dis, finit-elle par dire à contre cœur.

- Mais je…

- Pas de mais qui tienne, Harry. Ce qu'on va faire est très dangereux, et je compte sur toi pour exécuter mes ordres.

- Tu peux arrêter de jouer les préfètes cinq minutes ? s'emporta le jeune homme.

- Ecoute, si tu commences comme ça, je te laisse ici. Avec ton comportement, rien ne m'oblige à t'y emmener. Aussi, si tu veux venir, tu feras exactement ce que je te dis.

Harry sembla hésiter, mais acquiesça.

- Ok, finit par dire Hermione. Va chercher ta cape d'invisibilité, mets la sur toi et rejoins moi devant les grilles de Poudlard au plus vite…

Harry acquiesça et courut dans le château, en direction de la tour gryffondor. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et agita sa baguette. Une loutre argentée apparut.

- Va dire à la directrice McGonagall que je vais chercher le faux horcruxe avec Harry. Qu'elle se prépare à lui donner le médaillon à notre retour.

La préfète regarda le patronus s'éloigner rapidement dans les couloirs, puis tourna les talons et avança dans le parc. Il faisait froid, la pluie s'abattait sur l'herbe.

- Quel temps de chien… marmonna-t-elle. Bon, où se trouve cette fichue caverne, déjà ?

Elle se remémora ce que lui avait dit Harry, ses recherches dans la bibliothèque et visualisa l'endroit de son transplanage. Elle ouvrit les grilles du château et quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard. Personne n'était en vue. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu as ta baguette ? murmura Hermione.

- Oui, répondit doucement Harry.

- Je vais t'aider à transplaner… Attrape mon bras.

Quand elle sentit la main chaude d'Harry sur son avant bras, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Trois secondes plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent la pierre froide et humide d'une falaise battue par les vents et les vagues.

- Fais attention de ne pas tomber, Harry… Le sol est glissant, marmonna Hermione.

- Je peux retirer ma cape ? demanda le survivant.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Oui, c'est bon.

Une main, une tête puis un corps apparurent.

- La caverne est en bas, si tes souvenirs sont bons… dit la préfète en désignant le bas des falaises. Pour l'atteindre, il va falloir descendre puis nager.

Harry acquiesça et les deux adolescents commencèrent la descente. Ils progressaient lentement. Les roches étaient glissantes, le vent était violent, et la pluie réduisait leur visibilité. Au dessus de la préfète, Harry frissonnait.

- Tu as froid ou tu ressens la magie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu des deux, je pense… répliqua le gryffondor.

Hermione finit par se jeter à l'eau, suivit de son ami. Le courant était fort, mais la caverne n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nage. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette pour jeter le sort lumos et elle la coinça entre ses dents. Elle commença une brasse imparfaite, tandis qu'Harry la dépassa en trois coulées.

Une fois arrivée, Hermione lança un sort pour les sécher tous les deux et ils avancèrent dans la caverne. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement dans une petite cavité.

- C'est ici ? chuchota Harry.

- Oui, j'en suis sure. Reste derrière moi. Voldemort a posé des pièges, et cela me contrarierait que tu tombes dedans.

La préfète regarda autour d'elle et examina une paroi. Elle donna quelque coup de baguette, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Je vérifie quelque chose… Oui, c'est bien là…

Elle posa sa baguette sur sa main et aussitôt, une coupure apparut et le sang coula doucement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Harry.

Hermione frotta sa main sur la paroi. Une arcade apparut dans la pierre et la gryffondor guérit de suite sa blessure.

- Mais… Comment as-tu su ?

- Tu as déjà vécu ça Harry, et tu as su bien me le raconter… répondit sobrement Hermione.

Elle passa sous l'arcade et avança dans l'obscurité, Harry sur ses talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent au bord d'un grand lac noir, aux rives si lointaines qu'elles étaient invisibles. Au milieu de cette étendue se dégageait une lueur verte.

- Un conseil Harry : ne tombe pas dans l'eau… murmura Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'attrapeur.

- Des inferis…

Le jeune homme déglutit puis leva la main.

- Tu penses que l'horcrux est là-bas ? dit-il en désigna du doigt la lueur.

- Oui, c'est une certitude.

- Et on fait comment pour mettre la main dessus si on ne peut pas traverser le lac à la nage ? Un sortilège d'attraction ?

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Voldemort a dû y penser. Mais laisse-moi faire…

La préfète longea la rive en agitant sa baguette. Elle devait trouver la barque. Elle ferma les yeux, en avançant doucement, tentant de ressentir la magie. Elle respirait profondément, faisait un pas, un mouvement de poignet, puis recommençait. Puis, finalement, elle réussit. Elle visualisa une chaine qu'elle agrippa aussitôt. Elle coinça sa baguette sous son aisselle droite et tira la chaîne à deux mains plusieurs fois de suite pour qu'une barque miteuse sorte enfin de l'eau.

- Comment tu as fait Hermione ? demanda Harry, impressionné.

- Dumbledore est un très bon professeur… répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Harry regarda l'embarcation sommaire et eut une mine de dégoût.

- Tu es sure qu'on tiendra à deux dedans ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si grosse que j'en ai l'air.

Ils montèrent à bord de la barque et Hermione donna un coup de baguette dessus. L'embarcation fila vers le centre du lac. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sursauta, faisant trembler l'embarcation. Hermione perdit l'équilibre mais Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau.

- Hermione ! Y'en a qui bougent dans le lac ! glapit le survivant en voyant une main putréfiée à la surface de l'eau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, ils ne nous feront rien, marmonna Hermione.

Son cœur battait à toute allure et elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- Pour le moment ? demanda Harry.

- Je pense qu'ils seront plus agressifs une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur l'horcruxe… Mais les inferis craignent la chaleur et la lumière. Tout le monde a son point faible, Harry… dit-elle pour apaiser le jeune homme.

- Comment tu fais pour rester calme comme ça ?

- Pourquoi aurai-je peur ? Il fait sombre, des cadavres flottent. Et alors ? Ce qui me fait vraiment peur, c'est la réaction de McGonagall quand on rentrera à Poudlard !

Le survivant visualisa la tête furieuse de la directrice et eut un sourire.

- D'après toi, pourquoi Voldemort a mis ces pièges ? demanda Hermione.

- Je… euh… j'en sais rien.

- Parce qu'il a peur de l'obscurité et de la mort. Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, et dans l'obscurité, tu ne vois rien. C'est juste une peur de l'inconnue, rien de plus. Personnellement, je suis déjà morte et je vois assez bien dans le noir. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de stresser… Sauf quand je suis à deux doigts de nager au milieu d'inferi !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Nous arrivons, tout le monde à terre…

Le bateau heurta la rive d'une petite île et Hermione descendit souplement sur le sol. Elle se dirigea automatiquement du bassin en pierre d'où provenait la lueur verte.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry derrière elle.

- Ca, c'est LE piège. Plus dur à défaire que les inferis du lac…

Elle regarda un moment le liquide verdâtre dans le bassin avec un visage résigné. Au fond se trouvait le faux horcruxe.

« J'ai encore le temps de faire demi-tour… » pensa-t-elle. « Après tout, Voldemort… Non, il faut que je le fasse ! Il doit avoir peur… Il doit savoir que quelqu'un a découvert ses horcruxes.»

Elle agita mollement sa baguette et un verre apparut. Elle regarda encore le liquide vert et sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je suis plus jeune et plus en forme que Dumbledore. Ce truc ne me tuera pas… Et puis, Harry est là pour m'aider… Allez, tout va bien se passer ! Ca va faire mal, mais j'ai l'habitude... Du courage bon sang, tu es à gryffondor ! »

Hermione pensa avec un sourire qu'il lui avait été plus facile d'affronter Voldemort que de boire cette potion. Elle approcha lentement le verre du liquide, et sa main tremblait.

- Que fais-tu ? interrogea Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est le moment de remplir ta part de contrat. Il faut que je boive le liquide pour récupérer l'Horcrux. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas de la limonade. Il se peut qu'après quelques gorgées, je devienne récalcitrante, ou folle, ou mourante. Dans ce cas là, tu me fais boire de force.

- Quoi ? Boire… ce truc ? Hors de question !

- Harry ! Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as promis pour venir avec moi.

- Oui, mais je…

- Pas de mais !

- Mais ça va te tuer !

- Je ne pense pas… Voldemort ne tuerait pas tout de suite la personne qui aurait réussi à atteindre l'horcruxe. Il aura quelques questions à lui poser avant de la refroidir. J'ai ta promesse Harry ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, mais finit par acquiescer.

- Et bien, murmura Hermione en trempant le verre dans le liquide, à la tienne !

Elle but le verre d'une traite et grimaça. La potion avait goût de vase. Elle attendit quelques instants et, mis à part le goût désagréable qui restait sur ses papilles, il n'y avait aucun effet secondaire. Pour le moment.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas de la limonade… dit-elle en voyant le regard inquiet d'Harry.

Elle replongea le verre dans le bassin et rebut. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentait le liquide qui coulait le long de son œsophage. Machinalement, elle but encore cinq verres. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que la potion descendait le long de sa gorge. Elle sentait ses forces qui l'abandonnaient lentement. Son équilibre la quittait et une soif intense se faisait ressentir.

- Tu es presque à la moitié, Hermione… Courage ! dit Harry.

Alors qu'elle buvait le sixième, elle ressentit une violente douleur à la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

La caverne avait disparut. Devant elle s'étendait le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit, la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la plus haute tour du château.

- Merde… murmura-t-elle alors que l'angoisse montait en elle.

Non, elle ne voulait, elle ne pouvait revivre ce moment.

_« Hermione ! Ca ne va pas ? Il faut que tu boives… »_

Elle fit quelques pas et vit au loin des corps couchés sur le sol. Elle lâcha la coupe qu'elle tenait à la main, se mit à courir dans leur direction et cria en voyant le cadavre de Ginny serré dans les bras de celui de Ron.

_« Allez, boit ça, ça ira mieux… »_

- NON !! TOUT MAIS PAS CA !! PITIE ! cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

_« Encore un verre Hermione, tout se passera bien… »_

Elle attrapa le corps de son amante et le serra contre elle.

- Non, je ne veux pas… Ce n'est pas possible…

_« Il faut que tu boives… Vas-y, bois… »_

Elle sanglota violemment.

- Je n'en peux plus… Toute cette souffrance, que ça s'arrête.

_« Si tu bois ce verre, la souffrance s'arrêtera, je te le promets. »_

Elle sentit une présence et leva les yeux. Voldemort était là, devant elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Alors Sang de Bourbe, tu veux rejoindre ton amie ?

- Je vous hais ! cracha la préfète.

_« Oui, tu me hais… mais boit encore un verre… »_

- Je le sais, je vais te tuer…

- TUEZ-MOI ! JE M'EN MOQUE ! TUEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX MOURIR !

_« Ce… ce verre va te tuer… Bois, et tu mourras, comme tu le veux… »_

Voldemort agita sa baguette.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

_« BOIS ! »_

Un jet de lumière verte fondit sur elle alors qu'elle ressentait un goût amer dans la bouche. Puis, tout devient noir. Elle sentait que son cœur ralentissait.

« - Je vais mourir… A nouveau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ?

- Rien pour le moment, répondit une voix grave.

- Professeur Dumbledore… Pourquoi venez-vous toujours me parler alors que je rends mon dernier soupir ?

- Il se passe que, très chère, vous devez vous relever. Ce n'est pas une potion de Voldemort qui va vous achever… »

Hermione sentit son cœur repartir. La douleur était présente, elle avait soif, mais elle était en vie.

- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

La voix d'Harry se faisait pressente.

- Tu as l'horcruxe ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non, je… Tu vas bien ?

- Prend-le…

Elle entendit quelques bruits.

- C'est bon, je l'ai… Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai soif… balbutia-t-elle.

Toujours les yeux fermés, elle avait l'impression de se rendormir. Puis, elle sentit de l'eau fraîche couler dans sa bouche.

« - Ne vous endormez pas Hermione…

- Encore vous professeur ! Serait-ce trop demander d'avoir quelques minutes d'intimité ?

- Je vous les accorderais bien, mais ce n'est pas le moment… Harry est face à quelques inferi, et j'ai bien peur qu'il finisse au fond du lac… Levez-vous ! »

Hermione sentit une énergie nouvelle lui traverser le corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit péniblement debout. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et évalua rapidement la situation. Un inferius essayait d'entraîner Harry dans l'eau, et de nombreux cadavres s'approchaient. Elle agita sa baguette et un cercle de feu apparut, entourant les deux gryffondors. Les inferi reculèrent, apeurés.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as pris l'eau dans le lac ? demanda-t-elle en toussant.

- Oui, le…

- Le sort aguamenti n'a pas fonctionné, je sais, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Ne traînons pas ici…

Harry acquiesça et les deux gryffondors retournèrent dans la barque, toujours entouré de leur protection de feu. Harry aida Hermione, chancelante, à monter à bord. La traversée du lac sembla longue à la préfète qui luttait pour rester éveiller.

- J'ai oublié pour le feu, désolé, j'ai paniqué…

- Je comprends. Ca m'est arrivé aussi, rassure-toi…

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et repensa au soir de la dernière tâche, quand elle s'était retrouvé entourer d'inferi. Le soir où Dumbledore est mort. Tout le monde commettait des erreurs, mais les siennes avaient eu de graves conséquences.

« Je comprends mieux Dumbledore… » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement la rive et Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Tu peux à peine marcher… dit doucement le survivant alors que la préfète commençait à râler.

Il frotta son coude ensanglanté contre la paroi à l'endroit indiqué par Hermione et l'arcade s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

- Je me suis écorché, expliqua le jeune homme en marchant vers la mer. Tu arriveras à nager ?

- Je pense…

- Je vais t'aider…

Les deux gryffondor se glissèrent dans l'eau. Hermione sentait le bras du survivant qui la soutenait alors qu'elle avançait péniblement en direction des rochers. Arrivé à destination, Harry aida Hermione à se hisser. La préfète ne tenait pas debout aussi le gryffondor resserra son étreinte.

- Tu peux nous faire transplaner ?

Harry acquiesça

- Remet ta cape d'invisibilité.

Le survivant fit ce que son amie lui demandait puis se concentra. Quelques instants plus tard, ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

LA suite j'espère vendredi !!

Bises, et à bientôt,

Link9


	47. LE PIEGE

Coucou tout le monde !

Et une update toute chaude, une !

Blabla rapide, car je bosse tout le week-end !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 47 : LE PIEGE**

Harry et Hermione apparurent sans encombre dans la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, et le vent soufflait violement.

- On a réussi… murmura Harry fièrement.

Hermione grelottait de froid et de fatigue. Cependant, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son sixième sens lui hurlait qu'un danger était proche, et elle prit la judicieuse décision de l'écouter.

- Ne dit rien, dit-elle doucement à Harry.

Elle agita mollement le poignet et une loutre argentée apparut.

- Va chercher du renfort… vite ! chuchota-t-elle.

L'animal argenté cligna de l'œil et s'élança dans Pré au Lard. La gryffondor fit quelques pas devant elle, titubante, et scruta les environs.

- Harry ? Va à Poudlard… murmura-t-elle. Surtout, ne dis rien. File.

- Tu es…

- Dépêche-toi ! dit-elle doucement.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle, alors qu'Harry s'éloignait silencieusement.

- Revigor… Ca suffira pour le moment, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avança lentement, passant devant les Trois Balais. Trois ombres se détachèrent de l'obscurité et la gryffondor sourit.

- Voilà le comité d'accueil… ricana-t-elle doucement. A qui ai-je à faire ? Ne soyez pas lâche et retirez vos masques, mangemorts !

Les trois ombres se mirent à rire.

- Qui es-tu pour nous donner des ordres, sang de bourbe ?

- Rodulphus Lestrange… Je reconnais votre style inimitable… Comment avez-vous su que…

- Que tu serais ici ? Nous avons nos informateurs, sang de Bourbe. Mais dis moi, tu as l'air fatiguée…

- Seulement l'air… Ca ne vous a pas suffit au ministère ? Vous venez prendre votre revanche ? Et vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous battre contre une sixième année ? se mit à rire Hermione.

- TAIS-TOI SANG DE BOURBE ! cria Rodulphus. Mon maître veut ta mort ! Je lui apporterai ton cadavre encore chaud.

Trois jets de lumières rouges partirent des baguettes des mangemorts. Hermione agita sa baguette et une protection argentée apparut. Les sorts rebondirent dessus et se perdirent dans la nuit noire. La gryffondor fit un mouvement de poignet et trois boules bleues apparurent pour se précipiter sur les mangemorts. Un éclair déchira le ciel, et le tonnerre gronda. La bataille faisait rage et Hermione croulait sous les attaques des mangemorts. Elle devait gagner du temps. McGonagall et les autres professeurs ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Les sorts fusaient, des cris retentissaient. Le bruit du combat réveilla quelques habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Les lumières s'allumaient aux fenêtres pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Les sorciers ne voulaient signaler leur présence aux mangemorts.

« Bande de lâche ! » pensa la gryffondor en évitant un stupefix. « Ils pourraient venir m'aider… »

Soudain, un sort passa au dessus de son épaule et rata de peu Rodulphus. Hermione tourna rapidement la tête et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Alberforth Dumbledore.

- Trois contre une élève, espèce de vermine ! grommela le vieux sorcier. Vous devriez avoir honte !

Hermione évita un sortilège et lança un experliarmus sur un mangemort. Cependant, elle eut l'impression que toute la fatigue de la soirée la gagnait et ses jambes fléchirent. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le sol dansait sous ses yeux et l'obscurité devenait de plus en plus présente.

- ENDOLORIS !

C'était comme si des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc lui transperçait le corps. Elle hurla de douleur, se tordant sur le sol.

- Alors sang de bourbe, tu penses toujours faire le poids face à moi ? ricana Rodulphus. Je me demande comment Bellatrix a pu échouer face à vous !

- EXPERLIARMUS !

Le sort s'interrompit et Hermione inspira profondément avec qu'une violente quinte de toux ne la prenne.

- Merde ! L'ordre du Phénix… râla un mangemort.

- Il faut partir, Rodulphus !

- Pas sans la sang de bourbe ! Il me la faut ! Tiens, bonjour Rémus…

Toujours allongée, Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passait. Les paupières closes, elle voyait une multitude de couleurs, entendait des cris de douleur, des fenêtres qui se brisaient. Elle avait conscience de son environnement, de la pluie qui tombait sur son visage, mais se sentait incapable de bouger. Puis, trois craquements sonores retentirent et elle sut que c'était fini.

- Vous allez bien, Granger ? demanda une voix froide et sèche.

- Faite attention, professeur Rogue, je pourrais croire que vous vous inquiétez… répondit la gryffondor avec un maigre sourire.

- Vous pouvez vous lever ? grogna le professeur.

- J'en doute fortement…

Elle se sentit soulever par deux bras puissants. Elle reconnut l'odeur d'herbe et de potion que dégageait le directeur de serpentard.

- Si vous parlez de ça à qui que ce soit… dit abruptement Rogue.

- Je serai muette comme une tombe, le coupa Hermione.

Elle était au chaud contre l'homme, bercée par le mouvement régulier de sa marche, et elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Quand elle se réveilla dans un lit bien douillet de l'infirmerie, elle remarqua immédiatement les deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient intensément.

- Bonjour professeur… marmonna Hermione en essayant de s'asseoir.

- Granger ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! gronda McGonagall. Pourquoi êtes-vous allée chercher cet horcruxe ? Potter était furieux en découvrant que c'était un faux, ce qui était évident puisque…

- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, mais c'était nécessaire. Il faut que Voldemort sache que nous avons mis la main sur tous les fragments d'âme.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

- Harry a-t-il détruit le médaillon ? demanda la gryffondor.

- Oui, avec l'épée de Gryffondor… répondit l'ancien professeur.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda la préfète en attrapant un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet.

- Mon neveu a un bras cassé, Remus quelques égratignures et Hagrid a dut se faire soigner l'arcade sourcilière. Sinon, rien d'inquiétant.

- Comment va Harry ?

- Mis à part qu'il est traumatisé et en colère, il va bien. En revanche, Miss Weasley s'est faite refoulée de l'infirmerie par Pompom et j'ai cru qu'elle allait mettre le feu au château pour se venger…

Hermione se mit à rire, avant qu'une quinte de toux la coupe.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas attrapé une pneumonie… marmonna la gryffondor.

- Pourtant, vous le mériteriez ! Allez, reposez-vous. Je vous veux sur pied rapidement.

- Il va le falloir, car je dois récupérer le dernier horcruxe.

- Je viendrai avec vous. Apparemment, vous ne pouvez vous débrouiller toute seule sans revenir à moitié morte !

Hermione sourit à son professeur et se rendormit profondément, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand elle se réveilla, le jour était déjà levé et Pompom s'activait à prendre sa température.

- Vous allez mieux ? demanda la médicomage.

La gryffondor acquiesça et but la potion que lui donnait Pomfresh.

- Je pense que vous pourrez sortir ce soir. Ah, vous avez de la visite, constata-t-elle en voyant une tornade rousse se précipiter vers le lit. Miss Weasley, un peu de retenue ! Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, pas sur un terrain de quidditch !

Hermione sourit à son amie qui l'embrassa immédiatement.

- J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Harry nous a tout raconté ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda d'une traite Ginny.

- Je t'expliquerai ce soir… murmura Hermione alors que Pomfresh s'éloignait.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry et Ron apparurent.

- Pas plus de trois visites ! répliqua l'infirmière.

- Ca tombe bien, on n'est que deux, grogna Ron en s'approchant du lit d'Hermione.

Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa dessus alors qu'Harry s'asseyait au bord du lit.

- Salut ! dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

Ron grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et regarda successivement sa sœur et Hermione.

- Ca va, répondit la préfète en remettant correctement l'oreiller derrière son dos. Ce n'est pas encore cette fois que les mangemorts m'auront.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça, grogna Ron. Comment ont-ils sur que tu étais là-bas ?

- Un serpentard a du me voir transplaner. C'était une question de timing, Harry. Heureusement que tu étais sous ta cape…

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore un coup de Malefoy ! s'exclama Ginny.

- C'est possible… dit doucement Hermione.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était clair, contrastant avec celui de la veille.

- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir permis de venir avec toi, dit Harry.

- Merci à toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serai pas revenue…

Ron renifla.

- Mais si ! Après tout, tu es notre Miss Je sais Tout, tu aurais trouvé une solution ! dit-il en souriant.

Hermione put sortir le soir même, et se rendit directement dans la salle sur demande où l'attendait Ginny.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda la rousse après avoir embrassé son amie.

- Bien, mais il faut que je me mette au travail. Je dois mettre ces foutus mangemorts hors service.

Les deux gryffondors attrapèrent une pile de livre et se mirent à chercher le sort qui permettrait d'affaiblir les rangs de Voldemort.

Les jours passaient inexorablement, la fin de l'année approchait. Un samedi matin, Ron, Harry et Tonks s'étaient joints au recherche, Hermione leur ayant expliquait ce qu'elle voulait faire. L'auror était contente de profiter de ses heures de repos pour se retrouver avec le gryffondor. Elle n'avait plus à subir les remontrances de Maugrey, et cela lui faisait des vacances. Harry et elle comparaient des livres, des formules, et discutaient allègrement.

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de son amie.

Hermione sortit le nez de son bouquin et regarda autour d'elle. Ron était plongé dans un livre, Harry et Tonks recopiaient des formules sur des parchemins.

- Non… murmura la préfète.

- Harry et Tonks… Observe-les.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne remarquait rien d'anormal.

- Que devrais-je voir ? souffla la préfète.

Ginny étouffa un rire.

- Je te ferai un dessin plus tard, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elles allaient se remettre au travail quand Ron bondit de son siège et leva les bras.

- J'ai trouvé ! Admirez le champion !

Les 6ème années d'approchèrent de Ron et Hermione se pencha sur le livre que le gardien étudiait. Elle parcourut les lignes et sourit.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça Ron. Tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie.

Elle se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et recopia la formule.

- Maintenant, faut que je combine ça à un autre sort et… Oui, je vois comment je peux m'y prendre. L'affaire est dans le sac ! Les mangemorts vont avoir une sacrée surprise ! Je vous vois toute à l'heure dans la salle commune.

Elle ramassa son sac en vitesse, embrassa Ginny et quitta la salle sur demande. Elle se dirigea prestement dans les cachots et frappa énergiquement à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier l'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et soupira en la voyant.

- Que voulez-vous Granger ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour contrôler la marque des ténèbres… murmura-t-elle.

Rogue regarda dans le couloir, puis s'effaça pour laisser passer son élève. Il marcha rapidement vers son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Racontez-moi tout, Granger…

En sortant du bureau du directeur de Serpentard, Hermione semblait flotter sur un nuage. Rogue s'était laissé convaincre, assez facilement d'ailleurs ce qui laissait entrevoir une belle journée. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle commune, elle sortit de son sac son agenda et en tourna les pages. Les examens approchaient et…

- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant la date du jour.

Elle fixait sans la voir la date de son agenda. Non, ce n'était pas possible, le temps n'avait pas pu filer aussi vite.

- Non mais quelle conne ! dit-elle de nouveau en rangeant son agenda.

Elle se mit à courir en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Cette dernière semblait l'attendre, ayant préparé deux tasses de thé fumant et une boite de triton au gingembre.

- Les mangemorts seront dans Poudlard dans une semaine !

McGonagall était livide.

- Vous en êtes sure ?

- Il va falloir récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle à Gringott's. Le ministre peut-il demander la saisie du coffre des Lestranges ? demanda la préfète après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

- Oui, mais c'est long, et il y a des espions au ministère…

Hermione réfléchit à toute allure.

- Ok, je sais ce qu'on va faire. On va provoquer les évènements. Allons récupérer la coupe nous même ! Maintenant !

La directrice se leva, attrapa sa cape vert émeraude et son chapeau.

- Un cambriolage à Gringott's… Ce n'est plus de mon âge ! soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, Hermione sur ses talons. Sur le chemin menant aux lourdes portes du château, McGonagall croisa son neveu.

- William, tu tombes bien, s'exclama la directrice en le voyant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune homme acquiesça, salua les deux sorcières et courut dans la direction opposée. Hermione haussa les épaules et suivit son professeur. Une fois dans le parc, elles marchèrent rapidement vers les grilles.

- Vous êtes sure Hermione ?

La préfète acquiesça. McGonagall soupira une nouvelle fois et transplana. Hermione eut un demi sourire, serra nerveusement sa baguette et transplana à son tour pour le chemin de traverse.

* * *

VOilà ! JE vous souhaite un très bon week-end, pensez à l'auteur qui va bosser tout le week-end pour un salaire de misère ! mdr

Sinon, il ne reste que 5 chapitres avant la fin... ^^

Bises, et à lundi !

Link9


	48. GRINGOTT’S

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chap ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 48 : GRINGOTT'S**

- Et maintenant, que fait-on, miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall, irritée.

La préfète haussa les épaules. Elle balaya du regard l'accueil de la banque des sorciers et eut un léger sourire. En l'espace de cinq petites minutes, les deux sorcières avaient verrouillé la porte d'entrée, neutralisé les trolls de garde et assommé les gobelins présents. Et cela sans casser un seul meuble !

- Et bien, on trouve le coffre des Lestrange… proposa la gryffondor.

- J'espère que vous savez où il est, sinon autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- C'est au dernier niveau, il me semble, répondit Hermione. On pourrait essayer de trouver une carte des sous-sols, qu'en pensez-vous ?

McGonagall foudroya son élève du regard et entra dans le bureau d'un gobelin. Elle agita sa baguette magique et les tiroirs quittèrent les bureaux, pour renverser leur contenu sur le sol marbré.

- Donnez moi un coup de main, aboya la directrice. Sinon, on y sera encore demain matin…

Hermione donna un coup de baguette et toutes les armoires se vidèrent. Des feuilles de papiers volaient dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques minutes, la directrice de Gryffondor eut un cri victorieux.

- Je l'ai ! Dépêchons-nous avant que les aurors arrivent…

McGonagall fourra le plan dans une de ses poches, sortit du bureau et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la pièce qui contenait les charriots.

- Professeur ! Attendez, nous…

- Pas un mot, Hermione ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- Mais je…

- Silence ! Où je vous jette un maléfice dont vous vous souviendrez !

McGonagall poussa son élève dans un charriot, s'assit à son tour et démarra le moyen de locomotion. Le wagon dévala les rails à toute allure, prenant des virages serrés. Hermione s'accrochait au rebord métallique, s'efforçant à ne pas regarder en bas. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le wagon eut un soubresaut et la gryffondor glapit. Devant elle, McGonagall semblait calme, concentrée

- Professeur ? appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière n'avait visiblement pas entendu.

« Pas étonnant, avec tout ce vacarme… » pensa la préfète.

- PROFESSEUR !! hurla Hermione.

Toujours pas de réaction. La sixième année avança timidement la main et toucha l'épaule de la directrice. Cette dernière sursauta violemment et se retourna, la baguette levée. Un éclair rouge fusa et Hermione rentra rapidement la tête dans les épaules. Le sortilège la frôla et une légère odeur de brulé se fit sentir.

- MES CHEVEUX !!!

- MAIS QUELLE IDEE DE ME FAIRE PEUR ! aboya la directrice.

- ON N'A PAS DE GOBELIN POUR OUVRIR LA PORTE DU COFFRE ! répondit Hermione en criant, pour couvrir le bruit du vent et du wagon.

Une expression furieuse et choquée apparut sur le visage de McGonagall.

- VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TOT ? cria la directrice

- VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS LAISSER LE TEMPS ! répliqua Hermione, outrée de tant de mauvaise foi.

McGonagall agita sa baguette, et le chariot s'arrêta net, dans un horrible crissement. Hermione tomba sur son professeur, lui écrasant le dos contre le wagon.

- Faite attention, miss Granger !

- Vous auriez pu prévenir !

- Accrochez-vous bien !

Nouveau coup de baguette, et le wagon partit en sens inverse, à toute vitesse. La préfète s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put, et la directrice de Poudlard grimaça.

- MES DOIGTS !!

- VOS QUOI ? demanda Hermione en tendant l'oreille.

- VOUS ECRASEZ MES DOIGTS !! DE VOTRE MAIN !!!

La gryffondor, qui avait vaguement compris l'essentiel du message, baissa la tête et remarqua que sous sa main droite -qui enserrait fortement les rebords du wagon- remuaient des doigts tout blancs.

- Désolée professeur ! grommela la préfète en ôtant sa main.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils mais écarquilla les yeux.

- ATTENTION !

Le wagon arrivait en fin de course et butta contre un petit muret. Les deux sorcières, sous la violence du choc, se trouvèrent expulser de leur moyen de locomotion et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

- Ce n'est plus de mon âge… grogna la directrice en se relevant.

Elle se massa le bas du dos et regarda autour d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas, attrapa un gobelin évanoui, et l'installa dans le charriot.

- Vous venez, miss Granger ? On n'a pas toute la journée !

Hermione, toujours à terre, était sonnée. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de retrouver ses esprits, et se releva en titubant. McGonagall lui saisit le bras et la poussa dans le charriot.

- Il n'y a plus de jeunesse… marmonna la directrice.

- VOUS ETES ENCERCLES ! RENDEZ-VOUS, ET IL NE VOUS SERA FAIT AUCUN MAL ! cria une voix à l'extérieur de la banque.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'exclama McGonagall. Les aurors ! Allez, en route !

Elle tapa du bout de sa baguette le wagon qui repartit à toute vitesse. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose sortit le plan et commença à l'observer. La tête du gobelin dodelinait en rythme avec les secousses du charriot et Hermione devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Je crois que je vais être malade… marmonna la gryffondor.

- VOUS AVEZ DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ? cria McGonagall en tournant la tête vers son élève.

- Je crois que je vais être… TROP TARD !

Hermione pencha sa tête en dehors du wagon et contempla avec effroi le vide sous elle. Le contenu de son estomac remonta. McGonagall eut une grimace dégoutée en entendant les bruits de régurgitation que produisait son élève.

- Hermione ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous étiez malade en transport ! hurla McGonagall pour couvrir le bruit du vent, du voyage, et des vomissements de son élève.

- EN TRANSPORT ? cria Hermione en s'essuyant la bouche. VOUS PLAISANTEZ J'ESPERE !!

- ON EST ARRIVE !

Effectivement, le wagon passa sous une cascade que la préfète reconnut. La cascade du voleur. Les deux sorcières et le gobelin furent éjectés du wagon mais retombèrent doucement sur le sol. Cependant, la créature sembla se réveiller. Hermione lança de suite un stupefix sur le gobelin, qui retomba lourdement.

- Bien, quelques mètres tout droit, et on y est, dit McGonagall en rangeant le plan dans sa poche.

- Professeur, on a un problème… balbutia la préfète.

- Quoi encore ? interrogea McGonagall en la fusillant du regard.

- Le dragon…

- Quel dragon ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Celui qui est derrière vous…

McGonagall se retourna et fit un pas en arrière. Devant elle, un dragon gigantesque barrait l'accès de cinq chambres fortes. La créature poussa un rugissement.

- Restez derrière miss Granger, je m'en occupe… marmonna le professeur en levant sa baguette.

- Ne l'abimez pas trop, c'est notre moyen de sortie, répliqua vivement Hermione.

- VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ? cria McGonagall en se retournant.

Le dragon n'apprécia visiblement pas les hurlements et lâcha une longue gerbe de feu. La directrice de Poudlard se jeta sur le côté et lança un sort de conjonctivite sur la créature.

- Ca ne sert à rien, il est aveugle ! cria Hermione.

- VOUS AURIEZ PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TOT ! ON S'EN DEBARASSE COMMENT ?

- Les tintamarres… J'espère que le gobelin en a sur lui…

La préfète se précipita sur le gobelin et lui fit les poches, sous le regard réprobateur de la directrice de Poudlard. Quelques secondes plus tard elle leva la tête, livide.

- Euh…

- Si on en ressort vivantes, je vous jure que vous passerez un sale quart d'heure, miss Granger…

McGonagall se retourna vers le dragon et commença à lui lancer quelques sortilèges. Finalement, après avoir grogné et craché tout son feu, le reptile finit par s'endormir. Hermione prit le gobelin dans ses bras et suivit son professeur qui se dirigeait vers la chambre forte des Lestrange.

- Bon, comment on l'ouvre ? demanda la directrice en examinant la porte.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit la gryffondor.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le gobelin.

- IMPERIUM ! ENERVATUM !

La petite créature ouvrit ses yeux globuleux, cligna deux fois des paupières et se leva.

« Ouvre la porte… Et rendors-toi… » pensa la préfète.

Le gobelin passa sa main sur la porte et un mécanisme s'enclencha. Puis la lourde porte bascula, laissant entrevoir des tas d'or et de trésor précieusement accumulé. La créature, quant à elle, se rallongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

- Bon, il faut faire attention, il y a un sort de multiplication combiné à…

- J'ai saisi l'idée, coupa McGonagall. C'est cette coupe ? demanda-t-elle en désignant une étagère.

Hermione acquiesça. La directrice ôta son chapeau vert émeraude et le métamorphose en longue perche de bois. Elle passa la tige dans une des anses de la coupe et tira d'un geste sec. La coupe s'envola dans leur direction et McGonagall l'attrapa au vol.

- Reflexes d'attrapeuse, dit simplement le professeur en remarquant le regard admiratif de son élève. Bon, on décampe…

McGonagall tapa de sa baguette la tige de bois et retrouva son chapeau, qu'elle remit gracieusement sur sa tête. Elle lança la coupe de Poufsouffle à Hermione et s'approcha du dragon.

- ARRETEZ-VOUS !!

La préfète tendit l'oreille. Au loin le bruit de plusieurs charriots se firent entendre.

- Et mince… grogna la préfète.

McGonagall grimpa sur le dragon et tendit sa main à la préfète, qui la saisit. Tandis que le professeur s'activait à réveiller la créature, Hermione s'occupait de briser la chaîne qui le retenait. Le dragon se mit à rugir, alors que des jets de lumière rouge frôlaient les deux sorcières. Le reptile battit des ailes et s'envola.

- Accrochez-vous à moi !

La préfète acquiesça et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son professeur. Le dragon accéléra son vol et se dirigea vers un passage qui était trop petit pour qu'il passe. Les deux sorcières brandirent leur baguette et jetèrent de concert le même sort. Des bruits d'explosion retentirent alors que des rochers se détachaient du plafond.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour les protéger de la poussière. Cependant, quand elle sentit le vent frais sur son visage, elle comprit qu'elles avaient quitté la banque des sorciers. Elle s'agrippa fortement à son professeur et ouvrit les yeux. Les rues de Londres défilaient sous elles.

- On va où, maintenant ? demanda fortement le professeur.

- Dans quelques temps, on va survoler un lac…

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, mais je crois que vous savez nager professeur, reprit Hermione avec un sourire.

La directrice grogna, mais ne dit rien. Et une demi-heure plus tard, c'est ruisselantes d'eau que les deux sorcières gagnèrent la rive d'un petit lac à l'eau fraîche. McGonagall sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, et son élève en fit autant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un plan aussi mal pensé ! Que dis-je ? Il n'y avait aucun plan ! C'est inadmissible ! rugit McGonagall en toisant Hermione du regard. Et moi qui pensais que douze années de cours avec Rogue vous avaient appris quelque chose ! Mais non !

- On a réussit… murmura Hermione.

McGonagall la fusilla du regard.

- Retournons à Poudlard. Il nous reste peu de temps.

Et elle disparut dans un craquement sonore. Hermione soupira, vérifia que la coupe était toujours dans sa poche et en fit de même.

« C'est la dernière ligne droite. Ce soir, si tout se passe bien, Voldemort sera mort… »

* * *

Voilà ! La fin approche, il ne reste que quatre chapitres !

A mercredi pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9


	49. L’EPE DE GRYFFONDOR

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Pour fêter la sortie du nouvel opus cinématographique d'Harry Potter, voici une petite update tardive (désolée, j'ai fini tard ce soir).

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais ce sera fait, je vous le promet (au pire, ce week-end).

Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 49 : L'EPE DE GRYFFONDOR**

Quand Hermione apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard, McGonagall l'attendait. Cette dernière observait le ciel gris.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit… murmura la directrice. Dépêchons-nous.

La gryffondor acquiesça, et suivit son professeur à travers le parc. Quelques minutes plus tard, la directrice donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, et les deux sorcières montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers. McGonagall ouvrit d'un geste sec la porte de son bureau et se dirigea prestement vers la vitrine.

- Où est l'épée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione qui sortait la coupe de Poufsouffle de sa poche.

- L'épée ! Elle a disparu !

La préfète se précipita sur la vitrine et regarda rapidement les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

- MERDE ! s'exclama-t-elle. Professeur, vous savez lancer le sort feudeymon ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pratiquer la magie noire ? répliqua McGonagall, offusquée.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Vite, faut que je trouve une solution… » pensa-t-elle.

- La chambre des secrets… marmonna-t-elle. Il y a encore les crochets imbibés de venin. J'ai besoin d'Harry !

Elle fourra la coupe dans sa poche, sortit rapidement du bureau et dévala les escaliers. Cependant, au lieu de se précipiter vers la tour de Gryffondor, elle hésita.

« Il se peut que je mette du temps à descendre dans la chambre. Malefoy peut avoir le temps de faire rentrer les mangemorts par la salle sur demande. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de l'armoire… »

Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction du cinquième étage. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur blanc et une porte s'ouvrit. L'immense pièce était encombrée de milliers d'objets. La préfète se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'armoire à disparition, puis la fit exploser d'un coup de baguette.

- Voilà qui devrait les ralentir. Maintenant, je dois mettre la main sur Harry.

Elle quitta la pièce et traversa le château en courant. Essoufflée, elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et s'engouffra dans le trou laissé par le tableau. Elle parcourut du regard la salle commune quasiment déserte, quand Ginny se précipita vers elle.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda la rousse, inquiète. Il parait que Gringotts vient d'être dévalisée et…

- Les nouvelles vont vite, coupa Hermione. Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est partit il y a une demi-heure avec Ron.

- Merde ! C'est urgent ! J'ai besoin de lui pour entrer dans…

Hermione se tut et observa Ginny. Une ombre passa sur le visage de la sixième année, et la rousse recula d'un pas, inquiète.

- Tu me fais confiance ? finit par dire sombrement la sixième année.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Viens avec moi…

Hermione lui prit la main et toutes deux sortirent de la salle commune. Les deux jeunes femmes couraient dans les couloirs, croisant quelques élèves qui flânaient, profitant de la belle soirée qui commençaient.

- On va où ? demanda Ginny.

- Dans les toilettes de Mimi, répondit Hermione.

Une fois sur place, le fantôme les accueillit, toute excitée.

- Alors, c'est ce soir ? demanda Mimi Geignarde en flottant au dessus des toilettes.

Hermione acquiesça et chercha le robinet décoré de deux serpents.

- C'est ici… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- Ferme les yeux et détend-toi, dit-elle doucement. Essaie de retenir afin de reproduire le son que tu vas entendre.

La rousse ne posa pas de question et fit ce que son amie lui disait. Hermione fut touchée de la confiance que lui témoignait Ginny. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la cinquième année.

- Legilimens…

La gryffondor avait l'impression d'être inspiré dans la mémoire de Ginny. Elle cherchait les évènements de la première année de la plus jeune des Weasley à Poudlard. Et elle trouva. Elle vit Ginny qui égorgeait les coqs d'Hagrid, qui lâchait le monstre dans les couloirs de l'école et enfin, quand elle actionnait l'ouverture de la chambre. Hermione leva sa baguette, interrompant le sort. Ginny ouvrit les yeux, livide, et reproduit une espèce de sifflement rauque.

Quelques instants plus tard, le lavabo bascula, laissant apparaître un tuyau assez large.

- On y va ? demanda Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Il faut que je descende avec toi. Il y a une autre porte, en bas… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je sais…

Hermione se laissa glisser dans le tuyau et entendait Ginny qui en faisait de même derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tomba sur le sol boueux d'un couloir sombre. Elle se releva rapidement et aida Ginny à se mettre debout. Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent le sort lumos et avancèrent rapidement en direction de la chambre.

- Que va-t-il se passer ce soir ? demanda la cinquième année.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, répondit sombrement Hermione. C'est comme si deux batailles se fondaient en une seule.

Elles firent le reste du chemin en silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Puis elles se trouvèrent devant un mur orné de deux serpents aux yeux étincellement. Après avoir jeté un regard à son amie, Ginny émit un sifflement. Le mur se sépara en deux, et la chambre des secrets apparut.

- Si tu veux rester là, je comprendrais… murmura Hermione.

Mais la rousse secoua la tête.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-elle, déterminée.

Elles avancèrent rapidement et remarquèrent au centre de la pièce le cadavre du basilic. Elles s'approchèrent du corps et Hermione agita sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était comme si un scalpel avait tranché proprement le crochet du serpent qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol carrelé. La sixième année sortit la coupe de Poufsouffle de sa poche, se saisit du crochet et le planta dans l'horcruxe. Ce dernier sembla fondre sous l'effet du venin et un gémissement strident résonna dans la longue salle obscure.

- Et un de moins… Reste Harry.

- Tu as trouvé la solution ? balbutia Ginny.

- J'espère… Retournons dans la grande salle maintenant. C'est l'heure de dîner.

Elles firent demi tour et remontèrent le couloir jusqu'au tuyau. Hermione fit apparaître une échelle en corde qui les ramena à la surface. Alors que Ginny allait sortir des toilettes des filles, Hermione la retint par la main.

- Ce qui va se passer ce soir est… Enfin, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas t'interdire de prendre part à la bataille, dit sérieusement la préfète. Cependant, promet-moi d'être prudente.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione et l'embrassa délicatement.

- C'est surtout à toi que je devrais dire ça… murmura Ginny en souriant.

La sixième année acquiesça et, après s'être pris la main, les deux gryffondors quittèrent les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Bonne chance ! entendirent-elles en fermant la porte.

Hermione déglutit. Elles allaient en avoir besoin, avec la nuit qui les attendait.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, Hermione aperçut au loin la silhouette reconnaissable de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, seul, semblait nerveux. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et son visage était ravagé de tics.

- Pars devant, je te rejoins… murmura-t-elle à Ginny.

Cette dernière hésita un instant mais continua sa route, laissant son amie en arrière. La préfète de Gryffondor se dirigea alors vers le serpentard, qui sortit sa baguette en la voyant.

- Un problème, Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas réussi à suivre les instructions de montage de ton armoire ?

Le serpentard eut un hoquet de surprise.

- C'était toi ? Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

- Il serait dommage de gâcher cette histoire passionnante en la racontant trop rapidement… dit aimablement Hermione. Mais je crois maintenant que tu es dans une situation délicate, et je te propose de t'apporter mon aide…

Drago rugit.

- ENDOLO…

Hermione fit un geste sec de la main et Malefoy fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Hermione courut et donna un coup de pied dans la baguette du serpentard avant que ce dernier ne puisse la reprendre. Puis, elle s'accroupit près de lui et le saisit par le col de la robe.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy… Je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur. Voldemort ne t'apportera que la souffrance et le désespoir.

- A cause de toi, il va tuer mes parents ! cria le serpentard.

- Non, il ne les tuera pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. C'est toi qui as volé l'épée de gryffondor ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Répond-moi ! menaça Hermione en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur la gorge de Malefoy.

- Oui, c'est moi… siffla le blond. Et alors ?

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si elle pouvait éviter d'avoir des adversaires dans Poudlard, autant tenter cette carte.

- Bien, tu vas envoyer un message à ton père. Tu lui diras que l'armoire est cassée, mais que tu as réussi à affaiblir les protections de Poudlard. Je te laisse improviser, tu sais faire…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Granger ?

- Pour te sauver la vie. Je ne t'aime pas, tu me détestes, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir pour une bêtise aussi stupide que le tatouage que tu as sur le bras…

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je vais me ranger de ton côté ? ricana le serpentard.

- Parce que tu as vu ce dont j'étais capable juste en me servant de ma main. Alors, imagine avec ma baguette… Je te garantie que Voldemort sera mort ce soir. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me trouver du côté des perdants.

Elle se saisit de la main de Malefoy et le remit debout.

- Donne le change ce soir, participe à la bataille… murmura-t-elle. Mais que je ne te vois pas lancer un seul impardonnable, sinon tu auras à faire à moi… Et c'est valable pour tes parents. Transmet leur le message.

Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la grande salle, laissant Drago Malefoy complètement déboussolé.

- Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda Ginny alors qu'Hermione prenait place à côté d'elle.

- Je pense qu'il a compris ce que j'attendais de lui, répondit la préfète en attrapant un plat devant elle.

- On peut lui faire confiance ?

- Il est intelligent. Il sait où est son intérêt…

Elle se servit une petite portion de ragoût, se saisit de la carafe d'eau et regarda la table professorale. McGonagall lui fit un signe de tête entendu et la préfète retourna son attention sur ses camarades. En face d'elle, Harry était blafard et Ron ne disait rien. Le repas se passa silencieusement à la table des gryffondors. A la table des professeurs, William McGonagall se servait de sa baguette pour envoyer des petits pois sur Bill Weasley. Le professeur de DCFM levait les yeux au ciel et Fltiwick dut intervenir pour calmer le professeur de métamorphose. Alors qu'Hermione finissait son dessert, Harry se leva, contourna la table et s'approcha d'elle.

- On peut se voir ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

La préfète acquiesça.

- Je te retrouve dans la salle commune, Ginny…

Elle suivit Harry hors de la grande salle et les deux gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le parc. L'air était frais pour un jour de fin juin. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du lac, Harry s'arrêta et regarda son amie.

- Que va-t-il se passer ce soir ? Est-ce que la prophétie va s'accomplir ?

- Asseyons-nous un instant, dit doucement Hermione.

Elle se posa dans l'herbe et arracha un brin pour jouer avec.

- Harry, ce que je vais te dire va te… Normalement, tu n'aurais pas du l'apprendre si tôt. Mais certaines erreurs que j'ai commises font que nous avons un an de moins de préparation. Cependant, je te connais, et je sais que tu as la force et la maturité pour comprendre les enjeux de ce que j'ai à te dire.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

- Le soir où Voldemort a tué tes parents, il comptait se servir de ces meurtres pour créer un dernier horcruxe. Cependant, le sort de mort qu'il t'a jeté s'est retourné contre lui. Et ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'horcruxe a été crée malgré lui…

Les yeux d'Harry étaient exorbités.

- Tu veux dire que… j'ai en moi un bout de l'âme de Voldemort ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- C'est pour ça que tu parles fourchelang, et que tu as un lien avec lui, via ta cicatrice.

- Donc, il faut que je… meurs ce soir ? balbutia le survivant.

- Oui, répondit doucement la gryffondor.

Harry semblait abattu, mais résigné. La préfète prit les mains de son ami et les serra fortement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, reprit Hermione. Voldemort va vouloir te tuer ce soir. Mais tu auras sur place tous les éléments nécessaires à ta survie. Effectivement, tu vas mourir. Mais crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, ce n'est pas douloureux. Ensuite, tu auras le choix : continuer ta route, ou revenir sur tes pas…

- C'est impossible ! s'écria le survivant.

- D'après toi, pourquoi t'ais-je laissé seul face à Voldemort après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Ton sang coule dans le corps de Voldemort. Et donc la protection de ta mère. C'est ce qui va te retenir quelques instants entre la vie et la mort ! Et je vais te dire une dernière chose, qui est très importante. La baguette que Voldemort utilisera ce soir ne pourra rien te faire, puisque tu en es le maître légitime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La baguette de Sureau… J'ai battu Dumbledore pour l'avoir, et tu m'as désarmé. Tu es donc son propriétaire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina.

- Oui… A la Saint Valentin ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais où est-elle ?

- Dans la tombe de Dumbledore. Voldemort pense que c'est lui qui l'a tué, suite au maléfice contenue dans la bague. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Dumbledore n'avait plus la baguette en sa possession. En tout cas, tu peux être sûr qu'il mettra la main dessus dès qu'il viendra à Poudlard.

Ils se turent un moment.

- Pourquoi suis-je mort la première fois ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- D'après Dumbledore, tu n'as pas voulu revenir. Aussi, promets-moi que tu ne referas pas cette erreur Harry… Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'on ressent après la mort. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller aussi loin. J'aimerai te dire que les décisions que tu prendras ce soir n'auront pas d'impact sur le futur, mais c'est faux. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses tuer Voldemort. Laisse-le détruire l'horcruxe, et ensuite… envoie le bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

- Je te le promets.

Il retira ses mains de celle de la préfète et les mit dans ses poches.

- Tu sais, j'ai… quelques regrets, murmura-t-il.

- Lesquels ? demanda doucement la préfète.

- Si j'avais su tout ce que tu as vécu, je t'aurais séduite pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. J'ai raté ma chance pendant le bal…

Hermione eut l'impression d'avaler de travers.

- Harry, je…

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en s'étirant. J'étais obnubilé par Cho et après, j'étais aigri. Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours agi en parfait crétin avec toi. Je me méfiais de toi, alors que tu me protégeais. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de l'amitié que tu me portes. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

- C'est déjà fait Harry. Mais promets-moi que ce soir, tu reviendras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. A partir de maintenant, je veillerai sur toi. Je vais même te faire une confidence : tu embrasses mieux que Cho.

Les deux gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et regagnèrent le château. La nuit commençait à tomber, et une fine pluie s'abattait sur l'herbe.

« Combien vont mourir ce soir ? Combien de vie ne pourrais-je sauver à cause de la folie d'un homme ? » se demanda amèrement Hermione en gagnant la salle commune.

Son regard se posa sur Ginny, qui jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette.

« N'importe qui sauf elle. Merlin, si vous m'entendez, prenez n'importe qui sauf elle… »

* * *

Voilà, plus que trois chapitres avant la fin... SNIFF !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt,

Link9


	50. LA BATAILLE DE POUDLARD

HEY HEY EVERYBODY !

Désolée pour le retard, mais mon boulot ne me laisse que peu de temps, c'est la loose !

Bref, sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre ! ENJOY !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 50 : LA BATAILLE DE POUDLARD**

Hermione tournait dans la salle commune comme un lion en cage. Elle guettait le moindre signe de douleur d'Harry, qui signifierait l'arrivée de Voldemort. Le survivant, blanc comme un linge, jouait aux échecs contre Ron, qui gagnait sans problème. Harry se faisait copieusement insulter par ses pièces, mais n'y prenait pas attention.

Ginny, n'en pouvant plus de voir son amante tourner en rond, l'attrapa par la main et l'assit sur ses genoux. En sentant le corps de Ginny contre le sien, Hermione ne put contenir un rougissement. Une heure plus tôt, elles étaient dans la salle sur demande et… Non, ne pas y penser, ça la déconcentrerait.

- Calme-toi… murmura Ginny en l'embrassant.

Hermione rougit de plus belle et la cinquième année sourit, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi pensait son amante. Ron grogna en voyant les deux jeunes femmes et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retrouver Lavande ? dit-elle sèchement.

Ron se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Soudain, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, étouffant des cris de douleur. Les pièces furent renversées de l'échiquier, et le plateau les rejoignit vite sur le sol.

- Il arrive… Je le vois dans la caverne… avec les inferi…

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

- C'est le moment…

La préfète ouvrit le passage de la salle commune et fit sortir de sa baguette une loutre argentée.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

L'animal partit dans les couloirs obscurs et Hermione sortit de sa poche le faux gallion réservé à l'AD. Elle le toucha de sa baguette et elle le sentit chauffer.

- Ron, peux-tu regrouper les élèves s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus aimable.

Le jeune homme, livide, se leva et se rendit dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Ginny, tu peux faire de même avec les filles ?

- Bien sûr ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la grande salle…

Et elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir.

- Harry, on y va !

Le survivant eut un petit sourire, et les deux gryffondors sortirent de la salle commune pour se rendre devant le bureau de McGonagall. La directrice les attendait, ainsi que Flitwick, Chourave, Rogue, Bibine, Tonks, Bill Weasley et William McGonagall. La métamorphomage sourit au survivant et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Allez Harry, ce soir, on va tout déchirer ! dit-elle en riant.

Minerva McGonagall la foudroya du regard. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

- Il arrive ? demanda l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Harry frotta sa cicatrice en guise de réponse.

- Je pense qu'il sera là d'ici une demi heure… marmonna Hermione. Il va faire le tour de ses horcruxes.

- Bien, ça nous laisse le temps de barricader le château. Filius, je vous charge de piéger les portes. Ponoma…

- J'ai quelques plantes qui devraient les occuper un petit bout de temps… coupa Chourave en s'éloignant de son petit pas rapide.

- Avec Bill, on va ensorceler les balais de la réserve… répliqua Bibine en faisant un clin d'œil au professeur de DCFM.

- Ne tarde pas trop, amour, tu sais que je suis triste quand tu es loin de moi… ricana William McGonagall en souriant.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il tourna les talons et suivit sa collègue en direction du terrain de quidditch.

- Les membres de l'ordre sont à la Tête de Sanglier, expliqua McGonagall. Dès que les mangemorts seront dans le parc, on enverra les élèves là-bas. Tonks et Lupin les feront transplaner pour le ministère.

L'auror acquiesça vivement.

- Et après, je reviens me battre ! dit-elle avec énergie.

- Les élèves de Gryffondors sont en cours de regroupement dans la grande salle, ajouta Hermione.

- Les autres maisons font de même, répondit William. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas les accueillir.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sa baguette à la main. Des cris se firent entendre, et McGonagall haussa les sourcils. Trelawney arriva en courant avec Firenze, dont les sabots claquaient sur les dalles.

- Les mangemorts arrivent, c'est ça ? demanda la voyante, les lunettes de travers sur son nez.

Elle remit son châle sur ses épaules et se frotta les mains.

- Qu'ils viennent ! J'ai toute une réserve de boules de cristal à leur lancer ! Venez Firenze, allons chercher des munitions !

Et elle se mit à courir en direction de la salle de divination. Firenze eut un sourire amusé, et suivit rapidement sa collègue.

- Il est furieux… marmonna Harry. Il rappelle ses troupes. Ils ne vont pas tarder…

Minerva McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Vous m'aidez Severus ?

Le directeur de serpentard hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa collègue. Les deux enseignants échangèrent un regard et se mirent dos à dos. Ils levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent le sort Piertotum Locomotor. Aussitôt, un immense fracas métallique résonna dans tous les couloirs de l'école. Harry regarda émerveillé les armures qui prenaient vie.

- POUDLARD EST EN DANGER ! cria McGonagall. PROTEGEZ-NOUS ! FAITE VOTRE DEVOIR ENVERS L'ECOLE !

Les armures quittèrent leur socle et se placèrent devant les fenêtres, leurs armes au poing. Hermione en entendit d'autres qui descendaient les escaliers. Sûrement pour barrer l'accès aux portes du château.

- J'ai quelques potions qui pourraient les amuser… murmura Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Nymphodora, puis-je requérir votre aide ?

La métamorphomage hocha la tête. Le maître des potions jeta un regard froid à Hermione, puis s'éloigna en direction des cachots, l'auror sur ses talons.

- Et surtout, ne faite rien tomber !

La voix de Rogue avait résonné dans les couloirs et Minerva esquissa un sourire.

- Bien, que nous reste-t-il à faire ? pensa McGonagall à haute voix.

- J'ai une idée… murmura Hermione.

Elle agita sa baguette et des milliers de feuilles de parchemin quittèrent les salles de classe pour flotter dans les couloirs, semblant attendre un ordre de sa part. McGonagall sourit et fit un mouvement de poignet. Aussitôt, toutes les vitres se brisèrent mais les morceaux étaient suspendus en l'air, comme les feuilles de papiers.

- Les premiers qui s'approchent se feront raser gratuitement… ricana McGonagall.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

- Allons dans la grande salle… Baissez la tête pour passer, il serait idiot que vous soyez coupés, dit la directrice en avançant d'un pas vif.

Les deux gryffondors rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules et suivirent leur professeur. Le long du chemin, ils croisèrent des élèves de toutes maisons confondues, terrorisés par l'agitation qui régnait dans le château.

- Je vais ouvrir la salle sur demande, je reviens tout de suite, dit Hermione à l'embranchement de deux couloirs.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la direction de la grande salle avec McGonagall alors que la préfète tournait à gauche. Elle courut rapidement, ses pas résonnant dans le calme des étages. Puis, elle passa trois fois devant le mur blanc.

« J'ai besoin d'un accès à la Tête de sanglier ! » pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

Finalement, une porte apparut et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il y avait un trou dans le mur du fond qui donnait sur un étroit passage obscur. Elle agita sa baguette et une loutre argentée apparut.

- Préviens Alberforth que tout est en place.

L'animal s'engouffra dans le passage et disparut dans l'obscurité. Hermione attendit quelques minutes, puis du bruit se fit entendre. Puis deux têtes rousses émergèrent du tunnel en souriant.

- Alors, prête à te battre, miss Super préfète ? demanda Fred en lui serrant la main.

- On a amené nos meilleurs gadgets ! ajouta George en tapant de sa main un gros sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

- En revanche, je serai toi, je filerais vite. Maman arrive… Et elle n'a toujours pas digéré ce que tu sais, conclut Fred.

- Je pense, que vu l'enjeu de la nuit, votre mère aura autre chose à penser… répondit Hermione.

- N'en sois pas si sûre ! répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Et effectivement, quand Madame Weasley apparut à son tour avec son mari, cette dernière lui jeta un regard glacial. Cependant, Arthur lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

- Quand tout cela sera terminé, nous aurons une conversation, jeune fille… dit froidement Molly Weasley.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione, une boule dans la gorge.

Après mure réflexion, elle préférait affronter cent Voldemort qu'une Molly Weasley. Heureusement, Lupin arriva à son tour accompagné de Fol Œil et Kingsley.

- Le reste attend à la taverne. Ils s'occuperont d'emmener les élèves en lieu sûr. Comment vas-tu Granger ? demanda le vieil auror en lui serrant la main. Prête à nous éblouir ce soir ?

Son œil magique tournoyait dans son orbite.

- Comment ça ? demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Hermione se demandait de quoi voulait parler Maugrey.

- Je t'ai remarqué au ministère… Ce vieil Albus t'a appris quelques trucs ! Ca tombe bien, on en aura besoin.

- On y va ! S'exclama Lupin. Où est Tonks ?

- Avec Rogue… Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit et une tornade aux cheveux roses déboula dans la pièce.

- Je suis prête, chef ! Dit-elle en se plantant devant Fol Œil. J'ouvre l'œil ! Et le bon ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! ajouta la métamorphomage en imitant Maugrey.

Le vieil auror grogna alors que les autres membres de l'ordre se mirent à rire. Puis Hermione quitta la pièce, suivit par la petite troupe. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la grande salle, où tous les élèves se trouvaient. La préfète se dirigea calmement vers la table des gryffondors et s'assit entre Harry et Ginny. Mme Weasley prit une place à côté de Ron, et observait sa fille et la préfète. Quand Ginny posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, Molly la fusilla du regard.

- Il arrive, ses troupes sont dans la forêt… murmura Harry en se frottant le front.

Ron déglutit et posa sa baguette devant lui.

- Voldemort et ses mangemorts arrivent. Les professeurs et moi-même avons installé des protections supplémentaires, qui nous permettront de vous évacuer sans risque… commença Minerva McGonagall.

- Et si on veut se battre ? tonna Ernie McMillan d'une voix forte.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

- Tous les élèves majeurs peuvent participer au combat, s'ils le souhaitent, répondit McGonagall. En revanche, tous ceux qui n'ont pas dix sept ans devront suivre les préfets de leur maison…

Des huées se firent entendre, mais la directrice réclama le silence. Harry cria de douleur, et ferma les yeux. Molly se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Voldemort… Il vient de récupérer la baguette… dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Tout était en place. La partie allait commencer. Soudain, une voix aigüe, froide, tranchante résonna dans la grande salle.

- Je sais que vous vous préparer à combattre…

Des élèves se mirent à crier, sursautant, s'accrochant aux autres.

- Cela est dérisoire. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. J'ai le plus grand des respects pour les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas faire couler le sang des sorciers. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et je partirai en laissant l'école intacte.

Alors que les élèves de serpentard montraient Harry du doigt en chuchotant, Hermione se leva et plaça sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- CAUSE TOUJOURS !

La voix de la préfète résonna dans toute l'école, et les élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor applaudirent bruyamment.

- Hermione Granger… murmura Voldemort. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit pour me livrer Harry Potter, sinon vous mourrez.

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

- Bien, commençons l'évacuation, dit fortement McGonagall. Severus, veuillez emmener vos élèves.

Le maître des potions se leva, et la majorité de ses élèves l'imitèrent. Seul Malefoy et Parkinson restèrent à leur table. Ron les fusilla du regard, et Harry haussa les sourcils. Une fois les élèves sortit, Rusard s'approcha de la table des Serdaigles et emmena les élèves hors de la pièce. Cependant, quelques élèves de septième et sixième années restèrent assis, sortant leur baguette. Puis ce fut au tour des Poufsouffle, où un nombre plus important de jeunes sorciers ne bougea pas. Puis McGonagall et Bill Weasley durent expulser de force tous les élèves mineurs de Gryffondor.

Ginny, sous la pression de sa mère, se leva. Elle semblait folle de rage. Elle se pencha sur Hermione et l'embrassa furieusement. Molly eut un hoquet de surprise et fusilla du regard les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je t'attendrais dans la salle sur demande ! s'exclama la rousse avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Fais attention à toi…

Hermione acquiesça alors que Kingsley rejoignait les professeurs sur l'estrade. Dès que Rogue, Tonks, Lupin et Flitwick revinrent, l'auror prit la parole.

- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Nous devons faire vite ! Voici le plan de bataille. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwik emmèneront un groupe de combattants sur les plus hautes tours du château. De là, ils auront la position idéale pour tirer à vue. Lupin, Arthur Weasley et moi-même organiseront les défenses des entrées et des passages secrets à l'intérieur de l'école. Et pour finir, Severus Rogue, Bill Weasley, Maugrey et Hermione Granger s'occuperont du groupe qui défendra le parc.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle.

- Hermione Granger ? demandèrent, étonnées, plusieurs personnes, dont Molly Weasley.

- Venez tous ici, nous allons repartir les équipes, coupa McGonagall.

Quelqu'un déboula dans la salle, et tous se retournèrent.

- Désolé, je suis en retard…

Hermione sourit à la vue des lunettes écaillées et Arthur Weasley faillit tomber de son siège. Molly se leva d'un bon, et s'approcha de son fils.

- Percy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui maman… J'ai appris par Kingsley qu'il y allait avoir du grabuge à Poudlard, aussi j'ai amené quelques personnes avec moi…

Soudain, Fleur, Charlie et Viktor Krum arrivèrent en souriant, baguette à la main.

- ALORS CA ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant sur l'attrapeur bulgare. Viktor ! Comment as-tu su?

- Oh, j'ai garrrrdé contact avec Charrrlie. Et il m'a prrrevenu par feu de cheminé aprrrès le hibou de Perrrcy, alorrs j'ai trrransplané dès que j'ai pu.

Hagrid arriva à son tour, Crocdur sur ses talons. Il avait à la main son parapluie, dans lequel était cachée sa baguette magique.

- Qu'ils essaient de toucher à un de tes cheveux Harry, et ils auront à faire à moi… grogna le demi géant.

Les groupes furent vite formés, et Hermione partit en direction du parc avec Maugrey, Rogue, Fleur, Viktor, Bill, Charlie et Hagrid. Une fois dehors, ils entendirent Lupin et Kingsley verrouiller les lourdes portes du château.

- Nous voilà en prrremièrre ligne… maugréa Krum, sa baguette prête à l'emploi.

- Quelle sera la tactique de Voldemort ? demanda Hermione à Rogue.

- Je pense qu'il enverra les loups-garou. Malgré ce qu'il en dit, il considère cette espèce comme de la vermine… répondit froidement le maître des potions.

- Vous savez qu'ils chercheront à vous tuer en premier… dit Hermione en contemplant l'étendu d'herbe verte devant elle.

- Oui, mais j'ai Miss Je Sais Tout pour me défendre, ironisa Rogue.

La préfète sourit et eut un léger sursaut en remarquant des ombres qui avançaient près du lac.

- Ca commence… dit Maugrey en brandissant sa baguette.

Hermione saisit Rogue par le bras et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille.

- C'est presque Serpentard, miss Granger… chuchota le maître des potions avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

Le professeur et son élève se mirent à courir en direction du lac.

- COUVREZ-NOUS ! cria Hermione à l'attention des combattants restés en arrière.

A quelques mètres du lac, ils s'arrêtèrent et pointèrent leur baguette en direction de l'eau qui remuait légèrement. Au loin, des dizaines de loups-garou arrivaient rapidement.

- Pas encore… marmonna Rogue. Dans quelques secondes…

Les créatures approchaient à toute vitesse. La gryffondor sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer, alors que le maître des potions semblait d'un calme olympien. Les rugissements des bêtes se faisaient entendre plus précisément, et la charge des loups garous allait être violente. Le sol tremblait et Hermione sentait dans son corps les pattes qui martelaient l'herbe verte du parc. Quand elle put distinguer les yeux injectés de sang, la préfète leva sa baguette.

- MAINTENANT ! cria Hermione.

Les deux sorciers firent un large et fluide mouvement de baguette, parfaitement synchronisé. Une immense vague sortit du lac et s'abattit sur les assaillants, en entraînant la plupart dans les eaux sombres du lac. Un nouveau coup de baguette de la préfète et du directeur de serpentard, et l'eau gela instantanément. On pouvait apercevoir, à la lumière de la lune pleine, des corps inanimés, figés dans la glace.

Après avoir jeté quelques sortilèges pour ralentir les survivants de l'attaque, Hermione et Rogue détalèrent le plus rapidement possible. Des rugissements furieux se firent entendre, puis le sol trembla. Des jets de lumières partaient des hautes tours du château et se perdaient dans l'immensité du parc.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres envoie les géants ! cria Rogue pour couvrir le vacarme qui retentissait dans le parc.

Hermione baissa la tête, sentant qu'un sortilège passait au dessus de sa tête, et les deux sorciers gagnèrent vite les escaliers menant aux portes du château.

- C'était magnifique ! s'exclama Charlie en envoyant un stupefix à un loup garou qui commençait à s'approcher de trop près. Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- J'ai eu de bons professeurs… répondit la préfète en faisant un clin d'œil à Rogue.

Ce dernier eut une moue mi amusée, mi hautaine, et replongea dans la bataille. Des centaines de détraqueurs se dirigeaient lentement vers le château, et des dizaines de patronus apparurent pour se jeter dans la bataille. Hermione sourit en voyant un cerf argenté foncer dans les lignes ennemies. Puis des grincements stridents se firent entendre et des acromentulas sortirent de la forêt interdite. Aussitôt, des sortilèges fusèrent et quelques araignées gigantesques s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

- NON !! hurla Hagrid en se précipitant vers elles.

- HAGRID ! RESTEZ ICI !! cria Hermione.

Ce fut peine perdue. Le demi-géant disparut au loin, les acromentulas se jetant sur lui. Alors que les assaillants gagnaient du terrain, la préfète recula de quelques pas et rejoignit le groupe de défenseurs. Elle jetait plusieurs sorts sans réfléchir, les combinant à l'occasion avec ceux de Maugrey, ou de Charlie.

Soudain, une pluie de débris de verre tomba sur eux. Des mangemorts venaient d'envoyer des sorts sur quelques vitres qui s'étaient brisées sous le choc. Hermione sentit sa peau qui s'entaillait par endroit, mais continuait à envoyer des sorts.

- PREND CA, TRAITRE ! cria une voix grave.

Un jet de lumière verte apparut dans l'obscurité et fondit sur Rogue. Ce dernier venait de jeter un puissant sortilège à un géant qui menaçait de faire écrouler la tour gryffondor, ou se trouvaient plusieurs élèves et membre de l'ordre du phénix. Hermione se jeta sur le côté et poussa son maître de potions qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Soudain, un cri étouffé retentit derrière eux et un bruit mat se fit entendre. La préfète tourna la tête et hoqueta de stupeur.

- ON SE REPLIT ! cria Kingsley en prenant dans ses bras un corps sans vie.

Rogue attrapa Hermione par le bras et la força à se lever.

- DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il alors que la préfète semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. WEASLEY ! COUVREZ-MOI ! dit-il à l'intention de Charlie et Bill.

Le directeur de serpentard jeta la préfète sur son épaule et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture d'une fenêtre brisée. Alors qu'il reposait son élève sur le sol, cette dernière ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps sur le sol.

- Reprenez-vous… siffla Rogue. On n'a pas le temps de pleurer. Si on s'en sort, vous aurez toute la vie pour le faire !

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle fit quelques pas, tomba à genoux et d'une main tremblante, elle ferma les yeux de Viktor Krum. Elle se releva lentement, et agita violement sa baguette. Une pluie de bris de verre et de parchemin s'abattit sur le parc, dévastant tout sur son passage. Des cris résonnèrent dans le parc, et cela était une douce musique à l'oreille de la gryffondor qui fermait les yeux en se délectant de la terreur et de la douleur des mangemorts. Puis elle sentit Rogue qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il lui tendait son bras gauche, la marque des ténèbres bien visible.

- Allez-y… murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Hermione toucha trois fois la marque de sa baguette, fit un mouvement de poignet sec, et posa la baguette sur le bras du directeur de Serpentard.

- Endoloris…

Le maître des potions s'écroula en hurlant, se tordant de douleur. Hermione ne rompit pas le contact, et les cris du professeur eurent pour écho les hurlements des mangemorts qui recevaient le maléfice par le biais de leur marque. Elle finit par interrompre le sort, et tourna les talons, sans un regard pour Rogue, qui gisait sur le sol, les yeux exorbités.

« Je veux t'entendre crier avant de mourir, Voldemort… » pensa la préfète en s'éloignant en direction de la grande salle.

* * *

Voilà, plus que deux chapitres avant la fin !

A bientôt !

Link9


	51. LE DEFAUT DU PLAN

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 51 : LE DEFAUT DU PLAN**

- Vous vous êtes bien battu. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. Mes troupes se retirent. Vous avez une heure pour soigner vos blessés et pleurez vos morts. Harry Potter, je m'adresse à toi. Tu as une heure pour me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite. Passé ce délai, vous serez tous exterminés, jusqu'au dernier. Sois courageux, et arrête de te cacher derrière tes amis…

Hermione était assise sur un banc de la grande salle. Elle regardait Pomfresh qui s'activait auprès des blessés. Elle remettait des membres en place, recousait les plaies, soignait les brûlures. Elle essuya du revers de la main du sang séché sur sa joue. Soudain, deux bras puissants agrippèrent Hermione qui sursauta.

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! s'exclama Ginny en la serrant contre elle.

- Que fais-tu là ? rugit Mme Weasley en s'approchant de sa fille.

- Alberforth a décidé de condamner momentanément la salle sur demande, répliqua Ginny. Il ne faudrait pas que les mangemorts rentrent par là !

Hermione se leva et laissa la mère et la fille se disputer. Elle fit quelques pas dans la grande salle, et s'approcha de Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière était assise sur l'estrade, et se tenait la tête dans les mains. La préfète s'assit à côté de son professeur et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

- Professeur ? demanda doucement Hermione.

McGonagall leva ses yeux verts emplis de larmes.

- Filius… Il est… Il s'est mis devant moi et… Par Merlin !

La préfète caressa doucement l'épaule de son professeur et remarqua quelques corps alignés au fond de la salle, couverts d'un immense drap blanc. Bill Weasley était penché sur l'un des corps dont il avait ôté le tissu et pleurait silencieusement. William McGonagall se tenait près de lui et essayait de le réconforter. Hermione secoua la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Fleur n'avait pas survécu. Son estomac se contracta violemment et elle serra les dents. Elle inspira profondément pour contenir la bile qui menaçait de sortir.

Hermione retourna son attention sur la directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière avait la mâchoire serrée. Elle déglutit bruyamment et sécha les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua qu'Harry était en grande conversation avec Neville. Ce dernier semblait acquiescer à quelque chose, puis le survivant se dirigea vers elles. La préfète donna une dernière accolade à la directrice, puis se leva et rejoignit Harry au centre de la grande salle.

- Je dois y aller… murmura le jeune homme en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui mit une petite pierre noire dans la main.

- C'est… commença Harry.

- La pierre de résurrection… coupa Hermione. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, mais je sais que tu voudras revoir certaines personnes avant de rencontrer Voldemort.

La préfète serra fortement Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais improviser, comme d'habitude… marmonna Harry.

- Surtout, ne sors pas ta baguette. Ne le laisse pas te désarmer.

- D'accord.

- Tout se passera bien. Reviens-nous vite…

Le survivant acquiesça et s'éloigna. Cependant, il fut intercepté par une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Tonks attrapa Harry par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as intérêt à revenir vivant. Maugrey m'a promis que je serai ta tutrice au centre de formation des aurors.

Ne sachant que dire, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la grande salle. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et remarqua Ron qui se faisait consoler par Percy. La préfète se dirigea vers eux et prit doucement la main de son ami.

- Ils ont tué Lavande ! pleurait ce dernier. Comment ont-ils pu ? Ils vont me le payer…

- Je m'en chargerai Ron, répliqua durement Percy. Mais il faut se réorganiser. Et je te jure qu'ils le paieront au centuple.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il restait trois quarts d'heure avant le prochain assaut. Elle sortit de la grande salle en courant, et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. La gargouille, gardienne de la porte, était éclatée en milles morceaux, laissant libre accès à l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle pénétra dans le bureau, qui avait été miraculeusement épargné. Dès qu'elle entra, les anciens directeurs se mirent en mouvement dans leur tableau. Hermione les ignora, pour se diriger vers Dumbledore qui la regardait gravement.

- Il est parti… murmura la préfète.

- Je me tiens prêt, répondit le directeur.

- Je… J'espère que tout ira, cette fois.

- Je l'espère aussi, soupira Dumbledore. Mais cela ne dépend plus de nous. Retournez en bas, ils vont avoir besoin de vous.

- Dès que vous le verrez dite lui que… commença Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Dite lui qu'il doit revenir. Ca m'embêterait d'être « Celle qui a vaincu » à sa place !

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé. La préfète tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Elle redescendit les marches et courut dans les couloirs, sans faire attention aux traces de sang qui souillaient les murs de Poudlard. De retour dans la grande salle, elle trouva Fred et Georges qui complotaient quelque chose avec leurs frères, Ginny, Olympe Maxime et William McGonagall qui essayaient de réconforter la directrice de Poudlard, Tonks et Lupin qui discutaient vivement avec Kingsley, Arthur et Molly. Maugrey, quant à lui, apprenait quelques sorts à Neville, Luna Lovegood et Ernie McMillan qui paraissaient très impressionnés. Cho Chang discutait avec Cédric Diggory, qui était venu en renfort avec Olivier Dubois et quelques anciens de l'équipe de Quidditch. Dans un coin, Rogue observait toute cette agitation, adossé contre un mur, frottant son bras gauche.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de monde que quand je suis partie… murmura-t-elle.

McGonagall et Ginny s'approchèrent d'elle et la rousse lui prit doucement la main.

- Où est Potter ? demanda McGonagall, en le cherchant des yeux.

- Il est dans la forêt…

La directrice eut un sursaut, et porta sa main au cœur.

- Est-ce qu'il… commença McGonagall.

- Il sait tout, répondit Hermione. Il nous faut attendre.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient assise dans un recoin de la grande salle, et discutaient à voix basse. Les deux préfètes sentaient le regard de Molly Weasley posé sur elles. Puis, une voix froide retentit dans la grande salle.

- VOTRE HEROS EST MORT ! IL A ETE TUE ALORS QU'IL ESSAYAIT DE FUIR COMME UN LACHE ! NOUS VOUS AMMENONS SON CADAVRE COMME PREUVE !

Des murmures incrédules retentirent dans la grande salle. Hermione se leva, sa baguette à la main. Sa tête tournait, et les couleurs quittaient son visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne pouvait être mort.

- Nous avons gagné la bataille. Sortez du château et venez-vous agenouiller devant Lord Voldemort.

Les membres de l'Ordre du phénix se précipitèrent hors de la salle et coururent en direction du parc. McGonagall fut la première en dehors du château et poussa un cri douloureux en voyant Hagrid qui portait le corps inanimé d'Harry. Olympe Maxime eut un cri de frayeur en voyant Rubéus couvert de sang. Puis Ginny, Ron se mirent à hurler de rage. Hermione tomba à genoux et tapa du poing dans l'herbe, ignorant les mangemorts qui ricanaient. Au loin, les centaures assistaient à la scène, la tête baissée.

« Non… ce n'est pas possible, tu m'avais promis Harry… » pensa-t-elle alors que la foule des élèves injurièrent le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses sbires. « Dumbledore, qu'avez-vous fait ? Je vous faisais confiance ! »

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! rugit Voldemort en agitant sa baguette.

Un éclair retentit et les cris s'interrompirent.

- Pose le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds. C'est là qu'est sa place… Vous voyez ? continua Voldemort, alors que Rodulphus Lestrange riait à gorge déployée.

Ron hurla une insulte à Voldemort et Neville se précipita sur le mage noir. Cependant, Voldemort l'envoya au tapi avec un seul sortilège.

- Alors, qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer le sort que je réserve au traître ? demanda Voldemort aimablement.

- Mais c'est le fils Londubat ! dit Rodulphus, réjoui.

- Oui, je vois… marmonna Voldemort. Tu es un sang pur mon garçon. J'ai appris que tu avais fait preuve de bravoure l'année dernière, au ministère. Tu feras un précieux mangemort.

- Je me rallierai à vous quand il neigera en enfer ! répliqua Neville en se relevant. VIVE DUMBLEDORE ! VIVE HARRY POTTER !

- Comme tu voudras, Londubat… Revenons au plan d'origine !

Voldemort agita sa baguette et une fenêtre se brisa. Le choipeau magique vola dans les airs et se posa sur la tête de Neville.

- Tu seras le prochain, Severus. Tu n'aurais pas du me trahir… murmura-t-il.

Il stupefixa Neville et mit le feu au choipeau. Aussitôt, Hermione brandit sa baguette.

- AGUAMENDI ! cria-t-elle en direction de Neville.

Le feu s'éteignit sous le sort de la préfète, et le choipeau glissa de la tête du gryffondor.

- Encore cette sang de bourbe ? rugit Voldemort. TUEZ-LA !

Plusieurs mangemorts se mirent en mouvement et jetèrent des sorts. McGonagall, Kingsley et Rogue ripostèrent. Hermione évita plusieurs jets de lumières et se jeta dans la bataille. Neville se baissa, plongea sa main dans le choipeau et tira l'épée de Gryffondor. D'un geste sec, avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps d'intervenir, le gryffondor avait décapité Nagini. Hagrid hurla quelque chose, mais personne ne comprit quoi. La tête du serpent roula sur le sol et le Seigneur des ténèbres poussa un cri suraigu.

- TU N'AURAIS PAS DU !!!

Un bouclier apparut entre Neville et Voldemort, avant que ce dernier ne puisse jeter un sort. Hermione désarma un encagoulés et balaya le parc des yeux. Des corps tombaient autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des amis ou des ennemis. Puis un hurlement de joie retentit dans la mêlée.

- Dis adieu Remus ! cria Pettigrow en riant.

Ce dernier avait plongé sa main en argent dans le cœur du loup garou, qui tomba lourdement en arrière, du sang coulant abondamment sur sa poitrine.

- SALAUD ! hurla une voix.

Puis la préfète vit Ron se précipiter sur le mangemort et engager le combat. Hermione voulut aider son ami, mais se fit bousculer par un mangemort. Elle tomba à terre, mais roula aussitôt pour éviter un sort. Elle visa l'encagoulé et lui jeta un maléfice. Le mangemort fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrières et tomba sur deux de ses camarades. Hermione se releva promptement et son cœur rata un battement. A l'intérieur du château, Ginny, Molly et Luna se battaient contre Lestrange. Hermione courut vers elles et s'engagea dans la bataille.

- Alors Sang de Bourbe, tu veux jouer toi aussi ? ricana Rodulphus en lui lançant un doloris.

Hermione l'évita souplement, et jeta un bouclier pour protéger ses amis.

- Il est pour moi, dit froidement la préfète. Venez Lestrange, je vous attends…

Rodulphus tiqua, puis agita sa baguette. Un jet de lumière verte apparut, mais Hermione se baissa souplement et agita la main. Un vent violent balaya les jambes du mangemort qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Je vais vous montrer ce que sait faire une née de moldu, marmonna Hermione en faisant un mouvement souple de sa baguette.

- Tu ne feras pas ta maline longtemps, sang de bourbe !

- Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas tenu deux secondes face à moi, au ministère…

Des centaines de feuilles se détachèrent des arbres pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir et se précipiter sur le mangemort, formant un tourbillon. Lestrange cria, les feuilles lui lacérant le visage.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ? rugit-il en faisant apparaître des flammes qui brulèrent les feuilles. AVADA K…

- Utilisez les informulés si vous voulez me vaincre ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione en envoyant son experliarmus le plus puissant.

Rodulphus fut projeté violemment en arrière et tomba dans le cadre d'une fenêtre brisée. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre lorsqu'il s'empala sur un énorme bout de verre qui lui transperça la poitrine de part en part. Ses yeux vitreux, sans vie, semblaient regarder une dernière fois Lord Voldemort.

- PERCY !! NON ! cria une voix, qui ressemblait à celle de Charlie.

Madame Weasley et Ginny se retournèrent et virent le corps inanimé de Percy Weasley sur le sol, au pied d'un mangemort. Ce dernier ôta sa cagoule et se mit à rire comme un dément. Aussitôt, Molly courut vers Nott père, la baguette levée.

TU NE TOUCHERAS PLUS A MES ENFANTS, ENFOIRE ! cria-t-elle en dressant un bouclier devant Charlie.

Voldemort, qui se battait contre McGonagall, Kingsley et Rogue rugit et envoya valser les trois sorciers.

- JE VAIS M'OCCUPER DE TOI SANG DE BOURBE ! cria le seigneur des ténèbres en se précipitant sur Hermione.

- GINNY ! VA TE METTRE A L'ABRI ! VITE ! hurla la préfète en avançant vers le mage noir.

Hermione poussa de l'épaule un mangemort qui se battait avec Fol Œil, alors que Voldemort jetait l'avada Kedavra à un centaure qui ruait sur lui. Trois corps tombèrent dans les escaliers. Neville se précipita pour aider Bill et William McGonagall qui se battaient avec Greyback. Le professeur de DCFM avait le visage en sang, le neveu de la directrice avait le bras gauche démis mais ils avaient bien amoché son adversaire.

- Bats-toi avec moi, horrible bestiole répugnante… marmonna froidement William McGonagall en se mettant entre Greyback et Bill, toujours allongé sur le sol.

Le professeur de métamorphose leva sa baguette et l'abaissa violemment. Le loup garou hurla et se jeta sur le sol, se roulant comme pour écraser des insectes.

- Alors, ça fait quoi ? demanda le professeur en fléchissant les jambes, pour se mettre à la hauteur de la bête qui agonisait sur le sol. J'avoue qu'on n'a jamais métamorphosé mon sang en poison… Forcément, c'est un sort de mon invention… et c'est la première fois que je le teste sur un… humain, à défaut d'autres mots.

Il se releva et épousseta négligemment sa cape. Le mangemort poussa un nouveau cri et William grimaça.

- Moins de bruit, je te prie ! Je te souhaite une courte et douloureuse agonie… Je vais m'occuper de mon ami, en espérant qu'il ne se couvrira pas de poil tous les mois…

- Traitre à ton sang… hoqueta Greyback.

- Et c'est le sorcier au sang contaminé qui me dit ça ? ricana McGonagall en s'éloignant.

Le professeur de métamorphose se pencha sur Bill et l'aida à se relever.

- Ca ira, mon vieux ?

Le professeur de DCFM acquiesça, mais sursauta en entendant son frère hurler.

- IL S'ENFUIT ! cria Ron en voyant que Pettigrow se métamorphosait en rat.

Cependant, personne n'eut le temps de jeter un sort à l'animagus. Le mangemort s'éloignait rapidement, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et Ron. Cependant, une boule de poils orange courut entre les jambes des combattants et se jeta sur le rat. Des couinements hystériques se firent entendre puis Pattenrond leva la tête, la bouche pleine. Il mâcha quelques instants puis avala la boule dans sa gueule, prenant soin de recracher une patte argentée. Hermione reporta son attention sur le Lord Noir qui se frayait un passage jusqu'à elle. Puis, ils se firent face. Voldemort avait les yeux injectés de sang. La fureur déformait son visage. Il jeta un sort qu'Hermione contra avec difficulté.

- Alors, on se sent nu sans ses horcruxes ? dit Hermione en levant fièrement la tête.

- C'était toi… siffla Voldemort.

- Oui, en effet.

- Comment as-tu…

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? railla Hermione en évitant un sort. Vous êtes l'instrument de votre propre perte…

- QUI ES-TU ? rugit Voldemort en envoyant maléfice sur maléfice.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle en évitait certains sorts, en contrait d'autres, attaquait inlassablement, mais Voldemort prenait le dessus, inexorablement.

« C'était plus facile avec la baguette de Sureau… » pensa-t-elle en rentrant la tête dans les épaules alors qu'un sortilège lui frôlait les cheveux.

- Je suis revenue d'entre les morts pour vous empêcher de vaincre… murmura Hermione.

- Tu ne peux pas vaincre la mort…. Il n'y a que moi pour réussir cet exploit ! ragea Voldemort.

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a ramené il y a six ans. Et j'ai consacré tout ce temps à préparer votre défaite.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Les combats se poursuivaient mais quelques sorciers avaient interrompu leur duel pour observer le combat qu'elle menait contre le mage noir.

- Et comment vas-tu faire, misérable sang de bourbe ? Potter est mort, et tu n'es rien !

Le sorcier fit apparaitre un immense serpent qui se jeta sur la gryffondor, tous crocs dehors. La préfète le fit exploser et métamorphosa les bouts de chair en boules de feu qu'elle jeta sur son adversaire. Voldemort agita sa baguette et les boules de feu s'éteignirent.

- Tu es revenue d'entre les morts ? Comment ? Quel est ton secret ? hurla Voldemort en faisant apparaître des éclairs.

- L'amour… répondit Hermione en jetant un bouclier pour se protéger.

- L'amour ? ricana Voldemort. On va voir si l'amour va te sauver face au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

Un jet de lumière rouge fusa et Hermione fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter.

« Je n'y arriverai pas… » pensa-t-elle en contre-attaquant. « En tout cas, pas avec ma seule magie… »

Elle lança un experliarmus et courut en direction de Voldemort. Hermione passa sa baguette de sa main droite à sa main gauche, arma son poing et le balança dans le visage du mage noir. Ce dernier, occupé à parer le sortilège, ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Quand le poing de la gyrffondor s'écrasa dans la joue froide du sorcier, ce dernier recula de deux pas et cria de douleur.

- Alors, ca fait mal ? demanda Hermione en grimaçant, secouant sa main douloureuse.

- Comment as-tu osé me toucher de ta main impure, sang de bourbe ?

- Je peux recommencer… menaça-t-elle en réarmant son poing.

« Quelqu'un aura-t-il la bonne idée de profiter de la diversion pour envoyer un avada bien placé ? » se demanda-t-elle en serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Il envoya un jet de lumière bleue qu'Hermione ne put contrer. Elle sembla s'élever dans les airs, son corps basculant en arrière. Elle fit un rapidement mouvement de poignet et Voldemort fut percuté par des armoires qui jaillirent des salles de classe avoisinantes. La préfète tomba lourdement sur le sol et sa jambe gauche craqua. Elle retint un cri de douleur et essaya, sans succès, de se relever.

- Adieu, sang de bourbe… murmura Voldemort en traçant une croix avec sa baguette.

La préfète tendit la sienne et fit apparaître un bouclier. Cependant, des flammes violettes apparurent sur sa poitrine et Hermione se sentit glisser dans les ténèbres.

«- J'ai échoué… Une fois de plus, il a gagné… Désolée professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur…

- Je ne pense pas…»

Hermione ferma les yeux et se sentit happée par les ténèbres. Elle n'entendit pas les cris qui retentirent dans la grande salle, ni le combat qui continuait à faire rage. Elle n'avait plus conscience de son environnement. Seulement les battements de son cœur qui ralentissaient de manière alarmante. Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière vive lui brûla la rétine. Automatiquement, elle referma ses paupières et porta sa main à son front. Un mal de crâné épouvantable se faisait ressentir et une violente douleur lui comprimait la poitrine.

- Hermione ! s'exclama une voix angoissée.

Deux bras l'enserrèrent et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. La gryffondor se risqua à ouvrir un œil et reconnut Ginny, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Hermione en essayant de se relever.

Cependant, une troisième main se posa sur son épaule et l'empêcha de bouger.

- Harry a tué Voldemort, répondit Mme Weasley, souriante.

- Harry ? Il est vivant ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

Mme Weasley acquiesça et remit les couvertures sur la préfète de gryffondor, en un geste maternel.

- Ginny, tu peux aller chercher Pompom s'il te plaît ?

La gryffondor acquiesça, embrassa rapidement Hermione et s'éloigna.

- Vous voulez me parler, Mme Weasley ? demanda la préfète en grimaçant.

- Oui, dit doucement Molly. Ginny, Ron et Harry m'ont tout expliqué. Mon dieu, tu as été si… si courageuse. Affronté ça toute seule… Toutes ces années…

- Je n'étais pas seule, répondit Hermione. Vous étiez là. Et Dumbledore, et McGonagall…

Molly passa une main dans les cheveux de la gryffondor.

- Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Pomfresh arrive avec de quoi calmer ta douleur.

Elle se leva doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui venait avec Pompom.

- Mais quand tu sortiras d'ici, nous aurons une discussion sérieuse...

Hermione acquiesça et but les potions que lui donna l'infirmière. A peine la dernière goutte avalée, elle se rendormit paisiblement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione put quitter l'infirmerie. Durant son repos, Harry lui avait rendu visite et lui avait raconté sa visite dans l'autre monde. Dumbledore lui avait montré ce qui s'était passé la première fois, quand il avait décidé de mourir. Et la vision de ses amis morts, d'Hermione faisant face à Voldemort avant de rendre son dernier soupir l'avait convaincu de faire demi-tour.

La gryffondor n'alla pas retrouver de suite ses camarades. Elle sortit de château et se dirigea vers les grilles de Poudlard. Au loin, elle reconnut le professeur McGonagall qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

- Bonjour professeur !

- Hermione, je savais que vous finiriez par venir ici… dit McGonagall en souriant. Je suppose que vous allez vous éclipser pour le reste de la journée ?

- Oui, j'ai des personnes à retrouver, répondit la préfète.

McGonagall ouvra les lourdes grilles et s'effaça pour laisser passer son élève.

- Bonne chance Hermione, murmura le professeur. Et surtout, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Je n'aurai pas réussi sans vous, professeur.

La gryffondor sourit, passa de l'autre côté des grilles et transplana dans un craquement sonore.

Quand elle réapparut, le jour se levait à peine dans la grande propriété de brique rouge. La gryffondor courut en direction de la porte de la maison et sonna vigoureusement. Des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir. Un homme resserrait contre lui une robe de chambre, et la préfète pouvait voir par la porte entrebâillée une femme qui l'attendait, quelques pas derrière.

- Euh… Bonjour, dit l'homme, surpris. C'est pour quoi ?

Hermione brandit sa baguette et jeta deux sortilèges qui frappèrent de plein fouet l'homme et sa femme. Ils restèrent le regard vague quelques secondes, puis reprirent conscience de leur environnement. Quand les yeux du couple se posèrent à nouveau sur la jeune femme devant eux, ils eurent un hoquet de surprise.

- Hermione ? balbutia M. Granger.

- Bonjour papa, salut maman. Je vous ramène en Angleterre ? demanda la préfète, les yeux brillant de larme.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et M. et Mme Granger se précipitèrent pour prendre leur fille dans leur bras. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et pleura.

« J'ai réussi ! »pensa-t-elle soulagée. « J'ai réussi ! »

« _Au-delà de toutes espérances_… » murmura la voix de Dumbledore. « _Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix_… »

Hermione sourit, prit ses parents par la main et transplana. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour la préfète, et elle comptait en savourer chaque seconde.

* * *

Allez, le dernier chapitre vendredi !

Bonne journée,

Bises,

Link9


	52. 5 ANS PLUS TARD…

Hey hey everybody !

C'et le grand jour ! Enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette fic…. Ca me fait tout drôle ! En tout cas, un grand merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin les élucubrations !

Une petite mention spéciale pour Luffynette, qui a toujours reviewé mes chap d'un petit mot (souvent d'un simpe « oui » enthousiaste ^^) Je n'ai pas répondu à tes reviews, mais je le fais maintenant : Merci !

Enfin, merci à vous tous, vraiment, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Place au dernier chapitre…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 52 :** **5 ANS PLUS TARD…**

Hermione s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle faisait frire quatre œufs dans une poêle, essayait de ne pas faire bruler les toasts, pressait les oranges et préparait le café. Elle entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et regarda sa montre, exaspérée.

- Chérie ! Tu vas encore être en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant deux assiettes du placard.

Un sifflotement joyeux se fit entendre et Hermione soupira. Elle versa le café dans deux mugs, le jus d'orange dans autant de verres, disposa les œufs et le bacon dans les assiettes, assorti de deux toasts.

- GINNY ! QUE VONT FAIRE LES FLAQUEMARE SI LEUR MEILLEURE POURSUIVEUSE ARRIVE EN RETARD ?

La douche s'arrêta et quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny sortit, vêtue seulement d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Hermione sourit à cette vue.

- Tu comptes t'habiller pour le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Pas forcément, sauf si tu l'exiges, murmura Ginny en se collant contre Hermione.

- Recule tout de suite, Ginevra Weasley ! Tu vas me mouiller ! répliqua Hermione en riant.

- Tu adores ça… répliqua la rousse en s'asseyant à table.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en face de sa petite amie.

- Tu n'oublies pas qu'on reçoit ce soir, dit Ginny entre deux bouchées de petit déjeuner. Tu comptes faire quoi, à dîner ?

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de préparer le repas ? demanda Hermione. Après tout, c'est ta famille -fort nombreuse- qu'on reçoit !

- Parce que j'ai un match de championnat, et que je ne suis même pas sure d'arriver à l'heure !

- Ne me fais pas faux bond, je te préviens ! la menaça Hermione en brandissant sa fourchette pleine d'œufs. Donc, je comptais préparer indien…

- Avec Ron et Parvati ? Tu es suicidaire… ricana Ginny.

- Je ne vais pas faire l'habituel rôti de bœuf et haricots verts, quand même ! soupira Hermione. Ta mère va croire que je ne connais que ça, comme recette…

- Pourquoi pas ? Charlie adore ça. Mais prévois une part bien saignante, pour Bill… Au fait, William McGonagall viendra. Ils se sont rabibochés, tous les deux.

- Fred et George seront là ?

- Oui, avec Katie et Angelina… D'ailleurs, faut que je me mette d'accord avec elles aujourd'hui, elles voulaient amener le dessert. En revanche, Harry et Tonks ne seront pas là. Ils vont au restaurant ce soir, pour fêter leur trois ans… Je ne le savais pas si romantique !

Hermione finit d'une traite son mug et le déposa dans l'évier, avec son assiette et ses couverts. Elle donna un léger coup de baguette et la vaisselle commença à se nettoyer toute seule.

- Bon, j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour, dit Hermione en attrapant une veste dans le vestibule.

- Hermione Granger, langue de plomb au ministère de la magie, dit Ginny en souriant. Bon sang, ça me prévoit des soirées plutôt mornes et ternes, tout ça…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que, soucieuse du règlement comme tu es, tu ne me parleras jamais de ton boulot… rétorqua Ginny. Et moi qui pensais qu'après Poudlard, tu arrêterais de cacher des choses. C'est reparti pour les secrets d'Hermione !

- Les secrets d'Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est ça que disait Ron quand tu agissais bizarrement…

Hermione haussa les épaules, se pencha et embrassa Ginny.

- A ce soir, et essaye d'être à l'heure…

- Promis ! Et dis bonjour à Rogue de ma part !

- Ce sera fait !

Hermione disparut de l'appartement en transplanant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle émergea d'une cheminée de la magie et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs au fond de la pièce. En passant devant la fontaine représentant la communauté magique, elle sourit en voyant que les gobelins, elfes de maison et centaures étaient à présent au même niveau que les sorciers.

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, elle attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive.

- Tiens, Hermione, c'est ton premier jour ?

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit.

- Bonjour Monsieur le ministre, comment allez-vous ?

- Laisse tomber le « monsieur le ministre ». Appelle-moi Kingsley ! J'ai croisé Severus un peu plus tôt. Il t'attend en bas. Et, avant que j'oublie, Harry, Tonks et Ron veulent déjeuner avec toi ce midi. Tu les trouveras dans le bureau des aurors.

- Merci Kingsley.

Une sonnerie retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Hermione salua Monsieur Weasley qui était en grande conversation avec Mme Londubat.

- Oh, Hermione, c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, Arthur ! Mme Londubat, salua-t-elle. Comment va Neville ?

- Il est tout excité ! C'est son premier jour à Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que Minerva l'ait embauché.

- Ce sera un excellent professeur, j'en suis certaine. En plus, il a toujours été très bon en botanique… dit Hermione en souriant.

- Heureusement que Bill Weasley est toujours professeur là-bas. C'est un jeune homme si charmant, je suis sure qu'il lui donnera de bons conseils sur sa nouvelle fonction.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et une voix féminine annonça le département des mystères.

- Et bien, bonne journée à tous ! Arthur, à ce soir ! Mme Londubat, à bientôt.

Hermione sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança dans le couloir à peine éclairé. Elle arriva dans une salle circulaire et ouvrit la porte la plus à gauche.

- Enfin vous voilà Granger ! dit une voix sèche et froide.

- Bonjour Severus, comment allez-vous ? demanda Hermione aimablement en posant son sac sur un gradin.

L'ancien maître des potions grogna, et retourna à la contemplation de l'objet qu'ils devaient étudier.

- Je déjeune avec Harry, Nymphodora et Ron aujourd'hui, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda la jeune femme en sortant sa baguette.

- Parce que vous pensez avoir le temps de manger ? On a du travail… répliqua doucereusement Rogue.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous avez quitté l'enseignement ! plaisanta Hermione. Ah oui, je me souviens… Trop de contact avec les gens… Pas assez de recherche.

Elle dirigea néanmoins son attention devant l'arche qui se dressait devant elle.

- Alors Miss Granger, que savez-vous de cette arche ? demanda Rogue en tournant autour, l'observant avec fascination.

Hermione tourna lentement autour, contemplant le voile noir qui s'agitait doucement, comme si une brise légère soufflait. Des murmures se faisaient entendre. C'était comme si des milliers de voix essayaient de communiquer, sans succès.

- Et bien, finit par dire Hermione, je sais que c'est un objet très ancien qui a été découvert au début du XIXème siècle par les langues de plombs en Irlande du Sud, objet qui a été rapatrié à Londres. Les études dont il faisait l'objet ont été interrompues en 1938, alors que la guerre avec Grindelwald faisait rage. Pour finir, toute personne qui a le malheur de passer derrière le voile disparaît à tout jamais. Est-ce la mort, derrière ce voile, ou une dimension parallèle ?

- 10 points pour gryffondor… ricana Rogue.

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé et releva ses manches. Malgré l'aspect glacial de la pièce, il y faisait une chaleur étouffante. Severus passa de l'autre côté de l'arche et l'examina en marmonnant des sorts. La jeune femme resta de son côté et en fit de même. Quoi que pouvait être cette chose, elle était déterminée à le découvrir.

- Ce n'est pas fini, sang de bourbe… murmura une voix.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, Severus ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Je suis bien trop occupé pour perdre mon temps précieux à vous parler, Granger. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas rêvée cette voix froide, glaciale. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais seuls des murmures étouffés se firent entendre. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea au fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit une porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

- McGuffin, vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ? demanda-t-elle fortement.

- Oui, je vous l'apporte tout de suite, Miss Granger.

Hermione attendit patiemment quelques minutes, puis retourna dans la salle, un gros sac à la main. Rogue fronça les sourcils en voyant sa collègue qui sortait une cage avec trois souris, ainsi qu'une grosse pelote de ficelle.

- Vous vous croyez dans une animalerie, Granger ?

- Nous allons faire un peu de science… répondit Hermione en ignorant le sarcasme de son ancien professeur.

- Nous ? Je suis un sorcier, pas un… moldu !

Hermione sortit une petite souris et la stupefixa. Elle lui attacha un long morceau de ficelle autour de la patte et serra le nœud solidement.

- Mettez-vous de l'autre côté, Severus. S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que son collègue la fusillait du regard.

Rogue grogna, mais contourna l'arche.

- Dite-moi si vous voyez quelque chose, s'exclama Hermione.

Elle tint fortement la ficelle dans sa main et lança la souris pour que le rongeur passe derrière le rideau.

- Alors ?

- Rien, comme le cerveau de Weasley, répondit Rogue.

« Pourtant, je sens un poids au bout de la corde » pensa la gryffondor.

- Revenez ici ! appela Hermione en tirant sur la corde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux sorciers furent médusés de voir revenir le rongeur inanimé, mais toujours en vie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? marmonna l'ancienne gryffondor.

Rogue arracha un morceau de gradin d'un coup de baguette, et le jeta derrière le voile. Ils tendirent l'oreille mais, plusieurs minutes après, ils n'avaient toujours pas entendu de bruit d'impact.

Hermione rangea dans sa cage la souris inanimée, se saisit d'un nouveau rongeur, l'attacha solidement à un morceau de corde assez long, et le jeta derrière le voile. Elle attendit cinq bonnes minutes et commença à le remonter lentement. Cette fois, quand il réapparut, le rongeur était mort.

- Quelle est cette diablerie ? murmura Rogue.

- Quel verbe, Severus ! se moqua Hermione. Vous ressemblez plus à un inquisiteur catholique qu'à un chercheur sorcier…

Rogue la foudroya du regard. Cependant, des couinements attirèrent leur attention. Les deux souris vivantes commençaient à s'exciter. Apparemment, celle qui était descendue s'était vite remise du choc. Elle grignotait les barreaux de sa cage, semblant vouloir fuir absolument cet endroit.

- Nous avons besoin de plus de documentations, grogna Rogue. Nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose dans les archives du ministère.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit son collègue à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Sang de Bourbe… Cette voix, je la connais… Mais qui que ce soit, il est bel et bien mort !» pensa la gryffondor en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Avant de fermer la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard à l'arche. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'éloignait, elle ne remarquait pas la première souris qui s'arrêta de remuer. Le rongeur fixait la porte de sortie en montrant les dents. Soudain, ses yeux changèrent de couleur, pour se teinter de rouge sang. L'animal eut comme un rictus puis recommença à ronger les barreaux de sa cage.

« C'est loin d'être fini, sang de Bourbe. Je reviendrai, et tu seras la première à en payer le prix… »

A suivre…

* * *

Vous pensiez franchement que j'allais arrêter ici ? Un tome 2 est en cours d'écriture, il sera plus court que celui là… Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Vous voulez une suite ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis !

Bises, et à bientôt,

Link9


End file.
